


Guide You Home

by tiger_eyz



Series: Guide You Home [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (fast) alles ist ruhig und friedlich und ohne Drama, Family Feels, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Teacher Draco Malfoy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 80,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Neunzehn Jahre nach Ende des Krieges blickt Harry auf ein Leben voller falscher Entscheidungen zurück. Draco glaubt, alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Und doch stehen beide vor den Trümmern ihrer Träume und Wünsche, als sie nach zwei Jahrzehnten erstmals wieder aufeinander treffen. Können sie einander helfen, aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen und wieder hoffnungsvoll in die Zukunft zu blicken?





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Guide You Home**

 

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_  
_(Coldplay -[Fix You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbJuEFs7-kU))_

  
  
  
**Kapitel 1**  
  
„Harry! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
„Ja, natürlich“, antwortete Harry mechanisch, während er weiterhin auf seine Zehenspitzen hinab sah, die weit über den Bahnsteig hinaus ragten.  
„Gut. Wir gehen jetzt.“  
Harry nickte und schob die Hände noch ein wenig tiefer in die Hosentaschen. „In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.“  
  
Ein Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf erhielt. Seufzend zog er die Schultern hoch und lauschte den Fußschritten, die sich immer weiter von ihm entfernten, bis sie schließlich ganz verklangen. Noch immer hing der Rauch des Zuges schwer in der Luft. Wenn er tief einatmete und die Augen schloss, dann war es wieder wie früher. Er hörte Rons und Hermines aufgeregte Stimmen, spürte wie sein Herz vor Vorfreude und Aufregung schneller schlug und roch die einzigartige Mischung aus Dampf, Magie und frischen Naschereien. Ihm wurde warm und er fühlte sich, als würde er nach viel zu langer Zeit endlich wieder nach Hause zurückkehren.  
  
„Was vergessen, Potter?“  
  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, trat Harry einen Schritt von der Bahnsteigkante zurück. Sogar diese Stimme war so vertraut, dass er sie auch nach neunzehn Jahren immer und überall wiedererkennen würde. Er atmete tief durch und schlug die Augen auf, während er die Schultern straffte, sich aber noch immer nicht umdrehte. „Und selbst, Malfoy? Was machst du noch hier?“  
  
Kaum war Harry hinter Ginny und den Kindern durch die Absperrung auf den Bahnsteig getreten, hatte er Malfoy gesehen. Seine hellen Haare hatten leuchtend aus der Masse hervorgestanden und vom ersten Moment an war es Harry kaum gelungen, wegzusehen. Sein Blick hatte an Malfoy und dem Jungen an seiner Seite geklebt. Mit seinen großen grauen Augen, dem hellen Haar und dem spitzen Kinn war er seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Plötzlich war Harry selbst wieder elf Jahre alt gewesen, voller Staunen und Hoffnung. Vor ihm hatte ein ganz neues Leben gelegen. Ein Leben so neu und aufregend und voller Möglichkeiten.  
Harry hörte, wie Malfoy neben ihn trat, und hob langsam den Blick, um Malfoy von oben bis unten zu mustern.  
  
„Du hast dich nicht verändert“, stellte er dann fest.  
„Du bist alt geworden, Potter.“  
Schmunzelnd sah Harry zu Draco auf. „Ich weiß.“ Dann senkte er den Blick wieder auf seine Schuhe. Sie glänzten sauber und sahen ganz anders aus als seine Stiefel, die er sonst trug. „Wieso bist du hier?“  
„Wieso bist du hier und nicht zu Hause bei deiner Familie? Oder im Ministerium? Sind der Zaubererwelt die Schurken ausgegangen?“  
Trocken lachte Harry auf und rieb sich die Augen, ehe er seine Brille wieder zurecht rückte. „Immer noch der Alte. Bloß keine Fragen beantworten.“  
„Du bist selbst ziemlich gut darin, Potter.“  
„Hätte nicht gedacht, so etwas jemals aus deinem Mund zu hören, Malfoy.“  
„Die Zeiten ändern sich.“  
„Ja, das tun sie.“ Harry sah wieder auf und traf Malfoys Blick. Ruhig und unbeweglich sah er Harry an und Harry war wie gelähmt. Er konnte nicht weg sehen. Er konnte nur hier stehen und Malfoy anstarren.  
„Wie dem auch sei.“ Abrupt unterbrach Malfoy den Blickkontakt und trat einen Schritt zurück, so dass Harry den Kopf drehen musste, um ihn weiterhin ansehen zu können. „Es war“, er zögerte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr, „interessant, dich wiederzusehen.“  
Harry verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel und neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite. „Die Freude war ganz meinerseits, Malfoy.“  
  
Dann war Malfoy verschwunden und Harry war alleine auf dem Bahnsteig. Die Stille hallte in seinen Ohren wider, seine Hände zitterten und sein Herz schlug aufgebracht in seiner Brust. Genau so wie früher, wenn er und Malfoy aneinander geraten waren. Es war, als hätte sich in den vergangenen neunzehn Jahren nichts verändert. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und betrachtete verständnislos seine Hände, ehe er entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Seine Hände zitterten nicht. Sie hatten es nicht getan, als er in den Wald gegangen war, um zu sterben. Nicht, als er Voldemort Auge in Auge gegenüber gestanden hatte, nicht als er um Ginnys Hand angehalten hatte und nicht, als seine Kinder geboren wurden. Seine Hände zitterten nicht.  
  
  
  
Leise knirschten der Kies unter Harrys Schritten. Der Himmel über ihm war strahlend blau und eine angenehme Spätsommerbrise fuhr durch seine Haare. Außer dem leisen Knirschen, den entfernten Schreien der Möwen, die sich weit oben von den warmen Lüften tragen ließen, und dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen des Waldes war nichts zu hören, und je näher Harry der Siedlung kam, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Braunrote Backsteinhäuser mit hellen Ziegeldächern und ausgedehnten Gärten drängten sich an den Fuß eines bewaldeten Hügels. Zufrieden bemerkte Harry, dass ihr Garten noch immer genauso aussah wie alle anderen. Nichts deutete auf die Gnome hin, die ihnen jedes Jahr wieder Probleme bereiteten, oder die Knuddelmuffs, die ihren Garten in zunehmender Zahl bevölkerten, seit einige von ihnen im Frühjahr aus Lilys Käfig entwischt waren. Nicht einmal die Vogelstange vor dem Küchenfenster war von hier aus zu sehen. Der Fideliuszauber tat noch immer seinen Dienst.  
  
Schwer lag Harrys Hand auf dem hüfthohen Gartentor, von dem seit Jahren die Farbe abblätterte, ohne dass er hindurch trat. Sein Blick glitt die mit Efeu bewachsene Fassade hinauf und blieb an einem der Fenster im ersten Stock hängen. Auf dem Fensterbrett im Inneren lief ein kleiner Drache auf und ab und stieß in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine Rauchwolken in die Luft. Unwillkürlich lächelte Harry. Al liebte Drachen und sein größter Traum war es, einmal einen aus nächster Nähe zu sehen. Wie es ihm jetzt wohl ging? Hatte er bereits die ersten Freundschaften geschlossen, so wie er damals? Oder saß er irgendwo ganz alleine? Al war anders als seine Geschwister. Er war ruhiger, nachdenklicher. Wenn James und Lily auf ihren Besen durch die Luft jagten, saß Al lieber mit einem Buch am Feuer und vergaß die ganze Welt um sich herum. Er war ein Rätsel, dessen Lösung wahrscheinlich die größte Herausforderung in Harrys Leben sein würde.  
  
Als Harry einsah, dass er nicht noch länger auf der Straße stehen und sein eigenes Haus anstarren konnte, gab er sich einen Ruck und öffnete das Gartentor.  
  
„Harry! Was machst du denn schon hier?“  
Harry hatte kaum die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen, als Ginny bereits mit verschränkten Armen in der Küchentür erschien und ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte. Augenblicklich wünschte Harry sich, er hätte sich mehr Zeit gelassen.  
„Ich wohne hier“, beantwortete er Ginnys Frage knapp, während er seinen Mantel nachlässig auf den Jackenhaufen neben der Garderobe warf, was ihm ein verärgertes Stirnrunzeln seitens Ginny einbrachte.  
„Musst du nicht arbeiten? Gibt es keine Verbrecher mehr, die du jagen musst?“  
Für einen Augenblick stockte Harry, dann lachte er leise, während er seine Schuhe von den Füßen zog und sie im Gegensatz zu seiner Jacke ordentlich beiseite stellte. „Komisch“, spottete er dabei, „genau das Gleiche hat Malfoy auch gefragt.“  
„Malfoy? Was hast du denn jetzt plötzlich mit dem zu tun?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment war Harry versucht, Ginny von seiner Begegnung am King’s Cross zu erzählen. Dann aber entschied er sich dagegen und winkte nur müde ab. „Nichts. Vergiss es.“  
„Gut. Dann hast du jetzt ja Zeit, dich um den Garten zu kümmern, so wie du es uns versprochen hast.“  
  
Zuerst wollte Harry widersprechen. Er wollte Ginny erklären, dass dies sein erster freier Nachmittag seit Wochen war. Dass er müde war, weil er seit Wochen kaum geschlafen hatte. Dass er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als sich mit einem Butterbier in den Garten zu setzen und die Sonne auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Er wünschte sich, er könnte ihr sagen, wie leer das Haus ohne Albus plötzlich war und wie sehr er ihren Sohn schon jetzt vermisste. Doch Harry sagte nichts von alledem. Stattdessen nickte er nur kurz und bat: „Gib mir nur kurz Zeit, mich umzuziehen. Dann kümmere ich mich darum.“  
Anstatt einer Erwiderung wandte Ginny sich wortlos ab und verschwand in die Küche, deren Tür die bestimmt hinter sich schloss.  
  
  
  
Stunden später wischte Harry sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und hinterließ dabei einen breiten Streifen Schmutz darauf. Die Sonne stand bereits tief und warf lange Schatten in den Garten. In den vergangenen Stunden hatte Harry Gnome gefangen und in weitem Bogen auf das Feld geworfen, das sich direkt an den Garten anschloss. Er hatte Unkraut gejähtet, Rasen gemäht und die ersten Kürbisse des Jahres geerntet. Beinahe alle Arbeiten hatte er ohne seinen Zauberstab erledigen müssen. Seit er bei seinem ersten und letzten Versuch, diese Arbeiten mit einem Gartenzauber zu erledigen, nicht nur den halben Garten zerstört, sondern auch das Haus in ernsthafte Gefahr gebracht hatte, hatte Ginny darauf bestanden, dass Harry diese Aufgaben fortan ohne Magie erledigte. Widerstandslos hatte Harry sich ihrem Willen gebeugt, und nun stützte er sich schwer atmend auf seinen Spaten, während er den Blick über den Garten und bis zum Feldrand gleiten ließ. Müde schloss er die Augen und hielt sein Gesicht in die schwachen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne.  
  
Mittlerweile würden James und Al Hogwarts erreicht haben und bald würde auch Al einem Haus angehören und die hoffentlich beste Zeit seines Lebens erleben. Bei dem Gedanken presste Harry kurz die Lippen zusammen und schluckte mühsam den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Wie aufgeregt war er damals gewesen? Wie naiv und unbeschwert und voller Hoffnung? Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte an diesen Augenblick am Bahnsteig zurückkehren. Oder wenigstens an den Zeitpunkt, an dem Voldemort besiegt und der Krieg beendet gewesen war. Zumindest hatte er gedacht, er wäre beendet gewesen. Er war frei gewesen und sein ganzes Leben hatte vor ihm gelegen. Es war voller Möglichkeiten gewesen, doch alles, was er getan hatte, war sich Hals über Kopf in seine Aurorenkarriere zu stürzen. Er war zu Ginny zurückgekehrt, ohne diese Entscheidung auch nur einmal zu hinterfragen. Sie waren zusammen in das alte Black-Haus am Grimmauldplatz gezogen und Harry hatte um ihre Hand angehalten, nur kurz nachdem Ron und Hermine geheiratet hatten. Dann war Ginny schwanger geworden und sie hatten sich entschieden, umzuziehen. Sie hatten einen Neuanfang gewollt – in einem Haus, das nicht voller dunkler Erinnerungen steckte. Dann war James auf die Welt gekommen und plötzlich hatte Harrys ganze Welt erneut auf dem Kopf gestanden. Auf einmal war da dieser winzige Mensch gewesen, dessen ganzes Leben in Harrys Händen gelegen hatte.  
  
Ein stechender Kopfschmerz, der Harry Sterne hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern sehen ließ, lenkte ihn von seinen Gedanken ab und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete er sich wieder auf und zog seinen Zauberstab, um die Gartengeräte wieder an ihren vorgesehenen Ort schweben zu lassen. Er brauchte eine Dusche, etwas zu Essen und dann musste er ins Bett. Noch so eine Nacht wie die letzten und er wäre die längste Zeit Leiter der Aurorenzentrale gewesen.  
  
Seufzend schloss Harry die Tür hinter sich und lauschte in das Haus hinein. Kein Laut war zu hören. Keine Uhr tickte, kein Feuer brannte und nirgendwo spielte Musik. Früher war das anders gewesen. Als die Kinder noch klein gewesen waren, war das Haus immer voll gewesen. Voller Musik, Lachen und Kindergeschrei. Harry hatte es geliebt. Jetzt aber war es still. So still, dass seine Schritte auf der Treppen durch das Haus hallten wie Stupor-Zauber, die ihr Ziel verfehlten.  
  
Vielleicht hätte er sich mehr Zeit lassen sollen, dachte Harry, während er sich von seiner verschwitzen Kleidung befreite und unter die Dusche stieg. Er hätte aus England weggehen sollen, als er es noch gekonnt hatte. Die Welt sehen, neue Länder und Menschen kennenlernen. Da draußen gab es noch so viel zu entdecken. Nun aber war er hier: Verheiratet, drei Kinder und keine Möglichkeit, noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**  
  
„Das ist nicht fair!“  
Wortlos zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Scorpius von oben bis unten. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, das Gesicht zornig verzogen und seine Augen schienen vor hilfloser Wut nahezu überzulaufen. Genau so hatte er Draco angesehen, als dieser ihn das erste Mal mit einer Woche Flugverbot bestraft hatte. Oder als Draco sich geweigert hatte, ihm einen Kniesel zum Geburtstag zu schenken. Oder als er ihm hatte sagen müssen, dass seine Mutter nicht wieder nach Hause kommen würde.   
  
„Es ist wirklich nicht unsere Schuld!“, unterbrach Albus Dracos Gedanken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Kampflustig reckte er das Kinn vor, während er Draco ebenso trotzig ansah wie Scorpius. „Das waren die Treppen und dann hat Peeves auch noch–“  
  
„Genug, Potter“, schnitt Draco ihm das Wort ab. Am ersten Abend hatte ein Blick auf den Jungen gereicht und Draco hatte gewusst, wen er vor sich hatte. Er sah genauso aus wie Potter damals. Und doch ganz anders. Und nun schien es, als würden er und Scorpius beste Freunde werden. Es verging kaum eine Stunde, die sie getrennt voneinander verbrachten. Albus und Scorpius, Potter und Malfoy.  
  
„Ich will nichts mehr hören. Von keinem von euch. Ihr setzt euch jetzt sofort auf euren Platz.“  
Albus presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, bis sie beinahe weiß waren, und sah noch unzufriedener aus als zuvor. „Aber“, setzte er zum erneuten Widerspruch an, doch Draco unterbrach ihn, noch ehe er seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte: „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Und jetzt auf eure Plätze. Sofort!“  
  
Regungslos ertrug Draco die wütenden Blicke der beiden Jungen und wartete, bis sie sich in die letzte Reihe verzogen hatten. Er hatte gewusst, dass es schwer, wenn nicht sogar die Herausforderung seines Lebens werden würde, Scorpius’ Vater und gleichzeitig sein Lehrer zu sein. Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, Scorpius und er, und sie waren sich einig gewesen, dass sie das bewältigen würden. Aber Scorpius war gerade einmal elf Jahre alt, hatte er wirklich gedacht, er würde mit dieser Situation umgehen wie ein Erwachsener? Hatte er gedacht, er könnte sich hier hinter dicken Mauern und mächtigen Schutzzaubern verstecken und den Rest der Welt ignorieren?  
  
Draco verkniff sich ein Seufzen und verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken, während er bewegungslos darauf wartete, dass auch der letzte Schüler verstummte.  
„Guten Morgen“, richtete er sein Wort dann an die Klasse, als es so still geworden war, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. „Also, zuerst eure Aufsätze.“ Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Pergamentrollen zu sich schweben, wo sie sich fein säuberlich aufstapelten.  „Und jetzt: wer weiß noch, was wir in der letzten Stunde gemacht haben?“  
  
  
  
Stöhnend schloss Draco die schwere Tür und genoss die Stille, die sich daraufhin in seinem Büro ausbreitete. „Eine Horde aufgedrehter Minimuffs wäre leichter zu beaufsichtigen“, murmelte er zu sich selbst und ließ sich am Schreibtisch nieder, wo er den Kopf in die Hände stützte. Ein leichtes Pochen breitete sich hinter seinen Schläfen aus und machte ihm deutlich, dass er es noch immer nicht gewohnt war, so viele Kinder zu beaufsichtigen, geschweige denn, ihnen etwas beizubringen.   
  
Ein spöttisches Lachen ließ Draco zusammenzucken und den Kopf hoch reißen.   
„Also wirklich, Draco, dachtest du, das hier wird ein Kinderspiel? Dachtest du, du kannst dich hier verkriechen und so tun, als würde die Welt da draußen nicht existieren?“  
Mit jedem Satz hatte Draco das Gesicht weiter verzogen, so dass nun eine tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen stand und von seinem offensichtlichen Unmut zeugte.  
„Oder dachtest du vielleicht, du könntest Scorpius–“  
„Sei ruhig!“, fauchte Draco ungehalten und starrte das Porträt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand böse an. „Ansonsten sorge ich dafür, dass du wieder in den Keller kommst, bis du verrottest.“  
  
Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung verstummte Snape und zog eine Augenbraue so weit nach oben, dass sie beinahe seinen Haaransatz berührte, und Draco sich wunderte, wie ein Porträt eine solche Herablassung ausstrahlen konnte. Wortlos schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Mittagessen zu, das samt einem Stapel Pergamentblätter lautlos auf seinem Tisch erschienen war. Blind griff Draco nach seiner Gabel und schob sich etwas von der Kürbispastete in den Mund, während er die Zettel durchblätterte. Abschwelltrank, Aufpäppeltrank, Blutbildender Trank, Murtlap-Essenz und weitere verschiedene Heiltränke standen darauf. Catherine Greenberg, die neue Heilerin der Schule, hatte Draco am Vorabend mitgeteilt, dass der Tränkevorrat vor Beginn der Erkältungs- und Quidditchsaison dringend wieder aufgefüllt werden müsse und hatte versprochen, ihm eine Liste der fehlenden Tränke zukommen zu lassen.  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand Draco am Arbeitstisch in seinem Büro und zerstieß einen Mondstein mit einem schweren Mörser zu Pulver. Immer wieder hielt er inne, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen oder um den leise köchelnden Zaubertrank neben sich umzurühren, ehe er ruhig fortfuhr, den Stein zu zerstoßen. Jede seiner Bewegung war von schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit, und immer wieder musste Draco sich davon abhalten, tatsächlich die Augen zu schließen und der Stille zu lauschen. Niemand, der aus fadenscheinigen Gründen in den Raum platzte und seine Arbeit mit stiller Missachtung betrachtete. Niemand, der ihm just in dem Moment, in dem er die Arbeit verlassen wollte, eine neue Aufgabe aufdrückte. Nur er, das leise knisternde Feuer unter dem Kessel und das stetige Schlagen seines Herzens.   
  
So lange war es unmöglich erschienen, dass ihn das Tränkebrauen noch einmal mit einer solchen Ruhe und dem Gefühl von Frieden erfüllen würde. Er hatte nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollen, nach dem Krieg nicht und auch jetzt nicht. Er hatte die Geheimnisse eines jeden Tranks verinnerlichen wollen, neue kreieren, die Möglichkeiten und Grenzen des Brauens erkunden wollen, wie es noch nie jemand vor ihm getan hatte. Er hatte etwas bewirken wollen. Nie hatte er gedacht, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem er sich danach sehnen würde, das Ministerium verlassen zu können. Doch mit einem Vater im Gefängnis, einer Mutter die ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück das Land verlassen hatte, und einem Namen, der ihm noch immer mehr Türen verschloss als öffnete, war in Dracos Leben kaum etwas so gelaufen, wie er es sich immer ausgemalt hatte.   
Aber er hatte überlebt und das Beste aus jeder Situation gemacht. Und genau das würde er jetzt auch tun.  
  
  
  
„Papa? Papa, du machst ihn doch wieder gesund, oder?“   
Schlaftrunken rieb Draco sich über die Augen und schloss fahrig den Umhang vor seiner Brust, während er auf Scorpius hinab sah, der ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen verzweifelt anblickte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er alle Kraft benötigte, um nicht an Ort und Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen.   
Kräftig biss Draco sich auf die Innenseite der Wange, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er in diesem Moment Scorpius’ Lehrer und nicht sein Vater war. Er konnte ihn nicht in den Arm nehmen und ihm versichern, dass alles gut werden würde.   
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Scorpius“, erklärte er leise und ging vor seinem Sohn in die Hocke. „Ich verspreche dir, ich tue, was ich kann.“ Er beugte sich vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Komm“, forderte er Scorpius auf, nachdem er ihm noch einmal durch die leuchtend Hellen Haare gestrichen hatte. Dann eilte er den dunklen Gang hinunter, begleitet von hastigen kleinen Schritten.  
  
Nicht einmal fünf Minuten war es her, dass ein Alarmzauber Draco aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte und im gleichen Moment, in dem seine nackte Füße den kalten Steinfußboden berührt hatten, hatte er Catherine Greenberg aus dem Wohnraum rufen gehört. Grünlich schimmernd hatte ihr Kopf im Kamin geschwebt, während sie ihm atemlos darüber informiert hatte, dass zwei Slytherin-Schüler sich aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und dabei offenbar verletzt hatten. Dann hatte sie die Verbindung ohne ein weiteres Wort unterbrochen und Draco war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als sich so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen und in Richtung Krankenflügel zu eilen.   
  
Auf halbem Weg dorthin war Scorpius ihm entgegen gekommen und hatte sich verzweifelt in seine Arme geworfen. „Al!“, hatte er gerufen und seine Stimme war eine Oktave höher gerutscht. „Al liegt im Bett und bewegt sich nicht mehr! Papa, muss Al jetzt sterben?“ In Scorpius’ Augen hatten die Tränen gestanden, während er sich widerstandslos von Draco hatte beiseite schieben lassen. Nun rannte er auf kurzen Beinen neben ihm her, um mit Dracos langen Schritten mithalten zu können.   
  
„Ich werde nach ihm sehen“, versprach Draco und hielt seinem Sohn die schwere Tür zum Krankenflügel auf, ehe er hinter ihm in den schwach beleuchteten Raum trat.   
„Setz dich“, forderte Draco Scorpius auf, als sie am anderen Ende des Raumes angelangt waren und er zu Catherine trat. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen und ließ seinen Blick gleichzeitig aufmerksam über den Jungen im Bett gleiten. Seine Stirn glänzte fiebrig und seine Augen wanderten hinter den geschlossenen Lidern unruhig hin und her, während seine Haut zusehends einen unnatürlich violetten Ton annahm.  
  
„Ihr Sohn hat ihn vor etwa einer Viertelstunde her gebracht“, erklärte Catherine, während sie eine Diagnosekugel über Albus’ Kopf heraufbeschwor. „Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er schon starkes Fieber und konnte sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Als er nicht mehr ansprechbar war, habe ich Sie informiert.“  
  
Draco nickte knapp, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.  
„Papa, was ist mit ihm?“ Scorpius’ Stimme war so piepsig und angsterfüllt, dass Draco es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihn zurechtzuweisen und ihn auf seinen Platz zurückzuschicken. Stattdessen ließ er zu, dass Scorpius neben ihm stehen blieb, während Draco darauf wartete, dass der Diagnosezauber seine Arbeit verrichtete.   
„Das sieht mir nach einer Vergiftung aus“, erklärte Catherine nach einer Weile und blickte fragend zu Draco. Dieser nickte zustimmend und drehte Scorpius entschlossen zu sich. „Wo habt ihr euch rum getrieben? Es ist wichtig, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst, damit ich Potter helfen kann.“  
  
„Hilfst du ihm wirklich?“  
Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Natürlich helfe ich ihm.“  
„Aber du hasst seinen Vater. Vielleicht–“  
„Ich hasse seinen Vater nicht“, unterbrach Draco Scorpius, ehe er seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte. „Und Albus hasse ich auch nicht. Sagst du mir jetzt, was ihr mitten in der Nacht außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume gemacht habt?“  
  
Scorpius presste die zitternden Lippen zusammen und senkte den Blick, ehe er kaum wahrnehmbar nickte. „Wir waren im Gewächshaus“, flüsterte er und schlang die Arme um sich selbst. „Und da war so eine rote Pflanze mit langen Tentakeln und die...–“ Er holte tief Luft. „Und die…–“  
„Die hat ihn gebissen?“, vollende Draco den Satz für Scorpius und erntete erneut ein zaghaftes Nicken.   
  
„Venemosa Tentacula“, erklärte Draco auf Catherines fragenden Blick hin. „Er wird nicht daran sterben, aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, wird er diese doch etwas auffällige Hautfarbe behalten.“ Er erlaubte sich ein kurzes Grinsen, als er sich den Aufschrei vorstellte, der durch die Medien gehen würde, würde der kleine Potter diese Hautfarbe behalten. Dann aber riss er sich zusammen. „Alles wird gut“, versprach er Scorpius, ehe er sich wieder an Catherine wandte: „Ich habe in meinem Büro alle Vorräte für einen Heiltrank. Informieren Sie bitte seine Eltern, während ich mich um den Trank kümmere.“ Mit großen Schritten setzte er dazu an, den Raum wieder zu verlassen, hielt in der Tür aber noch einmal kurz inne. „Du bleibst hier und rührst dich nicht vom Fleck“, wies er Scorpius an. „Und das sind zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Für jeden von euch.“   
  
Ohne auf Scorpius’ darauf folgenden Protest zu achten, eilte Draco mit wehendem Umhang durch die verlassenen Flure zurück zu seinem Büro. „Dumme Kinder“, schimpfte er leise vor sich hin. „Einsperren sollte man die! Einsperren und nie wieder rauslassen.“ Er verstummte nicht einmal, als er die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Regal nahm und in aller Eile abmaß. „Dieser verdammte Longbottom! Von wegen ‚herausragender Professor‘. Nicht einmal sein Gewächshaus ordentlich verriegeln kann der!“   
  
Schnaubend griff Draco nach dem Holzlöffel neben sich und rührte den mittlerweile köchelnden Trank kräftig um. Keine zwei Monate war er nun Lehrer in Hogwarts und schon tanzten ihm die Kinder auf der Nase herum. Und wenn er nur daran dachte, dass bei seiner Rückkehr in den Krankenflügel mit Sicherheit bereits Potters Wieselmutter anwesend sein und ihn mit ihren kleinen Augen durchbohren würde, sank seine Laune noch weiter.   
  
Neunzehn Jahre lang hatte er sich vor der Welt versteckt und jeglichen Kontakt zu Potter vermieden und somit auch zu der rothaarigen Großfamilie, mit der er sich offenbar immer noch umgab. Aber natürlich hatte er sich am Bahnhof nicht zurückhalten können. Als Potter dort ganz alleine am Gleis gestanden und verträumt in die Luft gestarrt hatte, war es wie eine Einladung gewesen, und Draco hatte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein Teenager gefühlt, dem nichts größere Freude bereitete, als seinen Schulhoffeind aufzuziehen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass die Rache für ein solches Verhalten nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde.   
  
Sehnsüchtig warf Draco einen Blick zu der geschlossenen Tür, die von seinem Büro direkt zu seinem Wohnbereich führte und seufzte ergeben. So sehr es ihn auch amüsieren würde, konnte er doch den kleinen Potter nicht einfach der Strafe seiner Dummheit überlassen. Stattdessen verkorkte er sorgfältig die kleine Phiole, ehe er diese in die Innentasche seines Umhangs steckte und sich erneut auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel machte.  
  
Innerlich gewappnet, sich von einer aufgebrachten Potter-Mama anschreien zu lassen, straffte Draco die Schultern und trat energischen Schrittes durch die Tür. Doch anstatt des erwarteten roten Haarschopfes wurde sein Blick von unerklärlich vertrauten Augen aufgefangen.  
  
„Potter.“  
„Malfoy.“


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**  
  
„Potter.“  
„Malfoy.“ Harry spürte, wie sein Mund sich bewegte, aber das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte seine Antwort. Sein Blick hing an Malfoys, während längst vergessen geglaubte Bilder wie Blitzlichter vor seinen Augen aufleuchteten. Malfoy bei Madam Malkin’s, auf dem Astronomieturm, im Manor, im Dämonsfeuer. Der kleine Junge mit großen wachen Augen, die mit jedem Jahr ernster geworden waren.   
  
Was tat er hier, mitten in der Nacht, in Hogwarts? Wieso war er plötzlich immer da? War seinem Sohn auch etwas passiert? Doch als Harry vor nur wenigen Minuten in den Krankenflügel gestürmt war, hatte der Junge, der seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, und dessen Name Harry nicht mehr einfiel, zwar blass und verängstigt neben Als Bett gesessen, war äußerlich aber unversehrt gewesen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Al, dessen Haut einen zunehmend intensiveren Violettton annahm.   
  
Seine kleine Hand hatte viel zu warm und leblos in Harrys gelegen, und obwohl die neue Heilerin ihm versichert hatte, dass ihm nichts ernsthaftes zugestoßen war, hatte Harry das Gefühl, etwas würde seine Lunge einengen und jeden Atemzug erschweren. Albus, sein kleines Sorgenkind. Und jetzt war Malfoy schon wieder da, und er–  
  
„Potter, du starrst.“  
Wie aus einem Trance gerissen schüttelte Harry den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, so wieder klar denken zu können. „Tschuldige.“ Er sah auf seine Hände, noch einmal in Malfoys Gesicht und dann wieder nach unten, doch sein Blick blieb auf halbem Wege hängen, als er ein ihm nur allzu bekanntes Logo auf Malfoys Umhang entdecke. Ruckartig riss er er den Kopf wieder nach oben. „Du bist Lehrer!“, platzte es aus ihm heraus, ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte. Augenblicklich wollte er sich die Hände auf den Mund pressen und die so unbedacht ausgesprochenen Worte wieder zurücknehmen.  
  
„Du warst schon immer ein ganz schneller, Potter“, spottete Malfoy und zog eine kleine Glasphiole aus seinem Umhang hervor. „Lässt du mich jetzt zu dem kleinen Potter, damit ich ihn von dieser unvorteilhaften Gesichtsfarbe befreien kann? Es tut mir Leid das zu sagen, aber Lila ist steht euch beiden nicht.“   
  
„Ich… Ja, natürlich.“ Eilig trat Harry beiseite, um Malfoy Platz zu machen. Er hatte später immer noch genug Zeit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie und warum Malfoy nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, und wieso er nicht früher davon erfahren hatte. Jetzt war nur wichtig, dass er Al half und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zweifelte Harry keinen Moment daran, dass Malfoy das tun würde. Es war möglich, dass er Harry noch immer verachtete und alles dafür geben würde, ihn am Boden zu sehen, aber niemals würde er Al an seiner Stelle leiden lassen.   
  
Angespannt beobachtete Harry, wie die neue Heilerin, deren Namen er ebenso vergessen hatte wie den von Malfoys Sohn, dabei half Al den Trank zu verabreichen. Noch immer klebten ihm die Haare feucht an der Stirn und seine Augen wanderten hinter den geschlossenen Augen getrieben hin und her.   
  
„Wie schnell wirkt der Trank?“, fragte Harry leise, ohne den Blick von Al abzuwenden.   
„Ein paar Stunden. Vielleicht den Rest der Nacht. Er wird morgen auf jeden Fall noch Bettruhe brauchen und sich wahrscheinlich noch ziemlich mies fühlen. Aber er wird wieder.“  
Harry nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er Malfoy verstanden hatte. „Danke.“ Er sah kurz auf und nickte dankbar, ehe er sich zu Al auf die Bettkante setzte. „Was machst du nur für Sachen, Kleiner?“   
  
Zärtlich strich er ihm durch die feuchten Haare und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die heiße Stirn. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, traf sein Blick auf Malfoys und wie schon am Bahnhof konnte er nicht mehr wegsehen. Wo war Malfoy nur all die Jahre gewesen? Wie hatte Harry ihn einfach vergessen können?  
  
„Du kannst ruhig nach Hause, Potter. Catherine wird ihm noch einen Schlaftrank geben und dann wird Albus die ganze Nacht ruhig schlafen. Catherine wird dich informieren, sobald er wieder wach ist.“  
  
Harry dachte an Ginnys Blick, wie sie ihn abschätzig gemustert und mit den Sätzen „Er ist dein Sohn. Genauso waghalsig und unbesonnen wie du. Kümmer du dich darum!“ davon geschickt hatte.  „Nein“, schüttelte er den Kopf, „ich bleib hier.“ Er senkte den Blick auf Als Hand in seiner, ehe er wieder zu Malfoy aufsah. „Wenn das in Ordnung ist, meine ich.“  
  
Harry beobachtete, wie sich Malfoys Brust und Schultern unter einem tiefen Seufzer hoben und ruckartig wieder senkten, als er die eingezogene Luft zwischen den Zähnen ausstieß. „Von mir aus. Bleib hier. Aber nicht, dass morgen die Welt untergeht, weil unser berühmter Oberauror übermüdet zum Dienst antritt.“  
  
Harry holte tief Luft und setzte zu einer Erwiderung, dann aber entschied er sich dagegen und winkte nur müde ab. „Lass gut sein.“ Er war keine fünfzehn mehr und er würde sich nicht mehr von Malfoy provozieren lassen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht mitten in der Nacht, wenn sein Sohn krank im Bett lag. Er zuckte beinahe entschuldigend mit den Schultern, ehe er den Blickkontakt abrupt unterbrach und Als Hand wieder in seine nahm.  
  
„Darf ich auch bei ihm bleiben?“  
Überrascht sah Harry auf und musterte den Malfoys Sohn, der ihn aus aufgerissenen Augen bittend ansah. Er und Albus mussten sich schnell angefreundet haben. Hatte Al über ihn geschrieben? War er begeistert, so schnell einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben? Schmerzhaft wurde Harry klar, wie wenig er über seine beiden Söhne noch wusste. Seit die Schule wieder angefangen hatte und James und Al nach Hogwarts abgereist waren, hatte Harry sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt. Er arbeitete bis spät in die Nacht, und alles, was er seither über seine Kinder erfuhr, waren die kurzen Informationsfetzen, die Ginny ihm zwischen Tür und Angel vor die Füße warf.  
  
„Von mir aus kannst du bleiben“, stimmte Harry zu. „Aber ich kann das nicht entscheiden. Da musst du deinen Vater fragen.“  
  
Augenblicklich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen. Seine Augen verengten sich und für wenige Sekunden presste er die Lippen aufeinander, während er gleichzeitig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, und für einen Moment schien es, als ob er widersprechen wolle. Dann aber sackten seine Schultern nach unten und er senkte den Kopf, ehe er sich zu Malfoy umdrehte und undeutlich nuschelte: „Darf ich bei Al bleiben?“  
  
Gespannt sah Harry zu Malfoy, der seinen Sohn kurz schweigend musterte, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Scorpius. Du gehörst ins Bett. Und Albus muss sich erholen. Du kannst ihn morgen nach dem Unterricht besuchen.“  
„Aber–“  
„Du hast gehört, was ich gesagt habe.“  
  
Mitleid für Scorpius flammte in Harry auf. Wie oft war er vom Krankenbett seiner Freunde verbannt worden, obwohl er sich gewünscht hatte, bei ihnen bleiben und ihre Hand halten zu können? Gleichzeitig aber wusste er, dass er genauso entschieden hätte. Er schenkte Scorpius ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und sah ihm hinterher, als er mit trotzigen kleinen Schritten den Krankenflügel verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Regungslos beobachtete Draco, wie Scorpius im Halbdunkel des Flures immer kleiner wurde und schließlich hinter der zufallenden Tür verschwand. Erst dann drehte er sich zu Potter um, der immer noch die Hand seines schlafenden Sohnes hielt. Nachdenklich ließ Draco seinen Blick über Potters Gestalt wandern. Seine zerzausten Haare sahen noch genauso aus wie Draco sie in Erinnerung hatte und auch wenn die letzten zwei Jahrzehnte deutliche Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen hatten, war es doch immer noch eindeutig Potters Gesicht.   
  
„Jetzt starrst du mich an.“  
  
Ohne dass Draco es bemerkt hatte, hatte Potter den Blick gehoben und musterte Draco aus vertrauten, stechenden Augen. Doch etwas in seinem Blick war anders. In seinen Augen war eine Leere, die früher nicht dort gewesen war. Woher kam sie? Wie konnten die Augen eines gefeierten Helden nur so ausdruckslos sein? Er hatte die Welt gerettet, seine Schulhofliebe geheiratet und war die Karriereleiter so schnell und so weit nach oben geklettert, wie kaum ein anderer.   
  
Ohne sich zu entschuldigen zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Willst du wirklich die ganze Nacht hier sitzen bleiben?“, fragte er, ohne auf Potters Bemerkung einzugehen.  
  
„Ich will hier sein, wenn er aufwacht.“  
  
Draco nickte verstehend. Er würde bei Scorpius sein wollen, wenn ihm etwas zustieß. Selbst wenn klar wäre, dass es ihm bald wieder gut gehen würde. „Wieso belegst du ihn nicht mit einem Überwachungszauber und legst dich bei mir im Büro ein bisschen hin?“ Potter riss die Augen so weit auf, dass Draco für einen Moment lang ernsthaft fürchtete, sie würden ihm aus dem Kopf fallen. „Was denn?“, feixte er. „Das ist ein durch und durch anständiges Angebot. Keiner hat was davon, wenn morgen ein völlig übermüdeter Sankt Potter durch die Schulflure marschiert und sein Temperament wieder einmal nicht zügeln. Außerdem“, fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause an, „bin ich müde und möchte ins Bett. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich ruhigen Gewissens hier alleine lassen kann.“   
  
Er erwartete, dass Potter protestieren würde. Dass er die unterschwellige Beleidigung erkennen und nicht auf sich sitzen lassen würde. Stattdessen aber zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und wischte sich müde über das Gesicht. „Ja“, seufzte er. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder Albus zu und strich ihm zum wiederholten Mal durch die Haare, ehe er seine Hand vorsichtig zurück auf das Bett legte und sich erhob. „Okay, lass uns gehen.“  
Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Möchtest du keinen Überwachungszauber für Albus?“  
  
Potter grinste schelmisch und ganz plötzlich sah er wieder aus wie der Schuljunge, als den Draco ihn noch immer in Erinnerung hatte, während er nachlässig auf Albus deutete. „Schon erledigt.“  
Mühsam riss Draco seinen Blick von Potters Gesicht los und folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, und tatsächlich konnte er dann das schwache Schimmern des Zaubers erkennen, der Albus umgab. Natürlich, als Held war es Potter selbstverständlich auch gelungen, sein fehlendes Talent für nonverbale Zauber zu überwinden.   
  
Draco setzte zu einer bissigen Bemerkung an, wurde aber von seinem eigenen Gähnen unterbrochen, so dass er nur resigniert abwinkte. „Komm mit.“ Er wartete nicht auf Potters Reaktion, sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ den Raum mit einem weiteren Gähnen.   
  
„Hier.“ Draco räumte seinen Schreibtisch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs frei, ehe er ihn in ein breites Sofa verwandelte. „Reicht das?“  
„Klar.“ Potter strich mit einer Hand über die Rückenlehne, ehe er plötzlich inne hielt und sich ruckartig zu Draco herumdrehte. „Wieso tust du das?“  
„Was?“  
„Hier sein. Mir einen Schlafplatz anbieten.“ Er machte eine unkoordinierte, ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Nett sein. Wieso?“  
Perplex sah Draco ihn an. „Wieso ich hier bin, geht dich nichts an“, schnaubte er dann. „Und glaub nicht, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind, nur weil ich erwachsen geworden bin.“  
„Oh, danke für die Erinnerung.“ Potter verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel und fuhr sich durch die Haare, woraufhin sie noch unordentlicher als vorher vom Kopf abstanden. „Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass wir uns jetzt unsere tiefsten Geheimnisse anvertrauen und uns dabei gegenseitig Zöpfchen flechten.“  
  
Gegen seinen Willen zog Draco anerkennend die Augenbrauen hoch. So viel Schlagfertigkeit von Potter war er gar nicht gewohnt. Es schien, als hätte sich in den vergangenen neunzehn Jahren mehr verändert, als er es bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen geahnt hatte. Es war ernüchternd und zugleich auf eine seltsame und verdrehte Art neu und faszinierend. „Dann ist ja gut. Zöpfchen flechten gehört nämlich nicht zu meinen vielen ausgezeichneten Fähigkeiten.“  
  
Potters Reaktion bestand aus einem heiseren Lachen, ehe sein Gesicht ganz plötzlich wieder ernst wurde. „Dankeschön, Malfoy. Du müsstest das hier“, er deutete auf das Sofa, „nicht tun. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mich immer noch nicht leiden kannst und das ist schon in Ordnung, aber–“ Er unterbrach sich mit einem Kopfschütteln und schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er Draco wieder ansah und müde lächelte. „Danke.“  
  
Jede spöttische oder sarkastische Erwiderung blieb Draco im Hals stecken, so dass er einfach nur nickte. „Schon gut. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich mir ein Bein für dich ausgerissen hätte.“  
„Das ist auch besser so. Heilzauber gehören immer noch nicht zu meinen Stärken.“  
Anstatt einer Antwort schnaubte Draco lediglich. „Mach’s dir bequem. Gute Nacht.“   
  
Erneut verließ er den Raum, ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion von Potter zu warten. Er musste auf der Stelle weg von ihm. Neunzehn Jahre lang hatten sie in unterschiedlichen Welten gelebt und dann reichten zwei kurze Momente und schon machte sich dieser grünäugige Bastard wieder in seinem Kopf breit. Wie ein Parasit mit ungepflegten Haaren und einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht mehr erreichte. Stöhnend ließ Draco sich auf sein Bett fallen und presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen. Zwei Begegnungen und schon dachte er über Potters Augen und sein Lächeln nach, anstatt sich mit innovativen Tränken oder wenigstens seinem Unterricht zu beschäftigen. Wie konnte es sein, dass es Harry fucking Potter auch nach neunzehn Jahren immer noch schaffte, sich mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit in seine Gedanken zu fressen?  


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**  
  
Mit offenen Augen lag Harry im Bett und sah regungslos an die Zimmerdecke, an die das Mondlicht zitternde Schatten malte. Er hatte die Hände über seinem Bauch gefaltet und atmete bewusst gleichmäßig ein und aus, zählte die Sekunden zwischen seinen Atemzügen, während er versuchte, die in ihm aufsteigende Beklemmung zu ignorieren.  
  
Beinahe eine Woche lang war er nicht zu Hause gewesen. Zuerst war er in Hogwarts gewesen, hatte an Albus’ Bett gesessen und sich von Malfoy belehren lassen, wie dumm und unüberlegt es gewesen war, Al seinen Tarnumhang als Abschiedsgeschenk mitzugeben. Harry hatte nur abwesend genickt und die Karte des Rumtreibers unauffällig weiter unter Als Kopfkissen geschoben, um sie vor Malfoys forschenden Blicken zu verstecken. Er hatte Al fest an sich gedrückt und ihm erklärt, dass er auf seine Lehrer zu hören und nachts in den Gemeinschaftsräumen zu bleiben hatte. Selten hatte Harry sich so heuchlerisch gefühlt wie in diesem Moment – war doch in seiner Schulzeit kaum eine Woche vergangen, in der er sich nicht mit Ron und Hermine aus dem Turm geschlichen hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatte er Al auch nicht für sein Verhalten bestrafen können, egal wie durchdringend Malfoys Blick auch gewesen war.  
  
Nachdem Al wieder wohlauf gewesen war, war Harry direkt von Hogwarts aus ins Ministerium gefloht, ohne vorher noch einmal nach Hause zurückzukehren. Dort hatte er sich in seine Arbeit gestürzt und so tief in Fallakten vergraben, dass er spät in der Nacht an seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen war. Als er dann am nächsten Tag hatte nach Hause gehen wollen, war ein junger Auszubildender atemlos in sein Büro gestürmt und hatte ihm stammelnd von einem Notfall berichtet, der die sofortige Aufmerksamkeit des Leiters der Aurorenzentrale verlangte.  
  
Der Notfall hatte sich als ein Zauberer herausgestellt, der plötzlich mit einem Koffer voller schwarzmagischer Artefakte in der Winkelgasse erschienen war, wo diese sofort angefangen hatten, vorbeiziehende Passanten anzugreifen. Letztlich hatte sich der Mann nicht als böswillig, sondern lediglich als geistig verwirrt herausgestellt, seine Festnahme jedoch hatte dennoch den Einsatz zahlreicher Auroren gefordert und stundenlange Papierarbeit und noch längere Gespräche mit den zuständigen Heilern der Janus Thickey Abteilung im St. Mungo’s nach sich gezogen. Als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung waren Harry all diese Aufgaben zugekommen, so dass er die gesamte Zeit über hatte anwesend sein müssen. Als schließlich endlich Ruhe eingekehrt war, war es bereits wieder Morgen gewesen, so dass Harry seine Müdigkeit mit einem Zauber verdrängt hatte und direkt im Büro geblieben war.  
  
Jetzt atmete Harry tief durch und ließ den Blick von der Decke zum Fenster wandern. Auf dem Fensterbrett davor zuckten die dünnen Zweige eines Zitterndes Ginsterbusches im fahlen Mondlicht. Diese spezielle Züchtung war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Neville gewesen und Al hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, die unruhigen Bewegungen der Pflanze zu beobachten, ehe er schlagartig das Interesse verloren hatte. Neben dem Ginsterbusch hatte sich der kleine Spielzeugdrache zusammengerollt und stieß bei jedem Ausatmen eine kleine Rauchwolke in die Luft. Al hatte ihn zum vierten Geburtstag bekommen, und auch wenn er nun schon länger steif und fest behauptete, zu alt für solch einen Kinderkram zu sein, konnte er sich nicht von ihm trennen.  
  
Harry lächelte traurig, und der Druck auf seiner Brust wurde stärker, bis es sich anfühlte, als stünde ein ausgewachsener Hippogreif darauf. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und mit jedem Atemzug schienen die Wände näher zu kommen. Näher und näher, bis Harry es nicht mehr im Bett aushielt. Keuchend sprang er auf und stolperte die Treppe hinab in die Küche, wo er sich schwer atmend auf die Arbeitsplatte lehnte. Sein Herz raste und er brauchte mehrere Minuten, um seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
  
Kurz dachte er an Lily, die friedlich schlafend in ihrem Bett lag und ihren Vater schon viel zu lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dann schob er den Gedanken entschlossen beiseite und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um damit seine Kleidung herbeizurufen. Eilig tauschte er Shorts und T-Shirt gegen seine Aurorenuniform und verließ mit dem Zauberstab in der einen und seinen schweren Stiefeln in der anderen Hand so leise wie möglich das Haus, ehe er von der obersten Treppenstufe aus apparierte.  
  
Nur Sekunden später schlug er vor dem dunklen Schaufenster von Madam Malkins Kleidungsgeschäft auf und strich unwillkürlich seine Robe zurecht, ehe er die Schultern straffte und sich auf den Weg machte. Einsam schritt er die nächtliche Winkelgasse entlang. Ginny würde ausrasten, wüsste sie, dass er hier war. Sie würde– Entschieden schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Es war egal, was Ginny tun oder denken würde.  
  
Wenige Minuten später fand Harry sich vor der Tür einer schummrigen Bar wieder. Er zog sich die Kapuze seines Umhangs über den Kopf und sprach einen nachlässigen Verschleierungszauber über sich, ehe er ein letztes Mal durchatmete und das Gebäude betrat. Augenblicklich schlugen ihm der säuerliche Geruch von abgestandenem Bier, Pfeifenrauch und unzähligen Verhaftungszaubern entgegen. Ungeachtet der Uhrzeit war die Bar noch immer gut besucht. Im schummrigen Licht halb abgebrannter Kerzen hingen die Besucher mit tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Kapuzen über ihren Gläsern. Ohne nach rechts und links zu sehen, steuerte Harry direkt auf den Tresen zu und ließ sich dort auf einen Hocker fallen. „Einen Feuerwhisky“, bat er und zog die Kapuze noch ein wenig tiefer ins Gesicht. Vermutlich könnte er sogar ohne Tarnung hier hinein marschieren und niemand würde sich dafür interessieren, wer er war oder nicht war, solange er nur keine Uniform trug. Aber Harry hatte gelernt, vorsichtig zu sein.  
  
„Potter. Welch eine Überraschung, dich hier zu treffen.“  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und riss den Kopf herum. Neben ihm saß ein schlanker Mann, dessen stechenden Augen die gleiche Farbe hatten wie sein krauses Haar. „Wirklich, Potter“, spottete er nun und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nur weil deine Narbe nicht zu sehen und das lächerliche Abzeichen von deiner Brust verschwunden ist, bist du noch längst nicht getarnt. Ich hoffe für uns alle, dass du das besser kannst.“  
  
Schnaubend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und schob wortlos ein paar Münzen über den Tresen, ehe er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Brennend heiß rann die Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunter und vertrieb die Kälte aus seiner Brust. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er den Mann neben sich aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, studierte seine Kleidung, seine Bewegungen, seine Mimik. „Du könntest selbst ein wenig Nachhilfe gebrauchen, Malfoy“, erklärte er schließlich ruhig und hob den Blick, um seinen Sitznachbarn schweigend zu mustern. Dieser erwiderte den Blick gelassen, ohne zu blinzeln. „Was hat mich verraten?“  
  
„Deine Mimik. Deine Art zu reden. Der da.“ Er deutet auf Malfoys Siegelring. „Ich bin Auror, ich hab das gelernt, weißt du?“  
Malfoy neben ihm schnaubte und hob eine Hand, um auf diese Weise ein weiteres Getränk zu bestellen. „Vielleicht bist du ja doch nicht ganz so unfähig, wie ich dachte.“  
Freudlos grinsend hob Harry sein Glas und prostete Malfoy wortlos zu. „Darauf trinke ich.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder ab und sah hinab auf das Glas in seinen Händen.  
  
Je länger er hier saß, desto ruhiger wurde er. Der Druck auf seine Brust ließ endlich nach und das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen, verschwand aus seinem Hals.  
  
*  
  
Seufzend pustete Draco sich die ungewohnt langen Haare aus dem Gesicht, während er sein Glas in den Händen hin und her drehte. Potter neben ihm schob sein eigenes Glas auf dem Tresen hin und her und fasste sich immer wieder an die Kapuze seines verdreckten Umhangs. Unwillkürlich fragte Draco sich, ob der Dreck real war oder ebenso eine Illusion wie Potters veränderte Gesichtszüge. Er wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden. Aus diesem Grund schlug er seine flache Hand lieber auf den Tresen, anstatt auf Potters Arm. „Potter! Hör auf so rumzuzappeln oder setz dich woanders hin!“  
  
Als Reaktion darauf riss Potter den Kopf so schnell herum, dass Draco glaubte, seine Nackenwirbel knacken zu hören. „Nicht so laut!“, fauchte er aufgebracht und funkelte Draco aus unverändert grünen Augen an.  
  
Lachend drehte Draco sich ein wenig herum und ließ seinen Blick flüchtig über die Barbesucher wandern, ehe er sich wieder Potter zuwandte. „Also wirklich, Potter. Denkst du ernsthaft, irgendjemanden hier interessiert es, wer sich hier betrinkt?“  
  
„Ist das der Grund, weshalb du in deiner natürlichen Schönheit hier sitzt?“  
  
Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu erwidern, schloss ihn dann aber ohne ein Wort wieder. Diese neue Schlagfertigkeit Potters machte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sprachlos. Was war aus dem dürren Jungen geworden, dessen Augen bei jeder Beleidigung zu glühen begonnen hatten, während er die Hände in mühsam unterdrückter Wut zu Fäusten geballt hatte? Wann hatte er sich ein so dickes Fell zugelegt?  
  
„Der war gut“, gestand Draco Potter daher auch zu, und nun war er es, der sein Glas zu einem angedeuteten Toast hob. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Whisky und umarmte das taube Gefühl, das sich nach und nach in seinem Kopf breitmachte. Die Einsamkeit seiner neuen Wohnung rückte in den Hintergrund und die misstrauischen Blicke seiner Kollegen verloren ihre Schärfe.  
  
„Musst du nicht in der Schule sein?“  
  
Langsam drehte Draco den Kopf in Potters Richtung und wartete darauf, dass der Sinn seiner Worte zu ihm durchdrang. „Ich weiß nicht, wie du dir das Leben als Lehrer vorstellst, Potter, aber es gibt tatsächlich Abende, an denen wir frei haben. Und sollte etwas sein, hab ich immer noch“, er griff in seine Jackentasche und zog eine verzauberte Münze hervor, „die hier.“  
„Und dann tauchst du da einfach auf? In diesem Zustand?“  
Verständnislos, wie jemand so erfolgreich und gleichzeitig so dumm sein konnte, verdrehte Draco die Augen, und versuchte nicht einmal, es vor Potter zu verbergen. Wortlos zog er eine kleine Phiole Ausnüchterungstrank aus der anderen Jackentasche und stellte sie neben die Münze auf den Tresen.  
  
„Gut vorbereitet, wie ich sehe.“  
Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. Bildete er sich das ein, oder begann Potter zu nuscheln? „Potter, du bist betrunken!“  
„Ach.“ Potter machte eine nachlässige Handbewegung. „Nur ein bisschen. Dafür bin ich hier.“  
„Musst du morgen nicht arbeiten?“ Verwundert zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch und kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, aus welchem Grund Potter sich mitten in der Nacht betrinken sollte. In der Woche. In der dunkelsten Bar jenseits der Nokturngasse. Alleine.  
  
„Das ist egal“, unterbrach Potter Dracos Gedanken und machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung, um das nächste Getränk zu erhalten. „Ich bin doch nur das Aushängeschild. Potter der Held.“ Er schnaubte und drehte sich ruckartig zu Draco herum, wobei er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor. „Neunzehn Jahre, Malfoy“, erklärte er undeutlich. „Neunzehn Jahre ist es her und-“ Er schwankte und hielt sich am Tresen fest, ehe er unbeirrt fortfuhr: „Und ich bin immer noch nur der, der Voldemort besiegt hat. Kein guter Auror, kein guter Vater. Nur ein Junge mit mehr Glück als Verstand.“ Er lachte erstickt, und ohne Vorwarnung hatte Draco das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Er krampfte die Hände um das Glas in seiner Hand und atmete zitternd ein und aus, ehe er sich dazu zwang, einen Finger nach dem anderen zu lösen. Er schluckte das beengende Gefühl in seinem Hals hinunter und legte eine Hand auf Potters Arm, um ihn daran zu hindern, noch mehr zu trinken. „Ich glaube, das reicht“, erklärte er leise. „Komm, steh auf. Du gehörst ins Bett.“  
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen ließ Potter sich widerstandslos hoch ziehen, schüttelte aber gleichzeitig vehement den Kopf. „Kein Bett. Also-“ Er hielt inne und schien angestrengt nachzudenken, ehe er nickte. „Nicht mein Bett.“  
„In meins kommst du sicher nicht“, schnaubte Draco und zog Potter mit sich nach draußen vor die Tür. Klare Nachtluft und plötzliche, lähmende Stille umfing sie. Dracos Gedanken wurden wieder klarer und alles, was in seinem Kopf zurückblieb, war ein dumpfer Nachhall der ersehnten Taubheit.  
„Was soll ich denn auch in deinem Bett?“  
  
Draco setzte zu einer Erklärung an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und winkte wortlos ab. „Vergiss es. Wo soll ich dich hin bringen? Zu Weasley?“  
Wieder erntete Draco nur ein Kopfschütteln und brauchte alle Geduld, schweigend auf eine Antwort  Potters zu warten. „Ministerium“, kam sie schließlich undeutlich und zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend wanderten Dracos Augenbrauen nach oben. „In dem Zustand?“  
„Ver- Versch- Verschleierungszauber. Schon vergessen? Und jetzt ist sowieso niemand da.“  
  
Stöhnend schüttelte Draco den Kopf und zog Potters Arm über seiner Schulter grob zurecht, ehe er sie ohne weitere Vorwarnung direkt in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums apparierte. Ohne zu zögern oder Potter die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu fangen, zog Draco ihn mit sich in Richtung der Aufzüge, mit denen sie in die Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung gelangten. Wie von Potter vorhergesagt, war es dort totenstill. „Dein Büro, Potter?“  
  
Potter neben ihm stöhnte leise und blinzelte Draco desorientiert an. Es schien, als würde er jeden Moment einfach so einschlafen. „Potter?“, hakte Draco ungeduldig nach und seufzte erleichtert, als Potter eine vage zum Ende des Flurs deutete. Es wurde Zeit, dass er Potter los wurde und nach Hause kam. Wenn dieser Bastard sich weiter so an ihn klammerte, bekäme Draco noch Angst, ihn alleine zu lassen, und hätte das Bedürfnis, sich zu versichern, dass es ihm gut ging. Harry Potter! Ausgerechnet. Draco schnaubte verärgert. Das war eindeutig ein Whisky zu viel gewesen. Oder auch zwei. Er würde Potter einfach in seinem Büro abliefern, und dann konnte er sehen, wo er blieb. Kein verwirrendes Verhalten und keine zu großen Augen mehr, die ihn selbst durch den Verschleierungszauber hindurch verloren anblickten.  
  
Stöhnend rollte Draco mit den Schultern, als er Potter endlich auf das Sofa in seinem Büro verfrachtet hatte. Beim Anblick des Möbelstücks hatte Draco unwillkürlich die Nase gerümpft und einen Reinigungszauber darauf gesprochen, ehe er Potter darauf hatte fallen lassen. Wer wusste schon, wie viele Nächte Potter dreckig und verschwitzt darauf verbracht hatte und wie lange es schon hier stand. Potter jedoch schien sich darüber offensichtlich keine Gedanken zu machen. Kaum hatte sein Kopf das Polster berührt, hatte er die Augen geschlossen und nur wenige Sekunden später gingen seine Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig. Kopfschüttelnd griff Draco nach der Decke zu Potters Füßen und breitete sie über ihm aus, ehe er einen Schritt zurücktrat. Abwesend griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Potters Gesicht. „Finite Incantatem.“  
  
Regungslos betrachtete Draco Potter. Seine Haare waren zerzaust wie immer, aber unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Ringe, seine Wangen wirkten eingefallen und seine Gesichtsfarbe war beängstigend blass.  
  
Entschlossen schüttelte Draco den Kopf und wandte sich ruckartig ab. Es ging ihn nichts an. Absolut gar nichts! Ohne noch einmal zurückzusehen, verließ Draco den Raum und sprach noch einen eiligen Zauber auf die Tür, der jeden in den kommenden Stunden davon abhalten würde, Potters Büro zu betreten. Dann eilte er hinauf in die Eingangshalle, um von dort aus über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**  
  
  
„Er hat seinen Sohn nach dir benannt, wusstest du das?“  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Ich bin tot, nicht taub oder dumm.“  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Draco schmunzeln und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, während er gedankenverloren das Weinglas in seiner Hand schwenkte. Seit er heute Morgen aufgestanden war, versuchte er verzweifelt seine Gedanken von Potter und dem vergangenen Abend abzulenken. Das Vorhaben war so lange erfolgreich gewesen, bis er Scorpius und Albus beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle entdeckt hatte.   
  
„Und was hältst du davon?“  
Ein abfälliges Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die Draco erhielt.  
„Na komm schon“, stichelte Draco seinen ehemaligen Lehrer. „Du bist ein Held, gestorben für den Sohn deiner großen Liebe. Das ist –   
„Ich kann ihn trotzdem nicht ausstehen“, unterbrach Snape ihn, ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte und bedachte ihn mit einem verachtenden Blick, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang das Bild verließ.  
  
Seufzend starrte Draco auf das nun leere Bild und stellte sein unberührtes Weinglas auf den Schreibtisch neben die Aufsätze, die er bis vor einer halben Stunde noch korrigiert hatte. Sie hatten ihn kurzzeitig von den sich immer wieder im Kreis jagenden Gedanken ablenken können. Jetzt aber, wo er eigentlich nichts mehr zu tun hatte, kamen sie unaufhaltsam zurück. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu Potter. Zu Potter und seinen leeren Augen. Ging es ihm gut? Hatte er einen Ausnüchterungstrank im Büro gehabt oder hatte er bis zur Mittagspause warten müssen, um in die Apotheke gehen zu können? Mit Sicherheit hatte er keinen der anderen Auszubildenden damit beauftragen können. Erneut hallten Potters Worte in Dracos Kopf wider. Nur ein Aushängeschild, hatte er gesagt. Glaubte er wirklich, er war nur in diese Position gekommen, weil er damals Voldemort getötet hatte?   
  
Draco musste zugeben, sein jüngeres Ich wäre davon überzeugt gewesen. Doch seit dem hatte sich viel geändert. Potter mochte ihn vergessen haben, Draco aber war seiner Anwesenheit augenblicklich wieder schmerzlich bewusst gewesen, kaum dass er nach England zurückgekehrt war. Potter, dem sich mit seinem Namen alle Türen öffneten. Potter der strahlende Held, der jüngste Leiter der Aurorenzentrale aller Zeiten. Bis gestern war Draco davon überzeugt gewesen, Potter würde diesen Ruhm vielleicht nicht genießen, aber doch zumindest seine Vorteile zu schätzen wissen. Nun aber musste er diese Vorstellung überdenken. Was, wenn das Bild, das die Öffentlichkeit von Potter hatte, ebenso eingefroren war wie sein eigenes? Was, wenn es all seine späteren Taten überlagerte, so dass niemand den erwachsenen Potter sah?   
  
Draco wusste, dass er ein guter Auror war. Seit er im Ministerium angefangen hatte, hatte er Augen und Ohren aufgehalten. Es hatte kaum etwas gegeben, das ihm entgangen war. Es war einfach, alles zu sehen und zu hören, wenn man selbst nicht gesehen wurde. Er hatte Potters Erfolge und Misserfolge beobachtet. Er gehörte an die Spitze. Er war noch immer zu impulsiv, unfähig, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu benehmen oder sich auszudrücken, wie es ein Mann in seiner Position tun sollte, aber er hatte eine unglaubliche Erfolgsquote vorzuweisen.  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen stand Draco von seinem Schreibtisch auf und lief in seinem Büro auf und ab. Abwesend strich er an den langen Regalbrettern entlang, nahm einzelne Zaubertranzutaten in die Hand und drehte sie zwischen den Fingern hin und her, ehe er sie wieder zurück legte, ohne sie wirklich angesehen zu haben. Immer wieder sah er hinauf zu der silbernen Uhr über der Tür und beobachtete, wie sich der Minutenzeiger schläfrig vorwärts bewegte.  
  
Draco schob die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen, rückte sein Tintenfass zurecht, nahm schließlich doch einen Schluck von seinem Wein und sah dann wieder auf die Uhr.   
  
Letztendlich gab er mit einem gequälten Stöhnen auf. Er strich sich durch die Haare und nahm seinen Umhang vom Stuhl, ehe er zum Kamin trat und eine handvoll Flohpulver hinein warf.  
  
*  
  
Stöhnend stützte Harry den Kopf in die Hände und massierte seine Schläfen. Seit Stunden schon kämpfte er gegen die bleierne Müdigkeit, die hinter seinen Lidern lauerte. Und nun begann sein Kopf auch noch zu schmerzen, als sei eine Horde Hippogreife darüber getrampelt. Von Aufweckzauber bis Schmerztrank hatte er an diesem Tag bereits alles ausprobiert – nichts hatte geholfen. Dank des Weckzaubers, der automatisch aktiv war, sobald Harry die Nacht im Büro verbrachte, war er am Morgen früh genug erwacht, um sich frisch zu machen, ehe die ersten Auroren zum Dienst angetreten waren.   
  
Als er von dem durchdringenden Piepen aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden war und viel zu schnell seine Umgebung erkannt hatte, waren die verzerrten Bilder der vergangenen Nacht auf ihn eingestürmt. Auch jetzt noch wollte er vor Scham im Boden versinken, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich so sehr hatte gehen lassen, dass Malfoy ihn hatte zurück bringen müssen. Malfoy! Ausgerechnet.   
  
Stöhnend schloss Harry die Augen und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. Zu gerne wollte er sein Verhalten auf den Schlafmangel oder die nächtliche Stunde schieben, aber die vielen Jahre im Dienst hatten ihn gelehrt, seine Gefühle jederzeit unter Verschluss zu halten und seine Impulse zu kontrollieren, wenn er es wollte. Und da lag das Problem. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Er hatte gespürt, wie seine Sinne schwanden, und er hatte es zugelassen und weiter getrunken. Er hatte den Kater verdient, der ihn den ganzen Tag über gequält hatte, und er hatte es verdient, dass so viel zu tun gewesen war, dass er keine halbe Stunde Zeit gehabt hatte, um in die Apotheke zu gehen und sich einen Ausnüchterungstrank zu besorgen. Sicher, er hätte Ron schreiben und ihn darum bitten können. Doch das hätte nur Fragen nach sich gezogen, die Harry nicht beantworten wollte. Also hatte er sich einen starken Kaffee gekocht und war in seinem Büro geblieben.  
  
Gähnend rieb Harry sich über die Augen und sprach einen kurzen Tempus-Zauber. Er war müde und es war spät – er sollte nach Hause. Wirklich. Doch Harry konnte seine Beine nicht dazu bringen, ihn von seinem Schreibtisch zur Tür oder zum Kamin zu tragen. Stattdessen ließ er mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die Kaffeekanne zu sich herüber schweben und seinen Becher wieder auffüllen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Vor Überraschung verlor Harry die Kontrolle über die Kanne und ein großer Schwall Kaffee ergoss sich über den Schreibtisch, tränkte die Fallakten darauf und tropfte auf Harrys Kleidung. Fluchend schickte er die Kanne zurück auf ihren Platz und fischte die nassen Blätter mit spitzen Fingern aus dem Kaffee.  
  
„Sehr elegant, Potter. Wirklich.“  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hielt Harry in seinem Tun inne, ehe er damit fortfuhr, alles zu trocknen, ohne Malfoy anzusehen. „Wenn ich einfach so tue, als hätte ich dich nicht gehört, verschwindest du dann wieder?“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass das funktioniert.“  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Harry, wie Malfoy sich auf dem Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch niederließ und die Beine übereinander schlug. Schlanke weiße Finger schoben sich in sein Blickfeld, als Malfoy die Hände über seinem Knie faltete.  
  
„Malfoy.“  
„Gut erkannt. Wie ich sehe, haben deine Sinne also keinen bleibenden Schaden genommen.“  
„Wieso bist du hier?“  
„Kein Danke? Nicht, dass ich einen Kniefall erwartet hätte – auch wenn ich ihn durchaus begrüßen würde –, aber ein kleines Dankeschön wäre schon angebracht, findest du nicht?“  
„Wie kommt es“, fragte Harry, während er die Blätter trocken zauberte und sich weiterhin weigerte, Malfoy anzusehen, „dass ich dich neunzehn Jahre lang nicht zu Gesicht bekomme und plötzlich bist du einfach überall? Wieso?“  
„Verwirrt dich das? Lässt es dich nicht mehr los?“ Malfoy lehnte sich auf seinem Platz nach vorne und senkte seine Stimme. „Macht es dich an?“  
  
Nun gab Harry es endgültig auf, Malfoy ignorieren zu wollen und sah auf. „Nein“, erklärte er ruhig, obwohl es in seinem Inneren tobte. „Es ist mir nur aufgefallen. Also“, er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und kniff die Augen zusammen, um Malfoy besser fixieren zu können, „was kann ich für dich tun?“  
„Ich wollte nach dir sehen.“ Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sichergehen, dass du die Nacht gut überstanden hast.“  
  
Regungslos sah Harry Malfoy an. Er hörte seine Worte, aber sie ergaben keinen Sinn. Wieso sollte Malfoy nach ihm sehen? Wieso sollte es ihn interessieren, wie es ihm ging?  
  
„Potter, hast du mich gehört?“  
„Natürlich.“ Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schnaubte leise. „Wie du ja so treffend festgestellt hast, ist mit meinen Sinnen alles in Ordnung.“  
„Gut. Dann hör mir auch zu!“  
  
Harry seufzte und nickte ergeben, während er ein Gähnen unterdrückte. „Gut, ich höre dir zu.“ Er war keine zwanzig mehr. Er konnte nicht einfach die halbe Nacht aufbleiben und trinken, und erwarten, dass er am nächsten Tag nicht die Strafe dafür erhalten würde. „Danke, dass du mich gestern Nacht hier her gebracht hast und danke, dass du jetzt nach mir siehst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich habe gehen lassen und dir Umstände bereitet habe. Aber mir geht es gut und ich brauche keinen Babysitter.“  
  
Während Harry gesprochen hatte, waren Malfoys Augenbrauen immer weiter nach oben gewandert, so dass sie nun beinahe seinen Haaransatz berührten. „Das bist nicht du, Potter.“  
Wieder schnaubte Harry leise, gab aber keine Antwort. Was wusste Malfoy schon? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht.  
„Wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?“  
Harry lachte leise. „Letzte Nacht. Das weißt du doch. Was soll die Frage?“  
„Und davor?“  
„Die Nacht davor. Hör mal Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist, aber –“  
„In Ordnung, dann lass es mich anders formulieren: Wann hast du das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen? In einem richtigen Bett und länger als ein paar Stunden?“  
  
Harrys Augen brannten, sein Kopf pochte und in seinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Er blinzelte. Einmal, Zweimal. ‚Vorletzte Nacht‘, wollte er sagen. Zwei einfache Worte. Aber er bekam nichts heraus.   
  
„Gut Potter, dann eine andere Frage: Wann hast du das letzte Mal gegessen?“  
  
Wieder brachte Harry keinen Laut hervor. Wieso war Malfoy hier? Wieso ging er nicht einfach weg? Er dachte an die Schutzzauber, die auf seinem Büro lagen. Er konnte sie ohne Zauberstab aktivieren. Nur eine kleine Handbewegung, ein richtiger Gedanke – sie würden sofort auf ihn reagieren und Malfoy umgehend aus seinem Büro befördern. Einmal, nach einer nervenaufreibenden Überwachung und einer anschließenden Razzia, bei der Harry beinahe einen Teil seiner Hand verloren hatte, da war er so müde gewesen. Unfähig, sich und seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren, und da hatte er –   
  
„Potter! Bist du noch bei mir?“  
„Geh weg, Malfoy. Bitte, geh einfach weg.“  
„Das kann ich nicht.“ Malfoys Stimme klang plötzlich so anders. Beruhigend, tröstend. „Nicht, wenn du so –“  
  
Er wurde unterbrochen, als jemand, ohne vorher zu klopfen, die Tür aufriss und ungefragt in den Raum stürmte. „Harry!“  
Ginny.  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wie spät es ist? Was zum Teufel– Malfoy.“  
„Weasley.“  
„Ich heiße jetzt Potter.“  
„Natürlich.“ Malfoy neigte den Kopf und lächelte schmal, und Harry war eigenartig froh, dass dieses Lächeln nicht ihm galt.  
„Was tust du hier?“   
  
„Ginny, bitte“, griff Harry ein, ehe Malfoy antworten konnte. „Wir haben uns gerade unterhalten.“  
„Worüber?“  
Harry schluckte und sah von Ginnys zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihren verschränkten Armen und schließlich auf seine eigenen Hände, die er flach auf die Tischplatte gepresst hatte. „Über –“  
  
„Ich wollte Harry nur auf den neuesten Stand bringen, wie es Albus geht“, fiel Malfoy ihm ins Wort. „Ich war sowieso in der Nähe und da dachte ich, das geht schneller, wenn ich einfach selbst vorbeikomme, anstatt eine Eule zu schicken.“ Seine Stimme und sein Gesicht waren so ruhig, dass Harry ihm beinahe selbst geglaubt hätte.  
  
Ginny holte tief Luft, und Harry wappnete sich für das, was sie nun sagen würde. Dann aber winkte sie nur ab und sah mit einem Mal ebenso müde aus, wie Harry sich fühlte. „Weißt du was? Vergiss es. Ich wollte dich eigentlich daran erinnern, dass ich dieses Wochenende nicht da bin. Die Falmouth Falcons spielen gegen die Karasjok Kites, das weißt du doch, oder?“  
Harry nickte schwach, obwohl er gar nichts wusste. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal ein Quidditchspiel gesehen hatte.  
„Auf jeden Fall wolltest du zu Hause sein und auf Lily aufpassen. Aber ich werde einfach Hermine fragen. Oder Fleur. Oder meine Mutter. Denn sie alle haben offensichtlich mehr Interesse an deiner Familie als du, Harry.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz herum und verließ beinahe lautlos den Raum. Harry barg das Gesicht in den Händen und atmete zitternd ein und aus.  
  
„Harry.“ Malfoy legte eine Hand auf Harrys Arm. Warm und kraftvoll und –   
„Geh weg. Wieso gehst du nicht einfach weg?“ Wie war es nur so weit gekommen? Er konnte nicht – Er war so müde. Er sollte – Er musste – Er –  


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**  
  
  
Um ihn herum war es angenehm warm. So warm und weich, dass Harry sich nie wieder von hier fort bewegen wollte. Er zog die Decke noch ein wenig fester um sich und drückte die Nase in das Kopfkissen. Es roch nach Reinigungszaubern, Herbstlaub und etwas anderem, holzigen, das Harry an teures Parfum erinnerte und ihm seltsam vertraut erschien. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf war verschwunden und hatte nichts als eine schläfrige Trägheit hinterlassen. Er würde einfach hier liegen bleiben und sich nicht einen Zentimeter von der Stelle bewegen. Wann war er das letzte Mal so ausgeruht gewesen und wieso hatte er das nicht früher gemacht, wenn es sich doch so gut anfühlte? Wieso hatte er sich nicht vorher die Zeit dafür genommen? Hatte er sich überhaupt die Zeit dafür genommen?   
  
Unwillkürlich zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und zog die Nase kraus, während er überlegte, wie er hier her gekommen war, und wo war ‚hier‘ überhaupt? Gestern – war es gestern gewesen? – da war er in seinem Büro- Malfoy war gekommen, um- Ja, um was eigentlich? Und dann war da- „Ginny!“ Harry setzte sich so schnell auf, dass dunkle Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten, und er sich unwillkürlich an die Stirn fasste.  
  
„Nicht so schnell, Potter. Du brauchst immer noch Ruhe.“  
  
Mühsam zwang Harry sich, die Augen wieder zu öffnen und blinzelte so lange, bis sich seine Sicht so weit geklärt hatte, wie es ohne Brille möglich war. Warme Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch ein großes Fenster und tauchten den Raum in ein goldenes Licht. Alles hier war hell. Der Boden, die Möbel, die Bettwäsche. Nirgends war auch nur ein Staubkorn zu sehen. Das hier war nicht sein Schlafzimmer. Und auch nicht sein Wohnzimmer, eines der Kinderzimmer oder überhaupt ein Zimmer, in dem Harry jemals schlafen würde. Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und drehte den Kopf herum. Auf einem ausladenden Sessel neben dem Bett saß Malfoy und blinzelte Harry so selbstzufrieden an, dass er diesen unwillkürlich an einen voll gefressenen Kater erinnerte.  
  
„Ich -“ Verwirrt raufte Harry sich die Haare und versuchte, die unzusammenhängenden Puzzleteile in seinem Kopf zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenzufügen. „Wo bin ich hier?“  
Lächelnd schlug Malfoy die Beine übereinander und strich seine Hose glatt. „In meiner Wohnung in London.“   
  
Überrascht hob Harry den Blick von Malfoys Händen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er saß gerade noch nah genug am Bett, dass Harry ihn erkennen konnte, ohne die Augen zusammenkneifen zu müssen. „Du hast eine Wohnung in London?“  
Malfoys Mundwinkel zuckten, während er die Schultern hob und wortlos wieder fallen ließ. „Sieht so aus“, war schließlich alles, was er dazu sagte.  
„Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?“  
„Ich hab dich her gebracht.“   
„Wie -“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und knüllte die Bettdecke zwischen seinen Händen zusammen, während er verzweifelt versuchte, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. „Wieso – Was ist passiert?“  
  
Einen Moment lang dachte Harry, Malfoy würde gar nicht reagieren, so bewegungslos saß er auf seinem Platz. Dann aber seufzte er kaum hörbar, und mit einem Mal verschwand alle Selbstzufriedenheit aus seinem Blick. „Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist.“ Graziös erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und trat an das Fenster. Die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt sah er regungslos nach draußen, so dass Harry die Möglichkeit hatte, seine angespannten Schultern und die scharfe Linie seines Nackens zu betrachten. Er gab sich so viel Mühe, ruhig und entspannt zu wirken, aber er war es nicht. Wieso nicht? Was war passiert?  
„Malfoy?“  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich gestern zu dir ins Büro gekommen bin?“ Malfoy drehte sich herum und begann, vor dem Bett auf und ab zu laufen. „Und du erinnerst dich auch, dass du dich mit Weas- mit deiner Frau gestritten hast?“  
  
Harry nickte. Wie konnte er das vergessen? Es war nicht ihr erster Streit gewesen und bei weitem nicht ihr schlimmster, doch jeder einzelne blieb Harry schmerzhaft im Gedächtnis. Mit jedem weiteren Streit, jedem lauten Wort schien das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern größer und das Atmen ein wenig schwerer zu werden.   
  
„Als sie gegangen ist, da- Zuerst dachte ich, du wärst einfach eingeschlafen oder ohnmächtig geworden.“ Malfoy lachte trocken auf. „Ich hab versucht, dich zu wecken. Und weißt du, was dann passiert ist?“  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte zu einer Antwort an, dass er es ganz offensichtlich nicht wusste, sonst müsste er ja nicht fragen, aber Malfoy schnitt ihm mit einer harschen Geste das Wort ab. „Das war eine rhetorische Frage, Potter! Denk doch mal mit! Also“, plötzlich war er so nahe, dass Harrys ganzes Sichtfeld von Malfoys grauen Augen eingenommen wurde, „ich hab deine Schulter angefasst, um dich zu wecken und deine verdammte Magie hat mit einen Schlag verpasst! Als hätte ich in eine Steckdose gefasst!“  
  
Harry blieben nur wenige Sekunden sich zu fragen, woher Malfoy wusste, was eine Steckdose war, ehe dieser ihm noch näher kam, bis ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührte. „Deine Magie war wie ein Schneesturm oder ein Tornado, man konnte sie praktisch sehen! Und du warst mitten drin und hast geschlafen. Oder warst ohnmächtig oder was weiß ich, was ein Held wie du in einer solchen Situation tut.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er die Augen zusammenkniff. „Weißt du, wann so etwas passiert, Potter? Wenn jemand sich körperlich und geistig so sehr verausgabt, dass seine Magie die Kontrolle übernimmt und ihn dazu zwingt, sich endlich zu erholen.“   
  
Malfoys Stimme war messerscharf geworden, so dass Harry unwillkürlich versuchte, von ihm abzurücken, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf bereits wieder begannen, sich zu überschlagen.   
  
*  
  
Draco atmete tief durch und zwang sich dazu, wieder auf Abstand zu gehen, als er Potters Zurückzucken bemerkte. Sein Puls hämmerte hinter seinen Schläfen, und er wollte Potter nehmen und ihn durchschütteln. Ihn zwingen, sich weiter auszuruhen und ihm klar machen, wie unverantwortlich er gehandelt hatte. „Du hast Kinder, verdammt!“, brach es aus ihm hervor. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es ihnen gehen würde, wenn ihr Vater sich zu Tode arbeitet? Und das nur, weil er zu stolz war, zuzugeben, dass er einmal eine Pause brauchen?“  
„Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?“  
  
„Das frage ich mich auch, das kannst du mir glauben.“ Draco schnaubte und stand wieder auf, so dass er sich an die Wand gegenüber des Fußendes lehnen und Potter betrachten konnte. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, und obwohl er beinahe einen ganzen Tag lang geschlafen hatte, lagen noch immer tiefe Ringe unter seinen Augen. Wie lange war es her, dass er das letzte Mal richtig geschlafen hatte? Wieso war es ihm offensichtlich so egal, was mit ihm passierte? Und wieso interessierte ihn das überhaupt? Potter war wieder wach und eindeutig ausgeruht genug, um mit ihm zu diskutieren. Er sollte ihn nach Hause schicken und ihn vergessen. Er war nach Hogwarts gegangen, um dort ein neues Leben zu beginnen und sein altes hinter sich zu lassen. Stattdessen holte er sich sein altes Leben wortwörtlich ins Haus. Oh, wenn Snape ihn jetzt sehen könnte!  
„Was ist nur bei dir schief gelaufen, Potter?“  
  
Potter hielt darin inne, das Bettlaken zwischen seinen Fingern zu drehen und sah Draco ungläubig an. Dann begann er zu lachen – so heftig und so unkontrolliert, dass Draco zu fürchten begann, er hätte sich geirrt und Potter wäre nicht völlig übermüdet und ausgelaugt, sondern Opfer eines hinterhältigen Fluchs oder eines bösartigen Zaubertranks geworden. Er tastete bereits nach seinem Zauberstab und versuchte, sich an die Diagnosezauber zu erinnern, die in einem solchen Fall helfen würden, als Potters Lachen langsam weniger wurde. „Was bei mir schief gelaufen ist?“, fragte er atemlos und sah Draco aus riesigen Augen an. „Was zur Hölle läuft bei dir schief?“ Er hob die Hände und fuhr sich damit grob durch die Haare. „Wieso hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als jemandem, den du abgrundtief hasst, zu helfen? Wieso kümmert es dich, ob ich eine schlaflose Nacht mit zu viel Alkohol gut überstanden habe? Wieso bringst du mich zu dir nach Hause, um mich dort ausschlafen zu lassen, anstatt mich einfach in meinem Büro verrotten zu lassen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass ich mich schon um mich selbst kümmern werde? Und wieso zur Hölle bist du nicht in Hogwarts? Weißt du, was ich dafür geben würde, wieder -“  
  
„Ich bin aber nicht du!“, fuhr Draco ihn an, ehe weiter reden konnte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und konnte sich nur mühsam davon abhalten, auf Potter loszugehen und ihm ein wenig Verstand einzuprügeln. Stattdessen aber atmete er tief ein und aus und zählte die Sekunden zwischen seinen Atemzügen – eine Technik, die er zu Schulzeiten niemals gemeistert hätte, die ihm aber in den vergangenen Jahren eine Menge Ärger erspart hatte. Manchmal war es das Beste, die bitteren Worte, die ihm so oft auf der Zunge brannten, unausgesprochen hinunterzuschlucken. „Also“, mühsam öffnete er die Hände wieder und streckte seine verkrampften Finger, „wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Hunger? Soll ich dich ins St. Mungo’s bringen?“  
  
Es sprach für Potter, dass er wenigstens so tat, als würde er über die Frage nachdenken, ehe er antwortete. „Mir geht’s gut. Danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast, aber ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen. Du hast dir genug Umstände gemacht.“  
„Das steht nicht zur Debatte. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber ich war dabei, als deine Frau verkündet hat, dass sie das ganze Wochenende nicht zu Hause sein wird, und ganz abgesehen davon, dass es nicht wirkte, als würde sie sich aufopferungsvoll um dich kümmern wollen, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du alleine bist.“  
  
„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, Malfoy!“ Potter schickte sich an, das Bett zu verlassen, doch ein leichter Schwung von Dracos Zauberstab schickte ihn augenblicklich zurück in die Kissen. „Malfoy! Ich kann sehr gut auf mich selbst aufpassen! Gib mir gefälligst meinen Zauberstab und lass mich gehen!“  
  
„Keine Chance“, schüttelte Draco den Kopf, während er zur Sicherheit Potters Zauberstab von der Fensterbank zu sich rief und in den Ärmel seiner Robe schob. „Normalerweise sollte man davon ausgehen können, dass jemand in deinem Alter auf sich selbst aufpassen kann, aber du bist dazu ganz offensichtlich nicht in der Lage.“ Zum ersten Mal seit er Potter am Bahnhof wiedergesehen hatte, schienen seine Augen sich mit Leben zu füllen. Mit verschränkten Armen blitzte er Draco wütend an, während er zu überlegen schien, was er nun tun sollte. „Also gut“, seufzte er schließlich und löste seine Arme. „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Unter einer Voraussetzung.“ So schnell wie er gekommen, verschwand der Funke wieder aus Potters Augen.  
„Die da wäre?“ Abwartend zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch und beobachtete, wie die Spannung in Potters Schultern nachließ, während er sich zum ersten Mal seit seinem Erwachen nach hinten gegen die Kissen lehnte.   
  
„Erklär mir, wieso du hier bist und nicht in Hogwarts. Du bist Hauslehrer, wie kannst du da einfach ständig abwesend sein? Ist das nicht deine Aufgabe? Und Neville hat erzählt-“  
  
Draco hob eine Hand, um Potters Redefluss zu unterbrechen, während er sich wieder auf den Sessel neben dem Bett niederließ. „Stopp.“ Er griff in seine Hosentasche und zog die verzauberte Münze hervor. „Erinnerst du dich an die hier?“  
Potter nickte langsam und presste die Lippen aufeinander, als müsse er sich beherrschen, seine Gedanken für sich zu behalten.  
„Gut.“ Draco nickte und verzog die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Dann erinnerst du dich sicher auch, dass ich nicht immer in Hogwarts sein muss. Sogar wir Lehrer haben hin und wieder ein freies Wochenende und wollen das nicht unbedingt an unserem Arbeitsplatz verbringen.“  
Potter schnaubte, sagte aber immer noch nichts.  
  
„Also“, Draco erhob sich wieder, „hast du Hunger?“  
  
Potter kniff die Augen zusammen, und Draco erkannte die mühsam unterdrückte Wut, gemischt mit hilfloser Verwirrung darin. Gut. Alles war besser als diese seltsame Leere, die sonst darin lag und die Draco bei der bloßen Erinnerung daran einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Also?“, fragte er nach, als Potter ihn weiterhin wortlos anstarrte.  
  
„Gibst du dann endlich Ruhe?“  
  
„Vielleicht.“ Draco grinste freudlos und erhob sich, um hinüber in die Küche zu gehen. Dabei vergewisserte er sich, dass Potters Zauberstab noch immer sicher in seinem Ärmel verstaut war. Andernfalls würde er es nicht wagen, Potter den Rücken zuzukehren, denn so wie er Draco gerade ansah, unterschied ihn kaum mehr etwas von dem Schuljungen, der ihm ohne schlechtes Gewissen einen Fluch auf den Rücken jagen würde.  
  
In der Küche fanden Dracos Hände von ganz alleine alle Zutaten und Utensilien, während seine Gedanken immer und immer wieder um Potter kreisten. Was war nur zwischen ihm und seiner Frau vorgefallen? Und wie hatte er es geschafft, diese offensichtlichen Probleme so lange vor der Presse zu verbergen? Denn es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, dass das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden schon lange zerrüttet war. Nachdem sie gegangen und Potter ohne Vorwarnung in sich zusammengesackt war, hatte Draco tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, einfach zu gehen und Potter sich selbst zu überlassen. Was ging es ihn an? Potter war vor neunzehn Jahren aus seinem Leben verschwunden und es gab nicht einen guten Grund, ihn jetzt wieder hereinzulassen. Oder doch? Draco zog die Nase kraus und zog rasch die Pfanne vom Herd, ehe ihr Inhalt anbrennen konnte.   
  
Er hatte die Türklinke schon in der Hand gehabt, er war bereit gewesen zu gehen. Und dann hatte er es nicht gekonnt. Er hatte sich wieder umgedreht und versucht, Potter zu wecken. Als das nicht funktioniert hatte, hatte er ihn kurzerhand mit sich durch den Kamin gezogen und in seine Wohnung gebracht. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht. Er hatte Potter regelrecht aus seinem Büro entführt, ohne über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Das war nicht er. Er tat nichts, ohne gründlich alle Vor- und Nachteile gegeneinander abzuwägen.   
„Potter hat Recht“, murmelte er leise, „du hast echt Probleme.“  



	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**  
  
  
„Bleibst du wirklich das ganze Wochenende hier?“ Mit großen Augen blickte Lily zu Harry auf, während sie sichtlich gegen die Müdigkeit kämpfte.  
„Natürlich bleib ich hier“, lächelte Harry und strich Lily zärtlich durch die Haare, ehe er die Bettdecke neben ihren Schultern fest steckte.  
„Versprochen?“  
„Versprochen“, bestätigte Harry leise, ohne zu zeigen, wie sehr ihn Lilys zweifelnder Blick traf. Sie hatte allen Grund dazu, schließlich hatte sie ihren Vater in den letzten Wochen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Er hatte zahlreiche Nächte im Büro verbracht und an den Abenden, an denen er zu Hause gewesen war, war er so spät heimgekehrt, dass Lily bereits geschlafen hatte.  
  
„Schlaf jetzt.“  
  
Lily blinzelte noch mehrmals müde und verzog ihren Mund, als wolle sie noch etwas sagen. Bevor sie aber so weit kam, war sie bereits eingeschlafen und atmete tief ein und aus. Minuten vergingen, in denen Harry regungslos auf der Bettkante saß und seine schlafende Tochter betrachtete. Sie sah genauso aus, wie Ginny in dem Alter ausgesehen hatte, und manchmal fragte Harry sich, ob das der Grund war, weswegen er das Gefühl hatte, nicht auf die gleiche Weise mit ihr verbunden zu sein, wie er es mit James und Al war. Mit einem verärgerten Kopfschütteln vertrieb Harry diesen Gedanken und tief durch, dann erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer so leise wie möglich.  
  
„Schläft sie?“  
  
Harry nickte und ließ sich mit einem leisen Ächzen Hermine gegenüber an den Küchentisch fallen. Dankbar nahm er die Tasse dampfenden Tees entgegen, die sie ihm hin schob. „Danke.“  
Sie nickte und nippte an ihrem eigenen Tee, während sie Harry wortlos musterte. „Du siehst gut aus“, stellte sie schließlich fest und lächelte Harry zurückhaltend an. „Irgendwie ausgeruht und-“, sie zögerte, „- ruhiger.“  
Harry neigte den Kopf und pustete vorsichtig in seinen Tee, um eine Antwort hinauszuzögern. Schließlich nickte er einfach und bestätigte: „Ich fühl mich auch besser.“  
  
Beinahe die ganze Woche lang hatte er sich so gut gefühlt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nachdem Malfoy ihm am vergangenen  Freitag so unüberlegt aus seinem Büro entführt hatte, und Harry am späten Samstagnachmittag bei ihm in der Wohnung erwacht war, hatte Harry das gesamte Wochenende bei Malfoy verbracht. Er hatte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Fürsorge gewehrt. Er hatte sie weder verstanden noch gewollt. Als ihm aber klar geworden war, dass Mafoy nicht aufgeben und ihn einfach gehen lassen würde, hatte Harry sich gefügt. Er hatte im Bett gelegen, gelesen und so viel gegessen, bis er gedacht hatte, er würde platzen. Dabei hatten er und Malfoy kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.   Zwar hatte Malfoy irgendwann den Zauber gelöst, der Harry nicht aus dem Bett gelassen hatte, seinen Zauberstab hatte er ihm allerdings nicht zurückgegeben.  
  
„Was ist passiert?“, holte Hermine ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Läuft es wieder besser zwischen dir und Ginny?“  
  
Ein kurzes trockenes Lachen entwich Harry, ehe er sich zusammenreißen konnte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Es ist nur-“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und fragte sich, was Hermine sagen würde, wüsste sie, was am vergangenen Wochenende passiert war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie die Stirn in Falten legen, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn ihr etwas missfiel. Dann würde sie Harry so lange mit ihrem stechendem Blick mustern, bis er schließlich den Kopf zwischen die Schultern ziehen und mit schuldbewusster Miene zuhören würden, wie Hermine ihn zurechtwies.  
„Ich hab letztes Wochenende nicht viel gemacht außer zu schlafen“, erklärte er schließlich und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern, ehe er den Blick auf den Tee in seinen Händen senkte.  
  
Als der Sonntag sich schließlich dem Ende genähert hatte, hatte Malfoy ihm wortlos seinen Zauberstab in die Hand gedrückt und ihn für unendlich lange Momente regungslos gemustert, ehe er eine kaum merkliche Kopfbewegung in Richtung Kamin gemacht hatte. Harry hatte kein Wort des Dankes herausbekommen – wofür hatte er sich auch bedanken sollen? Dafür, dass Malfoy ihn ohne seine Zustimmung in seiner Wohnung festgehalten hatte?  – und hatte nur kurz genickt, ehe er Malfoy wortlos verlassen hatte. Je mehr Zeit jedoch vergangen war, desto öfter hatte Harry sich gefragt, ob er nicht doch etwas hatte sagen sollen. Hatte Malfoy nicht Recht gehabt? Hatte Hermine nicht gerade bestätigt, dass er ausgeruhter und gesünder wirkte? Malfoy hatte ihm etwas Gutes getan. Aber gegen seinen Willen. Was war die angemessene Reaktion auf so ein Verhalten?  
  
„Du solltest dir öfter frei nehmen.“ Hermines sprach vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, und anstatt Harry anzusehen, drehte sie die Teetasse in ihren Händen hin und her. „Du arbeitest so viel und Ginny sagt -“  
  
„Lass uns bitte nicht über Ginny reden“, unterbrach Harry sie leise, während er die Finger so fest um die Tasse schloss, dass die Knochen weiß hervortraten.  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang schwieg Hermine, dann atmete sie lautstark aus und gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich. Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, in denen Harry und Hermine schweigend an ihrem Tee nippten.  
  
„Harry“, fragte Hermine irgendwann kaum hörbar, ohne von ihrem Tee aufzublicken, „glaubst du, ihr bekommt das wieder hin? Du und Ginny?“  
  
Harry schluckte schwer und sah kurz zu Hermine auf, ehe er den Blick rasch wieder senkte. Abwesend drehte er den Ehering an seinem Finger hin und her, ehe er schließlich erst mit den Schultern zuckte und dann den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube nicht.“  
  
*  
  
„Komm, Al. Komm schon, hier ist keiner!“  
  
Überrascht zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch und hob den Kopf, als Scorpius’ leise Stimme ihn aus seiner Lektüre riss. Angestrengt lauschte er auf die kleinen Schritte, die ungewohnt laut in den ausgestorbenen Gängen der Bibliothek widerhallten.  
  
„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass hier niemand ist?“ Das war Albus’ Stimme, und der erstickte Unterton darin brachte Draco dazu, die Stirn in Falten zu legen.  
„Wirklich nicht“, versicherte Scorpius, und dem Scharren und Rascheln nach ließen sich die beiden Jungen an einem der Tische nieder, ohne Draco zu bemerken. „Komm schon, zeig mir den Brief.“  
  
Erneut raschelte es, ehe eine Stille folgte, in der Draco sich nur im letzten Moment zurückhalten konnte, sich fest auf die Lippe zu beißen. Er sollte sich bemerkbar machen oder so leise wie möglich verschwinden, anstatt Scorpius und Albus bei einem Gespräch zu belauschen, für das sie offensichtlich extra einen verlassenen Ort aufgesucht hatten.  
  
„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht, was da drin steht!“, riss Scorpius’ aufgebrachte Stimme Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder an sich und nagelte ihn unbeweglich an seinem Platz fest.  
„Aber ich bin wirklich schlecht in Quidditch.“ Albus’ Stimme war so belegt, dass Draco sofort wusste, dass seine großen Augen wieder einmal viel zu ernst aussahen. „Und ich hab auch kein Fach, in dem ich gut bin, und ich bin nicht stark und nicht in Gryffindor, sondern in Slytherin und -“ Albus brach ab, als er keine Luft mehr zu bekommen schien, weil er sich so sehr in Rage geredet hatte.  
  
Gespannt wartete Draco, was Scorpius darauf erwidern würde, doch stattdessen hörte er nur, wie ein Stuhl über den Boden gezogen wurde. Wieder raschelte etwas und kurz darauf erklang ein ersticktes Schluchzen.  
  
„Vielleicht stimmt es ja wirklich. Ich bin kein bisschen wie mein Vater. Oder James. Vielleicht hab ich meine Familie wirklich nicht verdient!“  
„Das stimmt nicht! Du bist mein bester Freund, weil du so bist wie du bist und nicht anders!“  
  
Ehe er es verhindern konnte, schlich sich ein breites Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen, während sich ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Scorpius klang so erwachsen und vernünftig. Er war ein so viel besserer Freund, als er es damals gewesen war. Gleichzeitig spürte Draco tiefes Mitleid für Potters Sohn. Es musste schwer sein, im Schatten von Potters Ruhm aufzuwachsen – selbst wenn Potter von seinen Kindern sicher keine Heldentaten erwartete. Vor allem Albus liebte er abgöttisch, um das zu erkennen hatte ein kurzer Blick ausgereicht, als Potter an seinem Krankenbett gesessen hatte.  
  
Potter. Nur im letzten Moment gelang es Draco, ein Schnauben zurückzuhalten. Wieso konnte er diesem Mann nicht entkommen? Ob er wusste, was für Briefe sein Sohn erhielt? Und wer hatte diesen geschrieben?  
  
So leise er konnte, schob Draco seine Papiere zusammen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um einen nonverbalen Verschleierungszauber über sich zu sprechen. Er war nicht besonders gelungen, aber wenn er sich langsam genug bewegte, sollte er ausreichen, damit er die Bibliothek ungesehen verlassen konnte.  
  
Draußen auf dem Flur löste Draco den Zauber und schüttelte halb schnaubend halb lachend den Kopf. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einmal als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und sich in der Bibliothek vor seinem eigenen Sohn verstecken würde? Eigentlich sollte er zurückgehen und die beiden Jungen zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume schicken. Es war Sonntagabend und in nur wenigen Minuten würde die Nachtruhe beginnen. Doch Draco brachte es nicht über das Herz. Albus hatte so tieftraurig geklungen, dass Draco nicht der Grund für noch mehr Kummer sein wollte. So warf er nur noch einen letzten Blick auf die Tür zur Bibliothek und machte sich mit langsamen Schritten auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker.  
  
Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und die leer gefegten Schulflure wurden nur von den Fackeln an den Wänden erhellt, die ihr flackerndes Licht auf den glatt getretenen Boden warfen. Draußen fegten die ersten Vorboten der bevorstehenden Winterstürme heulend um das Schloss, so dass Draco seinen Umhang unwillkürlich fester um sich zog und seine Schritte beschleunigte. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an seine Wohnung in London. Darin gab es keine dunklen Ecken, deren Schatten sich beharrlich jedem Licht widersetzten. Alles dort war hell und freundlich und hieß ihn willkommen. Potter hatte so fehl am Platz gewirkt dort. Mit seinen Haaren, die noch immer aussahen, als wären sie noch nie mit einem Kamm in Berührung gekommen, und mit seinen Augen, die kaum eine Sekunde lang still standen und in denen eine solch unergründliche Dunkelheit war, dass es wirkte, als könne kein Licht der Welt sie erhellen.  
  
Draco schauderte und konnte sich gerade so noch davon abhalten, die Arme um sich zu schlingen. Er durfte nicht mehr so viel über Potter nachdenken. Was auch immer die Ursache dafür war, dass er sich wieder einmal in seinem Gehirn festgesetzt hatte wie ein unwillkommener Parasit, er musste sie ausmerzen. Am besten mit Stumpf und Stiel. Es war mehr als deutlich gewesen, dass Potter seine Hilfe nicht gewollt hatte. Wieso auch? Draco hatte ja selbst nicht verstanden, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, so überstürzt und unüberlegt zu handeln. Als Potter seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, hatte Draco lange Zeit auf seinem Lieblingsplatz am Kamin gesessen und regungslos in die Flammen gestarrt. Auch wenn er und Potter die ganze Zeit über kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, hatte die Wohnung sich ohne ihn plötzlich beängstigend leer angefühlt.  
  
Draco schüttelte erneut den Kopf und gab ein abfälliges Geräusch von sich, als er seine Räume erreicht hatte. Das war armselig. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und sollte andere Dinge im Kopf haben. Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung löste er die Zauber, die seine Privaträume vor ungewollten Eindringlingen schützte, ehe er hinein ging und mit einer einzigen Bewegung alle Fackeln und Kerzen, sowie den Kamin entzündete.  
  
„Immer noch Angst vorm Dunkeln, kleiner Malfoy?“  
  
Draco knurrte verärgert, als Snapes Stimme aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu ihm drang. In Momenten wie diesen wusste er wieder, weswegen er nicht ein einziges Bild in seinen Wohnräumen hängen hatte – die Chance, dass jemand sein Porträt verlassen und ihm einen Besuch abstatten würde, war einfach zu groß.  
  
„Professor Snape.“ Draco steckte den Kopf durch die Tür, um seinen ehemaligen Lehrer mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu mustern. „Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit Ihr Tod Ihre Wahrnehmung oder Erinnerung beeinflusst hat, aber wir befinden uns hier in einem Kerker. Unter dem Schloss. Und es wird Winter. Lebende Menschen bevorzugen unter solchen Gegebenheiten in der Regel etwas Wärme und Helligkeit. Und nennen Sie mich nie wieder ‚Kleiner Malfoy.‘ Ansonsten werde ich dafür sorgen, dass von Ihnen nichts übrig bleibt als ein Haufen kalter Asche.“ Mit diesen Worten schloss er lautstark die Tür, ohne Snape die Zeit für eine Antwort zu lassen. Wieso noch hatte er ihn aus der feuchten Abstellkammer irgendwo in den Tiefen des Schlosses gerettet und somit vor dem Verrotten bewahrt? Das musste ein ähnlich unbedachter Impuls gewesen sein wie der, der ihn dazu verleitet hatte, Potter zu entführen. Und das hatte er nun davon.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd legte Draco die Aufsätze, die er in der Bibliothek studiert hatte, auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem ausladenden Sessel am Feuer. Auch wenn er auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke nicht das erreicht hatte, wovon er immer geträumt hatte, las er dennoch so oft wie möglich Texte aus aller Welt, die von den neuesten Entdeckungen und Forschungsergebnissen berichteten. Vor nur wenigen Wochen war es belgischen Zauberern und Hexen gelungen, eine mildere Version des Veritaserums zu brauen. Derjenige, der es einnahm, war weiterhin nicht in der Lage, zu lügen, allerdings war es ihm durchaus möglich eine Antwort zu verweigern. Es war keine bahnbrechende Entdeckung, aber doch eine, die Draco den ganzen Abend über beschäftigt hatte.  
  
Draco hatte es sich gerade mit einem Buch und zahlreichen Kissen im Rücken im Bett bequem gemacht, als es leise knallte und ein Hauself sich mit schlackernden Ohren neben seinem Bett verbeugte. „Poppy bittet um Entschuldigung, Master Malfoy. Poppy hat einen Brief für Master Malfoy.“  
  
Irritiert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, dass seine Räume zwar Fenster besaßen, sie allerdings alle verzaubert und nicht echt waren, und ihn hier daher keine Eule erreichen konnte. „Danke Poppy.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, um den Brief entgegenzunehmen, und der Elf verschwand mit einem erneuten Knall, ehe Draco den Brief geöffnet hatte.  
  
Verwirrt betrachtete Draco die unbekannte, kaum leserliche Handschrift, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und zu lesen begann:  
  
_Malfoy,_  
  
_auch wenn du es eigentlich nicht verdienst, möchte ich dir danken, dass du mir einen unfreiwilligen freien Tag verschafft hast. Also: Danke. Als Dankeschön und als Wiedergutmachung, dass ich so wortlos verschwunden bin, lade ich dich hiermit zum Essen ein. Mittwoch, 8 Uhr bei mir. Sag Bescheid, ob du kommst und ich schicke dir die Flohadresse._  
  
_Potter._  
  
_P.S.: Wenn du noch einmal versuchst, mich zu entführen und ans Bett zu fesseln, wirst du mich kennenlernen. Ich bin immer noch Leiter der Aurorenzentrale._  
  
Einen Moment lang starrte Draco ungläubig auf den Brief in seiner Hand, dann begann er leise zu lachen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um Papier und Tinte zu sich zu rufen.


	8. Chapter 8

** Kapitel 8 **

  
  
Eisig fuhr der Wind durch die kahlen Bäume, zerrte an Dracos Haaren und ließ seinen Umhang flattern. Abwesend griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, um einen Wärmezauber über sich zu sprechen, so dass die Kälte rasch verschwand und Draco sich ansehen konnte, wo er gelandet war. Es war Mittwochabend und nach einigem Hin und her und bissigen Kommentaren seitens Snape hatte Draco sich schließlich doch dazu entschieden, Potters Einladung zu folgen.   
  
Minutenlang hatte er den Zettel mit den Apparationskoordinaten in den Händen hin und her gedreht, ehe er sich einen Ruck gegeben und das Schloss verlassen hatte. Nun stand er auf einer schmalen Landstraße, an dessen Seiten sich scheinbar endlose Felder in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit erstreckten, und außer den blassen Sternen hoch oben am Himmel war kein Licht zu sehen. Wo bei Merlins Bart war er hier gelandet?   
  
Unschlüssig drehte Draco sich hin und her und sah die Straße hoch und runter. Irgendwo hier musste Potters Haus sein, gut verborgen unter mächtigen Schutzzaubern. Es sei denn, er hatte ihn – Nein. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken abzuschütteln, ehe er ihn zu Ende denken konnte. Er war einfach nur wieder einmal zu früh dran und Potter würde nicht -   
  
„Malfoy.“  
  
Erschrocken drehte Draco sich auf der Stelle herum. Keinen Meter von ihm entfernt stand Potter und sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Potter.“ Wie war er so lautlos aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht?   
„Wartest du schon lange?“  
„Nein, ich -“ Draco schob die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs und zog die Schultern hoch, nur um sich Sekunden später über diese unbedachte Geste zu ärgern. „Ich bin gerade erst gekommen.“  
„Gut.“ Lächelnd streckte Potter eine Hand aus, und zum ersten Mal erreichte das Lächeln auch seine Augen. Oder war es nur das Mondlicht? Verärgert über diesen Gedanken zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
  
„Malfoy?“  
„Ja?“  
„Du musst meine Hand nehmen.“  
„Was?“ Erneut schüttelte Draco den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, auf diese Weise wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können.  
„Du musst meine Hand nehmen, damit ich dich mit durch die Schutzzauber nehmen kann.“  
„Oh. Ja, klar.“ Eilig griff Draco nach Potters Hand, die noch immer unbeweglich in der Luft hing.   
  
Warm und fest schloss sie sich um seine eigene, als Potter ihn wortlos mit sich zog. Sie gingen nur wenige Schritte die Straße hinunter, ehe Potter die Straße verließ und Draco mit sich zog. Für einen Moment spürte Draco, wie erneut Sorge in ihm aufstieg, und fast schon rechnete er damit, auf das dunkle Feld zu stolpern. Im gleichen Moment aber spürte er, wie die Schutzzauber über ihn hinwegglitten und seine Haut kribbeln ließen. Sekundenbruchteile später fand Draco sich auf einem schmalen Kiesweg wieder und vor ihm erhob sich ein altes Backsteinhaus, an dessen Mauern sich Efeu bis zum Dach rankte, und aus dessen Sprossenfenstern gedämpftes Licht auf den Weg fiel. Es sah warm und gemütlich aus. Viel einladender als Draco es erwartet hatte. Auf der anderen Seite war Potter verheiratet und vielleicht hatte seine Frau -   
  
„Möchtest du nicht reinkommen?“  
„Doch klar.“ Draco lächelte entschuldigend und trat an Potter vorbei in den Flur. Wo war er nur heute mit seinen Gedanken? Den ganzen Tag schon drifteten sie immer wieder mal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung, und während des Unterrichts am Vormittag hatte er es nur mit Hilfe eines Tranks geschafft, sie im Hier und jetzt zu halten.  
  
„Du bist so nett heute“, stellte Potter fest, während er Draco den Umhang abnahm und einen freien Platz an der überfüllten Garderobe suchte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“  
„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung mit mir.“ Schnaubend verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich bin nur ein sehr viel höflicherer und besserer Gast als du, Potter, das ist alles.“  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien Potter zu zögern, dann grinste er leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na, von mir aus. Komm rein.“ Er öffnete eine Tür und winkte Draco hindurch, der sich gleich neugierig in der großen Küche umsah. Obwohl kein Kamin zu sehen war, war es angenehm warm – selbst der Holzboden schien seine Füße von unten zu wärmen – und in der Luft hing der Geruch von frischem Essen.   
  
„Setz dich ruhig schon mal.“ Potter deutete auf den bereits gedeckten Tisch. „Möchtest du schon was trinken? Wasser, Tee, Wein, Kürbis-“  
„Wasser reicht, danke.“  
  
Potter nickte und öffnete einen der Schränke, um ein Glas herauszunehmen, und als er aus einem anderen Schrank eine Flasche Wasser holte, begann Draco sich zu fragen, ob Potter vergessen hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Oder erinnerte ihn das daran, dass er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war? Obwohl Draco dachte, damals gelesen zu haben, dass -  
  
„Hier.“ Potter stellte das Glas vor Draco auf den Tisch, wandte sich aber sofort wieder ab, um nach dem Essen zu sehen. „Essen ist auch gleich fertig.“  
„Hast du selbst gekocht?“  
„Natürlich“, lachte Potter leise und sah mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen über die Schulter zu Draco. „Ich lade doch niemanden zum Essen ein und lasse dann kochen. Außerdem hätte ich dann etwas bestellen müssen, wir haben schon lange keinen Hauselfen mehr.“  
„Ihr hattet einmal einen?“ Verwundert sah Draco von seinem Glas auf.  
  
„Ja. Ich hab damals das alte Black Haus am Grimmauld Place geerbt und damit auch einen alten, unhöflichen Hauselfen, der mehr Schimpfwörter kannte als Ron.“ Er lachte wieder und dieses Lachen war ebenso warm wie das Licht und der Fußboden, und unwillkürlich wünschte Draco sich, Potter würde das viel öfter machen.   
  
*  
  
„Und was ist mit ihm passiert?“  
„Er ist gestorben und danach wollten wir keinen neuen.“ Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, um zu prüfen ob die Kartoffeln wirklich genau richtig waren. „Aber selbst wenn wir einen gewollt hätten, hätte Hermine uns das bestimmt ziemlich schwer gemacht.“ Er öffnete den Backofen, um auch das Fleisch darin zu überprüfen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich daran erinnerst, aber sie hat sich schon in der Schule für Elfenrechte stark gemacht und das hat sie auch nicht aufgegeben, als sie im Ministerium angefangen hat.“   
  
Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis griff Harry nach einem Paar Topflappen, um die Töpfe nacheinander auf den Tisch zu stellen. Es war seltsam, Malfoy in seiner Küche zu sehen. In seiner Küche, in der so viele Jahre lang das vertraute Chaos aus Spielzeugen, Kinderkleidung, Quidditchmagazinen und herumfliegenden Küchenutensilien geherrscht hatte. Mittlerweile waren die Kleidung und das Spielzeug verschwunden – nur noch selten fand Harry unter der Sitzbank eines von Lilys Büchern oder Stofftieren –, Ginny las nur noch selten Quidditchmagazine und räumte sie danach ordentlich weg, und seitdem sie kaum noch zu Hause waren, wurde die Küche nur noch selten zum Kochen genutzt.   
  
Nachdem Harry sich sicher war, dass alles auf dem Tisch stand, was sie für das Essen brauchen würden, setzte er sich zu Malfoy. „Danke, dass du hergekommen bist.“  
„Ich wäre fast nicht gekommen.“  
Harry hielt darin inne, die Töpfe auf dem Tisch zurechtzurücken und sah Malfoy verwundert an. „Wieso nicht?“  
„Weiß nicht.“ Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist ja nicht so, dass wir Freunde wären, oder?“  
„Aber Feinde sind wir auch nicht mehr.“ Oder noch? Nein, das war alles lange her und es wäre albern, ihre jugendliche Feindschaft aufrechtzuerhalten.   
Anstatt einer Antwort zuckte Malfoy nur erneut mit den Schultern und schob sein Besteck vor sich hin und her.  
  
„Malfoy?“ Unsicher biss Harry sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß, ich war nicht gerade ein dankbarer Gast letztes Wochenende, aber -“ Er atmete tief durch. „Aber du hast mich jetzt zweimal aus wirklich unangenehmen Situationen gerettet und deswegen - Vielleicht können wir ja einfach nur diesen Abend so tun, als wären wir so was wie Freunde. Was sagst du dazu?“  
„Dass du zu viel redest.“  
  
Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry grinsen. Das war der Malfoy, den er kannte, und seltsamerweise war er ihm viel lieber als der ungewohnt ruhige Malfoy, dessen Blick immer wieder unruhig hin und her wanderte. „Ja, das kann sein“, gab Harry zu und lächelte entschuldigend. „Aber ich gebe mir hier echt Mühe und - Könntest du das vielleicht auch tun?“ Er presste die Handflächen fest auf den Tisch, um sich davon abzuhalten, ebenso wie Malfoy mit dem Besteck zu spielen.  
  
„Unter einer Voraussetzung.“  
„Die wäre?“  
„Meine Freunde reden mich mit Vornamen an.“ Malfoy machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er hinten anhängte: „Und ich sie auch.“  
Erleichtert lachte Harry auf und nahm seine Hände vorsichtig vom Tisch. „Ich glaube, das bekomme ich hin. Draco.“ Er widerstand der Versuchung, den Namen noch einmal auszusprechen und dem ungewohnten Klang zu lauschen. Nichts jedoch hinderte ihn daran, ihn in Gedanken wieder und wieder zu wiederholen. Draco, Draco, Draco.  
  
„In Ordnung. Dann würde ich gerne was von deinem Essen probieren. Ich habe nämlich Hunger. Harry.“   
  
Er sprach Harrys Namen nur ebenso zögerlich aus, wie Harry es zuvor selbst getan hatte, aber das störte nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es beruhigte Harry, zu wissen, dass Draco augenscheinlich ebenso nervös war wie er selbst und Zeit brauchte, um sich an diese neue Situation zu gewöhnen.   
Mit der Zeit aber wurde die Nervosität weniger, und als Draco Harrys Kochkünste mit einem „Gar nicht so schlecht, wie ich gedacht hatte“ kommentierte, löste sich die Anspannung zwischen ihnen endgültig auf.  
  
„Möchtest du jetzt vielleicht doch ein Glas Wein?“ Abwartend sah Harry zu Draco, nachdem er den Tisch abgeräumt hatte. „Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob du magst, was wir hier haben“, fügte er eilig an, ehe Draco etwas sagen konnte. Sicherlich kannte er sich mit Weinen sehr viel besser aus, als Harry es tat. Über die Jahre hatte er aufgrund seiner Stellung im Ministerium immer wieder an offiziellen Anlässen welchen trinken müssen, aber bis heute unterschied er weiterhin nur zwischen ‚schmeckt‘ und ‚schmeckt nicht‘.  
  
Wortlos zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry fragend an, so dass dieser sich genötigt sah, Draco zu sich zu winken. „Komm mit, ich zeig’s dir.“ Er wartete, bis Draco sich erhoben und seine Kleidung glatt gestrichen hatte, ehe er ihn zurück in den Flur und die schmale Treppe hinab in den Keller führte. Hier unten war es feucht und kalt, und nur das fahle Licht ihrer Zauberstäbe leuchtete ihnen den Weg. Ein paar Mal hatte Harry darüber nachgedacht, richtige Beleuchtungszzauber in den Räumen zu verankern oder den Keller mit verzauberten Muggellampen auszustatten, dann aber hatten sie ihn doch zu wenig genutzt, als dass sich sich die Mühe gelohnt hätte. Hier unten befand sich nichts außer den Weinflaschen und ein paar Kisten ausrangierter Sachen, von denen sich im letzten Moment doch niemand hatte trennen können.   
  
„Hier.“ Harry deutete auf das nur halb volle Weinregal und murmelte einen leisen Zauber, der sein Lumos-Licht vergrößerte, während er beobachtete, wie Draco vor dem Regal in die Hocke ging und die Flaschen begutachtete. Vorsichtig lehnte Harry sich an die Wand, ohne seinen Blick von Malfoy zu lösen. Von hinten sah er immer noch genauso aus wie damals, als Harry ihn kurz nach dem Krieg zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er war weiterhin groß und erstaunlich schmal, und sein Haar, das trotz des schwachen Lichts hell glänzte, trug er noch immer auf etwa der gleichen Länge. Harry hatte gedacht, er würde es lang wachsen lassen, so wie sein Vater es getan hatte, doch stattdessen reichte es ihm nicht einmal bis zur Schulter.   
  
„Hast du was gefunden?“, fragte Harry, als Draco sich schließlich mit einer Flasche in der Hand wieder aufrichtete. Anstatt einer Antwort hielt er Harry die Weinflasche stumm entgegen, als würde er auf diese Weise um Bestätigung bitten.   
  
„Ach ja“, nickte Harry, nachdem er den Staub vom Etikett gewischt hatte. „Die habe ich zu meiner Beförderung bekommen.“ Er fing Dracos fragenden Blick auf und erklärte: „Als ich zum Leiter der Aurorenzentrale ernannt wurde. Dann ist der jetzt doch endlich für etwas gut.“  
  
„Bist du sicher, dass wir die dann jetzt -“ Draco brach ab und sah Harry unsicher an. Hier in dieser fremden Umgebung blieb nur wenig von dem selbstbewussten und bissigen Mann übrig, und Harry konnte kaum das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, ihm zu versichern, dass er hier einfach er selbst sein konnte.   
  
„Die liegt seit fast fünf Jahren hier im Keller, und hättest du sie jetzt nicht rausgesucht, würde sie hier mindestens noch mal fünf Jahre liegen. Das ist wirklich in Ordnung“, erklärte Harry und lächelte Draco aufmunternd zu, ehe er sie wieder aus dem Keller und dieses Mal ins Wohnzimmer führte. „Mach’s dir gemütlich“, forderte er Draco auf und deutete auf das Sofa und die Sessel vor dem Kamin. „Ich geh nur mal eben einen Flaschenöffner suchen.“  
  
„Potter!“  
Verwundert drehte Harry sich wieder zu Draco herum. „Ich dachte, wir hatten uns auf Vornamen geeinigt?“  
„Nicht, wenn du ständig vergisst, dass du ein Zauberer bist! Gib her!“ Er streckte die Hand aus und mit einem leisen Seufzen übergab Harry ihm die Flasche. „Macht der Gewohnheit“, entschuldigte er sich, ehe er die Weingläser herbeischweben ließ, was ihm einen beifälligen Blick von Draco einbrachte. Dennoch hielt er sie lieber in der Hand, während Draco ihnen einschenkte, ehe sie vorsichtig anstießen. „Auf einen Neuanfang“, grinste Harry schief, und als Draco den Toast mit ebenso einem schiefen Grinsen erwiderte, breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in Harrys Bauch aus.   
  
Satt und müde kuschelte er sich tiefer in den alten Sessel und genoss die Stille, die sich zwischen ihm und Draco ausbreitete. Für den Anfang hatten sie genug geredet. Sie hatten sich nicht aufs Glatteis begeben und alle gefährlichen Themen umschifft, weshalb ihre Unterhaltungen eher oberflächlich geblieben waren, aber das war in Ordnung. Zufrieden nippte Harry an seinem Wein und kämpfte gegen den Drang, einfach die Augen zu schließen, während er immer wieder zu Draco hinüber sah. Er war angespannt und nervös gewesen, als er angekommen war. Seine Augen hatten kaum eine Sekunde still gestanden, und auch seine Hände waren immer in Bewegung gewesen. Jetzt aber saß er ruhig da, seine Augen wanderten neugierig von rechts nach links, ohne länger hektisch zu wirken, und er bewegte sich nur, um immer wieder einen Schluck von seinem Wein zu nehmen. Er war eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Viel angenehmer, als Harry gedacht hatte, als er Draco zu sich eingeladen hatte. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht könnten sie so einen Abend ja wiederholen.


	9. Chapter 9

** Kapitel 9 **

  
  
„Müssen wir wirklich gehen, Papa? Ich möchte lieber bei Al bleiben!“   
Lautlos seufzte Draco auf und rieb sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Stirn. „Willst du deine Mutter denn nicht besuchen?“   
  
„Wir besuchen sie doch gar nicht!“ Bockig verschränkte Scorpius die Arme vor der Brust, während er vorwurfsvoll zu Draco aufsah. „Wir besuchen einen blöden Stein und bringen blöde Blumen hin und tun so, als ob der blöde Stein reden könnte. Aber Steine können nicht reden!“ Er stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, als könne er seinen Worten damit Nachdruck verleihen, und Draco ließ es ihm nur deswegen durchgehen, weil heute der eine Tag im Jahr war, an dem Scorpius beinahe alles durfte.   
  
„Scorpius“, versuchte es Draco noch einmal und ging ein wenig in die Hocke, um seinem Sohn in die Augen sehen zu können, „was würde deine Mutter sagen, wenn sie dich so sehen würde?“   
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, fuhr Scorpius Draco mit zitternder Stimme an. „Ich weiß nicht, was meine Mutter sagen würde, weil sie tot ist und nie wieder was zu mir sagen wird!“ Seine Unterlippe bebte und seine Augen glänzten verdächtig, als er sich trotzig von Draco abwandte.   
  
Fahrig fuhr Draco sich durch die Haare und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wäre nur Astoria noch hier. Sie hatte Scorpius immer so viel besser verstanden, als er es tat. Geduldig und sanftmütig hatte sie immer die richtigen Worte gefunden, um zu ihm durchzudringen, während Draco immer wieder an dieser Aufgabe scheiterte.   
  
„Scorpius -“ Hilflos brach Draco ab und sah auf seine Hände, ehe er tief Luft holte und es noch einmal versuchte: „Scorpius, ich weiß, dass du deine Mutter vermisst. Ich vermisse sie auch. Jeden Tag. Es gibt nichts, was sie uns wiederbringen könnte, und es tut mir Leid, dass du jetzt nur noch mich hast, und ich wünschte, es wäre anders.“ Er zögerte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich weiß, dass wir deine Mutter nicht wirklich besuchen, wenn wir zu ihrem Grab gehen, aber ich fühle mich ihr näher, wenn ich dort bin und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleitest.“   
  
Scorpius schniefte leise, und Draco schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, während er darauf wartete, dass  er in irgendeiner Weise reagierte. Niemand hatte ihn jemals darauf vorbereitet, wie schwierig es sein  würde, ein Kind großzuziehen. Wie sehr es jedes Mal wieder weh tat, wenn Scorpius krank oder verletzt oder traurig war und wie überwältigend die eigene Hilflosigkeit in den meisten dieser Situationen war.   
  
Endlich löste Scorpius die verschränkten Arme und drehte sich langsam zu Draco herum. Zögerlich sah er zu ihm hoch, ehe er den Blick wieder senkte und die Arme wortlos um Dracos Hals schlang. Erleichtert drückte dieser ihn an sich und lauschte auf die kurzen, hektischen Atemzüge, bis sie endlich wieder tiefer und langsamer wurden. „Na komm“, murmelte er dann, nachdem er Scorpius einen Kuss auf die Haare gedrückt hatte, „lass uns zum Friedhof gehen und danach machen wir alles, was du möchtest.“   
  
„Versprochen?“   
„Versprochen.“   
„Auch fünf Kugeln Eis bei Fortescues?“ Hoffnungsvoll sah Scorpius mit riesigen Augen zu Draco auf, so dass dieser gar nicht anders konnte, als breit zu lächeln und Scorpius eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Auch fünf Kugeln Eis bei Fortescues“, versprach er dann leise, ehe er sich aufrichtete und Scorpius die Hand hin hielt. „Komm, lass uns gehen.“   
  
  
  
„Glaubst du, Mama weiß, dass wir hier sind?“   
Zärtlich strich Draco mit dem Daumen über Scorpius’ kalten Handrücken und verstärkte den Griff um seine kleine Hand. Zu gerne würde er ihm versichern, dass Astoria von oben auf sie herab blickte und Scorpius noch immer beschützte. Aber er wusste es nicht. Niemand wusste, was nach dem Tod kam, und er hatte Scorpius noch nie Märchen erzählt. „Ich weiß es nicht“, erklärte er daher leise. „Aber ich stelle mir gerne vor, dass es ihr besser geht, da wo sie jetzt ist und dass sie alles tut, was sie kann, um auf dich aufzupassen.“   
  
Scorpius nickte wortlos, ohne seinen Blick von den frischen Blumen auf Astorias Grab abzuwenden. Stattdessen zog er leise die Nase hoch und wische sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen.   
  
Eine Weile standen er und Draco schweigend nebeneinander, bis Scorpius schließlich den Blick hob und mit roten Augen zu seinem Vater aufsah. „Können wir jetzt zurück?“, bat er leise.   
„Kein Eis bei Fortescues mehr?“ Verwundert hob Draco die Augenbrauen.   
„Hmhm“, schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf und sah hinab auf seine Fußspitzen. „Ich möchte zu Al“, flüsterte er dann kaum hörbar.   
  
Draco erstarrte und schluckte schwer, doch der Kloß im Hals, der sich ganz plötzlich gebildet hatte, blieb.   
  
„Bitte Papa, kann ich zu Al?“   
„Na klar.“ Draco räusperte sich und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Na klar. Komm, halt dich fest, ich bring dich zu ihm.“ Wie könnte er Scorpius böse sein? Er dachte zurück an den Abend bei Potter, bei Harry. Er dachte zurück an die warme Hand, die seine eigene so fest und sicher umschlossen hatte, als wolle sie sie nie wieder los lassen, und er dachte an die Ruhe, die ihn am Ende des Abends umhüllt hatte, wie eine warme Daunendecke. Wenn Albus auch nur ein bisschen so war wie sein Vater, wie konnte Draco es dann Scorpius verdenken, wenn er bei ihm sein wollte anstatt bei seinem Vater?   
  
*   
  
„Harry! Muss das jetzt wirklich sein?“   
„Was denn? Meinst du, ich mach das freiwillig?“ Fassungslos sah Harry Ginny an, während er den Brief in seiner Hand zerknüllte.   
„Du bist Leiter der Aurorenzentrale! Du kannst das doch einfach delegieren!“   
„Genau, ich bin der Leiter! Das bedeutet, ich muss sie bei so einem Fall leiten! Was dachtest du damals, was passiert, wenn ich befördert werde?“   
  
„Ich dachte, dass unser Leben endlich ruhiger wird! Dass du nicht mehr ständig verletzt nach Hause kommst und den Kindern Angst machst! Dass du mehr Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringst und endlich tust, was von dir erwartet wird!“   
  
„Genau so sieht es aus.“ Plötzlich war Harry ganz ruhig. „Ich soll immer tun, was von mir erwartet wird. Voldemort besiegen, der beste Auror des Jahrgangs werden, meine Schulhofliebe heiraten, Lei-“   
„Das heißt, du hast mich nur geheiratet, weil das von dir erwartet wurde?“ Ginnys Augen glänzten wässrig, und Harry wusste, dass sie nur noch Sekunden davon entfernt war, in Tränen auszubrechen.   
  
„Nein Ginny, natürlich nicht.“ Harry atmete hörbar durch und rieb sich über die Augen.   
„Hast du mich jemals geliebt?“ Mittlerweile liefen dicke Tränen über Ginnys Gesicht.   
  
„Ginny, natürlich -“ Die Ankunft einer weiteren Eule, die ungebremst durch das noch immer offene Fenster flog unterbrach Harry. Sie kreiste einmal über seinem Kopf, ehe sie wütend krächzend einen Heuler vor Harry auf den Boden fallen ließ und verschwand, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Nur Sekunden später ertönte Gawain Robards’ aufgebrachte Stimme: „Potter! Ich weiß, dass du meinen Brief bekommen hast! Schwing sofort deinen Arsch hier her, ansonsten kannst du ihn darauf verwetten, dass du hier gar nicht mehr auftauchen brauchst!“   
  
„Ginny -“ Hilflos strich Harry sich durch die Haare. „Du hast es, gehört, ich -“ Er schwang den Zauberstab, um seine Kleidung in eine Aurorenuniform zu verwandeln. „Im Ministerium ist die Hölle los. Ich muss wirklich los.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich auf dem Absatz herum, um eine Handvoll Flohpulver in den Kamin zu werfen und der Auseinandersetzung mit Ginny zu entfliehen. Vom Regen in die Traufe, dachte er bei sich, während er sich schwindelerregend schnell um sich selbst drehte, und viel zu früh aus einem der Ministeriumskamine stolperte.   
  
  
  
„Oh Gott.“ Abgekämpft stützte Harry den Kopf in die Hände. Wann war er das letzte Mal so müde gewesen? So erschöpft, dass selbst das Heben des Kopfes wie eine Unmöglichkeit erschien?   
  
Als er im Ministerium angekommen war, war er sofort ins Büro des Leiters der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung beordert worden, wo sich bereits alle verfügbaren Auroren versammelt und offenbar nur noch auf Harry gewartet hatten. Natürlich hatte Robards es sich nicht nehmen lassen, Harry vor versammelter Mannschaft nach allen Regeln der Kunst zusammenzufalten. „Das ist ein Entführungsfall, Potter!”, hatte er zum Schluss gebellt. „Wenn du glaubst, es reicht, da einfach mit deinen schönen Augen und deiner berühmten Narbe aufzutauchen, und alle schwarzen Magier machen sich vor Angst in die Hose, dann hast du dich geirrt und ich werde deinen Arsch schneller aus dem Ministerium befördern als du Flubberwurm sagen kannst!”  
  
Äußerlich vollkommen ruhig hatte Harry betont gelangweilt genickt und lediglich mit einem kurzen Knurren geantwortet, während es in ihm gebrodelt hatte. Robards hatte ihn während seiner gesamten Zeit bei den Auroren niemals aufgrund seines Namens bevorzugt oder benachteiligt, doch je länger er Leiter der Aurorenzentrale war, desto mehr glaubte Harry, dass Robards es bereute, ihn für diesen Posten empfohlen zu haben.   
  
Viel Zeit war ihm jedoch nicht geblieben, darüber nachzudenken, denn unter Robards’ Leitung hatten sie alle gemeinsam begonnen, einen Schlachtplan zu entwerfen, mit dessen Hilfe sie später eine Gruppe illegaler Zaubertrankbrauer überwältigt hatten. Diese hatte schon länger unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums gestanden, doch nie hatten sie genug Beweise für eine Festnahme in der Hand gehabt. Erst als sie heute zwei Zaubererkinder von einem Muggelspielplatz entführt hatten – Harry wusste noch immer nicht, was genau die Zauberer mit ihnen vorgehabt hatten –, hatte die Aurorenzentrale sich gezwungen gesehen, zu handeln. Oder besser: Die anderen Auroren hatten gehandelt. Er selbst hatte am Rand gestanden, koordiniert, beobachtet und dafür gesorgt, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zuging. Mehr als einmal hatte er sich dabei zurückhalten müssen, sich nicht mit ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Aber das war nicht länger seine Aufgabe.  
  
Das war am Morgen gewesen. Mittlerweile war es Abend, und Harry hatte wieder einmal das halbe Wochenende im Ministerium verbracht. Er sehnte sich nach einer Dusche und einem Bett. Bei dem Gedanken aber, nach Hause zurückzukehren und den morgendlichen Streit mit Ginny fortsetzen zu müssen, stöhnte er gequält auf und ließ die Stirn im selben Moment auf die Tischplatte sinken, als es leise an seiner Tür klopfte. Ein hysterisches Lachen kletterte Harrys Kehle hinauf, und nur im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, es wieder zurückzudrängen. Eilig richtete er sich auf und strich sich nachlässig durch die Haare, ehe er laut „Herein!” rief. Als er jedoch sah, wer durch die Tür kam und beinahe lautlos in den Raum glitt, wünschte er sich, er hätte sich mehr Mühe gegeben.  
  
„Draco.”  
„Harry.”  
  
Aufmerksam musterte Harry Draco, während er ihm stumm einen Sitzplatz anbot. Seine Haare lagen durcheinander, als hätte er zu lange immWind gestanden, sein Mund war zu einer harten Linie verzogen, die mehr zu dem früheren Draco passen wollte als zu dem jetzigen, und in seinen Augen lag eine solche Dunkelheit, dass Harry dachte, in einen tiefen Abgrund zu blicken.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?” Harry gelang es kaum, die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, so dass er eilig begann, die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammenzuschieben, in der Hoffnung, Draco auf diese Weise ablenken zu können und ihm nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen.  
  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen.”  
  
Harry seufzte und hielt in seinem Tun inne, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte und Draco flüchtig ansah, bevor er den Blick wieder auf seine Hände senkte. „Langer Tag”, erklärte er schließlich. „Und bei dir?”  
  
„Bei mir auch.” Draco machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er anfügte: „Wenn auch wahrscheinlich anders als bei dir.”  
„Das glaube ich auch.” Harry grinste schief und schob die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht.  
„Musst du noch lange arbeiten?”  
„Hmhm.” Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich bin ich fertig und könnte gehen, aber -"  
„Aber du willst nicht nach Hause”, vervollständigte Draco seinen Satz, und Harry nickte beschämt. So weit war es schon gekommen, dass er ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy gestand, dass er lieber im Büro blieb, als zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter nach Hause zu kommen.  
  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie beide, und Harry sah betretenauf seine Fingernägel. Die meisten von ihnen waren abgebrochen und an einem klebte noch Blut. Unauffällig versuchte er, den Nagel sauberzuwischen, als Draco wieder das Wort ergriff: „Hast du Lust, mit zu mir zu kommen? Ich glaube, wir können beide etwas Ruhe und jemanden zum Reden gebrauchen.”  
  
Kurz zögerte Harry, obwohl er schon längst wusste, wie seine Antwort ausfallen würde. „Ja, gerne”, stimmte er dann zu und lächelte zögerlich. „Jetzt gleich?”  
  
„Ja, wieso nicht?” Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und stand augenblicklich auf, um zur Tür zu gehen, doch Harry hielt ihn leise zurück. „Wir können von hier aus los”, erklärte er auf Dracos fragenden Blick hin und deutete auf den Kamin hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Einer der wenigen Vorteile, wenn man der Leiter von dem Laden hier ist.”  
  
Ein kleines Grinsen umspielte Dracos Mundwinkel, als er den Schreibtisch umrundete und zu Harry trat, ehe er fordernd die Hand ausstreckte. „Dann sollten wir diesen Vorteil doch ausnutzen und verschwinden, bevor dich wieder jemand in Beschlag nimmt.”  
  
Zustimmend nickend reichte Harry ihm das Flohpulver und beobachtete, wie Draco mit einer mühelosen Eleganz in den grünen Flammen verschwand. Einmal noch sah er sich in seinem Büro um, schwang den Zauberstab, um das letzte bisschnen Unordnung verschwinden zu lassen und die Tür zu verschließen, dann griff er ebenfalls nach dem Flohpulver und folgte Draco durch den Kamin.   
  
Bei der Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk drehte er sich so schnell um sich selbst, dass er die Augen fest zusammenkniff, damit ihm nicht schlecht wurde, was aber zur Folge hatte, dass er immer wieder mit Knien und Ellenbogen gegen das Mauerwerk stieß, ehe er bei Draco aus dem Kamin stolperte.  
  
„Vorsichtig!”  
  
Ein starkes Paar Arme fing Harry auf und verhinderte so einen Sturz. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf und blickte direkt in Dracos Gesicht, das so nah, so unglaublich an seinem eigenen war. Harry schluckte trocken, doch noch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, zog Draco seine Hände bereits wieder zurück und trat einen Schritt nach hinten.  
  
„Danke.” Harrys Stimme war rau und kratzig und seine Knie mit einem Mal ganz weich. Dracos Anwesenheit und die warme Stille seiner Wohnung ließen nahezu alle Anspannung ganz plötzlich von ihm abfallen, und zurück blieb nichts als eine dumpfe Müdigkeit und ein knurrender Magen.   
Wie war das möglich?


	10. Chapter 10

** Kapitel 10 **

  
  
„Was möchtest du zuerst? Essen, Wein, reden oder duschen?“  
Müde blinzelnd versuchte Harry Draco zu fokussieren. Mittlerweile befand dieser sich wieder in sicherem Abstand zu Harry und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an, während er seinen Mantel an die Garderobe hängte.   
  
„Ich -“ Unsicher fuhr Harry sich mit der Hand über das Kinn. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern fühlte sich rau und stoppelig an. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich die Zeit für eine ordentliche Rasur genommen hatte?  
  
„Ich glaube, du solltest als erstes in die Badewanne“, entschied Draco, als Harry offensichtlich zu lange geschwiegen hatte.  
  
„Ich -“, begann Harry erneut und schüttelte den Kopf, in der Hoffnung, die Benommenheit auf diese Weise abschütteln zu können. „Eine kurze Dusche reicht völl-“ Er brach ab und sah Draco betreten an. „Stinke ich?“ Er hob den Arm und schnupperte misstrauisch an seiner Uniform.   
  
„Nein, Unsinn.“   
  
Mit einem Mal stand Draco wieder direkt vor ihm. So nah, dass Harry seine Wärme auf seiner Haut spüren und sein Parfüm riechen konnte. Warm und klar und einladend.  
„Aber du hast da was.“  
  
Wie erstarrt beobachtete Harry, wie Draco seine Hand ausstreckte und schließlich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Wange strich. „Und du siehst müde aus. Schon wieder.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe und war immer noch so nahe, dass Harry den winzigen goldenen Ring sehen konnte, der Dracos Pupille umschloss und seine Augen viel wärmer erscheinen ließ, als Harry es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.   
„Du brauchst Wochenende. Schlaf und Erholung.“ Er lächelte zögerlich und zog seine Hand wieder zurück, ehe er damit in Richtung Sofa gestikulierte. „Setz dich. Ich lass dir ein Bad ein.“  
  
Harry wollte widersprechen. Er wollte Draco versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war und er zu alt war, um auf diese Weise umsorgt zu werden, dass er sein ganzes Leben lang immer alles alleine bewältigt hatte. Doch ehe er auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnte, war Draco bereits verschwunden und Harry alleine im Wohnzimmer. Ratlos drehte er sich von links nach rechts, sah vom Kamin zum Fenster zum Sofa, ehe er seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel zog und eine Decke heraufbeschwor. Diese legte er auf das Sofa, ehe er sich darauf fallen ließ, die Unterarme auf den Knien ablegte und den Kopf hängen ließ. Wie von weit weg drangen Wasserrauschen und leises Rumpeln aus dem Badezimmer zu Harry. Davon abgesehen war es so ruhig, dass er seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören konnte. Erst noch schnell und aufgeregt, dann immer langsamer und -   
  
„Harry? Wach auf. Hey, das ist doch unbequem so.“  
  
Orientierungslos schlug Harry die Augen auf und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Nur Dracos Hand, die seinen Arm schnell und fest umschloss, hielt ihn auf dem Sofa.   
  
„Pass auf, du tust dir noch weh.“  
  
Harry nickte benommen und ließ sich widerstandslos von Draco hoch ziehen. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an wie mit Blei gefüllt und in seinem Kopf schien so voller Watte, dass sie ihm jeden Moment aus den Ohren dringen musste. Erst als Draco ihn das Badezimmer schob und ihm heißer Wasserdampf entgegenschlug, kehrte ein wenig Leben in Harry zurück. Er befreite seinen Arm aus Dracos Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich, ähm -“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte zwischen Draco und der vollen Badewanne hin und her. „Danke, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast. Aber ich -“  
  
„Sag nicht, dass du kein Bad brauchst“, unterbrach Draco ihn, ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Das ist jetzt keine Option mehr.“  
„War das jemals eine?“, murmelte Harry leise und zog die Schultern hoch, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, ich wollte sagen, dass ich alleine klarkomme. Du musst nicht über mich wachen wie eine Löwenmama und beim Ausziehen helfen brauchst du mir auch nicht.“  
Stumm zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Harry von oben bis unten, ehe er zu Harrys Überraschung leise auflachte und sich zu Tür wandte. „Keine Sorge, das war sicher nicht meine Absicht. Und jetzt sieh zu, dass du in die Wanne kommst.“  
Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ Harry alleine im Badezimmer zurück.   
  
Unschlüssig drehte er sich von hin und her, doch abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass auch dieses Zimmer beinahe schon fanatisch sauber und aufgeräumt war, gab es hier nichts zu sehen, so dass Harry schließlich begann, sich von seiner verschwitzten Uniform zu befreien. Nur wenige Sekunden später ließ er sich in das warme Wasser sinken. Leise stöhnend schloss er die Augen, während die Wärme seine Arme, Beine, Bauch und Schultern umschloss. Verspannungen, deren Existenz Harry bis jetzt noch nicht einmal erahnt hatte, schienen sich aufzulösen und zurück blieb nichts, als das seltsam leichte Gefühl des Schwebens.   
  
Für einen Moment lang erlaubte Harry es sich, diese Leichtigkeit zu genießen. Nur ganz kurz, ein paar Minuten vielleicht. Dann würde er die Augen wieder öffnen und die Badewanne verlassen.   
Draco war zu ihm gekommen, er hatte mit ihm sprechen wollen. Worüber eigentlich? Er hatte gesagt, er habe einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt. Er hatte abgekämpft ausgesehen. So müde und - Er wollte - Ja, was hatte er gewollt? Er hatte -   
  
*  
  
Draco spitzte die Ohren, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nicht das Geringste hören. Selbst das leise Wasserplatschen, das zunächst noch durch die Tür gedrungen war, war seit längerem verstummt, so dass es nun wieder völlig still in der Wohnung war. Zögerlich griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und sprach einen Tempus-Zauber. Es waren erst fünfzehn Minuten vergangen, seitdem er Harry alleine gelassen hatte. Kein Grund also, sich Gedanken zu machen. Auch wenn Harry so müde ausgesehen hatte, dass Draco sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er es überhaupt heile bis in die Wanne schaffen würde. Sah seine Frau nicht, was er sich selbst antat? Und wenn sie es nicht sah, hatte er keine Freunde oder Kollegen, die ihn darauf ansprechen könnten?  
  
Mit einem leise Seufzen schob Draco den Zauberstab zurück in seinen Ärmel und rieb sich über die Nasenwurzel, ehe er sich vom Fenster abwandte und sich im Wohnzimmer umsah. Beinahe alles sah noch genauso aus wie vor vierzehn Jahren, als Astoria und er die Wohnung gekauft hatten, um sich ihren eigenen kleinen Rückzugsort zu errichten. Obwohl sie diejenige gewesen war, die über Einrichtung und Dekoration entschieden hatte, war die Wohnung im Laufe der Zeit auch für ihn zu einer Art sicherem Hafen geworden. Hier hatten er und Astoria sich richtig kennengelernt und ihre Zukunft geplant. Hier hatte Draco Zuflucht und Geborgenheit gefunden, wenn die Schatten des Manor zu groß und die Erinnerungen zu überwältigend geworden waren.   
  
Und nun war Astoria fort und würde nie mehr wiederkommen. Sie würde sich nie mehr mit einem Buch in den Händen auf dem Sofa zusammenrollen und Draco die Unterschiede zwischen Zauberer- und Muggelliteratur erklären. Niemals wieder würde sie mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf einem der Küchenstühle sitzen und Draco mit ihren skurrilen Erlebnissen aus der Muggelwelt unterhalten, während Draco für sie beide kochte und sich endlich geschätzt und gut aufgehoben fühlte. Würde dieses Gefühl jemals wiederkehren?   
  
„Hier bist du.“  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum und lachte einmal atemlos, als er Harry erkannte. „Musst du dich so anschleichen?“ Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben – er musste seine Uniform in neue, saubere Kleidung verwandelt haben – lehnte er im Türrahmen und musterte Draco aus noch immer müden, aber dennoch aufmerksamen Augen. Seine Haarspitzen waren nass und hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf dem Shirt, das er nun trug.  
  
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Harry unterstrich seine Entschuldigung mit einem Lächeln, bei dem sich ganz plötzlich eine strahlende Wärme in Dracos Bauch bildete und sich bis in seine Fingerspitzen ausbreitete.  
  
„Macht nichts.“ Ehe er es verhindern konnte, erwiderte Draco das Lächeln und deutete auf das Sofa. „Möchtest du dich setzen? Geht’s dir besser?“  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort stieß Harry sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat mit wenigen großen Schritten zu Draco. „Mir geht’s gut, Draco. Wirklich.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Dracos Unterarm und drückte leicht zu, ehe er sie viel zu schnell wieder zurückzog. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Schon wieder.“   
  
Verwundert hob Draco den Blick und sah Harry von der Seite an. In den letzten Worten hatte eine Bitterkeit mitgeschwungen, die Draco sich nicht erklären konnte. „Gern geschehen“, erwiderte er so auch nur leise, während er seinen Blick von Harrys Gesicht über seinen Hals, seine Schultern und seine Hände wandern ließ. Alles an ihm war rau und stark und gewappnet, sich jeden Moment in den Kampf zu stürzen. War das die Art, mit der er dem Leben entgegentrat? Mit gezückten Waffen und bereit, jedes Hindernis aus dem Weg zu räumen, egal was es ihn kosten würde?  
  
„Draco?“  
„Ja?“ Er sah auf und traf auf Harrys abwartenden Blick.  
„Ich hab gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Du bist doch sicher nicht zu mir gekommen, weil du sichergehen wolltest, dass ich ein braver Junge bin und auf mich aufpasse.“  
  
Perplex zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und unterzog Harry einer erneuten Musterung, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Doch, irgendwie schon“, gab er zu, während er zum Sofa hinüber ging und darauf wartete, dass Harry ihm folgte. „Aber ich wollte auch mit dir reden.“  
  
„Worüber?“ Harry ließ sich neben ihn sinken, wobei er sich seitwärts drehte, um Draco ansehen zu können, und ein Bein unter den Körper zog. Er sah noch immer nicht entspannt aus, aber es schien, als sei ein Teil seiner sonst üblichen Unruhe und Wachsamkeit von ihm angefallen.   
  
Draco seufzte leise und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. Als er Scorpius nach Hogwarts zurückgebracht und beobachtet hatte, wie eilig er sich auf die Suche nach Albus gemacht hatte, war es ihm wie eine gute Idee erschienen, Harry aufzusuchen, um mit ihm zu reden. Über Scorpius und Albus. Über Hogwarts und Astoria und wie schwer es manchmal schien, mit allem weiterzumachen. Jetzt aber, wo Harry direkt neben ihm saß und ihn aus diesen unglaublich grünen Augen ansah, fragte er sich, ob er ihm überhaupt zuhören würde. Wieso sollte er? Sie kannten sich eigentlich gar nicht. Nur weil sie zufällig und unüberlegt einige Stunden miteinander verbracht und einen Abend lang so getan hatten, als wären sie Freunde, bedeutete das nicht, dass sie auch tatsächlich welche waren, und auch wenn sie beide erwachsen geworden waren und die Schulzeit lange hinter ihnen lag, war doch alles, was sie verband, eine jahrelange Feindschaft. Wieso also war es gerade Harry, mit dem er reden wollte?  
  
„Draco? Worüber wolltest du mit mir reden? Ist etwas passiert?“  
„Nein, es ist nichts passiert.“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf und wagte es, Harry kurz ins Gesicht zu sehen, ehe er seinen Blick an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster gleiten ließ. Der Himmel war grau und dicke Wolken wurden vom nahenden Winterwind darüber getrieben. Bald würde es wieder so kalt werden, dass er auch innerhalb der Schlossmauern einen dicken Mantel tragen müsste, um nicht zu frieren.   
  
„Was ist denn dann, Draco? Du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen. Ich werde alles für mich behalten, wenn es das ist, wovor du Angst hast.“  
  
Draco lachte kurz auf und blickte nun doch wieder zu Harry. „Nein, davor habe ich keine Angst.“  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Draco sprach einfach weiter: „Du kannst jedes kleinste Detail über mein Leben an die Öffentlichkeit zerren, wenn du willst. Es würde niemanden interessieren. Für die Zaubererwelt bin ich tot.“ Die Worte waren heraus, ehe Draco es verhindern konnte, und augenblicklich wünschte er sich, er hätte nichts gesagt.  Harrys Gesichtszüge wurden weich, in seine Augen trat ein sanfter Ausdruck und er streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er Draco erneut berühren. Dieser aber rutschte eilig ein Stück nach hinten, so dass Harrys Hand nutzlos auf die freie Sitzfläche zwischen ihnen fiel.  
  
„Was ist los, Draco?“  
  
Draco wollte aufspringen und rennen. Er wollte schreien, alles erzählen, Harry davonjagen, sich auf dem Sofa an seiner Seite zusammenrollen und vor der Welt verstecken. Er wollte - Er wollte so viel und gleichzeitig nichts weiter, als einfach alleine zu sein. Aber da war Potter. Harry. Er saß einfach nur da, sah ihn an und schien mit seinen verdammten grünen Augen alle Schutzwälle zu durchbrechen. „Ich -“ Draco schluckte schwer, während er erfolglos versuchte, Harrys Blick zu entkommen. „Heute vor fünf Jahren ist Astoria gestorben.“ Wieso war es nur so schwer, das auszusprechen? Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig und die Wörter fielen aus seinem Mund, als hätten sie sich zuvor mit aller Macht nach draußen kämpfen müssen. Harry wusste, dass Astoria tot war. Vielleicht wusste er sogar, dass heute ihr Todestag war. Vielleicht -   
  
Erst als Harry nach seinen Händen griff und vorsichtig mit den Daumen darüber strich, merkte Draco, wie sehr er sie ineinander verkrampft hatte, und zwang sich, sie wieder zu lösen.  
„Das tut mir Leid.“ Harrys Blick war noch immer da. Stark, unnachgiebig. Aufrichtig. Es tat ihm wirklich Leid.  
„Möchtest du mir von ihr erzählen?“  
  
Zuerst schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Nein, er wollte nicht von Astoria erzählen. Dann aber zuckte er mit den Schultern und begann zu reden. Zuerst leise und zögerlich, dann immer schneller, bis die Wörter sich förmlich überschlugen. Er erzählte, wie er Astoria kennengelernt hatte, wie sie sich ein Leben am Rande der Zauberergesellschaft aufgebaut hatten. Er erzählte, wie Astoria eine Anstellung in der Muggelwelt gefunden hatte. Zuerst hatte sie es gehasst, weil es sie daran erinnert hatte, was der Krieg ihr genommen hatte. In den wenigen Jahren aber, die ihr noch geblieben waren, hatte sie diese neue, fremde Welt mit all ihren Eigenarten lieben gelernt. Draco erzählte davon, wie Astoria krank geworden war, wie sie einen Heiler nach dem anderen aufgesucht hatte, wie sie hier in England kaum einer hatte behandeln wollen und wie grausam es gewesen war, zu realisieren, dass es keine Hilfe war. Dass sie sterben und Scorpius ohne seine Mutter aufwachsen würde. Er berichtete von Scorpius und wie sie am Morgen Astorias Grab besucht hatten.   
  
„Sie hat nicht mal seinen ersten Schultag in Hogwarts erlebt“, presste Draco hervor und sah Harry verzweifelt an. „Wie kann die Welt nur so ungerecht sein? Ich versuche alles, um Scorpius ein guter Vater zu sein, besser als meiner es war, aber ich kann ihm nicht seine Mutter ersetzen!“ Er presste die Lippen zusammen und widerstand dem Drang, das Gesicht in den Händen zu verbergen. Wieso war es nach all den Jahren immer noch so schwer?  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Harrys Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir sagen, wieso, aber ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Und dann plötzlich war er ganz nah bei Draco. Unbeholfen legten sich seine Arme um Draco und zogen ihn an sich. Harry war so warm und roch nach Seife, Wald und Magie. Dracos Herz raste, während er die Umarmung zögerlich erwiderte. Mit dem Gesicht an Harrys Schulter schien die Welt plötzlich ganz weit weg.  
  
„Aber du liebst Scorpius und er weiß das. Vielleicht versteht er es noch nicht, aber er weiß, dass du ihn liebst, genau wie du Astoria geliebt hast.“  
  
Draco wollte nicken, Harry Recht geben. Stattdessen aber begann er zu lachen, zu zittern und noch mehr zu lachen. Das Lachen schmeckte nach Galle und Verrat und es schien unendlich viel Zeit zu vergehen, bis Draco sich beruhigen und wieder tief durchatmen konnte. „Ich habe sie nicht geliebt.“


	11. Chapter 11

** Kapitel 11 **

  
  
_Ich habe sie nicht geliebt._  
  
Die Worte hallten in Harrys Ohren wider. Immer und immer wieder. „Aber -“ Er brach ab. Was sollte er sagen? Wie reagieren? Dracos Erzählung über seine Frau war so voller Liebe gewesen. Voller Wärme und Bewunderung. Wie konnte er sie nicht geliebt haben? Wieso -  
  
„Sie war meine beste Freundin“, durchbrach Draco das Gedankenkarussell in Harrys Kopf, während er gleichzeitig ihre Umarmung löste und wieder auf Abstand ging. „Irgendwie habe ich sie geliebt.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Aber nicht wie ein Mann seine Frau lieben sollte, sondern -“ Er hielt inne und zuckte mit den Schultern, als habe er damit alles gesagt.   
  
Harry atmete tief durch und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Das musst du mir erklären“, bat er schließlich und fügte hinzu, ehe Draco etwas erwidern konnte: „Hattest du nicht was von Wein gesagt? Ich glaube, den können wir jetzt gut gebrauchen.“  
  
Einen Moment schien es, als würde Draco protestieren wollen, dann jedoch nickte er einfach und erhob sich vom Sofa, nur um sich kurz darauf mit Gläsern und einer Flasche Wein wieder zu   
  
Harry zu setzen. „Also“, griff dieser ihr Gespräch wieder auf, „Astoria war mehr“, er zögerte kurz, „deine beste Freundin als deine Geliebte?“  
  
Draco nickte stumm, während er Flasche öffnete und ihnen beiden einschenkte. „Ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass wir uns in England kennengelernt haben.“ Harry nickte stumm, während er sein Glas von Draco entgegennahm. „Viele der alt eingesessenen Familien hatten nach dem Krieg Probleme und haben das Land verlassen.“  
  
Wieder nickte Harry wortlos, ehe er einen vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. Er war damals selbst so eingebunden gewesen, dass er nur am Rande mitbekommen hatte, was mit all den Menschen geschehen war, die auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hatten.   
  
„Astorias Familie hat darauf gesetzt, dass Voldemorts Seite gewinnt und ihre Eltern mussten, genau wie meine, ein Großteil ihres Vermögens für Ausgleichszahlungen abgeben. Hier in England waren sie nichts mehr.“ Draco machte eine Pause, in welcher er ebenfalls an seinem Wein nippte. „Es war verrückt.“ Er schnaubte leise. „Ihre ganze verehrte Reinblüterkultur hat sie an den Abgrund gebracht und trotzdem wollten sie nichts mehr, als wieder dazuzugehören. Ihre Eltern und meine.“ Kopfschüttelnd nahm Draco einen weiteren Schluck, ehe er das Weinglas in den Händen hin und her drehte. „Sie hatten gehofft, wenn sie es schaffen, ihre Kinder in Familien zu verheiraten, die den Krieg unbeschadet überstanden haben, dann könnten sie ihr altes Ansehen zurückgewinnen. Sie haben wirklich gedacht, dann würde alles wieder werden, wie es vorher war. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen.“   
  
Draco lachte freudlos auf, woraufhin Harry sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss. Wie war es nur möglich, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hatte, was aus all diesen Menschen geworden war? Sicher, direkt nachdem Voldemort besiegt und die Todesser fürs Erste zerschlagen gewesen waren, hatte er an unzähligen Verhandlungen des Zaubergamots teilgenommen. Er hatte für Draco und Narzissa ausgesagt, aber nachdem die Verhandlungen weniger und weniger geworden waren und er seine Aurorenausbildung begonnen hatte, hatte er aufgehört, die Ereignisse zu verfolgen. Er hatte nur Ruhe gewollt und dabei nie daran gedacht, was aus seinen Mitschülern geworden war, deren Familien alles verloren hatten.   
  
Glücklicherweise fuhr Draco mit seiner Erzählung fort, ehe Harry in dem altbekannten Strudel aus ungelösten Fragen und sich auftürmenden Schuldgefühlen versinken konnte: „Astoria und ich wollten da raus. Wir beide wollten die Fehler unserer Eltern hinter uns lassen. Eine eigene Familie gründen und einen Neuanfang machen. Aber wer hätte uns schon noch genommen? Wir waren nichts. Für die Einen waren wir in Ungnade gefallen und nicht nur ohne Vermögen, sondern auch noch ohne soziales oder politisches Kapital. Für die Anderen waren wir nichts weiter als Todesser. Die Bösen.“  
  
Draco schluckte sichtbar, und Harry musste sich daran erinnern, dass all das vor beinahe zwanzig Jahren geschehen war. Es gab nichts, was er jetzt noch tun oder sagen konnte, um es ungeschehen zu machen oder Draco zu helfen. Diese Chance hatte er vertan.  
  
„Oh, Potter! Komm schon!“  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und riss den Kopf hoch.  
„Du siehst aus wie ein getretener Welpe“, erklärte Draco und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, als müsse er diesen Vergleich noch einmal überdenken. „Im Ernst“, schloss er dann an und ignorierte Harrys bohrenden Blick, „vergiss mal für den Moment deinen Heldenkomplex. Es gab nichts, was du hättest tun können. Selbst wenn, hätte ich deine Hilfe wahrscheinlich nicht gewollt.“  
  
Unwillkürlich legte Harry die Stirn in Falten und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, während er den Blick wieder auf seine Hände richtete. Abwesend knibbelte er an seinen Fingernägeln. Hätte er mehr tun können? Hätte er mehr tun sollen? Wie hatte ihm das Schicksal der Menschen, die ihn über eine so lange Zeit hinweg begleitet hatten, so egal sein können? Wäre es nicht seine Aufgabe gewesen, achtzugeben, mehr zu tun?   
„Okay“, nickte Harry schließlich, während er all die nagenden Fragen beiseite schob. „Erzähl weiter. Bitte.“  
  
Draco nickte und atmete tief durch. „Unsere einzige Chance“, fuhr er schließlich fort, „waren wir zwei. Zumindest dachten wir das damals.“ Er lachte kurz auf und strich sich fahrig über die Stirn. „Also sind wir weg gerannt und haben geheiratet. Ich hab sie nicht geliebt und sie mich nicht, aber wir waren Partner. Verbündete. Beste Freunde.“ Wieder schluckte Draco und atmete zitternd ein und aus. „Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Und ich vermisse sie so unglaublich.“ Seine Stimme wurde leiser und leiser, bis Harry Mühe hatte, ihn weiterhin zu verstehen. „Verrückt, oder?“  
  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde nachdenken zu müssen, schüttelte Harry den Kopf, während er gleichzeitig gegen den wachsenden Kloß in seinem Hals ankämpfte. Wie konnte das Leben nur so ungerecht sein? Wie konnte es Draco nur wieder und immer wieder bestrafen?  
  
„Nicht?“ In Dracos Augen lagen so viel Schmerz und Hoffnung zugleich, dass Harry nicht länger gegen den Drang ankämpfen konnte, ihn zu berühren. Ungeschickt rutschte er näher an Draco heran, um einen Arm um seine Schultern legen zu können. „Nein, überhaupt nicht“, bestätigte er dann, während er gleichzeitig mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Schultern und seinen Oberarm strich. „Sie war dir unglaublich wichtig und du hast sie geliebt, auf welche Weise auch immer. Verrückt wäre es, wenn du sie nicht vermissen würdest.“  
  
*  
  
Erleichterung trieb die Luft aus Dracos Lungen, und mit einem schweren Seufzen ließ er den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter sinken. Sein Atem stockte nicht einen Moment, sondern strich warm und gleichmäßig über Dracos Haare, so dass er es wagte, die Augen zu schließen und tief durchzuatmen. Noch nie hatte er jemandem seine und Astorias Geschichte erzählt. Noch nie hatte er sich jemandem so sehr geöffnet und so viel von sich preisgegeben. Wie nur schaffte Harry fucking Potter es auch nach all den Jahren noch, ihm so unter die Haut zu gehen?  
  
„Geht’s dir jetzt besser?“  
„Ja. Danke für’s Zuhören.“  
„Dafür nicht.“ Ohne hinzusehen, konnte Draco das Lächeln in Harrys Stimme spüren. „Du hast mich jetzt schon zweimal aus“, Harry zögerte kurz, „misslichen Situationen befreit. Da ist Zuhören das Mindeste, was ich tun kann.“  
  
Draco lachte leise und widerstand dem Drang, Harry noch ein wenig näherzukommen. Er strahlte so viel Wärme und Ruhe aus, und immer wenn er sprach, schien sein gesamter Körper zu vibrieren.   
  
„Geht’s dir denn auch besser?“, fragte Draco ihn, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, nachdem sie beide eine Zeit lang geschwiegen hatten.  
  
„Ja.“ Draco spürte Harrys Nicken. „Danke für die Rettung.“ Er lachte leise, aber da war etwas in seinem Lachen, etwas raues und dunkles, das Draco aufblicken ließ. Harry sah bereits erholter aus als noch vor nur zwei Stunden, aber die Konturen seines Gesichts waren noch immer zu hart, sein Blick zu unruhig und seine Schultern zu verspannt. Kam er jemals zur Ruhe?  
  
„Was ist los?“ Vorsichtig richtete Draco sich auf, auch wenn er bedauerte, dass Harrys Arm dabei von seinen Schultern rutschte.  
„Ich -“ Harry richtete sich auf und strich sich fahrig durch die Haare, so dass sie nun wieder in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf abstanden. „Harter Tag.“  
„Ja, das hast du schon mal gesagt“, erinnerte Draco ihn spöttisch und schob ihm wortlos sein Weinglas hinüber. „Also, was ist passiert?“  
  
Harry schenkte ihm ein schiefes Grinsen, bevor er einen großen Schluck Wein nahm, der seine Lippen für einen Moment dunkelrot färbte, bevor er mit der Zunge darüber fuhr. „Es gibt- gab eine Gruppe illegaler Zaubertrankbrauer. Wir hatten sie schon länger unter Beobachtung, aber sie waren einfach zu gut.“ Er schnaubte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir konnten ihnen nie etwas nachweisen. Und dann haben sie heute zwei Kinder entführt.“ Er stieß einen heiseren Laut aus und barg für einen Moment das Gesicht in die Hände, so dass Draco ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken legte und vorsichtig darüber strich. Dabei konnte er durch das dünne Shirt hindurch jeden einzelnen Wirbel fühlen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass Harry noch etwas aß, ehe er nach Hause zurückkehrte.  
  
„Habt ihr sie gefunden?“ Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass Scorpius entführt werden könnte, lief Draco ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter und griff mit eisigen Fingern nach seinem Herzen. Wie musste es Harry dabei gehen, diesen Alptraum aus nächster Nähe mitzuerleben? Hatte er mit den Eltern sprechen, ihre Angst und ihre Panik erleben müssen?  
  
„Ja.“ Harry lächelte müde und drückte sich Dracos Berührung kaum merklich entgegen. „Ihnen ist nichts passiert und sie sind wieder bei ihren Eltern.“  
Erleichtert atmete Draco tief durch und ließ seine Stirn für einen Moment auf Harrys Schulter sinken. „Ein Glück.“  
„Ja. Es war nur“, Harry machte eine kurze Pause und zuckte mit den Schultern, „anstrengend.“  
„Natürlich war es das“, nickte Draco und fuhr damit fort, kreisend über Harrys Rücken zu streichen, während er vorsichtig fragte: „Und ich nehme an, deine Frau war auch nicht unbedingt begeistert, dass du am Wochenende arbeiten musst?“  
  
Die Muskeln an Harrys Rücken zitterten und seine Schultern begannen zu zucken, während er den Kopf erneut in die Hände stützte, so dass Draco nun nicht mehr sah, als Harrys Finger, die zwischen seinen Haaren hervorlugten. „Nein, sie war nicht begeistert.“ Er gab einen Laut von sich, von dem Draco nicht sagen konnte, ob es ein Lachen oder Schluchzen war. „Wir-“ Er atmete tief durch, ohne sich allerdings aus der eingenommenen Haltung zu lösen. „Wir haben uns gestritten und sie- Sie-“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig.“  
  
Draco presste kurz die Lippen zusammen, um jegliche Bemerkung zurückzuhalten. Er wollte Harry nicht noch weiter aufwühlen. Stattdessen ließ er seine Finger ein wenig höher gleiten und fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen über Harrys Nacken und seinen Haaransatz. Irgendwo tief in ihm regte sich Widerstand dagegen, einen anderen Mann auf diese Weise zu berühren. Gleichzeitig aber konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, seine Hand zurückzuziehen. Diese unschuldige und unbeschwerte Nähe zu einem anderen Menschen war zu tröstlich. Diesen Moment wollte Draco unter keinen Umständen missen, diesen Moment, in dem er einfach akzeptiert wurde, ohne sich für das rechtfertigen zu müssen, wer oder was er war.  
  
Unendlich lange und doch viel zu kurz saßen sie da und lauschten in die Stille, die alleine von ihren Atemzügen durchbrochen wurde. Dracos Herz schlug ruhig und beständig, und auch wenn Harry sich nur unmerklich entspannte, wehrte er sich doch nicht gegen Dracos Berührungen. Dieses beinahe schon vertraute Beisammensein wurde erst unterbrochen, als Harrys Magen laut knurrte und Draco sich daran erinnerte, wie knochig Harrys Rücken sich unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte.  
  
„Du hast Hunger.“  
„Nein, schon gut.“ Nun richtete Harry sich doch auf, so dass Dracos Hand von seiner Schulter rutschte. „Das geht gleich wieder.“  
Verärgert zog Draco die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso achtest du nicht auf dich? Wieso schläfst du nicht, wenn du müde bist oder isst, wenn du Hunger hast? Wofür bestrafst du dich selbst?“  
  
Harry riss den Kopf herum und blickte Draco aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich bestraf’ mich nicht selbst! Ich hab einfach viel zu tun und zu wenig Zeit zum Schlafen und da vergesse ich dann einfach, zu essen. Das passiert anderen auch.“  
Wortlos zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte Harry mit einem zweifelnden Blick. Aber anstatt weiter nachzubohren, schlug er versöhnlich vor: „Möchtest du trotzdem etwas essen? Ich hab nicht viel hier, aber wir könnten uns etwas bestellen. Entweder aus der Winkelgasse oder von einem Muggel-Lieferservice.“  
Harrys Augen wurden noch größer, so dass Draco bereits zu fürchten begann, dass sie ihm jeden Moment aus dem Kopf fallen würden. „Bei einem Muggel-Lieferservice?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht?“  
„Ausgerechnet? Woher weißt du- Wieso-?“  
  
Harrys offensichtlicher Unglaube amüsierte Draco mehr als es in dieser Situation angebracht wäre. Dennoch machte er keine Anstalten, um Harry aus dieser Situation zu helfen. Zu sehr belustigte es ihn, dabei zuzusehen, wie Harry immer verzweifelter nach Worten suchte und schließlich sogar rote Wangen bekam. Zuletzt aber überkam ihn doch Mitleid, so dass er eine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm legte und ihn beruhigend anlächelte. „Lass gut sein. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass Astoria bei den Muggeln gearbeitet hat. Sie war Bibliothekarin. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren also eine Menge über Muggel gelernt. Und sie sind nicht einmal halb so schlimm, wie ich früher immer dachte. Die meisten zumindest.“ Er zwinkerte Harry zu und lachte über dessen ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Also, Pizza oder Kürbispastete?“  
  
„Ich- Ähm-“ Zum wiederholten Mal fuhr Harry sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, so dass Draco so langsam eine Ahnung bekam, wieso sie immer aussahen, als wären sie noch niemals mit einem Kamm in Berührung gekommen. „Pizza“, entschied er schließlich und brachte Draco damit zum Schmunzeln. Ja, genau das hatte er sich gedacht.   
  
„In Ordnung“, stimmte Draco zu und erhob sich. „Dann muss ich nur dieses verdammte-“ Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wie hieß noch dieser Kasten, mit dem Muggel über große Entfernungen hinweg miteinander sprechen konnte? Er zog eine Schublade nach der nächsten auf, bis er endlich gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Triumphierend drehte er sich zu Harry herum und hielt das kleine Gerät in die Luft – der Name fiel ihm zwar noch immer nicht ein, aber er hatte gefunden, was er suchte. Harrys Reaktion bestand aus einem warmen Lachen, das Draco noch so viel mehr vergessen ließ, als nur den Namen dieses Muggel-Kastens.


	12. Chapter 12

** Kapitel 12 **

  
  
So leise wie möglich öffnete Harry die Haustür und schlüpfte eilig hindurch. Die Zeit bei Draco war wie im Flug vergangen, und nun war es bereits mitten in der Nacht und das Haus dunkel und still. Lily schlief wahrscheinlich schon seit Stunden und auch Ginny würde nicht auf ihn gewartet haben.  
  
Langsam zog Harry die schweren Stiefel von den Füßen und durchquerte nur auf Socken den Flur. Auch wenn das Bad und die Pizza bei Draco Wunder gewirkt hatten, spürte Harry nun wieder die Müdigkeit, die sich hinter seinen Lidern bis in die Zehenspitzen hinab ausbreitete. Er würde jetzt zu Lily ins Zimmer schleichen, ihr einen Kuss auf die leuchtenden Haare drücken und dann würde er ins Bett kriechen und so lange schlafen, bis auch der letzte Funke Müdigkeit verschwunden war. Und wenn das Ministerium es wagen würde, ihm auch morgen seinen freien Tag rauben zu wollen, würde Harry einfach jede Eule – Heuler hin oder her – und jeden Anruf über das Flohnetzwerk ignorieren. Er würde einfach im Bett liegen bleiben, bis er sich wieder in der Lage fühlte, der Welt entgegenzutreten.   
  
Nachdem er seine Stiefel beiseite gestellt und seinen Umhang an die Garderobe gehängt hatte, wollte Harry die Treppe hinauf schleichen, als ihm der schmale Streifen Licht auffiel, der unter der Wohnzimmertür hindurch in den Flur drang. Unsicher blieb er stehen und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, ehe er sich umdrehte und vorsichtig die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete.   
  
Der Raum wurde nur vom sanft flackernden Feuer erhellt und in Harrys Lieblingssessel direkt neben dem Kamin saß Ginny. Sie war in die Decke gehüllt, die Molly ihnen zum Einzug geschenkt hatte und sah Harry aus geröteten Augen an, als er den Raum betrat.  
  
„Du bist nach Hause gekommen.“   
Verwundert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Natürlich bin ich nach Hause gekommen. Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?“  
„Du hast das Ministerium schon vor Stunden verlassen.“ Ginnys Stimme war rau und kratzig. „Und du bist nicht nach Hause gekommen.“ Sie zog die Decke fester um sich und zog leise die Nase hoch, ehe sie Harry wieder anblickte. „Hast du eine Andere?“  
  
Harry erstarrte und konnte lange nichts anderes tun, als Ginny einfach anzusehen. Müde. Ratlos. Verletzt. Hatte er ihr jemals einen Grund gegeben, an seiner Treue zu zweifeln? Hatte er nicht immer alles für diese Familie getan, was in seiner Macht stand? Er war nicht perfekt, sogar weit entfernt davon, aber hatte er nicht immer alles versucht?   
  
„Nein, Ginny“, versicherte er ihr leise, „ich habe keine Andere.“  
„Wo warst du dann die ganze Zeit?“  
„Ich war bei einem Freund.“  
„Bei einem Freund?“, echote Ginny, während sich ihre Gesichtszüge verhärteten. „Wieso bist du nicht nach Hause gekommen? Es ist Wochenende. Und Lily braucht dich. Du hättest nach Hause kommen sollen anstatt zu deinem mysteriösen Freund zu gehen!“   
„Es tut mir Leid, Ginny.“ Fröstelnd schlang Harry die Arme um sich, wagte es aber nicht, näher an den Kamin zu treten. „Ich- Ich hab einfach Ruhe gebraucht.“  
„Und die hast du bei deinem Freund bekommen?“   
  
Ginny erhob sich, wobei die Decke von ihren Schultern rutschte. Ihren offenen Haare fielen über ihre schmalen Schultern und kringelten sich im Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemdes und Harry wurde sich schmerzhaft bewusst, wie anders es einmal zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Es hatte mal eine Zeit gegeben, in der er nicht hatte flüchten wollen, sobald er Ginny sah. Er hatte sie ständig um sich haben und ihr alles erzählen wollen, und wenn sie so vor ihm gestanden hatte, wie sie es gerade jetzt tat, dann hatte er nicht lange gezögert, sondern sie über seine Schulter geworfen und nach oben ins Schlafzimmer getragen. In diesem Augenblick aber musste er schlucken und alle Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht zurückzuweichen, als Ginny noch einen Schritt näher kam.   
  
„Du hast eine Familie, Harry! Sei für uns da! Kümmere dich!“ Sie holte zitternd Luft und griff nach seinen verschränkten Armen, um sie bestimmt zu lösen und nach seinen Händen zu greifen. „Du hast Verantwortung für uns. Wir brauchen dich! Es ist deine Aufgabe, dich um uns zu kümmern. Du kannst nicht einfach davonlaufen, wenn es schwierig wird.“  
  
Saure Galle stieg Harrys Kehle empor. Er schluckte, blinzelte. Etwas an diesen Worten war falsch, aber er wusste nicht was. Die Müdigkeit legte sich wie ein grauer Schleier über sein gesamtes Denken. Gerade eben war da noch ein Gedanke gewesen, etwas wichtiges, das gesagt werden musste, doch ehe Harry es zu fassen bekam, war es ihm bereits wieder durch die Finger gerutscht.   
  
„Harry?“  
„Ja, ich-“ Harry unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Tut mir Leid, ich- Ich bin einfach müde. Wirklich.“  
„In Ordnung.“ Ginny strich mit den Daumen über Harrys Handrücken. „Komm ins Bett, wir können morgen reden.“  
  
Wieder schluckte Harry, doch der Kloß im Hals blieb und schnürte ihm die Luft an. Wie betäubt ließ er sich von Ginny die Treppe hinauf in ihr Schlafzimmer ziehen. Mit brennenden Augen beobachtete er, wie sie sich das kurze Nachthemd über den Kopf zog und nur mit einem Slip bekleidet ins Bett legte. Die drei Kinder hatten ihrer Figur nicht geschadet, im Gegenteil. Ihre früher so mädchenhafte Figur war weiblicher geworden: die Hüften ein bisschen breiter, die Brüste ein wenig runder. Sie war immer noch so schön.   
  
„Komm her.“ Einladend breitete Ginny die Arme aus und sah Harry unter halb gesenkten Augenlidern her an. Harry konnte nur stumm nicken, und nacheinander landeten Shirt, Hose und Socken auf dem Stuhl neben der Tür, ehe er zu Ginny ins Bett kroch. Ihre nackte Haut an seiner, ihre weichen Brüste an seinem Rücken. Sie war schön, schön und kalt, und er war so müde, so unglaublich müde.   
  
*  
  
„Hey, Malfoy. Schön, dass du auch endlich Zeit hast.“ Offen lächelte Longbottom Draco an und klopfte einladend auf den freien Platz neben sich. „Komm, setz dich.“  
  
Draco schluckte die Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, und rang sich stattdessen ein Lächeln ab, während er allen Anwesenden zur Begrüßung zunickte und den angebotenen Platz annahm.   
  
„Hier.“ Longbottom schob ein Glas Butterbier zu ihm hinüber, und trotz aller Bemühungen konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass seine Augenbrauen nach oben wanderten, und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf fragte spöttisch, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, sich hierauf einzulassen. Erwachsene Menschen, die sich trafen, um Butterbier zu trinken und Scrabble zu spielen. Erwachsen genug, um zu tun, was sie wollten und noch jung genug, um zu trinken und Spaß zu haben und- Kopfschüttelnd setzte Draco diesem Gedanken ein Ende und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas, nachdem er sich bei Longbottom dafür bedankt hatte.  
  
„Na Malfoy, das hier entspricht wohl nicht ganz dem, was du sonst so gewohnt bist.“  
  
Draco atmete tief durch und zählte innerlich bis drei, ehe er den Kopf drehte und den Sprecher mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht fixierte. „Cunningham.“ Er nahm einen erneuten Schluck von seinem Butterbier und lächelte schmal. „Vielleicht ist es nicht das, was ich gewohnt bin“, erklärte er dann feixend, „aber genau das, was ich erwartet habe.“ Er hob sein Glas zu einem spöttischen Toast und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.   
  
Alastair Cunningham, einige Jahre jünger als Draco, war seit wenigen Jahren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und jeder wusste, dass er die Stellung nur bekommen hatte, weil Harry Potter sie abgelehnt hatte. Was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, herumzustolzieren, wie die Pfauen seiner Eltern früher, und Draco bei jeder Gelegenheit zu zeigen, was er von ihm hielt: Nämlich nichts.  
  
„Immer noch der alte, was Malfoy? Dabei solltest du-“  
„Alastair, bitte“, ging Longbottom dazwischen, ehe Cunningham seinen Satz beenden konnte. „Das ist alles lange her und längst vorbei. Oder nicht?“  
  
Erstaunlicherweise widersprach Cunningham ihm nicht, sondern nickte lediglich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und sprach den Rest des Abends über demonstrativ kein weiteres Wort mehr mit Draco. Dieser konnte jedoch nicht behaupten, dass er sich daran störte. Im Gegenteil. Auch ohne Cunninghams provozierende Bemerkungen war es bereits schwierig genug, sich mit seinen begeistert spielenden Kollegen zu unterhalten, ohne dabei jeden bissigen Gedanken auszusprechen, der ihm durch den Kopf ging. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Doch sicherlich nicht, dass das hier tatsächlich eine gute Idee war? Er hatte gewusst, dass er hier nicht hinein passte. Er hatte es gewusst, und trotzdem hatte er dieses Mal zugesagt, als Longbottom ihn erneut gefragt hatte, ob er sich nicht zu ihrer wöchentlichen Spielerunde gesellen wollte. Draco hatte in Longbottoms weiches, offenes Gesicht geblickt, und ohne dass er es hatte verhindern können, waren seine Gedanken zu Harry gewandert. Zu Harry und seinen viel zu ernsten Augen.   
  
Er und Longbottom hatten damals Seite an Seite gekämpft und ohne Longbottom wären sie alle verloren gewesen. Harry würde wollen, dass Draco sich Mühe gab und seinem alten Freund eine Chance gab, oder? Zutiefst verstört über diesen Gedanken hatte Draco Longbottom mehrere Momente lang regungslos angestarrt, ehe er stumm genickt und sich dann ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen auf dem Absatz herum gedreht hatte.  
  
Draco hätte wissen sollen, dass Harry Potter nichts als Ärger bedeutete. Das war von dem Moment an so gewesen, seit sie sich vor bald dreißig Jahren zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Und er hatte nicht dazu gelernt. Kein kleines bisschen.  
  
Der Abend zog sich hin wie alter Flubberwurmschleim, und als Draco endlich erlöst war und zähneklappernd die dunklen Flure entlang eilte, kreisten seine Gedanken immer noch um Harry. Seit dem Wochenende war kein Tag vergangen, an dem Draco nicht an den vergangenen Samstagabend zurückgedacht hatte. Mit einer viel zu großen Pizza zwischen sich hatten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und so viel gegessen, bis ihnen schlecht gewesen war. Dann hatten sie noch eine Flasche Wein geöffnet und Draco hatte interessiert zugehört, als Harry von seinen Kindern und seiner Anfangszeit bei den Auroren berichtet hatte. Seine Augen waren voller Leidenschaft gewesen und seine Hände hatten kaum eine Minute stillgestanden, sondern hatten seine Erzählungen mit ausschweifenden Gesten untermalt. Draco hatte kaum wegsehen können.   
  
Dieser Harry war so anders gewesen, als er es sich jemals hatte ausmalen können. Zwar war ihre Schulzeit bereits lange vorbei und Dracos Gefühle von damals verblasst, seine Abneigung jedoch war geblieben. Harry Potter, das Wunderkind mit der Bilderbuchfamilie und einer beneidenswert steilen Karriere. Umgeben von einer Aura ignoranter Arroganz war Harry auch neunzehn Jahre nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort noch so omnipräsent, dass Draco ihm nicht hatte entkommen können. Wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, wie falsch er gelegen hatte. So unglaublich falsch.   
  
Mit einem Seufzen schloss Draco die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und lehnte für einen Moment die Stirn gegen das kühle Holz. Er atmete einige Male tief durch, ehe er sich von der Tür abstieß und herumdrehte. Mit einer müden Handbewegung entzündete er alle Fackeln auf einmal, doch obwohl er ihre Anzahl seit seinem Einzug bereits mehr als verdoppelt hatte, gab es noch zu viele tote Winkel in diesen Räumen. Zu viele Ecken, die das Licht nicht erreichte, und in denen die schwarzen Schatten lebendig wurden und mit gebleckten Zähnen nur darauf warteten, dass Draco ihnen mit einem unbedachten Schritt zu nahe kam.   
  
Müde fuhr Draco sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, während er den Wohnbereich und das Schlafzimmer durchquerte, um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen. Diese Räume würden niemals sein Zuhause werden oder ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit vermitteln. Die Decken waren zu niedrig, die Wände zu klamm und das Licht, das tagsüber durch die verzauberten Fenster fiel, war zu blass und zu kalt, und nur wenige Schritte von seiner Tür entfernt lauerten an jeder Ecke Erinnerungen, die Draco beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte lang mit aller Kraft weit von sich geschoben hatte.   
  
Als Draco schließlich unter die Bettdecke kroch, legte diese sich kalt und schwer auf ihn, und seine Gänsehaut verschwand erst, als er einen Wärmezauber über das Bett sprach. Die Kerker wurden nie wirklich warm. Schon damals war hier unten der einzig warme Ort im Winter der Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen. An den kältesten Tagen hatten sie in den Schlafsälen ihren eigenen Atem sehen können und spätestens ab Dezember hatte jeder Erstklässler einen einwandfreien Wärmezauber beherrscht.   
  
Schaudernd schüttelte Draco diese Erinnerung ab und griff nach dem Glas auf seinem Nachttisch. Es war nur etwas größer als seine Faust, und kaum dass seine Finger sich darum schlossen, erwachte eine kleine Flamme darin zum Leben. Völlig unbeweglich schwebte sie in dem Gefäß und zufrieden betrachtete Draco den warmen Lichtkegel, den sie auf seinen Nachttisch warf, ehe er die Fackeln mit einem trägen Schwung seines Zauberstabs löschte. Die Augen fest auf die Flamme gerichtet zog Draco die Bettdecke bis unters Kinn, während er darauf hoffte, dass er heute schnell in den Schlaf finden würde. Die ganze Woche schon fühlte sein Kopf sich abends an als hätte jemand einen Wabbelbeinfluch darauf abgefeuert. Sobald er aber endlich im Bett lag, ließ der Schlaf auf sich warten. Stattdessen begannen seine Gedanken sich im Kreis zu jagen und tief verschüttete Erinnerungen wieder ans Licht zu ziehen.   
  
Und immer wieder waren da diese grünen Augen. Sie blickten immer viel zu ernst in die Welt und es schien, als hätten sie bereits alles Leid auf dieser Welt gesehen. In den seltenen Momenten aber, in denen Harry lachte, da schien es, als würde ein Schleier beiseite gezogen werden und eine Wärme offenbaren, die Draco derartig in ihren Bann zog, dass er nicht mehr wegsehen konnte.  
  
Stöhnend presste Draco sich die Handballen auf die Augen und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Harry hatte nichts in seinen Gedanken zu tun. Nicht in dem Ausmaße! Er sollte nicht an grüne Augen denken. Oder an starke Hände mit abgekauten Fingernägeln oder einen viel zu knochigen Rücken, der sich trotzdem erschreckend gut unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte. All diese Dinge waren nicht einen weiteren Gedanken wert. Und doch schien es, als könne er an nichts anderes mehr denken.


	13. Chapter 13

** Kapitel 13 **

  
  
Die kommenden Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Flug, während Weihnachten mit großen Schritten näher kam. Mitte Dezember fielen die Temperaturen bis kurz vor den Gefrierpunkt und der beständige Dauerregen verwandelte sich über Nacht in Schnee, der schmolz, sobald er den Boden berührte. Dreckiger Schneematsch bedeckte Straßen und Bürgersteige und bescherte jedem nasse Füße, der nicht rechtzeitig an einen wasserabweisenden Zauber dachte. Der Papierstapel auf Harrys Schreibtisch türmte sich höher und höher, bis er kaum noch darüber sehen konnte, und  das Gefühl bekam, dass ihm alles über den Kopf wuchs. So kurz vor Weihnachten wollte jeder noch schnell seine Aufgaben so weit erledigen, dass er freien Kopfes in die Feiertage verschwinden konnte, und wie es schien, benötigte sie alle dafür Harrys Hilfe.   
  
Ein langer Bericht nach dem nächsten landete auf seinem Schreibtisch, Memos mit Erinnerungen an Gespräche und Meetings schwirrten um seinen Kopf und immer wieder klopfte jemand an seine Tür und bat um seine Aufmerksamkeit. Da gab es die Ausbilder, die unbedingt jetzt mit Harry über die angesetzte Überarbeitung der Liste an Zaubern und Flüchen für die Neulinge sprechen wollten, obwohl diese nicht vor September des kommenden Jahres in Kraft treten würde. Dann waren da Feldauroren, die schon seit langem für eine Reform der Verhörtechniken plädierten, die Jahresabschlussberichte der verschiedenen Einheiten der Aurorenzentrale sowie zahlreiche Anfragen anderer Ministeriumsabteilungen, die in verschiedenen Fällen um Harrys Rat oder Mithilfe baten.   
  
Harrys Lichtblick in diesen Tagen waren Dracos regelmäßige Besuche in seinem Büro. An mindestens zwei Abenden pro Woche kam er mit Wein, Tee oder etwas zu Essen bei Harry vorbei und warf so lange mit Beleidigungen und spitzen Bemerkungen um sich, bis Harry mit einem Seufzen nachgab und den Arbeitstag für beendet erklärte. In der Regel verbrachte er noch ein bis zwei Stunden mit Draco, ehe er nach Hause zu seiner Familie zurückkehrte.   
  
Auch an diesem Montag, sechs Tage vor Heiligabend, hatte Draco um kurz vor sieben an seine Tür geklopft und war in Harrys Büro marschiert, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. In der Hand hatte er eine große Flasche dampfenden Inhalts gehalten und nur wenige Minuten später hatte ein würziger Glühweinduft den sonst so präsenten Geruch von Staub, Pergament und alten Textilien übertüncht.  
  
Als Harry nun den dunklen Kiesweg hinunter ging, glühten seine Wangen und Fingerspitzen immer noch angenehm warm, und zum ersten Mal seit langer, langer Zeit fürchtete er sich nicht mehr davor, nach Hause zu kommen. Es war immer noch spät, aber heute würde er früh genug zu Hause sein, um Lily noch ins Bett bringen zu können. Er würde mit ihr kuscheln, ihr eine Geschichte vorlesen und es sich dann vor dem Kamin gemütlich machen.  
  
Am Gartentor hielt Harry für einen Moment inne und atmete tief durch. Die kalte Winterluft roch nach Schnee und Tannen und Kaminfeuer. Die Fenster seines Zuhauses waren hell erleuchtet und mit glitzernden Schneeflocken verziert, die vom oberen Rand nach unten rieselten, wo sie winzige Schneewehen bildeten. Lilys Augen hatten voller Begeisterung geleuchtet, als sie und Molly jedes einzelne Fenster im Haus auf diese Weise verzaubert hatten.  
  
Lächelnd ergriff Harry den Türknauf und wartete geduldig darauf, dass die Schutzzauber ihn erkannten und einließen, ehe er den Flur betrat. Auf der Matte neben der Tür erstarrten Lilys kleine Winterstiefel regelrecht vor Matsch und die Garderobe war wieder einmal so überfüllt, dass Harry sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, einen freien Haken zu finden, sondern seinen Umhang einfach auf den wachsenden Haufen daneben warf.   
  
Im Wohnzimmer bot sich Harry ein Bild, bei dem Harrys Bauch sich vor lauter Zuneigung für einen Moment zusammenzog. Auf dem Sofa hatte Lily sich neben Ginny zusammengerollt und lauschte gebannt, während Ginny ihr eine Geschichte über einen bösen und gefährlichen Drachen und eine mutige kleine Hexe vorlas. Als Harry eintrat, hielt Ginny kurz inne, lächelte ihm überrascht zu und las dann weiter. Lily hingegen verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen mit großen Augen, während Harry zu seinem Lieblingssessel hinüber schlich und verschwörerisch einen Finger auf die Lippen legte. Lily grinste ihn an und erwiderte die Geste, ehe sie die Arme wieder um ihr Kuscheltier schlang und die Augen schloss.   
  
Die Beine unter den Körper gezogen machte Harry es sich in seinem Sessel gemütlich und lauschte ebenso wie Lily Ginnys Worten. Sie war gut im Vorlesen. Ihre Stimme war weich und ruhig, ohne jemals zu stocken oder zu leise oder zu laut zu werden. Der Alkohol und die Wärme umhüllten Harry wie eine schwere Decke. Seine Glieder wurden schwer und immer öfter musste er dagegen ankämpfen, einfach die Augen zu schließen und sich in den Schlaf wiegen zu lassen.  
  
„Du bist schon zu Hause“, stellte Ginny leise fest, nachdem sie die Geschichte beendet und das Buch lautlos geschlossen hatte.   
Harry blinzelte und brauchte mehrere Augenblicke, um zurück in die Realität zu finden. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Lily, die ihre Arme fest um ihren Plüschkniesel geschlungen hatte und leise schnorchelte. „Ja“, antwortete er schließlich, „ich konnte heute früher gehen.“   
Draco war heute früher da gewesen als sonst. Überhaupt, wenn Harry jetzt im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, dann fiel ihm auf, dass Draco mit jedem Besuch ein wenig früher bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Offenbar war er auch nach all den Jahren immer noch ein richtiger Slytherin.  
  
„Du lächelst.“  
„Hm?“ Fragend sah Harry zu Ginny hinüber. Alles an ihr war so vertraut. Ihre langen Haare, die immer nach Lavendel dufteten und in denen trotz ihres Alters nur wenige graue Strähnen zu sehen waren. Die schlanken Finger, die immer mit Tintenflecken übersät waren. Ihre braunen Augen, die Harry immer an Kastanienholz erinnerten und in denen nun ein forschender Ausdruck stand.  
  
„Du lächelst“, wiederholte Ginny. „Weißt du, wie lange es her ist, dass du das in meiner Gegenwart getan hast?“  
Langsam schüttelte Harry den Kopf und zog die Schultern nach oben. „Kommt das wirklich so selten vor?“  
Dieses mal war es an Ginny, mit den Schultern zu zucken, und sie sah Harry beinahe entschuldigend an. „Du lächelst, wenn du mit den Kindern zusammen bist und über sie sprichst. Oder wenn du du so viel Sport gemacht hast, dass du dich kaum noch bewegen kannst. Aber nicht, wenn wir nur zu zweit sind.“  
„Oh.“ Betroffen sah Harry auf seine Hände hinab, die er auf dem Knie übereinander gelegt hatte. Die Nägel waren dreckig und eingerissen und die Haut über den Knöcheln so trocken, dass sie ganz rau und blutig war.  
  
„Aber in letzter Zeit-“ Ginny brach ab und machte eine Pause, so dass Harry den Blick wieder hob und sie aufmerksam betrachtete. Wann waren sie einander nur so fremd geworden? Wie hatte es so weit kommen können?  
„In letzter Zeit“, fuhr Ginny schließlich fort, während sie nun ihrerseits den Blick senkte, „da lächelst du wieder öfter. Du kommst früher nach Hause, verbringst mehr Zeit mit Lily und -“ Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte ihren Ehering langsam hin und her. „Du wirkst glücklicher“, schloss sie so leise, dass Harry Mühe hatte, sie zu verstehen.   
  
„Aber das ist doch gut, oder?“  
  
Ginny strich noch einmal über ihren Ring, ehe sie die Hände wieder in den Schoß legte und die Finger ineinander verschränkte. Dabei verzogen ihre Lippen sich zu einem so wehmütigen Lächeln, dass Harrys Herz einen Moment lang auszusetzen schien. „Ja“, flüsterte sie, „ja, das ist gut, Harry.“  
  
*  
  
„Malfoy!“  
„Was?“ Gereizt warf Draco den Löffel auf den Tisch neben sich und warf Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
„Hast du gar nichts von dem behalten, was ich dir beigebracht habe?“  
„Du bist nicht mehr mein Lehrer!“  
„Das ist offensichtlich.“ Mit einem vertrauten Schnauben verschränkte Snape die Arme vor der Brust und sah Draco herablassend an. „Wäre es noch so, würde ich dir dafür alle Hauspunkte abziehen! Das ist eine Schande, Draco, wirklich!“  
  
„Ganz offensichtlich.“ Unzufrieden schimpfte Draco vor sich hin, während er den stinkenden Kesselinhalt mit einem nachlässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwinden und die auf dem ganzen Tisch verteilten Zutaten wieder an ihren Platz schweben ließ. Snape hatte Recht, es war eine Schande. Das hier war bereits der dritte fehlgeschlagene Versuch gewesen, einen einfachen Aufpäppeltrank zu brauen. Etwas, das er sonst im Schlaf beherrschte. Heute aber schien sein Gehirn keine Kapazitäten für Feuersalamander-Blut oder Murtlap-Essenz übrig zu haben. Stattdessen waren es zwei lächerlich grüne Augen, die ihm den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gingen und seine Konzentration störten.  
  
„Wie passend, dass gerade Potter meine Zaubertränke ruiniert“, schnaubte Draco, während er aufgebracht in seinem Büro auf und ab marschierte. „Dummer, arroganter, ungepflegter Potter!“  
  
„Schimpfst du über den großen oder über den kleinen Schwachkopf?“  
„Pff!“, machte Draco und blieb stehen, um Snape verächtlich mustern zu können. „Vom großen natürlich! Die beiden kleinen sind nicht halb so schlimm.“  
„Die kleinen? Mehrzahl?“ Obwohl seine Mimik als Porträt deutlich eingeschränkt war, gelang es Snape, sein Entsetzen deutlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen, und Draco glaubte sogar, einen leichten Grünschimmer auf seinem gemalten Gesicht entdecken zu können.  
„Ja, Mehrzahl. Aber nur der Jüngere sieht aus wie er. Und zwar genau wie er!“ Und er war Scorpius’ bester Freund. Und im Gegensatz zu Harry damals gar nicht einmal so schlecht in Zaubertränke. Dafür ein miserabler Quidditchspieler.   
  
„Wenn es schon wieder so weit ist, dass du deine Freizeit damit vergeudest, an Potter zu denken und mit dir selbst zu sprechen, solltest du etwas unternehmen“, schnaubte Snape abfällig. „Vielleicht die Freundschaft zu dem kleinen Dicken wiederbeleben – dem der nicht dumm genug war, sich selbst zu rösten –, Blaise Zabini in einen dieser absurden Clubs begleiten oder dir einen Finger abschneiden. Das alles wäre weniger besorgniserregend als deine offensichtliche Besessenheit.“  
  
„Ach sei ruhig! Du bist nur ein altes, missgünstiges Porträt, was weißt du schon?“  
„Mehr als du wahrhaben willst, kleiner Malfoy.“ Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen und jagte Draco einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Manchmal dachte er wirklich, es war gut, dass dieser Mann tot war und die Welt nur noch in Form seines Porträts mit seinen Weisheiten beglücken konnte.  
  
Fest entschlossen, sich nicht weiter Snapes bissigen Kommentaren auszusetzen, griff Draco nach Schal und Umhang und war bereits halb aus der Tür, als er sich noch einmal zu seinem ehemaligen Lehrer umdrehte. „Ich danke dir für deine weisen Worte, aber jetzt wirst du dir jemand anderen zum Reden suchen müssen. Ich bin mir sicher, die Fette Dame würde sich sehr über ein wenig Herrenbesuch freuen.“  
  
Das daraufhin einsetzende Gezeter wurde zu Dracos Erleichterung nur Sekunden später von zufallenden Tür verschluckt. Mit einem lautlosen Lachen warf Draco sich den Umhang über, wickelte sich den Schal um und trat hinaus in den eisigen Flur, wo er planlos nach rechts und links sah. Was nun? Er hatte sein Büro verlassen, weil er es keine weitere Minute ausgehalten hatte, mit Snape und seinen eigenen fehlgeschlagenen Brauversuchen alleine in einem Raum zu sein.   
  
Nun aber wusste er nicht, wohin mit sich. Ziellos wanderte er die schummrigen Flure entlang. Bis zum Abendessen war es noch ein wenig hin und außerhalb der Gemeinschafts- und Klassenräume war es so kalt, so dass die Korridore wie ausgestorben dalagen. Unschlüssig durchquerte Draco die große Halle, deren Anblick wie jedes Jahr im Dezember von den vier riesigen Weihnachtsbäumen dominiert wurde. Dann trat er durch das schwere Portal hinaus in die schneidende Kälte, die selbst durch Dracos stärksten Wärmezauber nur unzureichend verbannt wurde. Dennoch drehte er sich nicht wieder um, sondern lief im blassen Licht seines Zauberstabs den Pfad platt getretenen Schnees entlang.   
  
Er atmete tief durch und sah immer wieder hinauf in den klaren Sternenhimmel, aber alles woran er denken konnte, waren Harry und seine verdammten Augen. Er bekam sie einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und er fühlte sich wie- Nein. Entschlossen schüttelte Draco den Kopf. Er durfte nicht einmal daran denken. Wenn er diesen Gedanken erst einmal zu Ende dachte, dann würde er bei seinem Glück bestimmt auf irgendeine obskur magische Weise wahr werden und dann- Was dann kam, konnte Draco auch nicht sagen, aber er war sich sicher, dass es nichts gutes war.   
  
Langsam entfernte Draco sich immer weiter vom Schloss, und ehe er sich versah, fand er sich am Rande des hell erleuchteten Quidditchfelds wieder. Sieben dick eingemummte Gestalten kreisten hoch oben in der Luft und immer wieder drangen abgerissene Gesprächsfetzen zu Draco hinab. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, während er sich einen Platz im Windschattem der Tribüne suchte. Auch wenn es schon Ewigkeiten her war, dass er das letzte Mal auf einem Besen gesessen hatte, erinnerte er sich immer noch gut daran, wie frei und ausgelassen er sich dort oben in der Luft gefühlt hatte. Wieso hatte er damit aufgehört? Ob Harry nach ihrer Schulzeit noch mal Quidditch gespielt hatte? Er war wirklich gut gewesen. Sein jüngeres Ich hatte das nicht sehen wollen, jetzt aber konnte er das beinahe neidlos zugeben.   
  
Vielleicht sollte er Harry darum bitten, an seinem nächsten freien Tag mit ihm fliegen zu gehen. Oder Scorpius. Er war zwar der Meinung, dass Quidditch langweilig und nur etwas für Angeber sei, einem rasanten Flug über den ausgedehnten Garten des Manors war er jedoch nicht abgeneigt, solange kein Quaffel involviert war.  
  
Zufrieden mit diesem Plan wandte Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Spielern in der Luft zu. Jetzt beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte er auch ihre rot-goldenen Schals und musterte aufmerksam einen Spieler nach dem anderen. Irgendwo dort oben musste Harrys ältester Sohn fliegen. Er war dieses Jahr in die Mannschaft aufgenommen worden und hatte im November, sehr zu Dracos Verstimmung, nicht unwesentlich zum Sieg der Gryffindors gegen die Slytherins beigetragen. Aber noch war nichts verloren und Draco glaubte fest an das Können seiner Hausmannschaft.  
  
Eine Weile noch schaute Draco den Spielern beim Training zu. Als aber auch kein Wärmezauber mehr gegen die beißende Kälte helfen wollte, zog Draco seinen Mantel fest um sich und lief mit langen Schritten zurück in Richtung Schloss, und als er nach dem Abendessen in seine Räume zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem rundum satt und zufrieden. Die Frage war nur, dachte er schläfrig, als er das kleine Licht von seinem Nachttisch in die Hand nahm, ob dieser Umstand nun der Kälte und dem Quidditch oder den vielen Stunden in Harrys Gegenwart zuzuschreiben war.


	14. Chapter 14

** Kapitel 14 **

  
  
„Gehst du schon wieder weg?“ Mit großen Augen und vorgeschobener Unterlippe sah Lily ihren Vater an, so dass Harry augenblicklich das schlechte Gewissen in sich aufsteigen spürte. Dabei wusste er eigentlich ganz genau, dass Lily heute Abend gut aufgehoben sein und ihn nicht eine Minute lang vermissen würde. Trotzdem ging er vor ihr in die Hocke, so dass er ihr über die Haare streichen und ihr einen Kuss darauf geben konnte. „Ja, ich geh noch mal weg.“ Er lächelte Lily aufmunternd an. „Aber du bist ja heute Abend mit Hugo bei Oma. Das ist doch viel spannender als ein Abend mit deinem langweiligen Vater, oder?“   
  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und drehte sich zum Spiegel, in welchem er sich mit kritischem Blick betrachtete. Es war lange her, dass er etwas anderes als seine Uniform oder seine alten zerlöcherten Kleider getragen hatte. Das Hemd, dessen Knöpfe er nun sorgfältig schloss, war an Schultern und Brust zu weit geworden, aber Harry war zuversichtlich, dass er seinen Mantel den ganzen Abend über anbehalten würde.   
  
Durch den Spiegel hindurch konnte Harry beobachten, wie Lily die Unterlippe noch ein wenig weiter vor schob und den Kopf schüttelte, so dass ihre Zöpfe wild um ihren Kopf flogen. „Gar nicht! Hugo ist langweilig!“  
„Und ich nicht?“ Zweifeld zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch.   
Wieder schüttelte Lily den Kopf. „Du gehst mit mir fliegen und du bist viel besser im Verstecken!“  
Harry lachte leise und schloss den letzten Knopf, ehe er sich wieder zu Lily herumdrehte. „Über Weihnachten hab ich Urlaub und bin die ganze Zeit zu Hause – was hältst du davon, wenn wir dann ganz viel fliegen gehen und verstecken spielen?“   
  
Lilys Augen leuchteten auf, und Harrys Bauch wurde ganz warm, als sie sich stürmisch an ihn drückte und ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang. „Versprochen?“  
„Versprochen“, nickte Harry und hob Lily hoch, um sie schwungvoll im Kreis zu wirbeln, so dass sie übermütig lachte und kreischte Ginny nur wenige Sekunden später mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen in der Tür stand.   
„Lasst ihr mich mit feiern?“, fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, ehe sie Harry musternd ansah. Wortlos trat sie an den Kleiderschrank und zog ein anderes Hemd heraus. „Hier“, hielt sie es Harry entgegen, „das sitzt besser.“  
  
Verwirrt zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und setzte Lily wieder auf den Boden, so dass er Ginny das Hemd abnehmen konnte. „Dankeschön.“ Fragend neigte er den Kopf, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Du hattest noch nie ein Auge dafür, was du anziehen solltest und-“ Sie hob erneut die Schultern. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du heute gut aussehen willst. Also solltest du das anziehen.“ Sie deutete auf das Hemd, das Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt, und drehte sich um, ohne Harry Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben. „Komm, Lily. Oma und Hugo warten bestimmt schon.“  
  
Für einen Moment sah Lily unschlüssig zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, dann machte sie es ihrer Mutter nach und zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern und hüpfte zu Ginny hinüber. „Macht Oma uns wieder Nudeln mit Kürbissoße?“  
„Bestimmt. Sie weiß doch, dass du davon nicht genug bekommen kannst.“  
„Und backen wir auch wieder Weihnachtskekse?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, das musst du Oma fragen.“  
  
Regungslos stand Harry mitten in seinem Schlafzimmer und lauschte benommen, wie Ginny und Lily die Treppe hinunter gingen und dann durch den Kamin in den Fuchsbau verschwanden.   
  
Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du heute gut aussehen willst.   
Mit einem Mal stürmten so viele Fragen auf Harry ein, dass es in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann und er sich mit wackeligen Beinen auf das Bett sinken ließ. Wieso dachte Ginny, er wolle gut aussehen? Für wen sollte er sich denn schick machen? Glaubte Ginny, er träfe sich mit einer anderen Frau? Aber wieso sollte sie ihm dann dabei helfen, das richtige Hemd auszuwählen?   
  
Stöhnend vergrub Harry die Hände in den Haaren und badete so lange in Verwirrung und Selbstmitleid, bis die Zeit so weit vorangeschritten war, dass er zu spät kommen würde, wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte.   
  
  
Minuten später apparierte Harry in eine dunkle Seitenstraße nahe der Innenstadt von Bath.  
„Du bist spät.“  
Langsam drehte Harry sich zu Draco um und nickte benommen. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen“, entgegnete er lahm, während er vergeblich versuchte seine Haare zu ordnen.   
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
„Hm? Was? Ja, sicher.“ Harry steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen und zog die Schultern hoch, während er versuchte, im Dunkeln seine Schuhspitzen auszumachen. Welche Schuhe hatte er überhaupt angezogen? Waren sie warm genug?  
  
„Harry?“  
Harry schluckte und lächelte Draco beruhigend an. „Entschuldige, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders.“ Er straffte die Schultern. „Aber jetzt bin ich ganz für dich da.“  
Zweifelnd hob Draco eine Augenbraue, und Harry wünschte sich plötzlich nichts mehr, als wieder elf Jahre alt zu sein, in seinem Himmelbett im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal zu liegen und keine anderen Probleme zu haben als einen Berg voller Hausaufgaben. Wann war sein Leben so aus den Fugen geraten? Wann war er so alt geworden?  
  
„Harry?“  
„Hm?“  
„Du musst schon los gehen. Du hast das hier vorgeschlagen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo wir lang müssen.“  
  
Genau, richtig. Seine Idee. Weihnachtsmarkt mit Draco. Weil Ginny dieses Jahr bereits mit Lily, Hermine und Hugo unterwegs gewesen war und den Wahnsinn, wie sie es nannte, kein zweites Mal mitmachen wollte. Harry aber liebte Weihnachtsmärkte. Er liebte die kitschige Musik, die aus den Lautsprechern jeder einzelnen Bude dudelte und sich zu einem einzigen schiefen Lärm vermischte. Er liebte den Geruch von Glühwein und gebrannten Mandeln und Pilzen in Kräutersoße.  
  
„Komm, hier lang“, riss Harry sich zusammen und führte Draco in Richtung Markt. Seit Ginny und er zusammengezogen waren, hatten sie es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, jedes Jahr einen anderen Weihnachtsmarkt zu besuchen. In den ersten Jahren, in denen sie noch im alten Black-Haus am Grimmauld Place gelebt hatten, hatten sie sich auf die Londoner Märkte beschränkt. Mit den Jahren hatten sie sich immer weiter von der hektischen Hauptstadt entfernt.   
  
Sie hatten Weihnachtsmärkte in anderen großen Städten wie Brighton oder Edinburgh besucht und sie waren in kleinen Dörfern gewesen, deren Namen auf kaum einer Karte zu finden waren, und obwohl sie längst noch nicht alles entdeckt hatten, mochte Harry den Weihnachtsmarkt hier in Bath am liebsten. Er war weder zu groß noch zu klein, sondern genau richtig. Die historischen Gebäude umschlossen ihn wie eine schützende Mauer und die vielen kleinen Lichter vertrieben mit ihrem warmen Schein die Dunkelheit. Jedes Jahr wieder kehrte Harry hier her zurück. Ginny hatte ihn nur selten begleiten wollen, aber seine Kinder, Ron und Hermine waren alle mehr als bereit gewesen, ihm auf diesen Ausflügen Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und dieses Jahr war Draco an seiner Seite.  
  
*  
  
Draco hatte die Augenbrauen so fest zusammen gezogen, dass sich eine tiefe Falte zwischen ihnen bildete, während er besorgt auf Harrys Rücken starrte. Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein. Harrys Blick war glasig und ging in die Ferne, anstatt Draco mit der gewohnten Schärfe zu fokussieren. Er trug einen Mantel, der offensichtlich nicht ihm gehörte und leichte Sommerschuhe, die trotz der leichten Plusgrade deutlich zu optimistisch waren und von denen Draco nicht glaubte, dass Harry sie wirklich hatte anziehen wollen.   
  
Aber was auch immer es war, das Harry so sehr beschäftigte, er war zu dickköpfig, um es mit Draco zu teilen. Er setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, behauptete, alles sei so wie immer und tat, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sturer alter Bock!  
  
Stumm folgte Draco Harry durch die verwinkelten Gassen und sprach einen nonverbalen Wasserschutz- sowie einen Wärmezauber auf Harrys Schuhe, ehe er damit in eine der vielen Pfützen trat. Als Harry ihm heute Mittag geschrieben und vorgeschlagen hatte, ihr abendliches Bürotreffen auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt zu verlegen, war Draco sofort einverstanden gewesen. Er hatte Harry über den Kamin in seinem Büro angerufen, um die Einzelheiten zu klären, und da hatte Harry noch so gewirkt wie immer. Jetzt aber-   
  
Draco zog die Schultern hoch und erneuerte seinen eigenen Wärmezauber. Irgendetwas war passiert, ganz sicher. Anstatt das aber zuzugeben, umschiffte Harry gekonnt alle brenzligen Gesprächsthemen. Stattdessen lotste er Draco von einer Bude zur nächsten, erzählte von seinen Kindern und davon, wie er die Ferien mit ihnen verbringen wollte, und kaufte so viele Naschereien, dass Draco sich stumm fragte, wer das alles essen sollte.  
  
„Hier.“ Mit einem Grinsen drückte Harry ihm einen dampfenden Becher Glühwein in die Hand. Draco hatte für sie beide einen freien Tisch ergattert, während Harry los gezogen war, um ihnen etwas zu Trinken zu besorgen.  
„Dankeschön.“ Draco schloss die Finger um den Becher und pustete vorsichtig über das heiße Getränk. „Also“, fragte er dann, „was ist das mit dir und den Weihnachtsmärkten?“  
  
Offenbar schuldbewusst zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinem Becher. „Weiß nicht“, murmelte er dann undeutlich. „Als ich klein war und noch bei meinen Verwandten gelebt hab, wollte ich immer Weihnachten feiern. Wie alle anderen auch. Mit Geschenken und singen und Weihnachtsmarkt und allem was dazu gehört. Aber-“ Er schlug die Augen nieder und strich mit dem Daumen den Rand der Tasse entlang. „Egal, das ist lange her.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Später habe ich mit den Weasleys gefeiert und da ist es immer warm und laut und es war, als hätte ich endlich eine Familie. Und es erinnert mich an Hogwarts. Ich hab mich nie wieder-“ Er brach wieder ab und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, ehe er weiter sprach. „Auf jeden Fall liebe ich Weihnachten und alles, was dazu gehört. Egal, wie kitschig es ist.“  
  
Obwohl Harry konzentriert in seinen Glühwein starrte und geschickt Dracos Blick auswich, konnte Draco sehen, wie seine Augen aufleuchteten und der abwesende Ausdruck aus ihnen verschwand. Grinsend stellte er sich Harry in einem furchtbar bunten Weihnachts-Pyjama mit springenden Rentieren und blinkenden Sternen vor, ähnlich dem, den Scorpius im Alter von drei Jahren besessen hatte. Dieses Bild wurde von einem Harry abgelöst, der in einem grässlichen Weihnachtspullover zwischen den ganzen Rotschöpfen stand und schief-fröhliche Weihnachtslieder sang. Dieser Harry war nicht abgespannt und müde, sondern lachte glücklich und war froh darüber, seine Familie um sich zu haben. So, wie Draco sich Harry immer vorgestellt hatte, ehe sie einander getroffen hatten: Vom Glück verwöhnt, arrogant, fröhlich. Nicht, dass er diesen Harry für irgendetwas auf der Welt eintauschen wollte, aber er verdiente es, glücklich zu sein.   
  
„Dann sollst du auch dein kitschiges Weihnachten bekommen“, lächelte Draco und hob seine Tasse, um mit Harry anstoßen zu können. Er selbst konnte Weihnachten nicht viel abgewinnen. Zu Hause bei seinen Eltern hatten die Tage immer aus zu viel Essen, steifen Gesprächen und förmlicher Kleidung bestanden. Später dann, als Voldemort ihr Haus besetzt hatte, hatte es kein Weihnachten mehr gegeben, und auch mit Astoria hatte er nur Scorpius zuliebe gefeiert. Genau wie Harry erinnerten es ihn an Hogwarts, mit dem Unterschied, dass diese Erinnerungen für ihn offensichtlich viel weniger positiv waren.   
  
Draco seufzte leise und wollte noch einen Schluck nehmen, musste aber feststellen, dass seine Tasse leer war. Er sah auf, um Harry zu fragen, ob er neue Getränke holen sollte, Harry aber sah bereits wieder so abwesend auf den Tisch vor ihm, dass Draco den Mund wieder schloss, ehe er auch nur ein Wort hervorgebracht hatte. Stattdessen sah er Harry einfach nur an. So langsam bekam er das Gefühl, dass dies zu einer Art Hobby wurde. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Harry das bemerken und Fragen stellen würde. Was sollte er dann sagen? Die Wahrheit? Aber was war die Wahrheit? Was würde Harry tun, wenn-  
  
„Draco?“  
„Ja?“ Verwirrt sah Draco auf und traf direkt auf Harrys bohrenden Blick.  
„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“  
„Ja, sicher. Wieso?“  
„Du sahst gerade aus wie ein panisches Kaninchen. Hab ich irgendwas gemacht.“  
„Ich- Nein. Ich-“ Irritiert schüttelte Draco den Kopf, ehe die Bedeutung von Harrys Worten zu ihm durchdrang. „Wie ein Kaninchen? Ernsthaft?“  
Mit einem leisen Lachen hob Harry die Schultern und griff nach Dracos Becher. „Ja. Panisch, aber irgendwie-“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er schloss: „Süß.“ Er lachte wieder und drehte sich um, um neue Getränke zu holen, ohne Dracos Reaktion abzuwarten.  
  
„Süß. Pff.“ Murrend trat Draco von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es schien, als würde sein Wärmezauber langsam nachlassen, aber noch bevor er zu einem Schluss kommen konnte, ob er hier zwischen den ganzen Muggeln einen Zauber riskieren konnte, kehrte Harry mit ihren Getränken zurück. Neugierig schnupperte Draco. Dieses Mal roch der Inhalt wunderbar nach Apfel und Zimt.  
  
Auf diese Weise schritt der Abend voran. Zwar wirkte Harry streckenweise immer wieder so abwesend, dass Draco ihn beinahe brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurückholen musste, davon abgesehen wurde er aber zunehmend entspannter und gesprächiger. Sie wechselten noch ein paar Mal ihren Platz, teilten sich eine Tüte gebrannter Mandeln, die so süß waren, dass Draco fürchtete, in naher Zukunft an einem Zuckerschock zu sterben, und tranken so viel Glühwein, dass er nicht nur ihre kalten Glieder wärmte, sondern ihnen auch bald zu Kopf stieg.   
  
„Weißt du, Draco“, murmelte Harry irgendwann leise, während er sich schwer gegen Draco sinken ließ, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage, aber ich bin echt froh, dass du da bist.“  
Für einen Moment schien Dracos Herz auszusetzen, dann drehte er seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück, so dass er seine Nase ganz unbemerkt in Harrys Haare drücken konnte. „Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass du für alles ein bisschen länger brauchst, Potter“, entgegnete er dann trocken, „aber sechsundzwanzig Jahre sind selbst für dich eine ganz schön lange Zeit.“   
  
„Haha.“ Harry versetzte Draco einen leichten Stoß, stolperte dabei allerdings selbst, so dass Draco einen Arm um ihn schlang, um ihn am Fallen zu hindern.  
„So langsam bekomme ich das Gefühl, du bist ein richtiger Schnapsspecht, Potter.“  
„Das heißt Schluckspecht. Schluckspecht oder Schnapsdrossel.“  
„Aha.“ Einen Moment lang dachte Draco darüber nach, dann tat er Harrys Verbesserung mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Ich konnte mir diese Muggelsprichwörter noch nie merken. Die haben eine komische Fantasie.“  
  
Harry an seiner Seite lachte lautlos und drückte sich dabei noch näher an Draco. Plötzlich aber wurde er wieder ernst und ganz still in Dracos Arm. „Ginny glaubt, ich treff’ mich mit einer Anderen.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Verwirrt sah Draco auf Harrys Haarschopf hinab, der ihm jedoch keine Antwort lieferte. „Wie kommt sie darauf?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Sie hat zu mir gesagt ‚Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du heute gut aussehen willst‘ und mir was zum Anziehen rausgesucht.“  
  
Harrys Zunge war schwer vom Alkohol und einige seiner Worte unscharf, und doch verstand Draco genau, was er sagte. „Sie weiß nicht, dass wir uns treffen?“  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf und drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen hin und her, ohne den Blick zu heben. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, was sie dann tun würde?“  
„Nein“, zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Es ist so viel Zeit vergangen und auch wenn vielleicht noch mehr Wasser den Bach runter fließen muss – war das jetzt richtig so? –, ist sie doch sicher erwachsen und vernünftig genug, um dir deswegen nicht den Kopf abzureißen.“  
„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher“, murmelte Harry kaum hörbar und sah hinab auf seine Füße, und Draco spürte, wie er tief ein und aus atmete.  
  
„Vielleicht“, schlug er vor, „solltest du mit deiner Frau reden, Harry. Ich habe das Gefühl, da steht eine ganze Menge zwischen euch. Du solltest glücklich sein.“ Zurückhaltend strich er über Harrys Schulter, ehe er seine Hand wieder zurückzog und ganz leise anfügte: „Und du bist nicht glücklich.“  
  
Nachdenklich runzelte Harry die Stirn und nickte kaum merklich, ehe er Draco plötzlich mit großen Augen ansah. „Ich glaube, ich hab James’ Mantel an.“  



	15. Chapter 15

****Kapitel 15  
  
  
„Harry? Harry, bist du das?“  
„Jaha, ich bin’s!“ Langsam öffnete Harry seinen Mantel und ließ ihn nach einem Blick auf die Garderobe wieder einmal auf den Boden fallen. Dann bückte er sich, um seine Stiefel ebenso langsam zu öffnen. Am liebsten würde er die bevorstehende Begegnung mit Ginny so weit wie möglich hinauszögern, denn sein Vorhaben lag ihm wie ein Stein im Magen. Als er sich aber wieder aufrichtete, lehnte Ginny bereits mit gekreuzten Armen im Türrahmen und sah Harry mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an.   
  
„Du bist früh zu Hause.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Harry schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippe, ehe er tief durchatmete. Er war siebenunddreißig, verdammt! Er hatte drei Kinder, immer wiederkehrende Rückenschmerzen und einen langweiligen Schreibtischjob, da sollte er doch in der Lage sein, ein Gespräch mit seiner Ehefrau zu führen. Mit seiner Schulhofliebe, die er seit sechsundzwanzig Jahren kannte. Wieso also fühlte es sich an, als hätte er einen Stein verschluckt, der ihm nun so schwer im Magen lag, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er würde ihm die Luft abdrücken. „Ja, ich weiß“, wiederholte er leise und konnte sich nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten, die Arme um sich selbst zu schlingen. „Ich wollte mit dir reden.“  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Ginny ihn regungslos an, dann stieß sie lautstark die Luft aus und nickte knapp. „Ja. Ja, ich glaube, das wird Zeit.“ Fahrig strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Lass mich nur eben-“ Sie deutete die Treppe hinauf. „Ich muss noch eben diesen Artikel-“  
„Ja klar“, beeilte Harry sich zu nicken. „Ich geh solange in die Küche und mach Tee.“  
„Gut, dann-“ Unruhig wischte Ginny ihre Handflächen an ihrer Hose ab, eine Geste die Harry lange nicht mehr an ihr gesehen hatte.  
„Ja.“ Harry nickte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ist Lily zu Hause?“  
„Nein, sie ist jetzt doch mit Anne auf die Weihnachtsfeier gegangen.“   
Anne war Lilys beste Freundin aus der Schule und so pferdeverrückt, dass Harry und Ginny fürchteten, sie würde Lily noch damit anstecken, ehe sie nach Hogwarts käme. Bisher aber fand Lily Pferde weiterhin stinkig und langweilig, wie sie sagte – umso erstaunlicher, dass sie sich hatte überreden lassen, Anne auf die Weihnachtsfeier ihres Reitvereins zu begleiten.  
„Okay.“ Harry nickte wieder und deutete auf die Küche. „Ich geh dann mal.“  
  
In der Küche stützte Harry sich auf die Arbeitsplatte und atmete zitternd durch, ehe er den Wasserkocher füllte. Mechanisch griff er nach zwei Teebechern, zog die Teebeutel aus der Dose und starrte auf den Wasserkocher, bis der Schalter zurück sprang und Harry den Tee aufgießen konnte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf den aufsteigenden Dampf, bis es Zeit war, die Beutel wieder herauszunehmen.   
  
Nachdem Draco ihn am vergangenen Abend nach Hause gebracht hatte, hatte Harry die halbe Nacht vor dem Kamin gesessen und über Dracos Worte nachgedacht. Er hatte an seine Kinder und Ginny gedacht. Daran, wie verliebt sie gewesen waren und wie perfekt ihnen ihr neues Leben in Frieden erschienen war. Mit den Jahren hatte sich das geändert. Die Kinder waren auf die Welt gekommen, Ginny hatte ihren Job als Trainerin aufgegeben, um mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbringen zu können, Harry hingegen war befördert worden und hatte mehr und mehr Zeit im Ministerium verbracht. Neues war alltäglich geworden und je mehr Zeit vergangen war, desto gefangener hatte Harry sich in seinem Leben gefühlt.   
  
Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wann er dieses Gefühl zum ersten Mal gehabt hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es größer und größer geworden war, bis es sich dunkel bedrohlich zwischen ihm und Ginny aufgetürmt hatte. Wie eine Mauer hatte es zwischen ihnen gestanden und je länger Harry darauf gestarrt hatte, desto weniger hatte er geglaubt, jemals mit Ginny darüber sprechen zu können. Erst als er in der vergangenen Nacht kein Auge hatte zu tun können, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass es Ginny möglicherweise ebenso erging. Wieso hatte es so lange gedauert, das zu erkennen? Wann war er so blind geworden?  
  
Mit klopfendem Herzen trug Harry die Tassen zum Tisch hinüber und ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf einen der wackeligen Stühle sinken. Den ganzen Tag hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was er Ginny sagen sollte, ohne jedoch zu einem Schluss zu kommen. Wie sollte er etwas in Worte fassen, das er doch selbst nicht verstand?   
  
Ehe Harry sich weiter in seinen Gedanken verstricken konnte, betrat Ginny die Küche und ließ sich Harry gegenüber am Tisch nieder. Schweigend zog sie ihre Tasse zu sich rüber und strich mit ihren Fingern durch die Wasserspuren, die sie dabei auf dem Tisch hinterließ, während Harry mit den Fingerspitzen die zahlreichen Kratzer nachzeichnete, die die Kinder im Laufe der Jahre auf der Platte hinterlassen hatten.  
  
„Ginny, ich-“ Harry brach ab, als Ginny die Hand hob, um ihn zu unterbrechen.  
„Darf ich zuerst?“  
Stumm nickte Harry, dankbar, dass Ginny ihm noch eine kurze Schonfrist bot.  
  
„Also“, Ginny nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von ihrem Tee und atmete tief durch, „ich weiß, dass es zwischen uns“, sie zögerte, „schwierig ist. Und das nicht erst seit gestern.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah kurz zu Harry auf, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder senkte. „Ich- Ich hab in den letzten Wochen viel über uns nachgedacht und ich glaube, wir tun uns nicht mehr gut.“ Sie holte tief Luft, als wolle sie noch etwas anfügen, dann aber schloss sie den Mund ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Harry langsam. „Ja, ich glaub, du hast Recht.“ Seufzend rieb er sich über die Stirn, ehe er die Schultern straffte und sich aufrechter hinsetzte. „Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich glaube, ich war in den vergangenen Jahren kein einfacher Partner.“  
Ein unterdrücktes Schnauben war die Antwort und nur mühsam gelang es Harry, eine gereizte Entgegnung hinunterzuschlucken. Sie waren hier, um miteinander zu reden und nicht, um erneut zu streiten.   
  
„Mir tut es auch Leid, Harry. Ich hab- Du warst immer alles, was ich jemals wollte. Seit ich zehn Jahre alt war.“ Sie lachte leise und als sich ein sanfter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen legte, sah sie plötzlich wieder aus wie das Mädchen, in das Harry sich damals verliebt hatte. Wo war dieses Mädchen geblieben? Hatte er es vertrieben?  
„Weißt du“, fuhr Ginny fort und lächelte versonnen, „ich war schon verliebt in dich, als ich dich nicht einmal kannte.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Und ich glaube, genau das ist das Problem.“  
„Wie das?“  
„Ich hatte immer dieses Bild von dir im Kopf. Du warst mein Held, der liebevollste und sturste Junge, den ich jemals kannte, der perfekte Ehemann und Vater. Du warst einfach perfekt für mich. Seit ich zehn war! Und jetzt- Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass dieses Bild zu perfekt war. Zu perfekt, als dass die Wirklichkeit jemals daran heran kommen könnte.“  
  
Harry schluckte und senkte den Blick, während er versuchte, Ginnys Worte zu verdauen. „Meinst du- Willst du damit sagen- Hast du mich jemals-“  
„Hey, entspann dich.“ Beruhigend legte Ginny eine Hand auf Harrys Unterarm. „Natürlich hab ich dich trotzdem geliebt. Liebe ich dich. Aber ich glaube, ich habe dich immer mit diesem Traumbild verglichen, und immer wenn du etwas anders gemacht hast, als ich es mir ausgemalt hab, war ich enttäuscht. Oder wütend. Oder- Ach ich weiß auch nicht!“ Sie warf die Hände in die Luft. „Auf jeden Fall tut es mir auch Leid.“  
  
„Danke.“ Harry lächelte schwach und griff nach Ginnys Hand und umschloss sie mit seinen eigenen. Zärtlich strich er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und ihr schmales Handgelenk. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich unsere Familie im Stich gelassen hab. Ich wollte immer Auror werden, aber als ich dann befördert wurde-“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hasse es“, gestand er dann leise. „Ich hasse es, diesen Laden zu leiten. Ich hasse es, den ganzen Tag am Schreibtisch zu sitzen und nichts bewirken zu können.“  
„Ich weiß, Harry. Ich weiß.“  
„Wieso bist du in diesen Sachen immer so viel besser als ich?“, fragte Harry mit einem misslungenen Lächeln. „Du weißt immer viel besser als ich, was ich sagen will.“  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort lächelte Ginny nur traurig und schob ihre Finger zwischen Harrys. Auf diese Weise saßen sie sich gegenüber, sahen sich an und hielten sich aneinander fest, während tosende Wellen der Traurigkeit über sie hinweg wuschen.  
  
*  
  
„Sehr schön, Mister Malfoy. Dann freue ich mich darauf, Sie nach Weihnachten wiederzusehen. Ich nehme doch an, Sie werden sich so schnell wie möglich ein Bild machen, oder?“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Und ich kann darauf vertrauen, dass sie alle Mannschaften mit der gleichen Härte und dem gleichen Enthusiasmus unterstützen werden?“  
„Natürlich“, wiederholte Draco und neigte lächelnd den Kopf, während er schwer darum kämpfte, es nicht in ein Grinsen ausweiten zu lassen.   
  
Bei jedem anderen hätte eine solche Frage mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einer ernsthaften Auseinandersetzung geführt, bei der Schulleiterin jedoch war Draco sich sicher, dass sich keine verstecke Anschuldigung dahinter versteckte. Zwar hielt Minerva McGonagall noch immer zu ihrem ehemaligen Haus und trug zu jedem Quidditchspiel demonstrativ ihren ausgebleichten rot-goldenen Schal, aber dennoch konnte sich Draco keine Person mit einem größeren Gerechtigkeitssinn vorstellen. Sie würde jeden ohne zu zögern zu Rechenschaft ziehen, den sie auch nur bei einem Betrugsversuch erwischte.   
  
„Ich weiß, mein Haus hat in dieser Hinsicht nicht unbedingt den besten Ruf“, versicherte Draco ihr, „aber ich werde nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen handeln und Fairness walten lassen.“   
„Gut, dass wir uns verstehen.“  
  
Nun konnte Draco ein Grinsen doch nicht länger verbergen und verneigte sich eilig vor seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin. Auch wenn er bei Weitem nicht mehr die gleiche Furcht vor ihr verspürte, wie er es als Schuljunge getan hatte, war ihm ihr stechender Blick immer noch nicht geheuer, so dass er sich beeilte, ihr frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen und das Büro zu verlassen.  
  
Vor etwas über einer Woche war Rolanda Hooch verletzt worden, während sie das Quidditch-Training der Ravenclaws beaufsichtigt hatte. Ein verirrter Klatscher hatte sie so heftig an der Schulter getroffen, dass ihr Schlüsselbein gebrochen war und sie beschlossen hatte, dass sie mittlerweile, wie sie sagte, zu alt für den Wahnsinn sei. In den darauf folgenden Tagen war eine regelrechte Panik unter den Schülern ausgebrochen. Wer sollte jetzt während der Spiele Aufsicht führen? Wer bekäme die Kontrolle über die Sportgeräte? Wer würde verhindern, dass die anderen Häuser zu unfairen Mittel griffen? Eine Woche lang hatte McGonagall sich das Hin und Her angesehen, ehe sie genug gehabt hatte. Beim Frühstück war sie an Draco herangetreten und hatte ihn ganz unverblümt gefragt, ob er Rolandas Platz übernehmen wolle. Überrascht hatte um einen Tag Bedenkzeit gebeten, doch noch ehe die Hälfte der Zeit vergangen war, hatte er die Antwort gewusst.   
  
Noch immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen betrat Draco sein Büro und warf seinen Umhang über den Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch. Heute war der letzte Schultag gewesen, morgen früh würde der Hogwartsexpress nahezu alle Schüler zurück nach London bringen und übermorgen war bereits Heiligabend.  
  
„Was grinst du schon wieder so albern? Hast du deinen Abend wieder einmal mit Potter verbracht?“ Snapes Stimme war so beißend, dass es Draco nicht wundern würde, gelänge es ihm damit, sein eigenes Porträt zu verätzen.  
„Nein, war ich nicht“, gab Draco gelangweilt zurück, ohne seinen ehemaligen Professor auch nur anzusehen.  
„Ach, sag bloß, es gibt heutzutage noch andere Personen, mit denen du deine Freizeit verbringst? Ich hatte den Eindruck, der Goldjunge hat dir so sehr den Kopf verdreht, dass auch noch das letzte bisschen Verstand daraus verschwunden ist.“  
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Draco und Snape eine Unterredung dieser Art hatten, und normalerweise wäre jetzt der Punkt erreicht, an dem Draco ihn scharf zurechtweisen und damit drohen würde, sein Gemälde wieder in den Tiefen des Kellers verschwinden zu lassen. Heute aber grinste er nur und schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf. „Du liegst so falsch, Severus. So unglaublich falsch.“  
  
Ein abfälliges Schnauben war die Antwort, doch anstatt wie üblich mit wehendem Umhang sein Porträt zu verlassen, lungerte Snape weiterhin vor dem Regal im Hintergrund herum und verlagerte sein Gewicht immer wieder von einem auf den anderen Fuß, während Draco die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch durchsah, um zu entscheiden, welche er über die Ferien mit nach Hause nehmen musste.  
  
„Neugierig?“, fragte Draco schließlich süß, nachdem er alle Papiere in zwei Stapel geteilt hatte, und hob den Kopf, um Snape mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen ansehen zu können.  
„Pfft. Neugier ist der Katze Tod.“  
„Ja, ja. Und Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Manchmal denke ich, du bist im Tod spannender als im Leben, aber gerade bringst du mich dazu, diese Meinung wieder einmal zu überdenken.“ Draco nahm einen der beiden Stapel und verstaute ihn in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtischs und verschloss sie mit seinem Zauber. Sicher war Sicher.  
  
„Wenn dein Vater hören könnte, wie du mir mir-“  
„Kann er aber nicht“, unterbrach Draco ihn barsch und bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere erste Regel?“  
„Niemals über Lucius sprechen“, antwortete Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich Draco, solltest du nicht langsam alt genug sein, um darüber hinwegzukommen?“  
„Mein Vater hätte alt genug sein müssen, um mal sein Gehirn anzuschalten, anstatt sich der Gefolgschaft eines irren Psychopathen anzuschließen. Aber hat er das getan? Wir alle kennen die Antwort darauf!“ Wütend schlug Draco mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte. Vermutlich hatte Snape Recht und er sollte mittlerweile alt genug sein, aber an seinen Vater zu denken, brachte ihn auch heute immer noch zur Weißglut. Weswegen er es normalerweise nicht tat.  
  
„Wirst du ihn besuchen?“  
„Wen?“  
„Deinen Vater.“  
Draco gab eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen von sich. „Natürlich nicht.“  
„Und deine Mutter?“  
  
Dieses Mal zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen.“ In den ersten Jahren nach seiner Flucht mit Astoria hatte Draco jeglichen Kontakt zu seiner Familie unterbrochen. Erst als Scorpius auf die Welt gekommen war, hatte er seine Mutter kontaktiert und sie über die Geburt ihres Enkels informiert. Im Anschluss daran hatte es immer wieder spärliche Besuche und mehrere Versuche eines gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfestes gegeben, doch oft war Narzissa so labil gewesen, dass sie entweder nicht erschienen oder ihnen nicht geöffnet hatte, so dass Draco und Astoria mit einem bitterlich weinenden Scorpius zurückgeblieben waren.   
„Wir werden sehen“, wiederholte Draco leise und verließ sein Büro, ohne sich noch einmal herumzudrehen.   
  
In seinen Wohnräumen rief er seinen Koffer herbei und ließ gedankenlos alles hinein schweben, was er die Weihnachtsferien über brauchen würde. Kleidung, ein paar Bücher, seine Geschenke für Scorpius und seine Mutter, ein paar Aufsätze. Es würden ruhige Ferien werden. So ruhig, dass Draco langsam begann, sich vor ihnen zu fürchten. Nur Scorpius und er und die dröhnende Leere des Manors.   
  
Schwer seufzte Draco auf und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Es war nicht zu ändern. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und irgendwie würde er es auch schaffen, sich mit dieser Situation zu arrangieren. Wenigstens würden Harry und er sich auch in den kommenden zwei Wochen sehen. Zwar nicht so häufig wie sonst, aber als Draco vorsichtig nachgefragt hatte, hatte Harry es ihm sofort versprochen und ihn dabei so aufrichtig und hoffnungsvoll angesehen, dass Dracos Herz schmerzte, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
  
Er war verloren. Hoffnungslos verloren. Wie sollte er da nur wieder raus kommen?


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**  
  
  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Laut landete Dracos Koffer auf dem warmen Holzfußboden und nur Sekunden später gab es ein leises Ploppen und Flimby verneigte sich mit schlackernden Ohren vor Draco.  
  
„Endlich Master Draco ist zu Hause gekommen! Was kann Flimby für Master Draco tun?“  
„Flimby.“ Draco nickte der Elfe zur Begrüßung zu. „Bring bitte meinen Koffer nach oben und sieh nach, dass in Scorpius‘ Zimmer alles in Ordnung ist. Ich werde ihn später vom Bahnhof abholen. Außerdem brauchen wir ausreichend Essen für morgen und die Feiertage und-“ In diesem Moment wurde Draco von einem lauten Klopfen unterbrochen. Eine kleine graue Eule flatterte vor dem Fenster auf und ab und schlug mit ihrem Schnabel immer wieder ungeduldig gegen die Fensterscheibe.  
  
„Ist ja schon gut.“ Kopfschüttelnd strich Draco sich eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht und setzte dazu an, das Fenster zu öffnen, Flimby jedoch war schneller.  
„Flimby holt den Brief für Master Draco. Flimby weiß, wie solche impertinenten Wesen zu behandeln sind!“  
  
Draco versteckte sein Lachen in einem Husten und nickte leicht atemlos, ehe er beobachtete, wie Flimby mit wenigen Schritten zum Fenster hinüber eilte, um die Eule hineinzulassen. Geschickt fing sie das Tier aus der Luft und nahm ihm den Brief ab, was ihr einen giftigen Blick aus großen gelben Augen eintrug.  
  
„Soll Flimby dieses Wesen irgendwo einsperren, während Master Draco den Brief liest?“  
„Nein Flimby, ist schon in Ordnung.  Gib ihr einfach Wasser und einen Keks.“  
„Dieses freche Ding hat nicht-“  
„Flimby. Die Eule hat dir nichts getan. Jetzt gib mir bitte den Brief und lass das arme Vieh los.“  
Mit einem Schnauben kam Flimby der Aufforderung nach und verschwand mit einem beleidigten Knall. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete Draco den Brief und überflog die wenigen Zeilen.  
  
__Draco,  
Ich gehe heute Abend mit einem Haufen Kinder Weihnachtsbäume kaufen. Hast du Lust, mitzukommen? Scorpius ist natürlich auch eingeladen.  
H.  
  
Zuerst überrascht, dann unsicher biss Draco sich auf die Lippe. Wollte er wirklich mit Harry, seinen Kindern und noch mehr Kindern - vermutlich der Weasley-Nachwuchs - durch ein matschiges Feld voller Tannenbäume laufen? Es wäre mit Sicherheit kalt und nass und dreckig. Und Scorpius würde ihm nie vergeben, würde Draco ihm diese zeit mit Albus vorenthalten. Seufzend rieb Draco sich über die Augen und griff in seinen Mantel, um einen Füller daraus hervorzuziehen und eine schnelle Antwort auf die Rückseite zu schreiben, ehe er die Eule versorgte und dann wieder losschickte.  
  
  
Mehrere Stunden später landeten Draco und Scorpius im Schatten eines lichten Wäldchens und augenblicklich begann Scorpius an seiner Seite aufgeregt auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
„Sind sie schon da?“  
„Ich kann sie zumindest nicht sehen.“  
„Dann mach die Augen auf, Dad. Sie müssen hier irgendwo sein!“  
Lächelnd legte Draco eine Hand auf Scorpius Schulter, um ihn so zu beruhigen. „Wir sind nur pünktlich und Har- Potter, Harry ist nie pünktlich.“  
  
Scorpius hörte auf, unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten und sah mit einem Grinsen zu Draco auf. „Du kannst ihn ruhig Harry nennen, Dad. Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt Freunde seid.“  
Ohne sein Zutun wanderten Dracos Augenbrauen nach oben, bis sie beinahe seinen Haaransatz berührten. „Wer hat dir das erzählt?“  
„Snape.“  
„Professor Snape für dich“, korrigierte Draco abwesend, ehe er leise schnaubte. „Dieser Mann redet mehr als gut für ihn ist seit er tot ist!“  
Scorpius an seiner Seite kicherte, ehe er plötzlich wieder aufgeregt auch und ab hüpfte und auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Dunkelheit deutete. „Guck, da kommen sie!“  
  
Gehorsam folgte Draco Scorpius’ ausgestreckter Hand, aber offensichtlich waren seine Augen schlechter als die seines Sohnes, denn es dauerte noch einige Momente, bis er die herannahenden Gestalten erkannte.  
  
„Draco.“  
Mit einem Lächeln trat Harry zu ihm und augenblicklich machte Dracos Herz einen kleinen Satz. „Harry.“ Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber da waren sie schon von einem Haufen Kinder umringt, und sie alle sahen Draco aus großen Augen an. Nur einer von ihnen blieb in wenigen Metern Entfernung stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. James. Natürlich. Er war wahrscheinlich zu alt, um sich mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern irgendwo sehen zu lassen, aber zu jung, um wirklich alleine zu Hause bleiben zu wollen.  
  
„Also“, schmunzelnd sah Harry zwischen den Kindern und Draco hin und her. „Die meisten Rabauken hier kennst du ja schon.“ Er deutete auf Albus, Rose und James. „Und das hier sind Hugo“, er zupfte den Jungen neben sich an seinen feuerroten Haaren, und Draco hatte keinerlei Zweifel, zu wem er gehörte, „und Lily.“ Harry legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens, dass sich vertrauensvoll an seine Seite kuschelte. „Und ihr zwei, das ist Mister Malfoy. Seid schön nett zu ihm, ja?“  
  
Während Hugo daraufhin eine Schnute zog und Draco misstrauisch von Kopf bis Fuß musterte, riss Lily ihre Augen noch weiter auf. „ Der Mister Malfoy?“, flüsterte sie ehrfürchtig, woraufhin Draco die Augenbrauen hob und Harry leise lachte.  
„Genau der“, bestätigte Harry grinsend und warf Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, während er seiner Tochter über die Haare strich.  
„Aber ihr hasst euch!“ Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf. „Ihr habt euch beleidigt und verhext!“  
  
Dieses Mal war Draco derjenige, der kurz auflachte, froh, dass Harry einige andere Dinge ihrer Vergangenheit offensichtlich vor seinen Kindern verschwiegen hatte. „Wir haben uns gehasst“, bestätigte er nickend, „aber weißt du, wenn man älter wird, dann werden einige Sachen unwichtig. Das ist ja auch alles schon lange her.“ Er sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln zustimmend nicken, während Lily die Nase kraus zog und Draco nachdenklich musterte.  
„Ihr seid auch beide echt schon alt“, nickte sie dann ernst.  
  
„Können wir jetzt endlich los?“, maulte James, ehe Harry, der tief Luft geholt und bereits zu einer Antwort angesetzt hatte, auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.  
„Natürlich“, nickte Harry ergeben und machte eine Handbewegung, die die Kinder wohl in Richtung des Feldes scheuchen sollte. „Geht schon mal los und sucht die schönsten Bäume raus.“  
  
Augenblicklich rannten Rose, Lily und Hugo los. Hinter ihnen liefen Scorpius und Albus, die bereits wieder die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und sich so aufgeregt unterhielten, als wären mehrere Wochen anstatt nur wenige Stunden vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. James hingegen trottete in möglichst großem Abstand hinterher, als wolle er bloß nicht mit den Anderen in Verbindung gebracht werden.  
  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln trat Harry zu Draco. „Waren wir in dem Alter auch so?“  
Er war so nahe, dass Draco seine Wärme spüren konnte. Der leichte Wind wehte Harrys Haare und den Duft von Kaminfeuer und frischen Plätzchen zu Draco hinüber. Harry roch so sehr nach Wärme und Geborgenheit, dass Draco nichts lieber tun wollte, als sich an ihn zu kuscheln und seine Nase an Harrys Hals zu drücken. Aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen lachte er nur leise und warf Harry einen amüsierten Seitenblick zu. „Du mit Sicherheit“, beantwortete er dann die Frage. „Deine Söhne sind dir beide sehr ähnlich, irgendwoher müssen sie es ja haben.“  
  
Harry gab einen unzufriedenen Laut von sich, widersprach jedoch nicht. „Schön, dass du da bist“, lächelte er Draco stattdessen an, und bereits zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend begann dessen Herz aufgeregt zu flattern.  
  
„Normalerweise mache ich das immer mit Hermine“, erklärte Harry, während sie auf das Feld zu schritten, das von allen Seiten mit bunten Lichtern beleuchtet wurde. „Seit wir mit der Schule fertig sind, treffen wir uns jedes Jahr am dreiundzwanzigsten Dezember, um Weihnachtsbäume zu kaufen.“  
„Und wo ist sie heute?“, fragte Draco, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte.  
„Ron hat nicht aufgepasst und eine von seinen und Georges neuesten Erfindungen gegessen und jetzt hängt er zu Hause wie ein großer bunter Luftballon unter der Wohnzimmerdecke und Hermine ist da geblieben, um auf ihn aufzupassen.“  
Draco gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. „Glück für mich.“ Natürlich. Weasley war seit ihrer Schulzeit offensichtlich nicht intelligenter geworden.  
  
Nebeneinander traten Draco und Harry durch den geschnitzen Torbogen. Von irgendwoher ertönte leise Weihnachtsmusik und der Duft von Tannennadeln war beinahe überwältigend. Wie gut, dass Harrys Eule gerade noch rechtzeitig aufgetaucht war, ehe Draco Flimby mit dem Kauf eines Weihnachtsbaums hatte beauftragen können. Das hier war so viel besser. Die Kinder waren längst außer Sichtweite, nur hin und wieder drangen übermütige Schreie oder aufgeregtes Lachen durch die dicht stehenden Bäume.  
  
„Ich hab mit Ginny geredet“, murmelte Harry plötzlich leise, nachdem er ihnen beiden eine dampfende Tasse Tee besorgt hatte.  
„Wirklich?“ Überrascht zog Draco die Augenbrauen hoch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass das möglich war? Wenn es um seine Frau ging, schien Harry lieber in Selbstmitleid zu baden, anstatt etwas zu unternehmen und sie schien es viel zu sehr zu genießen, Harry anzuschreien, als dass sie mit Harry reden würde.  
„Ja.“  
Draco wartete darauf, dass Harry noch etwas sagen würde, doch als nichts weiter kam, seufzte er leise und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Tee, ehe er nachfragte, was bei dem Gespräch herausgekommen war.  
  
Bis Albus und Scorpius nach einer Weile aufgeregt und die Ecke gerannt kamen, hatte Draco erfahren, dass es Harry und seiner Frau offensichtlich tatsächlich gelungen war, wie zwei erwachsene Menschen miteinander zu sprechen, und dass eine Trennung nun offen im Raum hing. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend hatte Dracos Herz einen kleinen Satz gemacht, als er das gehört hatte. Dabei wollte er doch gar nicht, dass Harry sich von der Wieselin trennte, oder? Er wollte, dass Harry glücklich war. Mit allem. Mit seiner Arbeit, seinen Kindern, seiner Ehe. Aber wenn er nicht länger mit seiner Frau zusammen wäre, dann könnte Draco- Dann könnten sie- Draco wagte es noch immer nicht, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken oder sich einzugestehen, was er doch schon längst wusste. Er war hoffnungslos und bis über beide Ohren in Harry verliebt und er wusste nicht, wie er sich aus dieser Misere noch retten sollte.  
  
*  
  
Der vierundzwanzigste Dezember verging wie im Flug. Am Morgen stellten sie den ausladenden Tannenbaum im Wohnzimmer auf und begannen alle gemeinsam, ihn zu schmücken. Sogar James, der seit seiner Rückkehr viel zu alt und zu cool gewesen war, um viel Zeit mit seiner Familie zu verbringen, kam mit kleinen Augen und zerzausten Haaren aus seinem Zimmer hervor, um dabei zu helfen. Im Anschluss daran gab es ein spätes und chaotisches Familienfrühstück, bei dem Lily nicht aufhören konnte, Al über Hogwarts auszufragen, während James nur die Augen verdrehte und stumm ein Brötchen nach dem anderen verschlang. Wenn er so weiter machte, dachte Harry, würde er es tatsächlich noch schaffen, ihnen die Haare vom Kopf zu fressen.  
  
„Das war gestern Abend übrigens richtig cool“, wandte Lily sich irgendwann kauend an Harry und verdrehte die Augen, als Ginny sie zurechtwies, nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Demonstrativ schluckte sie den großen Bissen hinunter, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Mister Malfoy ist auch richtig cool. Ich dachte immer, er wäre voll gemein und böse, aber das ist er gar nicht. Oder?“  
„Nein“, schüttelte Harry grinsend den Kopf, „das ist er nicht.“ Nicht mehr zumindest. „Er ist-“  
  
„Hab ich dir doch gesagt!“, fiel Al ihm ins Wort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er Lily triumphierend ansah. „Er ist Scorpius’ Vater, er kann gar nicht böse sein.“  
„Jetzt geht das wieder los“, stöhnte James genervt und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Kannst du auch über was anderes reden? Ständig nur Scorpius hier, Scorpius da – man könnte meinen, du bist in ihn verliebt oder so was.“  
„Gar nicht wahr!“ Empört starrte Al seinen älteren Bruder an. „Er ist mein bester Freund! Und nur, weil du keinen besten Freund hast, musst du nicht gleich gemein werden!“  
  
„Ich bin nicht gemein“, knurrte James und griff nach dem nächsten Brötchen, ehe er zu Harry sah. „Also ich finde es nicht cool, mit meinem Lehrer Weihnachtsbäume kaufen zu gehen“, erklärte er dann trotzig, woraufhin Lily und Al sich stumme Blicke über den Tisch hinweg zu warfen und synchron die Augen verdrehten.  
  
Schmunzelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf und war froh, dass der Rest des Frühstücks ohne größere Streitereien verlief. Als er jedoch begann, den Tisch abzuräumen und Ginny ihn dabei mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete, wurde ihm klar, dass ihm noch eine ganz andere Diskussion bevorstand.  
  
„Mister Malfoy also, ja?“, fragt sie gefährlich leise, während sie das restliche Besteck zu ihm herüber schweben ließ. „Ist er dein geheimnisvoller Freund?“  
Schuldbewusst zog Harry den Kopf ein und zuckte erst mit den Schultern, ehe er zögerlich nickte.  
„Und wann hattest du vor, mir das zu erzählen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand Harry und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Spüle, als er sich sicher war, dass der Reinigungszauber seinen Dienst tat. „Hör mal“, erklärte er dann leise, „ich weiß, dass du nicht besonders gut auf ihn zu sprechen bist und dass du es nicht verstehen würdest und ich-“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich wollte einfach nicht schon wieder mit dir streiten.“  
  
Ginny schnaubte und ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen. „Und du dachtest, dann ist es besser, einfach gar nichts zu sagen?“  
„Offensichtlich“, murmelte Harry und stieß sich von der Spüle ab, als Ginny ihm bedeutete, sich zu ihr zu setzen.  
„Hör zu“, sagte sie leise und griff nach Harrys Händen, „das ist doch alles lange her. Und du hast Recht, ich kann nicht verstehen, wieso offensichtlich gerade Malfoy kann, was weder Hermine, Ron oder ich können, aber deswegen musst du doch solche Sachen nicht vor mir geheimhalten. Das ist dein Leben und du solltest tun, was dich glücklich macht.“  
  
Beim letzten Satz gelang es ihr nicht länger, Harry in die Augen zu sehen und dieser biss sich so fest auf die Zunge, dass er sein eigenes Blut schmecken konnte.  
„Es ist vorbei, oder?“, fragte er kaum leise.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Ginny kaum hörbar und lachte heiser auf. „Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben“, gestand sie. „Wie soll es weiter gehen? Was machen wir? Was sagen wir den Kindern? Werden wir Freunde bleiben oder bist du so froh, mich los zu sein, dass wir nie wieder ein Wort miteinander reden werden? Werden wir-“  
  
„Gin. Hey, guck mich an.“ Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Harry darauf, dass Ginny ihn wieder ansah. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was wir jetzt machen“, erklärte er hilflos, „aber jetzt ist Weihnachten und dann Silvester und bis dahin sollten wir gar nichts unternehmen, meinst du nicht auch?“  
Ginny nickte zögernd.  
„Und natürlich bleiben wir Freunde! Du warst- Du und die Kinder, ihr seid mein Leben und auch, wenn wir als Paar nicht mehr funktionieren, wird sich das nicht einfach ändern. Vielleicht-“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah Ginny unsicher an. „Vielleicht verstehen wir uns sogar besser, wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben und nicht mehr das Gefühl haben, alles nur falsch zu machen und streiten zu müssen.“  
  
„Glaubst du das wirklich?“  
Harry hob die Schultern und ließ sie wieder fallen, während er hörbar die Luft ausstieß. „Ja, das glaube ich wirklich“, bestätigte er dann. „Guck doch mal, was wir alles geschafft haben. Wir haben einen Krieg überlebt und drei wundervolle Kinder großgezogen, naja, zumindest fast, dann werden wir das hier auch schaffen, meinst du nicht?“  
  
Harry hoffte so sehr, dass Ginny ihm zustimmen würde. Denn so sehr er auch an seine eigenen Worte glauben wollte, so schwer fiel es ihm. Das hier war das Leben, das er kannte. Vielleicht nicht das, was er sich gewünscht oder er erhofft hatte, aber es war ein sicheres, vertrautes Leben. Wie sähe es erst aus, wenn er sich von Ginny trennen würde? Würden sie sich einigen können? Was würde aus den Kindern werden? Was würden Ron und Hermine sagen? Und Molly? Wäre er weiterhin ein Teil der Familie oder würde er von nun an alle Weihnachts- und Osterfeste, alle Geburtstage und Feiertage alleine verbringen, während Ginny und die Kinder zu den großen, lauten und bunten Feiern im Fuchsbau gingen? Wollte er all das wirklich aufgeben? Nur, weil er vielleicht ein bisschen unzufrieden war? Gab es keine andere Lösung?  
  
Du weißt, dass das die beste Lösung ist, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinem Ohr, die verdächtig nach Draco klang, und Harry nickte kaum merklich. Sie hatten es immer und immer wieder versucht, bis sie aufgegeben und sich entweder gestritten oder angeschwiegen hatten. Erst jetzt, als sie beide das Unausweichliche ausgesprochen hatten, hatte Harry wieder das Gefühl, freier atmen zu können. Es war die beste Lösung.  
  
„Na komm“, lächelte Ginny vorsichtig, nachdem sie aufgestanden war, und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Lass uns zusammen Weihnachten feiern und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
„Lass uns zusammen Weihnachten feiern“, bestätigte Harry und ließ sich von Ginny hoch ziehen. Irgendwie würde sich schon alles finden. Ganz bestimmt.


	17. Chapter 17

** Kapitel 17 **

 

  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Kleiner.“ Draco drückte Scorpius ganz fest an sich und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die Haare, ehe es ihm gelang, sich Dracos griff zu entziehen.  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Dad“, erwiderte er dann pflichtbewusst, bevor er Draco mit einem bösen Blick bedacht. „Nenn mich nicht immer ‚Kleiner‘! Ich bin bald größer als du!“  
„Hm“, machte Draco. „Sicher.“   
  
Schmunzelnd beobachtete er, wie Scorpius noch einige Sekunden lang angestrengt versuchte, seinen bösen Gesichtsausdruck aufrechtzuerhalten, während sein Blick gleichzeitig immer wieder zu dem bunt erleuchteten Weihnachtsbaum und dem kleinen Haufen Geschenke darunter wanderte. Wie jedes Jahr verspürte Draco bei diesem Anblick eine Traurigkeit, die sich in seinem Brustkorb ausbreitete und ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. Scorpius verdiente einen so viel größeren Haufen Geschenke mit Aufmerksamkeiten von seiner Mutter und seinen Großeltern. Von Onkeln und Tanten und Geschwistern. Stattdessen hatte er nur noch seinen Vater, und in Momenten wie diesen fragte Draco sich immer wieder, wie das jemals genug sein sollte.  
  
„Komm schon, Dad! Können wir endlich die Geschenke auspacken?“  
Amüsiert hob Draco die Augenbrauen. „Möchtest du nicht erst frühstücken?“  
„Dahaad!“ Genervt rollte Scorpius mit den Augen und zog ungeduldig an Dracos Hand. „Komm schon!“  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.“ Lachend ließ Draco sich durch das Wohnzimmer ziehen.   
  
Bei jedem Schritt versanken seine Füße mehrere Zentimeter tief in dem dicken Teppich, der den Großteil des alten Eichenparketts bedeckte. Bis Scorpius etwa drei Jahre alt gewesen und die Londoner Wohnung zu klein für sie geworden war, war dieser Raum eine verstaubte Abstellkammer für vergessene Familienerbstücke und alte Möbel gewesen. Dann hatte Astoria Draco dazu überredet, ins Manor zu ziehen, anstatt es zu verkaufen, wie er es eigentlich geplant hatte. „Deine Mutter hat es dir überlassen“, hatte sie gesagt. „Dir ist sonst kaum etwas von deiner Familie geblieben. Gib nicht auch noch das Letzte weg, was dich mit ihr verbindet.“  
  
Bis heute wusste Draco nicht, ob sie damit Recht gehabt hatte. Er und Scorpius bewohnten nur den kleinsten Flügel des Manors, den, den seine Eltern immer als Schandfleck betrachtet und daher nahezu nie betreten hatten. Den Rest des Hauses hatte Draco magisch versiegelt und weder er noch Scorpius hatten die übrigen Räume seit ihrem Einzug jemals betreten. Flimby kümmerte sich darum, dass sie trotzdem erhalten blieben und frei von Staub waren und ihnen nicht irgendwann das Dach auf den Kopf fallen würde, und Draco konnte so tun, als würde der kalte Rest des Familienanwesens nicht existieren.  
  
„Kann ich jetzt anfangen? Bitte?“  
„Natürlich.“ Draco lächelte und nickte Scorpius aufmunternd zu, während er die erdrückenden Gedanken bestimmt beiseite schob. Er würde noch genug Zeit haben, über all diese Dinge nachzudenken. Jetzt aber verdiente Scorpius seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Gerade riss er voller Begeisterung das Geschenkpapier von einem Experimentierkasten für Zaubertränke. Zu Dracos großer Erleichterung hatte Sorpius’ Begeisterung für diese nicht nachgelassen, seit er nach Hogwarts ging und Dracos Unterricht besuchte.  
  
„Voll cool, Dad!“, rief er aus und begann augenblicklich, jede einzelne Zutat in die Hand zu nehmen und ausgiebig zu betrachten. Neugierig strichen seine Finger über die filigranen Glasfläschchen und die Verzierungen des kleinen silbernen Messers.  
„Cool?“ Irritiert musterte Draco seinen Sohn, der aber nur mit den Schultern zuckte und erklärte, ohne den Blick zu heben: „Das heißt so was wie toll oder super. Normale Muggel sagen das. Sagt Al zumindest.“  
Natürlich, dachte Draco kopfschüttelnd. Von wem auch sonst hätte Scorpius solch einen Ausdruck aufschnappen sollen?  
  
Als nächstes nahm Draco Scorpius’ Geschenk entgegen und lächelte breit, als er einen großen Kaffeebecher in der Hand hielt. Darauf hatte Scorpius Draco, sich selbst, Albus und Harry gemalt.   
„Wenn du was warmes rein tust, bewegen die sich“, erklärte Scorpius mit einem seligen Grinsen.  
Augenblicklich griff Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und füllte den Becher zuerst mit Wasser, bevor er dieses erhitzte. Gleich darauf begannen die Albus- und Scorpius-Figuren ungelenk im Kreis zu rennen, während sich Harry und Draco mit einem Besen in die Luft erhoben und einem leicht eiförmigen Schnatz hinterher jagten.  
„Danke, Kleiner“, lächelte Draco und strich Scorpius kurz über den Rücken. Dieser Becher würde gleich nach den Ferien einen Ehrenplatz auf seinem Schreibtisch bekommen.  
  
In den folgenden Minuten beobachtete Draco glücklich, wie Scorpius nacheinander einen Satz Schachfiguren, eine Schneidebrett für die Zubereitung von Zaubertränken und mehrere Bücher auspackte. Das letzte schließlich hielt er in die Luft und sah Draco empört an. „Oma hat mir ein Französischbuch geschenkt! Was soll ich den damit?“  
Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er lachen oder Scorpius Empörung teilen sollte. „Je ne sais pas“, zuckte er schließlich mit den Schultern, bevor er erklärte: „Deine Oma denkt, es gehört zu einer guten Erziehung, eine andere Sprache zu lernen. Und weil sie in Frankreich lebt, hofft sie vielleicht, dass du Französisch lernen willst.“  
  
Scorpius schnaubte und öffnete das Buch mit spitzen Fingern.  
„Hat sie nichts dazu geschrieben?“  
Zuerst schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf, dann nickte er widerstrebend. „Das gleiche, was sie immer schreibt. Sie wünscht frohe Weihnachten und schöne ferien, sagt, dass ich ein guter Junge sein soll und dass sie hofft, dass du irgendwann doch noch einen richtigen Malfoy aus mir machst.“  
„Ja, das klingt nach ihr“, bestätigte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt doch, wie sie ist. Aber sie hat dich trotzdem lieb.“  
  
Kurz zog Scorpius die Augenbrauen zusammen und schien über Dracos Worte nachzudenken, bis er schließlich nickte und das Buch zu den anderen legte. „Vielleicht lernt Al mit mir“, überlegte er laut und sah zu Draco. „Wusstest du, dass er und James Spanisch können?“  
„Wirklich?“ Verwundert hob Draco eine Augenbraue.  
„Ja, wirklich.“ Scorpius nickte begeistert. „Die haben das in der Schule gelernt. Wieso hab ich keine andere Sprache in der Schule gelernt?“  
„Du hattest Lateinunterricht.“  
„Ja, Latein.“ Scorpius schnaubte abfällig. „Das spricht heute kein Mensch mehr und in einer normalen Muggelschule muss man das auch nicht lernen.“  
„Deswegen haben wir dich nicht auf eine normale Schule geschickt.“  
  
Auf diese Antwort hin zog Scorpius die Nase kraus und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Normale Muggelschulen klingen viel lustiger, Dad!“ Er sah seinen Vater vorwurfsvoll an.  
Draco wollte ihm sagen, dass Schulen auch nicht lustig sein sollten, behielt diese Antwort aber für sich und lächelte Scorpius stattdessen nur aufmunternd an. „Jetzt bist du ja in Hogwarts und da ist es sowieso viel besser als in jeder Muggelschule, oder?“  
„Ja!“, nickte Scorpius heftig und begann augenblicklich einen ausschweifenden Bericht darüber, was ihm in Hogwarts am besten gefiel, während er gleichzeitig nach zwei nahezu identisch eingepackten Päckchen griff, auf denen in bunter Glitzerschrift sein Name prangte. „Das hier“, er deutete auf das rechte von beiden, „ist von Al und das hier-“ Er runzelte die Stirn und sah noch einmal auf das Geschenk und dann wieder zu Draco. „Das hier ist von Lily. Wieso schenkt die mir was?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Guck nach. Sie hat dir bestimmt etwas geschrieben.“  
  
Eifrig nickend befreite Scorpius das Geschenk aus dem Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein großer Würfel mit vielen bunten Quadraten darauf und eine Karte, die sich unter Scorpius Berührung magisch vergrößerte.   
„Hallo Scorpius“, las er laut vor, „das Geschenk ist für dich, weil du Als bester Freund bist und trotzdem nett zu mir warst. James’ Freunde sind nie nett zu mir. Das Geschenk ist ein Zauberwürfel, also die Muggel nennen das so, und man muss schlau sein um das zu lösen und Al sagt, du bist mega schlau. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder, Lily.“  
  
Scorpius strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und seine Augen leuchteten mit dem Weihnachtsbaum um die Wette, und als er Albus Geschenk auspackte, reichte sein Grinsen beinahe von einem Ohr zum anderen.   
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine sanfte Wärme in Dracos Bauch ausgebreitet und alle zweifelnden Gedanken in eine dicke Hülle aus Glück und Zuneigung gehüllt.  
  
„Willst du nicht auch noch das letzte Geschenk auspacken?“, fragte Draco nach mehreren Minuten und deutete auf das letzte einsame Päckchen unter dem Baum, das beinahe ebenso bunt eingepackt war wie das von Albus und Lily.  
„Da steht dein Name drauf“, schüttelte Scorpius den Kopf und sah Draco dann aus großen Augen abwartend an. „Na los, mach schon auf!“  
„Ich mach ja schon.“ Mit einem erstaunten Lachen griff Draco nach dem Geschenk und erkannte augenblicklich Harrys Handschrift. Sofort schlug sein Herz ein wenig schneller, als habe es Flügel bekommen und wolle nun seine Kehle hinauf nach draußen fliegen. Umsichtig löste Draco das dünne Papier und hielt nur wenige Sekunden später ein paar Quidditchhandschuhe in der Hand. Sie waren aus hochwertigem Drachenleder, das sich traumhaft weich und kühl zwischen Dracos Fingern anfühlte.   
  
Frohe Weihnachten, Draco, stand auf der beigelegten Karte. Ein richtiger Quidditchtrainer braucht richtige Handschuhe. Ich hoffe, du kannst etwas damit anfangen. Hast du Lust, demnächst zusammen fliegen zu gehen? Alles Liebe, Harry.  
  
Nur mühsam gelang es Draco, ein glückliches Strahlen zu unterdrücken. Harry hatte an ihn gedacht. Und sie würden sich bald wiedersehen.  
  
*  
  
Harry konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell die Weihnachtstage vergangen waren. Er hatte das Gefühl, nur einmal geblinzelt zu haben und schon war alles vorbei. Der Weihnachtsmorgen mit den Kindern, der Besuch von Andromeda und Teddy, das Weihnachtsessen bei den Weasleys.   
  
Das gemeinsame Essen war so bittersüß gewesen, dass Harry es so weit wie möglich von sich schieben und gleichzeitig jeden Moment noch einmal durchleben wollte. Es war laut und voll gewesen. Alle waren sie gekommen, sogar Percy. Die Kinder waren ohne Unterlass mit ihren Geschenken durch das Haus und den Garten gerannt und hatten sich nur für Mollys Kuchen für mehr als wenige Minuten an den Tisch bekommen lassen. Harry hatte zwischen Bill und Hermine auf der Bank gesessen, hatte Charlies aufregenden Erzählungen aus Rumänien gelauscht und über Rons und Georges neueste Ideen gelacht. Arthur hatte stolz seine neuesten Errungenschaften für seine Sammlung von Muggelgegenständen präsentiert und Harry und Hermine immer wieder nach mehr Details und Beschreibungen gefragt.   
  
Harry hatte sich so entspannt und so geliebt gefühlt, wie lange nicht mehr und der Gedanke daran, dass dies das letzte Jahr sein könnte, an dem er noch Teil dieser chaotischen und liebevollen Großfamilie war, hatte Harry eine solche Übelkeit beschert, dass er kaum etwas von Mollys Festtagsessen hinunter bekommen hatte.  
  
Nun war bereits der fünfundzwanzigsten Dezembers und wie jedes Jahr saß Harry an diesem Abend gemeinsam mit Ron in dem kleinen Muggelpub in Ottery St. Catchpole. Beide hatten sie einen Krug Bier vor sich stehen, und Harry wich immer wieder geschickt Rons bohrendem Blick aus.  
  
„Kumpel!“  
„Hm.“ Harry gab einen leisen Laut von sich, ohne den Blick zu heben.  
„Könntest du mich endlich mal angucken?“  
  
Harry seufzte tief und hob den Blick, während er gleichzeitig beide Hände fest um den kalten Krug schloss. Von dem Moment an, in dem sie den Pub betreten hatten, hatte Ron ihn fragend angesehen und zuerst mit subtilen, dann immer direkter nach Ginny gefragt. Bisher war es Harry gelungen, allen Fragen mehr oder weniger geschickt auszuweichen, aber er fürchtete, dass dieses Glück nun ein Ende finden würde.  
  
„Danke. Also, was ist los bei euch?“  
„Ron, ich-“ Hilflos hob Harry die Schultern und drehte das Glas zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. „Ich kann es dir noch nicht erzählen.“  
„Wieso nicht?“  
  
Harry schluckte und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über seine trockenen Lippen. Ginny und er hatten noch nicht darüber gesprochen, was nach Weihnachten geschehen sollte. Nicht darüber, was sie ihrer Familie erzählen würden, nicht darüber, wann sie ihnen ihre Trennung gestehen würden und nicht darüber, wohin Harry gehen sollte. Das einzige, was sie geklärt hatten, war die Tatsache, dass es Harry war, der gehen würde und dass ein klarer Schnitt am besten wäre. zumindest fürs Erste.   
  
„Ich“, begann Harry, hielt dann aber inne, um einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier zu nehmen. „Ich hab es Ginny versprochen.“  
  
Ron sah ihn durchdringend an, und für einen Moment hatte Harry das Gefühl, unter diesem Blick zusammenbrechen zu müssen. Ron war sein bester Freund. So lange schon, dass die ganzen Erinnerungen, die sie teilten, bereits begannen diejenigen an die Dursleys und an die Einsamkeit damals zu verdrängen. Ron war immer da gewesen und Harry hatte ihm immer alles erzählen können, wie sollte er jetzt so eine große Sache vor ihm geheimhalten?   
Nein, erinnerte er sich dann, er hatte Ron nicht immer alles erzählen können. Und je älter sie geworden waren, desto weniger Sachen hatten sie miteinander geteilt. Die Familie war zur Priorität und zum ersten Ansprechpartner geworden.  
  
„Ihr werdet euch trennen, oder?“  
„Was?“ Geschockt sah Harry auf. „Woher- hat sie-“  
„Nein, Ginny hat mir nichts gesagt“, schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „Musste sie auch nicht. Ihr seid beide schon so lange unglücklich. Ihr habt beide versucht es zu verstecken, aber sie ist meine kleine Schwester und du bist mein bester Freund. Wie hätte ich es nicht merken sollen?“  
Schuldbewusst biss Harry sich auf die Lippe und nickte kaum merklich. Wieso hatte Ron nie etwas gesagt?  
„Ich wollte nichts sagen“, gab dieser gleich darauf selbst die Antwort. „Ich dachte, ihr bekommt das wieder in den Griff. So wie ihr immer alles in den Griff bekommen habt.“  
  
Wieder nickte Harry. Ja, das hatte er auch gedacht. Er hatte gedacht, sie könnten sich retten. Dabei hatte er so lange die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschlossen, so lange nicht gesehen, dass es nichts mehr zu retten gab.   
  
„Aber heute“, fuhr Ron fort, ohne Harrys Schweigsamkeit zu beachten, „heute ward ihr so anders. Ihr habt miteinander gelacht und seid endlich wieder wie zwei erwachsene Menschen miteinander umgegangen. Aber eher wieder so wie früher, als ihr nur beste Freunde ward. Nicht so, als würdet ihr euch noch lieben.“  
  
Rons letzten Worte hatten so bitter geklungen, dass Harry unweigerlich die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Natürlich lieben wir uns“, widersprach er nachdrücklich. „Ron, Ginny ist, war, meine große Liebe. Ich hab mir wirklich gewünscht, wir könnten den Rest unseres Leben zusammen verbringen!“ Er atmete tief durch und fuhr etwas ruhiger fort: „Aber manchmal sind Wünsche nicht genug. Wir haben es versucht. Weil wir uns geliebt haben und weil unsere Kinder wichtiger sind als alles andere, aber-“ Harry brach ab und versuchte vergeblich, den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken. „Es funktioniert nicht mehr“, erklärte er schließlich kaum hörbar. „Und seit wir miteinander geredet und beschlossen haben uns zu trennen-“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Seitdem ist es entspannter. Als- Als müssten wir beide nicht länger jemand sein, der wir nicht sind. Ich bin nicht froh darüber, meine Frau zu verlassen, aber ich bin froh, wenn die ewigen Streitereien endlich ein Ende haben.“  
  
Schweigen senkte sich über sie. Harry glaubte, lange nicht mehr so viel an einem Stück geredet zu haben und fühlte sich mit einem Mal seltsam leer und ausgebrannt. Es stimmte, was er gesagt hatte. Er hoffte auf ein besseres, ein harmonischeres Leben. Aber es bedeutete auch, das Leben, das er sich immer erträumt hatte, hinter sich zu lassen, und Ron davon zu erzählen machte es grausam real.   
  
„Kumpel, ich- Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Harry nickte und beobachtete, wie Ron ein paar Münzen aus seiner Tasche kramte und auf den Tisch legte.  
„Ich muss da drüber nachdenken.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Wieder nickte Harry. „Und rede mit Ginny.“  
„Das werde ich.“ Ron griff nach seinem Mantel, und ehe Harry es sich versah, hatte er den Pub bereits verlassen.   
  
Stöhnend vergrub Harry das Gesicht in den Händen. Das Gespräch war so anders verlaufen, als er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Er und Ginny hatten zusammen mit Ron und Hermine reden sollen. Sie hatten es von ihnen beiden hören sollen, sehen sollen, dass es eine gemeinsame Entscheidung war, hinter der sie beide standen. Gleichzeitig aber hätte es auch viel schlimmer laufen können. Weder war Ron laut geworden und hatte Harry beschuldigt, seiner kleinen Schwester Unrecht zu tun, noch hatte er ihn angefleht, seine Entscheidung noch einmal zu überdenken. Das schlimmste aber, dachte Harry, während er sich die schmerzende Stirn rieb, stand ihm noch bevor. Wie sollte er seinen Kindern erklären, dass ihr Vater ausziehen und nicht wiederkommen würde?


	18. Chapter 18

** Kapitel 18 **

  
  
„Nein, lass mich in Ruhe!“ Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht versuchte Al die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zuzudrücken, doch Harry hatte in weiser Voraussicht einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen gestellt, um eben jenes zu verhindern.  
„Al“, versuchte er es zum wiederholten Mal, „lass uns doch bitte miteinander reden.“  
„Nein! Geh endlich weg!“ Heulend ließ Al von der Tür ab und warf sich auf sein Bett, wo er das Gesicht im Kopfkissen verbarg. Seine schmalen Schultern zuckten, während er immer wieder erstickt schluchzte.   
  
Wie gelähmt stand Harry im Türrahmen und starrte auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Niemals. Niemals hatte eines seiner Kinder seinetwegen so verzweifelt sein sollen. Er hatte wirklich gedacht- Ja, was eigentlich? Dass seine Kinder einfach nicken und lächeln würden, wenn ihre Eltern ihnen eröffneten, dass sie sich scheiden ließen? Dass sie wie Erwachsene reagieren und verstehen würden, was in ihren Eltern vorging? Wie hatte er nur so gedankenlos sein können?  
  
Ginny und er hatten sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Gemeinsam hatten sie überlegt, was sie sagen, wie sie ihren Kindern erklären sollten, dass sie natürlich weiterhin beide für sie da sein würden und niemand sich für eine Seite entscheiden musste. Dass sie Freunde bleiben würden. Dann hatten sie sich alle zusammen an den großen Küchentisch gesetzt und alles war nach hinten losgegangen. James hatte nach nur wenigen Sätzen abfällig den Kopf geschüttelt. „Macht doch, was ihr wollt“, hatte er gefaucht und war trampelnd in sein Zimmer verschwunden, wo er die Tür lautstark hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte.  
  
Al hingegen hatte sich ihre Erklärungen mit zitternder Unterlippe bis zum Ende hin angehört, ehe er in Tränen ausgebrochen und die Treppe hinauf gerannt war. Nur Lily, von der Harry es am wenigsten erwartet hatte, war regungslos am Tisch sitzen geblieben und hatte ruhig zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her gesehen.  
„Habt ihr deswegen aufgehört zu streiten?“  
Unsicher hatten Harry und Ginny sich über ihren Kopf hinweg angesehen, ehe sie zeitgleich genickt hatten.  
„Dann ist es wohl gut so“, hatte Lily daraufhin gemurmelt und ihre Eltern nacheinander umarmt und fest an sich gedrückt.  
  
„Du hast uns doch trotzdem noch lieb, oder?“, fragte sie jetzt leise und umarmte Harry von hinten, so dass sie ihren Kopf an seinen Rücken drücken konnte.  
„Natürlich“, versprach Harry und legte seine Handy auf Lilys. „Ich werde euch immer lieb haben.“  
„Dann ist es in Ordnung“, flüsterte sie leise, ehe sie sich von Harry löste und vorsichtig zu Als Bett hinüber ging. „Al“, murmelte sie und legte sich einfach auf ihren Bruder drauf und presste ihre Nase an seinen Hinterkopf. „Al, hör auf zu weinen. Das ist doch alles gar nicht so schlimm. Papa hat uns doch trotzdem lieb.“  
  
„Das ist wohl schlimm!“, schluchzte Al auf und versuchte, Lily von seinem Rücken zu werfen. Sie aber klammerte sie mit aller Kraft an ihrem Bruder fest und blieb genau dort, wo sie war.  
„Geh weg, Lily! Ich will dich nicht sehen! Und Dad auch nicht!“ Er schniefte leise. „Ich will zu Scorpius.“  
  
Endlich löste Harry sich aus seiner Starre und trat einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. „Al-“  
„Ich will nicht mit dir reden! Ich will mit Scorpius reden!“ Ein Schluckauf schüttelte Al und er vergrub das Gesicht wieder im Kissen.  
  
Seufzend fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare und rieb sich unter der Brille über die Augen. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Al und Lily alleine lassen? So lange hier bleiben, bis Al gezwungen war, mit ihm zu reden?  
  
„Frag Malfoy, ob du Albus zu ihnen bringen kannst.“  
Ohne, dass Harry sie gehört hatte, war Ginny zu ihm getreten. Ruhig, aber mit einer tiefen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn betrachtete sie ihre zwei jüngsten Kinder.  
„Bist du sicher?“ Verwundert sah Harry sie an rückte seine Brille zurecht.  
„Ganz sicher. Al möchte jetzt bei seinem besten Freund sein und nach so einer Nachricht ist es wahrscheinlich das Beste, was wir für ihn tun können.“  
Unsicher verlagerte Harry sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, ehe er knapp nickte. „In Ordnung.“   
Was würde er nur ohne Ginny tun?  
„Bleibst du dann bei den Beiden?“  
„Na klar. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Geh einfach und frag Malfoy.“  
  
Harry atmete tief durch – Ginnys Abneigung gegen Draco war beinahe greifbar –, dann aber nickte er einfach, schob seine Brille zurecht und ging die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco zu Hause sein und seinen Kamin bemerken würde.  
  
Das Glück war Harry wohlgesonnen und nur eine Viertelstunde später stand er wieder bei Al im Zimmer und nickte Ginny bestätigend zu. „Er hat gesagt, wir können rüber kommen, wenn wir wollen.“  
Für einen Moment presste Ginny die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass alles Blut aus ihnen wich, ehe sie kaum merklich nickte. „Geh und sieh zu, dass es ihm besser geht. Ich kümmere mich um die anderen Beiden.“  
  
Noch einmal nickte Harry und wartete, bis Ginny mit Lily an der Hand den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er sich zu Al auf die Bettkante setzte. „Hey Al“, flüsterte er und strich ihm durch die zerzausten Haare. „Ich hab gerade mit Mister Malfoy gesprochen und wenn du immer noch willst, bringe ich die zu Scorpius.“  
Umständlich wälzte Al sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte Harry aus rot geweinten Augen an. „Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Harry und strich ihm die Haare aus der Stirn.  
„Und du machst das nicht nur, weil du mich jetzt doof findest?“  
„Ich werde dich nie doof finden, Al.“  
„Versprochen?“  
„Indianerehrenwort.“ Unsicher öffnete Harry die Arme und atmete erleichtert auf, als Al das stumme Angebot annahm und sich schutzsuchend an ihn kuschelte. Mit geschlossenen Augen schmiegte Harry seine Wange an Als Schläfe und lauschte darauf, wie sich Als zitternder Atem langsam beruhigte und tiefer und gleichmäßiger wurde.  
  
„Können wir jetzt zu Scorpius?“  
„Ja, los geht‘s. Halt dich gut fest.“ Umständlich und leise schnaufend gelang es Harry vom Bett aufzustehen, ohne Al aus seinen Armen zu lassen. Offensichtlich zufrieden mit diesem Arrangement schlang dieser seine Arme um Harrys Nacken, die Beine um seine Mitte, und drückte seine Nase so fest an Harrys Schulter, dass dieser bereits zu fürchten begann, er würde sich selbst Schmerzen zufügen. Auf diese Weise gelangten sie zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer.  
  
*  
  
„Kommt Al wirklich gleich hier her?“ Hibbelig trat Scorpius von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Augen strahlten und seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung bereits deutlich gerötet. „Hier her? Zu uns nach Hause?“  
„Hier zu uns nach Hause“, bestätigte Draco und lachte leise, ehe er eine Hand auf Scorpius’ Schulter legte und ihm somit dazu brachte, ruhig stehen zu bleiben. „Hör mal“, sagte er und ging vor Scorpius in die Hocke, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein, „Albus geht es nicht so gut, deswegen bringt Harry ihn hier her. Also wundere dich nicht, wenn er vielleicht nicht gleich mit dir durch das Haus rennen möchte.“  
  
Augenblicklich fiel Scorpius’ Lächeln in sich zusammen. „Wieso geht es Al nicht gut?“, wollte er wissen und sah Draco aus großen besorgten Augen an. „Ist ihm etwas passiert?“  
„Nein“, beeilte Draco sich zu versprechen, ehe er darüber nachdachte, wie er die Situation am besten erklären sollte. Nach einigen Momenten kam er schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste sei, Albus für sich selbst sprechen zu lassen.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an den letzten Besuch bei deiner Mutter?“  
Zögerlich nickte Scorpius und zog die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne.  
„Danach wolltest du auch nur noch zu Albus, oder?“  
Wieder ein zögerliches Nicken.  
„So geht es Albus jetzt auch.“  
„Ist seine Mutter auch gestorben?“  
„Nein“, versicherte Draco eilig, „seiner Mutter geht es gut. Aber es geht ihm jetzt trotzdem nicht gut und er wird dir bestimmt auch erklären, wieso.“  
  
Auf diese Erklärung hin schon Scorpius die Hände in die Hosentaschen und zog die Schultern nach oben, während er den Fußboden vor sich musterte. „In Ordnung“, murmelte er dann, bevor er wieder zu Draco aufsah. „Ich hoffe, dass es ihm ganz bald besser geht.“  
„Ja“, lächelte Draco und zog Scorpius an sich, „das hoffe ich auch.“  
  
Auf diese Weise blieben sie nebeneinander stehen und warteten darauf, dass Harry und Albus durch den Kamin zu ihnen kommen würden. Als es so weit war, galt Dracos erster Blick Harrys Gesicht. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen stand eine tiefe Sorgenfalte und sein Mund war zu einer harten Linie verzogen. Nur im letzten Moment gelang es Draco, ein Seufzen zurückzuhalten. Wann würden all die Sorgen in Harrys Leben endlich weniger werden, so dass er beginnen konnte, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern?  
  
„Al!“  
„Scorpius!“ Offensichtlich peinlich berührt löste Albus sich aus den Armen seines Vaters und ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Unwillkürlich fragte Draco sich, wie er und Harry es auf diese Weise durch das Flohnetzwerk geschafft hatten, ohne dass einer von beiden sich den Kopf eingeschlagen hatte oder Harry unter dem Gewicht seines Sohnes zu Boden gegangen war. Allerdings wurde er rasch von diesen Gedanken abgelenkt, als Scorpius und Albus sich stürmisch umarmten, als sei ihr letztes Wiedersehen nicht nur wenige Tage her. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Draco, wie Scorpius nach Albus’ Hand griff und ihn hinter sich her zog.   
„Komm mit, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer!“  
  
Geduldig wartete Draco, bis die beiden Jungen das Wohnzimmer verlassen hatte, ehe er sich wieder zu Harry herumdrehte. Dieser hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er sich mit großen Augen umsah.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Was? Ja, ich-“ Harry löste die Arme und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen, womit er Scorpius’ Haltung von vor wenigen Minuten nahezu perfekt imitierte. „Es ist seltsam wieder hier zu sein“, gestand er schließlich leise und schluckte sichtbar. „Es sieht so-“ Er zögerte, „anders aus.“  
  
Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis Draco verstand, worauf Harry anspielte. Betreten grub er die Zehen in den dicken Teppich. „Es- Das hier ist ein anderer Teil des Hauses. Du bist hier nie gewesen.“  
  
Harrys Haltung entspannte sich sichtlich, als er knapp nickte und Draco dann verlegen anlächelte. „Tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht- Das ist alles schon so lange her, aber das hier ist das erste Mal, dass ich-“  
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, unterbrach Draco ihn, ehe er sich noch weiter verhaspeln konnte, und bot ihm wortlos einen Sitzplatz an. „Meine Eltern haben diesen Teil des Hauses nie benutzt“, erklärte er leise, nachdem er sich zu Harry auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte, „deswegen sind Astoria und ich in diese Räume gezogen, als wir mehr Platz für Scorpius brauchten. Der Rest des Hauses-“   
  
Er atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Wenn er nur an den versiegelten Teil des Anwesens dachte, lief ihm bereits ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dabei waren es nicht nur schlechte Dinge, die er dort erlebt hatte. Er war in diesem Haus aufgewachsen. Hier hatte er seine ersten Schritte und seine ersten Flugversuche gemacht. Er war mit seinen Freunden durch die damals endlos erscheinenden Flure getobt oder hatte sich in den Geheimgängen versteckt, wenn er nicht von seinen Eltern gefunden werden wollte. Und doch wäre er am glücklichsten, könnte er diesen Teil des Hauses einfach niederreißen und für immer vergessen. Wie musste es dann Harry gehen, der mit diesem Gebäude nicht eine einzige positive Erinnerung verband?  
  
„Den Rest des Hauses“, wiederholte Draco schließlich, „habe ich verschlossen und seit fast zehn Jahren nicht mehr betreten.“  
„Wirklich?“ Ungläubig sah Harry ihn an.  
„Wirklich.“ Draco lächelte vorsichtig und beugte sich vor, um Harry einen Rußfleck von der Schulter zu wischen. Nur für einen kleinen Moment spürte er Harrys Wärme und die kräftigen Muskeln durch das dünne Shirt hindurch, ehe er seine Hand eilig wieder zurückzog. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er, ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte.  
  
Einige Momente lang blinzelte Harry wortlos, ehe er seinerseits zurückhaltend lächelte und seine Brille zurechtrückte. „Ich weiß nicht.“ Er hob die Schultern und ließ sie seufzend wieder fallen. „Ich bin froh, dass wir es den Kindern endlich gesagt haben, aber-“ Er brach ab und rieb sich über die Augen.  
  
Draco nickte verstehend, in der Hoffnung, Harry so zum Weiterreden animieren zu können. Das Wichtigste hatte Harry ihm bereits über den Kamin berichtet, doch trotzdem hatte Draco das Gefühl, noch nicht das ganze Bild zu kennen. So lauschte er auch aufmerksam, als Harry zu berichten begann. Zwar war dessen Anspannung noch immer herauszuhören, doch trotzdem konnte Draco kaum widerstehen, sich von Harrys dunkler und ruhiger Stimme einlullen zu lassen. Er beobachtete, wie seine Wimpern bei jedem Blinzeln die Brillengläser zu streifen schienen, wie seine Hände immer wieder unruhig über den Bezug des Sofas fuhren. Es waren die Hände eines Mannes, der viel erlebt hatte. Rau und kräftig und voller Narben. Immer wenn Harry von den Reaktionen seiner Kinder berichtete, traten die Sehnen daran hervor und Draco schob seine eigenen Hände unter seine Beine, um nicht nach Harrys zu greifen.  
  
„Und deswegen“, schloss dieser schließlich, „dachte ich, es wäre das Beste, ihm die Zeit mit Scorpius zu geben. Oder was meinst du?“ Er verschränkte die Hände ineinander und sein Blick war voller Unsicherheit als er zu Draco sah.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Draco leise und biss sich auf die Innenseite der Wange, als er hörte, wie rau seine Stimme plötzlich war. „Ja, ich glaube, das war eine gute Idee.“ Er wollte näher zu Harry rutschen, ihn berühren, die Falten auf seiner Stirn glatt streichen und ihn wieder lächeln sehen. Stattdessen aber behielt Draco seine Hände bei sich und fragte Harry, was er nun vorhatte. Wollte er bleiben, bis Albus wieder nach Hause wollte oder wollte er zurück zu seiner Familie und Albus später wieder abholen?  
  
„Ich würde gerne hier bleiben, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist,“  
„Natürlich.“ Draco nickte viel zu schnell und biss sich wieder auf die Wange. Er war einmal so gut darin gewesen, all seine Gefühle zu verstecken und sich immer gleich zu verhalten, egal welcher Sturm in seinem Inneren getobt hatte. Und jetzt? Jetzt würde er mit seiner Unbedachtheit noch alles kaputt machen.   
„Möchtest du etwas trinken? Oder essen?“  
„Nein, danke“, schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich würde gerade nichts runter bekommen.“  
Draco nickte verstehend, sah Harry dann aber ein wenig ratlos an. Sie hatten sich nahezu immer bei ihm im Büro getroffen. Das hier aber war etwas anderes. Worüber sollten sie reden? Harrys Trennung? Die Kinder? Hogwarts?  
„Zeigst du mir das Haus?“, rettete Harry ihn aus seiner Ratlosigkeit und Draco nickte dankbar.   
„Gerne. Viel gibt es zwar nicht zu sehen, aber-“ Er stand auf und machte eine einladende Geste.   
  
Schulter an Schulter schlenderten sie durch die ehemals dunklen Gänge, die Draco mit Astorias Hilfe von Grund auf verändert hatte, und die nun von vielen verzauberten Lichtern permanent erleuchtet wurden. Zu Dracos Überraschung schien Harry sich für alles zu interessieren. Er fragte nach dem Alter des Flügels, nach den Vorfahren, die ihn erbaut hatten, danach, wie sie die Räume verändert hatten und wie viel Scorpius über die Familiengeschichte wusste. Es gab kaum etwas, das er nicht wissen wollte und anstatt des befürchteten Schweigens waren sie bald tief in eine Unterhaltung vertieft, die sich nicht länger nur um die Familiengeschichte der Malfoys drehte, sondern sich fließend zwischen Quidditch, Zaubertränken, Auroren, Muggeln und der Erforschung von Zaubersprüchen hin und her bewegte.   
  
Als sie schließlich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten, war die Falte von Harrys Stirn verschwunden, die angespannte Linie seines Nackens und seiner Schulter war weicher geworden, und als Draco ihm wieder etwas zu Trinken anbot, nahm Harry dankend an. Seine Anwesenheit füllte das Haus mit mehr Wärme, als jedes Feuer es könnte und Draco wollte nichts lieber tun, als die Augen schließen und in dieser Wärme baden wie in den ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Frühlings.   
Später konnte Draco nicht mehr sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, in der sie einfach beieinander saßen und die Worte träge zwischen ihnen hin und her schweben ließen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Albus und Scorpius schüchtern in den Raum blinzelten.  
  
„Hey, Al“, lächelte Harry und streckte die Arme nach seinem Sohn aus, der die Einladung sofort annahm und auf den Schoß seines Vaters kletterte, und Draco fragte sich, ob er in dem Alter auch noch so anhänglich gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Seine Eltern waren keine großen Freunde von körperlicher Nähe gewesen. Schon gar nicht, wenn andere Menschen dabei gewesen waren. Eilig schob Draco diesen Gedanken von sich und erhob sich lautlos, als Harry Albus die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und ihn fragte, ob es ihm jetzt besser ginge.  
  
„Komm“, flüsterte er und nahm Scorpius an die Hand, „geben wir den Beiden ein bisschen Ruhe, oder was meinst du?“  
Wortlos nickend folgte Scorpius ihm aus dem Raum. Erst im Flur blieb er stehen, gähnte leise und fragte: „Machst du mir noch eine heiße Schokolade?“  
„Mach ich“, lächelte Draco. „Aber nur heute. Das ist eine Ausnahme.“  
„Ich weiß“, rollte Scorpius mit den Augen. „Zu viel Schokolade ist ungesund, macht dick und wahrscheinlich auch dumm.“  
Draco konnte nicht anders als lachen und schob Scorpius vor sich her in die Küche. „Na los, lass uns gehen.“  
  
So wie er vorher mit Harry im Wohnzimmer beisammen gesessen hatte, saß er nun mit Scorpius in der Küche und ließ sich Albus’ und auch Scorpius’ Sicht der Dinge berichten. Er nickte, fragte nach und machte hier und da einen beruhigenden Kommentar, während Scorpius immer müder wurde, so dass Draco ihn schließlich ins Bett scheuchte. „Du kannst Albus bald wiedersehen“, versprach er. „Wenn du wieder wach bist. Aber jetzt wird erst einmal geschlafen.“  
Scorpius protestierte schwach, aber die Tatsache, dass er die Augen dabei kaum noch offen halten konnte, nahm dem Protest die Wirkung, so dass Draco amüsiert grinste, als er das Kinderzimmer schließlich verließ. Einen Moment lang blieb er ratlos im Flur stehen, ehe er sich entschied, noch einmal im Wohnzimmer nach Harry und Albus zu sehen.   
  
Vorsichtig, um die Beiden nicht zu stören, schob er die Tür auf und blieb unbeweglich im Türrahmen stehen, als er das Bild vor sich in sich aufnahm. Harry lag gemeinsam mit Albus auf dem Sofa, der sich in den Armen seines Vaters zusammengerollt hatte wie eine Katze. Beide hatten die Augen geschlossen und atmeten tief ein und aus.   
  
So leise wie möglich schlich Draco zu ihnen hinüber und ging neben dem Sofa in die Hocke. Dieses Mal konnte er nicht widerstehen und strich Harry sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Stirn und seine Wangen, ehe er sich eilig wieder aufrichtete und nach der Wolldecke griff, um sie über Vater und Sohn auszubreiten. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich in den alten Sessel gesetzt und das friedliche Bild in sich aufgenommen, aber das ginge sicher zu weit, oder? Was würde Harry sagen, wenn er aufwachte und bemerkte, dass Draco ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte? Gleichzeitig dachte er daran, wie es wäre, Harry gleich nach dem Aufwachen bei sich zu haben. Am Morgen als erstes in seine Augen zu blicken und zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war.  
  
Verärgert über diese Gedanken verließ Draco den Raum auf leisen Sohlen wieder, um zuerst eine Eule an Harrys Frau zu schicken, damit sie sich nicht sorgte. Dann würde er ebenfalls schlafen gehen. Alleine.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An dieser Stelle ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die dieser Geschichte regelmäßig folgen und Kudos hinterlassen haben! <3 Ich weiß, deutsche FFs sind hier nicht sehr verbreitet, also freue ich umso mehr :3 :3

** Kapitel 19 **

  
  
„Also-“ Harry senkte den Blick und scharrte mit den Füßen über die gefrorene Erde. „Das ist es, oder? Das hier ist das Ende.“  
„Ja, das ist es.“  
  
Harry schluckte hart und blinzelte heftig. Seine Augen brannten und die Luft schien nicht mehr auszureichen, um seinen Körper am Leben zu halten. Das hier. Das alles. Es war einfach- Es war zu viel. Viel zu viel. Wie sollte es von jetzt an weitergehen? Wie sollte er weiter leben?  
  
„Harry?“  
„Ja?“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du-“  
„Ja.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich-“ Er atmete tief durch und hob endlich den Blick. In Ginnys Augen spiegelten sich eben jene Gefühle, die in seinem Inneren tobten. Angst, Trauer, Verzweiflung. Hoffnung.   
„Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, das hier ist, was wir wollten. Es ist nur-“  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Und dann war Ginny bei ihm. Ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, ihr Körper an seinem, ihre weichen Haare in seinem Gesicht.   
„Es tut mir so Leid, Harry“, flüsterte sie. „Ich wünschte-“ Sie zitterte und Harry drückte sie augenblicklich fester an sich. „Ich hab mir so gewünscht, wir würden es schaffen.“  
„Ja.“ Harry Stimme war rau und kratzig und brannte ebenso wie seine Augen. „Ja, ich auch.“ Er biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte seine Nase an Ginnys Hals.   
Mit geschlossenen Augen drückten sie sich aneinander, hielten einander fest, trotzten dem eisigen Winterwind.   
  
Gestern erst hatte das Schuljahr wieder begonnen und heute würde Harry ausziehen. So hatten sie es besprochen.   
  
Er hatte gedacht, er würde erleichtert sein, endlich einen klaren Schlussstrich ziehen, die endlosen Streitereien und und das angespannte Schweigen hinter sich lassen zu können. Doch alles, woran Harry nun denken konnte, waren Ginnys Lachen, ihre Lippen, ihre Augen, ihre Hände. Er würde sie nie wieder küssen, nie wieder ihre weiche Haut berühren, nie wieder ihren nackten Körper unter sich haben, über sich, in seinen Armen, mit ihrer Nase an seiner, während ihr Atem sich vermischte. Sie war seine Vertraute und er stieß sie von sich, sprang alleine ins Ungewisse.  
  
„Harry.“  
„Ginny.“  
„Alles wird gut, oder?“  
Harry lachte angespannt und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, ehe er sich vorsichtig von Ginny löste. „Ich hoffe es.“ Er atmete so tief durch, wie er nur konnte. Dann gab er Ginny einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange. Weich wie Seide und warm trotz des beißenden Windes.  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Ginny.“  
Ein leises Schluchzen schüttelte ihren Körper und eilig presste sie beide Hände auf den Mund. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete Harry, bis sie ihre Haltung wieder löste.   
„Auf Wiedersehen, Harry.“  
  
Dann drehte sie sich ruckartig um und rannte mit wehenden Haaren zurück ins Haus. Das Haus, das die letzten zwölf Jahre sein Zuhause gewesen war, und in dem er bald ein Fremder sein würde. Regungslos stand Harry am Gartentor und sah auf die überrankten Backsteine. Er blickte hinauf zu Als Zimmer, auf dessen Fensterbrett der kleine Drache getreu auf und ab lief und immer wieder kleine Rauchwolken in die Luft stieß. In den unteren Fenstern fielen noch immer die Schneeflocken, die Lily und Molly gezaubert hatten. Tränen traten in Harrys Augen und liefen langsam über seine Wangen, ohne dass er auch nur versuchte, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Der Wind zog an seinen Haaren, zerrte an seinem Mantel und ließ ihn am ganzen Körper zittern, und doch blieb Harry stehen, bis er das Gefühl in Füßen und Fingerspitzen verlor.   
  
Dann erst drehte er sich mit hängenden Schultern herum und lief langsam die Straße hinab. Mit jedem Schritt wurde das Haus hinter ihm kleiner und als er sich das nächste Mal umdrehte, war es hinter Hecken und Bäumen verschwunden.   
  
Den Koffer mit seinen Habseligkeiten in der rechten und seinen Besen in der linken Hand ließ Harry sich schwer gegen den nächsten Baum sinken. Die vergangenen Tage waren voller Diskussionen, Tränen und entsetztem Unglauben gewesen. Hermine hatte mit ihm diskutiert, bis Ron sie entschlossen zur Seite gezogen und ihr gedroht hatte, ihre Lieblingsbücher mit in den Laden zu nehmen, sie in eine Schar schimpfender Vögel zu verzaubern und zu verkaufen, wenn sie nicht endlich seinen besten Freund in Ruhe ließe. Das hatte zwar nicht zu Hermines Beruhigung beigetragen, aber wenigstens hatte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit anschließend auf Ron fokussiert anstatt auf Harry.  
  
Molly hingegen hatte mit Tränen in den Augen zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her gesehen und immer wieder gefragt, ob sie wirklich sicher waren. Es würde bestimmt wieder alles gut werden, wenn sie sich beide nur ein wenig bemühten und was sollte denn aus den Kindern werden? Keiner der Weasleys hatte sich jemals scheiden lassen und ihre Tochter wäre sicher nicht diejenige, die damit anfangen würde! Ihre Stimme war immer höher geworden, während sie schneller und schneller geredet hatte, bis Ginny schließlich mit der Hand auf den Küchentisch geschlagen und der Diskussion ein Ende gemacht hatte.   
  
Es war eine kräftezehrende Woche gewesen. Doch anstatt erleichtert zu sein, dass nun alle wichtigen Menschen Bescheid wussten, fühlte Harry sich nur leer und ausgebrannt. Er wollte die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und schlafen. Schlafen, bis es draußen wieder Sommer war, bis dieses Chaos um ihn herum sich gelegt hatte, bis diese Leere in ihm gefüllt worden war.  
Mehrere Minuten vergingen, in denen Harry dort an den Baum gelehnt stehen blieb und sich selbst bemitleidete, ehe er tief durchatmete und sich wieder aufrichtete. Die Verlockung einfach hier stehen zu bleiben, war groß, aber wenn ihn jemand halb erfroren auffinden würde, würde der Tagesprophet ganz sicher sein vergessenes Interesse für ihn wiederentdecken. Und Streit mit Ginny gäbe es noch dazu. Nein, besser, er riss sich zusammen und machte weiter. Irgendwann würde es schon besser werden, oder? Es musste einfach.   
  
Sich an diesen Gedanken klammernd umfasste Harry seinen Zauberstab und schloss die Augen, als der Sog der Apparation an ihm zu zerren begann.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich am Rande eines Waldstücks. Vor ihm wellten sich sanfte Hügel, die im Sommer überwältigend grün leuchten mussten. Jetzt jedoch besaßen sie eine trübe braune Farbe, die Harry unangenehm an den Teppich in seinem Büro erinnerte. Das also war Dracos Zuhause. Oder besser gesagt, die Ausläufer davon. Das Haus lag in weiter Entfernung und war von Harrys Standpunkt aus nur ein heller Fleck in der Ferne. Unsicher musterte er den hohen schmiedeeisernen Zaun, der das gesamte Grundstück zu umfassen schien. Ganz sicher konnte er sich jedoch nicht sein, da er in weiter Ferne in einem Waldstück verschwand und sich somit Harrys Blick entzog.  
  
„Einfach den Zauberstab an das Tor halten“, murmelte Harry schließlich leise, als er entschieden hatte, dass es nichts interessantes mehr zu entdecken gab, „und Draco wird merken, dass du da bist.“ Er atmete tief durch und verlagerte das Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß, bevor er den Koffer auf dem Boden abstellte und seinen Zauberstab hervorzog. Einmal noch sah er sich nach allen Seiten um, dann legte er die Spitze auf Augenhöhe gegen einen der Stäbe, genau dort, wo wahrscheinlich einmal das Familienwappen der Malfoys gehangen hatte.  
  
Zuerst hatte Harry gezögert, Dracos Vorschlag anzunehmen, als dieser ihm einen Schlafplatz im Manor angeboten hatte, kaum dass er gehört hatte, dass Harry ausziehen würde, ohne eine eigene Wohnung oder gar ein Haus zu haben. Nachdem sie fertig gewesen waren mit Diskutieren, hatten Ron und Hermine ihm das gleiche Angebot gemacht, aber Harry hatte Ginny nicht das Gefühl geben wollen, ihre Freunde würden eine Seite wählen und sie ausschließen. Stattdessen hatte er gesagt, er würde sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen, bis er etwas eigenes gefunden hatte. Während die Zwei diese Entscheidung zu Harrys Erstaunen nach nur kurzer Diskussion abgenickt hatten, hatte Draco vehement widersprochen.   
  
„Bei mir hast du deine Ruhe“, hatte er argumentiert. „Ich bin sowieso die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts und keiner wird wissen, dass du hier bist. Weder deine Freunde, wenn du es nicht willst, noch die Reporter vom Tagespropheten. Du kannst also ganz in Ruhe überlegen, was du jetzt machen möchtest.“  
  
Zuerst hatte Harry sich gegen die Idee gewehrt. Je näher der Tag seines Auszugs jedoch gekommen war, desto realer war der Gedanke daran geworden, bis Harry schließlich die Vorteile in Dracos Angebot erkannt und dieses angenommen hatte.  
Und nun war er hier. Mit seinem Besen und einem Koffer, der all seine Habseligkeiten enthielt.   
  
*  
  
Lächelnd strich Draco sich die Haare aus der Stirn und verschloss die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem die Quidditchausrüstung aufbewahrt wurde. Er war nass und durchgefroren, aber glücklich. Die Ravenclaws, die Ende Februar gegen die Slytherins spielen würden, hatten ein gutes Trainingsspiel gehabt. Oscar Riley, der Mannschaftskapitän, hatte seine Mannschaft immer wieder bis an ihre Grenzen getrieben und sich unverhofft offen gegenüber Dracos Beobachtungen und Ratschlägen gezeigt. Es war gut, wieder dabei zu sein, auch wenn er nicht selbst spielte, sondern nur Aufsicht führte und mit Tipps und Tricks zur Seite stand.   
  
Draco war gerade dabei, seinen Mantel zu schließen, als die Tür zur Umkleide zögerlich aufgeschoben wurde, und Scorpius und Albus schüchtern hinein schlüpften.  
  
„Hallo ihr Zwei“, lächelte Draco und hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Wollt ihr zu mir oder habt ihr doch plötzlich euer Interesse für Quidditch entdeckt?“  
„Wir, ich- Wir wollen zu Ihnen.“ Verlegen scharrte Albus mit dem Fuß über den Boden, während er seine Hände tief in die Taschen seines Umhangs schob.  
„In Ordnung.“ Draco nickte und deutete auf die Bänke, die vor den Spinden entlang liefen. „Setzt euch. Oder wollt ihr lieber stehen?“  
  
Beide Jungen zuckten synchron mit den Schultern, ehe sie einen kurzen Blick tauschten und sich daraufhin nebeneinander auf eine Bank fallen ließen. Draco setzte sich ihnen gegenüber hin und sah sie fragend an.  
  
„Also, was kann ich für euch tun?“  
„Ich- Äh-“ Albus schwang die Beine, die noch nicht bis ganz auf den Boden reichten, vor und zurück und rutschte unruhig hin und her.  
„Al will wissen, wie es seinem Vater geht.“ Scorpius stieß Albus seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite, woraufhin Albus endlich aufsah.  
„Ja. Ähm. Er wohnt doch jetzt bei Ihnen. Oder? Und ich hab so lange nichts von ihm gehört und-“ Er brach ab und blickte auf den Boden. „Er hat uns doch nicht vergessen, oder?“, flüsterte er schließlich so leise, dass Draco sich anstrengen musste, ihn zu verstehen.  
  
  
„Deinem Vater geht es gut“, versprach er dann und lächelte Albus aufmunternd an. Dabei wusste er nicht einmal, ob das stimmte. Harry wohnte nun schon seit mehreren Wochen bei ihm, doch seitdem hatte Draco ihn kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Mehrmals war er abends oder am Wochenende ins Manor gekommen, in der Hoffnung, Harry dort anzutreffen. Unter der Woche aber, so hatte Flimby ihm berichtet, war Harry noch nicht zu Hause gewesen, und am Wochenende war in der Zeit in der Draco dort gewesen war, nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Es war, als wäre er unsichtbar.  
„Für ihn ist es auch nicht leicht“, erklärte Draco dennoch, um Albus zu beruhigen. „Er muss sich erst einmal an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Wenn es so weit ist, meldet er sich bestimmt sofort bei dir. Er hat euch auf keinen Fall vergessen. Versprochen.“  
  
Albus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte niedergeschlagen. Das war offensichtlich nicht die Antwort gewesen, die er hatte hören wollen.  
„Kannst du ihn fragen, ob er mich mal besuchen kommt? Oder mir schreibt?“  
„Wieso fragst du ihn nicht selbst?“  
Unsicher zog Albus die schultern hoch. „Weiß nicht. Was, wenn er gar nicht mit mir reden möchte?“  
„Er möchte bestimmt mit dir reden. Weißt du was, heute Abend gehe ich zu ihm und sag ihm, er soll dir mal schreiben. Was hältst du davon?“  
Einen Moment lang zögerte Albus, dann nickte er zurückhaltend. „Danke Professor Malfoy.“  
„Danke, Dad!“, schloss Scorpius sich an und sprang mit einem kräftigen Satz von der Bank. „Komm Al, Professor Longbottom hat gesagt, wir können ihm helfen die Kreischbeißer umzutopfen, wenn wir wollen!“  
  
Albus nickte stumm und folgte Scorpius, wenn auch etwas weniger enthusiastisch. In der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne und sah zu Draco, als wolle er noch etwas sagen. Dann aber schien er sich anders zu entscheiden, schüttelte den Kopf und verließ die Umkleide ohne ein weiteres Wort.   
  
Verwirrt schüttelte Draco ebenfalls den Kopf und strich seinen Mantel glatt, ehe er sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machte. Heute Abend hatte er ein Hühnchen mit Harry zu rupfen.  
  
  
Abwesend blätterte Draco durch die letzte Ausgabe von Zaubertränke Aktuell. Ein Bein unter den Körper gezogen saß er auf dem Sofa am Feuer und wartete darauf, dass Harry zurückkehrte. Heute würde er sich nicht abwimmeln lassen oder nach ein paar Stunden einfach gehen. Heute würde er so lange hier sitzen bleiben, bis er Harry erwischte und mit ihm sprechen konnte.   
  
Die Stunden vergingen. Knisternd brannte das Feuer im Kamin und Draco hatte alle interessanten Artikel bereits ein zweites Mal gelesen, als die Flammen endlich höher schlugen und sich grün verfärbten, ehe Harry aus dem Kamin stolperte.  
  
„Draco!“  
„Harry.“ Ruhig legte Draco die Zeitschrift beiseite und betrachtete Harry aufmerksam. Unter seinen Augen lagen bereits wieder dunkle Augenringe, sein Gesicht wirkte schmal und seine Wangen eingefallen. „Setz dich“, bat er dann und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa.  
  
Einen Moment lang schien Harry zu zögern und seine gesamte Körperhaltung verriet, dass er alles lieber tun würde, als sich zu Draco zu setzen. Dennoch zog er den weinroten Umhang seiner Uniform von den Schultern und ließ sich neben Draco auf dem Sofa nieder.  
  
„Wie geht’s dir?“ Draco wollte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, dass ein langsames Herantasten bei Harry tatsächlich die bessere Methode war.  
„Müde“, gestand Harry, lächelte dabei aber und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist Jahresanfang, da gibt es immer viel zu tun.“  
Draco nickte. „Und wie geht es deinen Kindern? Kommen sie mit der Scheidung zurecht?“  
Augenblicklich richtete Harry sich auf. „Wieso fragst du das?“   
In seinen Augen glomm ein misstrauischer Funke und Draco warf all seine Vorsicht über Bord. Stattdessen berichtete er Harry direkt von Albus’ Besuch am Nachmittag, woraufhin Harry seufzend seine Brille abnahm, die Unterarme auf den Knien abstützte und den Kopf hängen ließ.   
  
„Ich wusste nicht- Hätte ich das gewusst, dann-“ Immer wieder murmelte er unvollständige Sätze und schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich plötzlich wieder aufrichtete. „Wie lange bin ich jetzt schon hier?“  
Irritiert hob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Drei Wochen und vier Tage.“  
„So lange schon?“  
Anstatt einer Antwort nickte Draco nur stumm. Wie hatte Harry so die Zeit vergessen können?  
„Es ist nur-“, begann Harry gleich darauf zu erklären und hob hilflos die Schultern. „Es ist wirklich so viel zu tun und jeder Tag ist irgendwie gleich und außer der Arbeit und meinem Bett ist da einfach nichts mehr. Immer nur arbeiten, schlafen, arbeiten.“  
Wieder wollte Draco einfach nur nicken, dann aber entschied er sich anders. „Harry“, fragte er leise, „macht dir die Arbeit noch Spaß?“  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort blinzelte Harry irritiert und sah Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Dann plötzlich entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Am Anfang hat es Spaß gemacht“, erklärte er. „Als noch richtiger Auror war und nicht nur am Schreibtisch gesessen hab.“  
  
Dieses Mal nickte Draco wirklich nur, anstatt darauf zu antworten. Das war mehr, als Harry ihm gegenüber jemals zugegeben hatte und vielleicht würde es ihm helfen, endlich zu erkennen, was gut für ihn war und was nicht. Wortlos stand er auf und ging hinüber zum Schrank am anderen Ende des Raumes, um sich und Harry ein Glas Feuerwhisky einzuschenken.   
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn du uns nächstes Wochenende in Hogwarts besuchen kommst?“, fragte er dann, während er Harry sein Glas reichte. „Albus, Scorpius und mich?“  
Kurz sah Harry ratlos auf sein Glas, als wüsste er nicht, was er nun damit tun sollte. Dann hellte sein Gesicht sich auf und er nickte zustimmend. „Das ist eine gute Idee“, lächelte er. „Ich glaube, das sollte ich wirklich machen.“  
  
Als sie daraufhin anstießen, sah Harry Draco so tief in die Augen, dass Draco spürte, wie seine Nackenhaare sich aufrichteten und ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Gab es die Möglichkeit, zumindest eine kleine, dass Harry ebenso fühlte wie er? Oder dass er irgendwann so fühlen würde? Weder zu Schulzeiten noch später hatte er auch nur das Gerücht gehört, dass Harry sich für Männer interessieren würde. Andererseits- Noch nie hatte Draco einem anderen Mann so nahe sein, ihn berühren, ihn küssen wollen. Er würde bald etwas unternehmen müssen. Entweder würde er Harry seine Gefühle beichten oder sie ganz weit weg schieben und wegsperren müssen. So ging es nicht weiter.   
  
Für diesen Abend aber versuchte Draco, diese Gedanken so weit wie möglich von sich zu schieben. Stattdessen erzählte er Harry begeistert von seinen ersten Wochen als Quidditchtrainer, berichtete von der neuesten Zaubertrankforschung und wie er sich daran beteiligen wollte. Im Gegenzug lauschte er aufmerksam, als Harry von geänderten Gesetzen, Verhören und der neuen Zusammenarbeit mit der Muggelpolizei berichtete.   
  
Doch wie viel Mühe er sich auch gab, immer wieder erwischte Draco sich dabei, wie er die sanfte Linie von Harrys Nacken betrachtete, die im starken Gegensatz zu seinem scharfen Profil stand. Er hing an Harrys Lippen und immer wieder blieb sein Blick an dem hellen Streifen Haut hängen, über dem sich einmal Harrys Ehering befunden hatte.   
Bald, sagte er sich, bald würde er etwas unternehmen.


	20. Chapter 20

** Kapitel 20 **

  
  
Leise summend trat Draco aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, ehe er nach einem zweiten Handtuch griff und damit begann, seine Haare trocken zu reiben. Gedankenverloren ging er auf nackten Füßen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, in dem ein knisterndes Feuer die kalte Winterluft vertrieb. Er hatte den Morgen nach einem ruhigen Frühstück abseits der Großen Halle mit einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes entlang begonnen. Das Wasser des Sees hatte im strahlenden Sonnenschein geglitzert und selbst das deprimierende Braun der Wiesen und Felder war ihm an diesem Morgen viel freundlicher erschienen. Als er dann auf dem Rückweg auch noch eine Stelle wild wachsender Plagentinen entdeckt hatte, war Dracos Stimmung nicht mehr zu trüben gewesen. Es war Wochenende, die Sonne schien und bald würde Harry-  
  
„Draco! Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht-“  
Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum und erstarrte, als er direkt in Harrys Augen blickte. Zerzaust und mit Ascheflocken in den Haaren stand er so dicht vor dem Kamin, dass Draco fürchtete, seine Kleidung würde jeden Moment Feuer fangen, und drehte seine Mütze in den Händen hin und her.  
„Harry-“  
„Entschuldige, ich.“ Unruhig fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare und verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem auf den anderen Fuß, ehe er einen Schritt vom Kamin weg machte. „Ich wollte nicht-“  
  
„Schon gut“, unterbrach Draco ihn und legte das Handtuch in seinen Händen beiseite. „Ich muss wohl die Zeit vergessen haben.“ Er lächelte verlegen, musterte Harry aber zugleich interessiert. Auf seinen Wangen lag ein leichter Rotschimmer und seine Augen huschten unruhig von rechts nach links. Zuerst war Draco irritiert, wollte sich so schnell wie möglich etwas überziehen, bereits im nächsten Moment aber musste er mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Harry war verlegen. Seinetwegen. Dabei war er ohne Zweifel nicht der erste Mann, den er leicht bekleidet sah. Nicht nach sieben Jahren Internat und siebzehn Jahren als Auror im Einsatz. War es möglich, dass-   
  
Gab es vielleicht die unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass Harry sich auch zu ihm hingezogen fühlte? Allein bei dem Gedanken daran begann Dracos Herz vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen. Vielleicht fühlte Harry sich tatsächlich von ihm angezogen. Vielleicht wusste er es nur nicht. Oder er wollte es nicht wissen. Vielleicht- Ja, vielleicht.   
Erneut verspürte Draco das dringende Bedürfnis, glücklich zu summen, und konnte sich nur mühsam beherrschen.   
  
„Ich zieh mir nur schnell eben was an.“ Er machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Mach’s dir so lange gemütlich, wenn du willst.“ Draco deutete auf das Sofa. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“   
  
Einmal noch schenkte er Harry ein breites Lächeln, ehe er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich schloss. Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung löste er das Handtuch und warf es auf sein Bett, ehe er schwungvoll den Kleiderschrank öffnete. Dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild und hielt inne. Er hatte gut gehalten, oder? Er war nicht mehr so dünn wie zu Schulzeiten, aber immer noch schlank. An die Stelle von spitzen Knochen waren Muskeln getreten. Um die Augen und den Mund herum hatten sich seichte Falten gebildet, aber Draco fand, sie verliehen ihm eine Seriosität, die er in jüngeren Jahren nicht gehabt hatte.   
  
Er war schon in Ordnung so, wie er war, oder? Und es war auch in Ordnung, dass er sich vor Harry weder entblößt noch verletzlich gefühlt hatte. Oder etwa nicht? Er hatte es nahezu genossen, Harrys Blick auf sich zu spüren, hatte gewollt, dass er ihn ansah. Draco hatte gewollt, dass er ihn sah. Er wollte im Zentrum von Harrys Aufmerksamkeit stehen, in der Mitte seiner Entschlossenheit und Zuneigung.  
  
Einige Minuten lang stand Draco ratlos vor seinem Schrank, ehe er die Kleidungsstücke hervor zog, von denen Astoria immer gesagt hatte, dass sie am besten an ihm aussähen. Dann trocknete er seine Haare mit einem Zauber und brachte sie auf die gleiche Weise in Form, ehe er wieder zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer trat. Augenblicklich spürte er Harrys musternden Blick auf sich und schauderte unter dessen Intensität.  
  
„Das ging aber schnell.“  
Verwundert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was dachtest du denn, wie lange ich brauchte?“  
Sichtlich verlegen zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber du- Du siehst immer so gut aus.“ Er grinste schief. „Als würdest du dir wirklich Gedanken um deine Kleidung und deine Haare und so machen.“  
„Und so“, echote Draco, während sein Herz einen Purzelbaum machte. Harry dachte, dass er gut aussah! „Reine Routine“, erklärte er dann schulterzuckend und ließ sich neben Harry auf das Sofa fallen. „Also, fragte er dann und legte seine Füße entspannt auf den Couchtisch, „was möchtest du heute machen?“  
  
„Ich-“ Offenbar überfordert von diesem abrupten Themenwechsel schüttelte Harry den Kopf, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf Draco fixierte. „Ich hab Al versprochen, dass wir etwas zusammen unternehmen. Aber er würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn ihr auch mitkommt, also du und Scorpius.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er anfügte: „Und ich würde mich auch freuen.“  
Wieder machte Dracos Herz einen kleinen Satz und er wagte es, seine Hand für einen Moment auf Harrys Bein zu legen. „Gerne.“ Sacht drückte er Harrys Knie, ehe er seine Hand wieder zurückzog. „Hast du an was bestimmtes gedacht?“  
„Ich würde gerne fliegen gehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob Al Lust dazu hat, er findet zumindest Quidditch ganz furchtbar, aber vielleicht hat er ja Lust, wenn es kein Wettkampf ist.“  
  
Draco lachte leise und nickte zustimmend. Je mehr er über Albus lernte, desto mehr verstand er, wieso er und Scorpius wie siamesische Zwillinge aneinander klebten. „In Ordnung. Wollen wir dann los und die Beiden fragen? Und was ist mit James, will er auch mit?“  
Auf diese Frage hin zog Harry eine Grimasse. „James zieht es vor, sich nicht mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit sehen zu lassen. Er findet, ich bin zu alt und zu peinlich und sollte einsehen, dass meine Heldenzeit lange vorbei ist.“ Er verdrehte die Augen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich machen?“  
  
„Macht dir das nichts aus?“, fragte Draco verwundert. Er war sicher, er wäre am Boden zerstört, würde Scorpius so etwas zu ihm sagen.  
Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich versuche, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen und hoffe, dass es eine Teenager-Phase ist, die wieder vorbei geht.“ Harrys Worte klangen fest und überzeugt, aus seinem Blick aber sprach eine so große Unsicherheit, dass Draco ihn am liebsten fest an sich ziehen und ihm versichern wollte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Stattdessen beschränkte er sich darauf, sanft Harrys Arm zu drücken und ihn aufmunternd anzulächeln. „Das wird schon wieder. Du bist ein guter Vater.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, strahlte Harry ihn regelrecht an.  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Draco mit einem nachdrücklich Nicken. „Du liebst deine Kinder und würdest alles für sie tun. Du machst vielleicht nicht alles richtig, aber das ist es doch, was zählt, oder? Und glaub mir, mit schlechten Vätern hab ich Erfahrung.“  
Harry verzog das Gesicht und für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als wolle er darauf eingehen. Zu Dracos Erleichterung beließ er es aber bei einem knappen Nicken und lächelte Draco dann glücklich an. „Danke, das tut gut, das zu hören. Und-“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich und sich flüchtig über die Lippen leckte. „Du bist selbst ziemlich gut darin. Also, ein guter Vater zu sein.“  
  
Nun war es an Draco, breit zu lächeln. Seit Astorias Tod hatte das niemand mehr zu ihm gesagt. Wer sollte es auch? Seine Eltern? Seine ehemaligen Freunde, von denen er seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört hatte?   
„Danke.“  
  
Bevor sie noch mehr Sentimentalitäten austauschen konnten, erhob Draco sich eilig und hielt Harry die Hand hin, um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Na komm, lass uns die kleinen Ungeheuer suchen gehen, bevor es draußen wieder dunkel wird.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und griff nach seinem Mantel, ehe er Draco hinaus in sein Arbeitszimmer folgte.  
  
*  
  
Neugierig sah Harry sich nach allen Seiten um. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er einen Blick in Dracos Privaträume hatte werfen können – und auch in seinem Büro war er bisher nur einmal gewesen. Harry wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber mit Sicherheit nicht die Helligkeit und Behaglichkeit, die ihn empfangen hatten, sobald er aus dem Kamin getreten war. An der Wand gegenüber des Kamins befand sich ein bodentiefes verzaubertes Fenster welche eine verschneite Landschaft zeigte. Helle Vorhänge umrahmten das Fenster und selbst der Teppich vor dem Sofa war so hell, dass Harry sich beeilt hatte, auch den kleinsten Rußfleck, den er darauf hinterlassen haben könnte, verschwinden zu lassen, sobald Draco die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.  
  
„Oh, welch hoher Besuch. Draco, wieso hast du nicht gesagt, dass wir einen Helden zu Gast haben?“  
  
Wie fest gefroren blieb Harry stehen. Er kannte diese Stimme. Niemals würde er sie vergessen. Aber wie konnte es- War es möglich-  
  
„Ach, seien Sie ruhig!“, fauchte Draco und riss Harry somit aus seiner Starre.   
  
Tief atmete Harry ein und aus, zählte innerlich bis fünf und drehte sich dann langsam herum. „Professor Snape.“ Der Anblick des Porträts seines ehemaligen Lehrers löste eine Vielzahl an Gefühlen in Harry aus. Schuld, Abneigung, Freude, Wut, Mitleid.  
„Gut erkannt, Potter“, spottete Snape und trat hinter dem massigen Schreibtisch in seinem Bild hervor. „Scheint, als wären doch noch ein paar Gehirnzellen übrig geblieben – was man von deinem Sinn für Mode und Körperpflege nicht gerade behaupten kann.“  
  
„Das kommt genau vom Richtigen“, flüsterte Draco so dicht an Harrys Ohr, dass sein warmer Atem über Harrys Hals und Nacken streifte und dort eine Gänsehaut verursachte.  
  
„Draco, reiß dich zusammen“, fauchte Snape, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry richtete. „Potter, konntest du dir nicht etwas Vernünftiges anziehen? Was ist das, was du da trägst?“  
Spöttisch hob Harry eine Augenbraue und musterte Snape ausgiebig, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Das nennt man Hose und Pullover. Da muss man sich doch fragen, bei wem die Gehirnzellen offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz ausreichen.“  
Snape schnaubte empört auf, während Draco hinter Harry leise kicherte und ihm flüchtig über den Rücken strich.   
„Potter“, knurrte Snape bedrohlich, „es wird Zeit, dass du endlich ein wenig Respekt lernst, ansonsten-“  
„Ja, ja“, unterbrach Harry ihn und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Sie sind ein Porträt, Sie können mir gar nichts.“ Er empfand noch immer Hochachtung vor dem, was Snape aus Liebe zu seiner Mutter getan hatte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er ein unfähiger Lehrer gewesen war und offensichtlich auch im Tod nicht gelernt hatte, seinen alten Groll zu überwinden.  
  
„Harry?“ Draco zupfte vorsichtig an seinem Ärmel, „Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen. Ansonsten explodiert er noch.“  
Harry sah über seine Schulter zu Draco und blickte direkt in ein paar amüsiert funkelnde Augen. „Ja“, stimmte er nach kurzem Zögern zu und erwiderte das Grinsen, ehe er sich von Draco nach draußen auf den Flur ziehen ließ.  
„Wieso hängt er bei dir im Büro?“, fragte er dann, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Er ist verrückt!“  
„Das sagt derjenige, der seinen jüngsten Sohn nach diesem Verrückten benannt hat.“  
„Touché“, lachte Harry leise und hob die Schultern in einer hilflosen Geste. Manchmal fragte er sich selbst, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte. In diesen Momenten musste er allerdings nie lange überlegen, bis ihm wieder klar wurde, was für ein großes Opfer Snape gebracht hatte. Nicht für ihn, sondern für seine Mutter, und dieses Opfer verdiente Respekt, unabhängig davon, wie falsch sich Snape ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte.  
  
„Also“, fragte Harry noch einmal, während er Draco durch die langen Flure des Kerkers folgte. „Wieso Snape? Wieso bei dir?“  
Dieses Mal war es Draco, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich hab ihn in einer dunklen Ecke gefunden und hatte Mitleid. War wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumm.“  
  
Harry lachte leise und trat ein Stück näher an Draco heran, als ihnen eine Gruppe Schüler entgegenkam, die Harry jedoch glücklicherweise keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Er wollte seinen Blick nicht von Draco abwenden müssen, wie er mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und weiten Bewegungen durch die Flure schritt, als gehöre er genau hier her. Harry wollte ihm zuhören, wenn er von Snape berichtete und dass er aufgrund ihrer früheren Verbindung gehofft hatte, in ihm eine angenehme Gesellschaft zu finden. Immerhin hatte Snape nicht nur Draco und seinen Eltern nahe gestanden, sie teilten auch ihre Leidenschaft für Zaubertränke. Zu Dracos Enttäuschung aber hatte sich Snapes Abbild als noch spöttischer und zynischer erwiesen als er es zu Lebzeiten gewesen war. Trotzdem konnte Draco es nicht übers Herz bringen, das Bild wieder in den kalten Keller zu verbannen, denn wer sonst würde Snape schon haben wollen?  
  
Je mehr Zeit verging, desto ruhiger fühlte Harry sich. Das Gefühl der Verlorenheit und die Einsamkeit der vergangenen Wochen fielen in Dracos Gesellschaft völlig lautlos von ihm ab, bis nichts zurückblieb als eine tiefe Ruhe und Gelassenheit und die Überzeugung, dass er hier hin gehörte, an Dracos Seite.   
  
Dieses Gefühl verließ ihn auch nicht, als sie nach mehreren Stunden mit kalten Händen und glühenden Gesichtern ins Schloss zurückkehrten. Stundenlang waren sie zu viert über die weiten Ländereien geflogen, und Harry und Draco hatten unter Als und Scorpius’ begeisterten Anfeuerungen zu zweit um einen Schatz gekämpft, den Draco ganz knapp vor Harry gefangen hatte. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt hatte.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir zusammen was essen gehen?“, fragte Draco immer noch leicht atemlos, nachdem sie Al und Scorpius verabschiedet hatten. Die Zwei waren noch immer voller Energie und waren nach einer kurzen Umarmung zum Abschied so schnell davon gerannt, dass Harry nur noch den Kopf geschüttelt hatte.  
  
„Wir zwei? In einem Restaurant?“, fragte Harry unsicher nach. Da sie ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit bisher nur unter Muggeln verbracht  hatten, war ihre Freundschaft bisher unentdeckt geblieben. Ein gemeinsames Abendessen aber würde das mit Sicherheit ändern. Die Reporter des Tagespropheten waren überall und auch wenn ihr Interesse an Harry in den vergangenen zwei Jahrzehnten mehr und mehr nachgelassen hatte, würden sie dieses bei dieser Sache fraglos wieder entdecken. Eine Freundschaft zwischen ehemaligen Feinden, zwischen Held und Todesser, das wäre einfach zu gut, um es zu ignorieren.  
  
„Wir beide“, bestätigte Draco und neigte den Kopf ein wenig, während er Harry fixierte. „Oder hast du Angst, Potter?“  
Einen Augenblick lang sah Harry ihn ungläubig an, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf. „Träum weiter! Lass uns essen gehen. Wohin möchtest du?“  
  
So kam es, dass sie den Tag in einem kleinen Restaurant nahe der Winkelgasse ausklingen ließen. Vor zu vielen neugierigen Blicken geschützt saß Harry Draco in einer kleinen Nische gegenüber und musterte ihn unauffällig über sein Weinglas hinweg. Auf seinen Wangen lag noch immer ein sanfter Rotschimmer und seine Haare fielen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, anstatt wie sonst makellos glatt zu liegen. Mehr als einmal musste Harry sich zurückhalten, nicht einfach die Hand auszustrecken und ihm die Haare zurückzustreichen. Er wollte durch Dracos Haare fahren und sie zwischen seinen Fingern spüren, wollte seine Haut berühren. Er wollte- Er wollte so viel, das er nicht verstand, aber die Wärme und der Alkohol lullten ihn ein, machten seine Glieder warm und schwer, dass er bald aufhörte, seine Wünsche zu hinterfragen.   
  
Er beobachtete, wie das Kerzenlicht tiefe Schatten auf Dracos Gesicht warf, sein Haar schimmern ließ und die ganze Szenerie in ein unwirkliches Licht tauchte. Er ließ zu, dass Draco nach seiner Hand griff und mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Handfläche strich und seinen Atem stocken ließ.  
  
„Lass uns gehen“, flüsterte Draco und zog Harry mit sich nach oben. „Bitte.“  
  
Harry konnte nicht anders, als stumm zu nicken. Sein Mund war plötzlich zu trocken und sein Gehirn schien vergessen zu haben, wie man Worte formte. Aber das war egal, oder? Er brauchte keine Worte. Er brauchte nur Draco an seiner Seite, der ihm seinen Mantel reichte und ihn nach draußen führte. Draco, der grinsend seine Mütze zurecht rückte, ehe er einen Arm um Harry legte, ehe er sie beide apparierte.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**  
  
Es war eine sternklare Nacht. Die Sterne hoch oben am Himmel waren zu zahlreich um sie zu zählen, und der Halbmond tauchte die ganze Welt in ein blasses Licht, das ihr alle Farbe entzog. Trotz der späten Stunde war der Pfad vor ihnen hell erleuchtet, so dass Harry und Draco auch ohne die Hilfe ihrer Zauberstäbe den richtigen Weg fanden. Schulter an Schulter überquerten sie die nächtlichen Ländereien. Kein Windhauch regte sich und außer ihren Schritten und ihren leisen Atemzügen war nichts zu hören. Harry fühlte sich noch immer benommen und konnte nichts anderes tun, als schweigend neben Draco her zu gehen, und während die dunkle Silhouette des Schlosses vor ihnen größer und größer wurde, hatte er endlich das Gefühl, genau dort zu sein, wo er hin gehörte.  
  
Hogwarts war sein erstes Zuhause gewesen und trotz all der Dinge, die hier passiert waren, war dieses Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit niemals verschwunden. Und nun hatte er Draco an seiner Seite und das machte alles noch so viel besser.  
  
Tief in Gedanken versunken lauschte Harry auf das gleichmäßige Pochen seines Herzens und Dracos gleichmäßigen Atem, der in kleinen Wölkchen in der kalten Winterluft hing. Sein Kopf und sein Herz waren so voll und doch so leicht. Da war nichts schweres oder niederdrückendes in Dracos Gesellschaft. Jede Stunde, jede Minute mit ihm fühlte sich an wie das Natürlichste der Welt und in seiner Gegenwart schien plötzlich alles möglich.  
  
Nicht ein ein einziges Wort war zwischen ihnen gefallen, seit sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten. Ein Blick, ein Lächeln, eine flüchtige Berührung reichte aus, machte jedes Wort überflüssig, bis sie schließlich Dracos Räume erreichten.  
  
„Du kommst noch mit rein, oder?“ Dracos Stimme war leise und rau, ebenso unwirklich wie der gesamte Abend, so dass Harry nickte, noch ehe er überhaupt über die Frage nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Sie hatten kaum einen Fuß durch die Tür gesetzt, als unzählige Fackeln auf einmal zum Leben erwachten und alles hell erleuchteten. Geblendet kniff Harry die Augen zusammen, während Draco ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab und seinen Zauberstab in einer schnellen Bewegung einmal im Kreis bewegte. Die Hälfte der Fackeln erlosch wieder und zurück blieb ein sanftes Dämmerlicht. Wie auch die Kerzen im Restaurant malte es tiefe Schatten auf Dracos Gesicht und ließ seine Haut schimmern. Hier in der Abgeschiedenheit des Kerkers konnte Harry sich nicht länger zusammenreißen. Wie von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen streckte er eine Hand aus, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Wange, erkundete die scharfen Konturen seines Kiefers, fuhr mit dem Daumen über Dracos Wangenknochen. So lange, bis Draco Harrys Hand mit seiner eigenen umschloss und von seinem Gesicht nahm.  
  
„Nicht“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und doch so laut, dass Harry zusammenzuckte und versuchte, seine Hand aus Dracos zu ziehen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?  Er wollte die Augen schließen, weg rennen, diese unbedachte Berührung rückgängig machen. Aber Draco hielt seine Hand noch immer fest, umklammerte sie mit seiner eigenen und hielt Harry auf diese Weise eisern an Ort und Stelle.  
  
„Nicht“, wiederholte er und strich mit den Lippen über Harrys Handfläche. Harry gefror an Ort und Stelle und starrte Draco unbeweglich an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Atem schien von den nackten Steinwänden widerzuhallen. Er konnte nicht denken, nicht sprechen.  
„Ich mag dich, Harry.“ Wieder küsste Draco seine Handfläche. Warm und sanft und versprechend. „Sehr sogar.“ Dieses Mal fuhr er mit dem Daumen über Harrys Hand, zeichnete die Linien und Narben darauf nach. „Und ich glaube, es geht dir genauso. Aber du hast dich gerade von deiner Frau getrennt und dein halbes Leben aufgegeben und-“ Hilflos brach er ab und zum ersten Mal erkannte Harry, wie unsicher Draco war. Seine Hände zitterten, seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und die Pupillen so geweitet, dass sie nahezu alles Grau vertrieben. Noch nie waren Dracos Augen so dunkel gewesen.  
  
Unsicher leckte Harry sich über die Lippen und strich zaghaft mit den Fingerkuppen über Dracos Handgelenk. Die Haut dort war warm und weich und so dünn, dass der Puls darunter an Harrys Finger hämmerte.  
„Ich-“  
„Nein, du brauchst jetzt nicht sagen.“ Beinahe panisch schüttelte Draco den Kopf und befreite seine Hand aus Harrys. „Ich weiß, das ist viel für dich und du hättest sicher nie gedacht, dass ich- Dass wir-“ Er atmete tief durch und senkte den Blick. „Denk nur darüber nach. Bitte.“  
  
Dracos Augen waren so groß. So unglaublich groß. Wie die eines gejagten Tieres. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Atem ging flach und stoßweise. Seinetwegen. Er fürchtete Harrys Antwort, seine Reaktion. Diese Erkenntnis war es, die Harry zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte. Er schluckte und unterdrückte den Drang, Draco zu berühren, indem er die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.  
  
„Draco, ich-“ Er atmete zitternd ein. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“  
„Sag nichts. Du musst nichts sagen. Bleib- Bleib einfach hier. Bitte.“  
„Natürlich.“ Harry nickte und lächelte Draco unsicher an. Diese Leichtigkeit zwischen ihnen war verflogen und doch wollte Harry genau hier sein. Bei Draco. War das nicht eindeutig genug? Bedeutete das nicht, dass Draco Recht hatte? Dass er auch etwas für ihn empfand? Aber wie sollte das möglich sein? Er hatte noch nie- Da war immer nur Ginny gewesen.  
  
„Hast du etwas zu trinken da?“  
„Ja. Ja, ich glaube, das ist eine gute Idee.“ Draco lachte nervös auf und wendete sich ab, um ihnen beiden etwas einzuschenken.  
  
„Danke für den schönen Abend“, lächelte Harry ihn an, als er ihm ein Glas Whisky in die Hand drückte und sie es sich nebeneinander auf dem Sofa gemütlich machten. „Und-“ Er drehte das Glas in seinen Händen hin und her. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich sagen soll, aber egal, was es sein wird, ich will nicht, dass sich etwas zwischen uns ändert. Oder vielleicht doch. Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist nur- Ich will dein Freund bleiben und es ist mir egal, was du- Nein, ich meinte natürlich nicht- Also, es ist mir nicht egal, aber-“  
  
Dankbar sah Harry in Dracos Gesicht, als dieser ihm einfach eine Hand auf den Mund legte und ihn so am Weiterreden hinderte.  
  
„Danke. Aber jetzt sei einfach ruhig und trink, in Ordnung?“  
  
*  
  
„Ihr habt immer noch eine gute Chance zu gewinnen“, versuchte Draco noch einmal, die geknickten Slytherins aufzumuntern, die mit hängenden Köpfen in der Umkleide standen. „Das letzte Spiel gegen Gryffindor habt ihr gewonnen und wann hat Slytherin das letzte Mal gegen Hufflepuff verloren?“  
  
Einige seiner Schüler murmelten zustimmend, andere richteten sich auf und nickten trotzig.  
„In den nächsten Wochen trainiert ihr härter, länger und besser, ist das klar?“  
Zu Dracos Zufriedenheit richtete sich nun auch der Letzte auf und zeigte die gewohnt entschlossene Miene. Das war der Kampfgeist, den er sehen wollte.  
  
„Gut gemacht.“ Er klopfte Riley auf die Schulter, ehe er die gesamte Mannschaft mit einer Handbewegung hinaus scheuchte. „Und jetzt ab mit euch. Ansonsten fängt das Essen ohne euch an.“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Draco ihnen nach, ehe er seinen Mantel fest um sich zog und mit dem Aufräumen begann. Noch heute erinnerte er sich daran, wie wichtig jedes einzelne Spiel und wie berauschend jeder Sieg damals erschienen war. Und jede Niederlage hatte sich angefühlt wie das Ende der Welt. Er war so jung gewesen und so ahnunglos. Hätte er damals geahnt, was noch auf auf ihn zukommen würde- Entschlossen schüttelte Draco den Kopf und schob diese Gedanken so weit wie möglich von sich. Das alles war lange her. Es hatte keinen Sinn, die Vergangenheit zu bedauern. Er konnte nichts davon ungeschehen machen und außerdem- Draco schloss den letzten Schrank mit einem lauten Knall und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Außerdem gab ihm die Gegenwart genug zum Nachdenken.  
  
Zwei Wochen war es her, dass er Harry das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Zwei Wochen, seitdem er ihm seine Gefühle gestanden hatte. Zwei Wochen, in denen er nichts von Harry gehört hatte. Dabei hatten sie an dem Abend, nachdem Harrys anfängliche Anspannung verschwunden war, noch lange zusammen gesessen, getrunken und geredet. Es war ein schöner Abend gewesen und auch wenn Harry mit Dracos Geständnis sichtlich überfordert gewesen war, hatte Draco jede einzelne Minute genossen. Je mehr Tage allerdings vergingen, in denen er keine Nachricht von Harry erhielt, desto unruhiger und niedergeschlagener wurde er. Er hatte ihm versprochen, ihm Zeit zu lassen. Er hatte ihn nicht im Manor besucht und ihm nicht einen einzigen Brief geschrieben. Aber jetzt-  
  
Er hatte Angst. Was, wenn er Harry verschreckt hatte? Wenn er sich nun völlig zurückzog und den Kontakt abbrach? Schließlich war gerade einmal ein halbes Jahr vergangen, seit sie sich am Bahnsteig wieder begegnet waren. Aber er vermisste Harry. Er vermisste es, ihn zu sehen, mit ihm zu reden, seine Stimme zu hören.  
  
Draco schluckte und schlug seinen Mantelkragen nach oben, ehe er die Umkleide verließ und von außen verriegelte. Er würde warten. Und hoffen. Und-  
  
„Malfoy.“  
„Cunningham.“ Vorsichtig löste Draco die Finger von seinem Zauberstab, nach dem er unwillkürlich gegriffen hatte. „Was machst du hier?“  
Wortlos hob Cunningham die Zigarette, an welcher er gerade noch gezogen hatte. „Ich hab das Spiel gesehen.“  
„Und?“ Draco widerstand dem Drang, die Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken. Cunningham sprach nie freiwillig mit ihm. Er verachtete ihn und ließ keine Möglichkeit aus, ihm das zu zeigen. Es war genau so wie im Ministerium, wo die Menschen in ihm nur seinen Vater gesehen hatten. Also wieso jetzt? Wieso hier?  
  
„Ich hätte gedacht, Potter würde auch kommen.“  
Irritiert hob Draco die Augenbrauen. „Wieso sollte er?“  
„Ihr seid doch jetzt beste Freunde, oder nicht? Oder sollte ich vielleicht besser sagen, Liebhaber? Zumindest ist es das, was die Leute denken sollen.“ Er drückte seine Zigarette nur wenige Zentimeter neben Dracos Gesicht aus und ließ sie dann mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. „Wie hast du ihn dazu bekommen, mit dir essen zu gehen und sich dabei auch noch fotografieren zu lassen? Mit einem Imperius? Oder doch ein Zaubertrank? Immerhin ist das dein Spezialgebiet.“  
  
Mit jedem Wort war das drückende Gefühl in Dracos Bauch größer geworden. Er wollte Cunningham schütteln, die Augen vor der Welt verschließen, ihn kopfüber in der Luft hängen lassen, einfach wegrennen. Er hatte gewusst, dass so etwas passieren würde. Er und Harry waren die Schlagzeile des Tages gewesen. Das Foto, das sie beide gemeinsam beim Essen gezeigt hatte, war von weit weg aufgenommen worden und zu unscharf, um Harrys verklärten oder Dracos bewundernden Blick einfangen zu können. Aber es hatte ausgereicht. Was, wenn es Harry zu viel war? Wenn er dachte, Draco sei es nicht wert, wieder so in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen?  
  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an“, zischte Draco leise und wollte einfach an Cunningham vorbei gehen, dieser aber bewegte sich geschmeidig mit ihm und versperrte ihm so den Weg.  
„Was willst du von mir, Cunningham?“  
„Ich will wissen, wieso Potter seine Zeit mit Abschaum wie dir verbringt. Du hast irgendetwas getan, in der Hoffnung, deinen verlorenen Ruf mit seiner Gesellschaft retten zu können und ich will-“  
  
„Das reicht jetzt.“  
  
Draco fuhr auf der Stelle herum und sah Harry ungläubig an. Wo war er plötzlich her gekommen? Mit verschränkten Armen sah er Cunningham über Dracos Schulter hinweg an, und Draco wusste nicht, was einschüchternder war, die scharlachrote Uniform, die Harry wie eine Aura der Macht umhüllte, oder der grimmige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.  
  
„Harry Potter!“  
„Auror Potter“, verbesserte Harry ungerührt, und Draco fragte sich, ob er die Heldenverehrung, die aus Cunninghams Blick sprach, nicht sah oder ob er sie schlichtweg ignorierte.  
„Auror Potter.“ Cunningham deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Es ist eine Ehre Sie endlich persönlich kennenzulernen! Sind Sie wegen des Spiels hier oder gibt es ein Problem?“  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment huschte Harrys Blick zu Draco und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, ehe er sich wieder Cunningham zuwandte und der ernste Gesichtsausdruck zurückkehrte.  
  
„Ich bin hier, um Draco zu treffen. Ich bin mir sicher, es gibt kein Problem. Oder möchten Sie mir etwas mitteilen?“ Harrys Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser und gefährlicher geworden, so dass Draco schauderte und mit einem Mal unglaublich froh war, Harry auf seiner Seite zu haben. Er war nicht länger der aufbrausende und unüberlegte Junge, der noch den Krieg in Kopf und Körper getragen hatte, als er seine Ausbildung im Ministerium begonnen hatte. Er war älter geworden. Klüger. Gefährlicher.  
  
„Nein. Nein, kein Problem. Ich wollte nur-“  
„Ich weiß schon, was Sie wollten. Lassen Sie es.“  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Harry sich zu Draco, schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und bot ihm seinen Arm an. „Wollen wir?“  
Draco wusste nicht, woher Harry plötzlich gekommen war oder was er wollte, aber in diesem Moment war es ihm egal. Harry war hier. Das war alles, was zählte.  
„Natürlich.“ Er deutete eine Verbeugung an, hakte sich bei Harry unter und gemeinsam verließen sie das Quidditchfeld, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick zurückzuwerfen.  
  
„Wieso bist du hier?“, fragte Draco leise, kaum dass sie außer Hörweite waren. Hatte Harry es sich überlegt? Hatte er eine Antwort für Draco? Was würde jetzt geschehen?  
„Ich glaube, ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort.“  
Unwillkürlich blieb Draco stehen und drehte sich so, dass er Harry gegenüber stand und ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Ja.“ Mit einem Mal schien sein Herz doppelt so schnell zu schlagen. Sein Hals fühlte sie an wie zugeschnürt und seine Hände begannen so sehr zu zittern, dass er es nicht vor Harry verstecken konnte, ohne sie von seinem Arm zu nehmen.  
  
„Draco.“  
„Ja.“  
„Hey, guck mich an.“  
Nur zögerlich hob Draco den Blick. Normalerweise tat er nichts lieber als Harry anzusehen. Harry und nur Harry. In diesem Moment aber fürchtete er sich vor dem, was er in seinen Augen entdecken würde.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab.“ Dann lag Harrys Hand auf seiner. Warm und fest und schützend. „Ich wollte in Ruhe nachdenken und mir ganz sicher sein, bevor ich dir eine Antwort gebe, aber-“ Er schluckte sichtbar und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
„Aber?“, fragte Draco leise nach. Plötzlich war sein Mund viel zu trocken und seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer und fremd an.  
  
„Aber ich kann mir nicht sicher sein. Ich weiß nur, dass ich bei dir sein möchte. Die ganze Zeit. Ich möchte dich kennenlernen, besser als ich dich jetzt kenne. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das reicht, aber-“ Er atmete tief durch und fuhr mit den Händen Dracos Oberarme auf und ab. „Ich hätte gerne eine Chance“, flüsterte er leise.  
  
Unendlich scheinende Momente lang war Draco nicht in der Lage sich zu rühren. Wieder und wieder hallten Harrys Worte in seinen Ohren nach, ehe sie endlich eine Bedeutung erhielten und Draco ungläubig auflachte. Wortlos hob er die Hände, um Harrys Gesicht zu umfassen. Er strich durch die zerzausten schwarzen Haare, die so viel weicher waren als sie aussahen. Er fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys Ohren entlang, zeichnete zaghaft die Konturen von Harrys Lippen nach, erfühlte die kratzigen Stoppel unter seinen Fingern. Noch nie hatte er einen Menschen so sehr gewollt, wie er Harry wollte. Nie hatte er sich so sehr nach jemandes Aufmerksamkeit gesehnt wie nach Harrys.  
  
„Danke“, flüsterte Draco irgendwann heiser, ohne seine Berührungen einzustellen. „Danke, Harry.“  
  
Und dann, endlich, spürte er Harrys Lippen zum ersten Mal auf seinen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**  
  
„Wer war das?“  
„Niemand.“  
„Draco!“  
„Harry?“ Augenscheinlich völlig ruhig zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und lächelte Harry unschuldig an.  
„Er hat dich Abschaum genannt!“ Wutschnaubend blieb Harry stehen, anstatt weiterhin aufgebracht auf und ab zu laufen.  
„Ich habe auch Ohren, weißt du? Aber danke für die Erinnerung, fast hätte ich’s vergessen.“  
Frustriert warf Harry die Hände in die Luft. Wie konnte Draco nur so ruhig sein, während er selbst diesen Kerl am liebsten in der Luft zerfetzen würde?  
  
„Wieso stört dich das nicht?“  
„Es stört mich.“  
„Aber wieso-“  
„Weil es nicht das erste Mal ist, dass ich so etwas zu hören bekomme. Was glaubst du, was die Leute nach dem Krieg alles über mich gesagt haben?“  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu erwidern, aber er bekam keinen Ton heraus. Das Leben war so hart zu Draco gewesen. Während er selbst geheiratet und Kinder bekommen hatte, hatte Draco jeden Tag ums Neue kämpfen und sich durchschlagen müssen, um jetzt endlich ein ruhiges Leben führen zu können. Wie konnte er jetzt so ruhig sein und es einfach hinnehmen, wenn jemand so etwas zu ihm sagte und seine Vergangenheit wieder an die Oberfläche zerrte?  
  
„Aber das ist nicht richtig“, flüsterte Harry heiser und griff nach Dracos Händen. „Du bist ein guter Mensch und niemand sollte so etwas über dich sagen.“   
„Ich weiß.“ Mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwiderte Draco Harrys Händedruck, ehe er seine Hände befreite und mit ihnen über Harrys Arme und Schultern strich. „Hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen. Ich weiß, du willst mich beschützen, weil du immer alle beschützen willst. Aber das brauchst du nicht. Nicht vor Cunningham.“  
  
Harry schluckte und senkte seinen Blick auf die Fußabdrücke, die er auf dem Teppich hinterlassen hatte. Cunningham also. Er würde alles über diesen Mann herausfinden und dafür sorgen, dass er Draco nicht einmal mehr von der Seite ansah.  
  
„Komm her.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment lang weigerte Harry sich, dann ließ er zu, dass die sanften Berührungen von Dracos Fingern auf seiner Hand ihn ablenkten und besänftigten.  
„Denk nicht mehr über ihn nach. Erzähl mir lieber, was du die letzten zwei Wochen gemacht hast.“  
  
Harry ließ sich von Draco zum Sofa ziehen und darauf drücken. Er wollte Draco beschützen, gleichzeitig aber wollte er nicht über diesen Cunningham nachdenken. Er wollte hier bei Draco sitzen, mit ihm reden, sichergehen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Dass sich die unendlichen langen Stunden des Diskutierens mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny gelohnt hatten.  
  
„Hey, entspann dich.“ Ohne dass Harry es gehört hatte, war Draco hinter das Sofa getreten und strich nun mit sanftem Druck über seine Schultern. „Was ist passiert?“   
Seine Daumen kreisten über Harrys Nacken und fanden zielsicher all die kleinen verspannten Stellen, so dass Harry seine trotzige Haltung nicht länger aufrechterhalten konnte und den Kopf mit einem leisen Stöhnen nach vorne fallen ließ.  
„Ich hab nachgedacht“, murmelte er leise, „und mit Ginny gesprochen. Und mit Ron und Hermine.“  
„Worüber?“  
„Über uns.“  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Weil-“ Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam Harrys Lippen und er stützte sich mit den Unterarmen auf den Oberschenkeln ab, um nicht wie heißer Kerzenwachs unter Dracos Händen zu schmelzen. „Weil ich nicht will, dass wir uns verstecken müssen, wenn das mit uns funktioniert. Und wenn wir uns nicht verstecken, wird es Gerede geben. Und Bilder.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sich nur auf Dracos ruhige, kraftvolle Bewegungen konzentrierte.   
„Sie sollten es von mir hören“, erklärte er schließlich und schloss vertrauensvoll die Augen.   
  
Daraufhin war eine Weile lang nichts zu hören außer ihr beider gleichmäßiger Atem. Harry wurde zunehmend ruhiger und fühlte eine schwere Müdigkeit in seine Glieder kriechen, als Draco plötzlich seine Nase in Harrys Haare drückte.   
  
„Danke“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar, und als Harry verstand, wofür Draco sich bedankte, griff er nach hinten, um Dracos Arme über seine Schultern nach vorne zu ziehen.   
„Ich meine es ernst, Draco“, erklärte er leise, während er über Dracos Finger strich. „Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass es funktioniert, aber ich bin zu alt für Spielchen und-“ Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich meine es ernst“, wiederholte er und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Draco ansehen zu können. „Und jetzt komm zu mir“, bat er dann lächelnd und klopfte mit einer Hand neben sich auf das Sofa.  
  
„Soll ich nicht weitermachen?“ Neckend zog Draco seine Hände zurück und begann wieder mit festem Druck über Harrys Schultern und Nacken zu streichen.  
„Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass du danach zu mir kommst.“  
Draco lachte leise und tief, und Harry spürte, wie sich bei diesem Laut eine Gänsehaut über seinen gesamten Körper zog. „Du solltest öfter so lachen“, murmelte er, während er den Kopf wieder nach vorne sinken ließ und sich auf Dracos Berührungen einließ. Einige Male stöhnte er vor Schmerzen auf, wenn Draco eine besonders verspannte Stelle fand, schüttelte aber eilig den Kopf, als Draco fragte, ob er aufhören sollte.  
„Nicht aufhören“, bat Harry, „und erzähl mir, wie es kommen konnte, dass die Slytherins heute gegen Ravenclaw verloren haben.“  
  
Einen Moment lang hielt Draco inne und schnaubte leise, ehe er seine Bewegungen wieder aufnahm und Harry ausführlich von den einzelnen Mannschaftsmitgliedern, ihren Stärken und Schwächen, den vergangenen Trainingsspielen und ihrer Strategie berichtete. Es war lange her, dass Harry sich das letzte Mal für Quidditch interessiert hatte, selbst James’ Aufnahme in das Team der Gryffindors hatte daran nur wenig geändert, zog James es doch vor, so wenig wie möglich mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Jetzt aber Dracos begeisterten Ausführungen zu lauschen und zu spüren, wie er immer wieder die Hände hob, um damit gestikulieren zu können, obwohl Harry ihn nicht sah, brachte einen Teil des alten Fiebers zurück. Er hatte es einmal so sehr geliebt, hoch oben in der Luft dem goldenen Schnatz hinterherzujagen, den Wind im Gesicht zu spüren und gegen die Gesetze der Schwerkraft zu kämpfen - wieso hatte er all das aufgegeben? Wieso hatte er nach dem Krieg so viele Dinge nicht getan, die er hatte tun wollen?   
  
*  
  
Vorsichtig verlagerte Draco sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ohne dabei ein Geräusch zu machen. Gut verborgen unter einem von Harry gesprochenem Tarnzauber stand er am Rand des Feldes, das Harry für das Training der Auszubildenden abgesteckt hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie an diesem Abend ins Theater gehen wollen – Draco hatte Tage gebraucht, um Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass magisches Theater kaum etwas mit dem der Muggel gemeinsam hatte und Harry mit Sicherheit nicht vor Langeweile einschlafen würde –, doch gerade als sie durch das Tor hinaus in die Dunkelheit getreten waren, hatte eine übereifrige Eule einen Brief aus dem Ministerium überbracht.   
  
Am Nachmittag schienen mehrere Auroren während eines Einsatzes verletzt worden zu sein, so dass niemand mehr zur Verfügung gestanden hatte, um das Training in Angriff und Verteidigung durchzuführen, und da die halbjährlichen Prüfungen kurz bevorstanden, schien es weder möglich, den Unterricht ausfallen zu lassen noch ihn zu verschieben. Oder aber – und das war es, was Draco vermutete – Gawain Robards, der Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, war einer der vielen Menschen, die in Harry nur seine Narbe und seinen Ruf sahen, nicht aber seine tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten, und ihm seine Position im Ministerium nicht zutrauten.  
  
Harry hatte den Brief in seinen Händen missmutig angesehen, ehe er ihn mit einer groben Bewegung geöffnet und die wenigen Worte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen überflogen hatte. Er hatte Draco ernsthaft geknickt angesehen, als er ihm den Brief überreicht und erklärt hatte, dass sie den gemeinsamen Abend wohl ausfallen lassen müssten. Eine Welle der Enttäuschung hatte Draco überrollt, bis Harry nach einer kurzen Zeit des Überlegens spielerisch an seinen Haaren gezupft und ihm schelmisch angegrinst hatte.   
  
„Das ist vielleicht nicht so gut wie das Theater“, hatte er gesagt, „aber was hältst du davon, wenn du mitkommst? Ich kann dich bestimmt mit rein schmuggeln, ohne dass jemand etwas merkt.“  
Zuerst hatte Draco Harry ungläubig angesehen, ehe er übermütig gelacht und sich einverstanden erklärt hatte.   
  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals wieder freiwillig einen Fuß auch nur in die Nähe des Ministeriums setzen würde. Nun aber war er hier, irgendwo in einem Wald, der offenbar eben diesem Ministerium gehörte, und war umgeben von einem Haufen aufgeregt durcheinander redender Auszubildender. Anhand der verschiedenfarbigen Roben war es ein Leichtes, zu erkennen, wer die Ausbildung bald beenden würde und wer noch ganz am Anfang stand. Sie alle jedoch sahen Harry aus unverhohlen großen Augen an und tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, wenn sie dachten, dass Harry es nicht bemerken würde. Draco aber erkannte schnell, dass Harry nichts entging, er sah und hörte alles. Sein Blick war so klar und fokussiert, wie Draco ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, und jede seiner Bewegungen strahlte Kraft, Autorität und Entschlossenheit aus. Wie konnte jemand, der Harry auf diese Weise erlebt hatte, noch denken, sein Sieg über Voldemort sei nur Glück gewesen, oder dass sein Ruf größer sei als seine tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten?   
  
Gleich zu Beginn hatte Harry alle an die Seite kommandiert, um das Feld vorzubereiten. Er hatte Teile des Bodens in ein großes Schlammfeld verzaubert, andere in eine ausgedehnte Sandfläche, die jeden sicheren Halt erschweren würde. Es gab umgestürzte Bäume, einen Flusslauf und sogar eine mit Efeu überrankte Ruine. All diese Dinge hatte Harry förmlich aus dem Nichts geschaffen, aber nicht deutete darauf hin, dass diese Arbeit ihn erschöpft oder an seinen Magiereserven gezerrt hätte. Stattdessen funkelten seine Augen so voller Begeisterung, dass Draco ihr Strahlen selbst von seinem sicheren Platz am Rande des Geschehens aus erkennen konnte.  
  
„Ihr werdet jetzt alle nacheinander versuchen, mich gefangenzunehmen“, rief Harry, nachdem er sein Werk beendet hatte. „Das dritte Jahr zuerst, dann das zweite und die Anfänger zum Schluss.“  
  
Draco keuchte im sicheren Schutz von Harrys Zaubern entsetzt auf. Harry wollte gegen jeden einzelnen der Auszubildenden kämpfen? Dort standen dreiundzwanzig junge Menschen, die bereits aufgeregt mit den Füßen scharrten und zwar in ängstlicher Erwartung, aber voller jugendlicher Energie darauf warteten, sich mit dem berühmten Harry Potter messen zu können. Harry mochte mächtig sein, aber besaß er wirklich so viel Kraft und Ausdauer?  
  
„Haltet euch nicht zurück, aus Angst mich zu verletzten“, erklärte Harry weiter und sah jeden der Auszubildenden nacheinander an. „Wer zu stark erschöpft oder verletzt ist oder aus anderen Gründen nicht weitermachen kann, lässt es mich durch weiße Funken wissen.“  
„Und was ist mit dir, du Sturrkopf?“, murmelte Draco kaum hörbar. „Was ist, wenn du verletzt oder zu erschöpft bist, gibst du dann auch auf?“   
„Seid ehrlich mit euch selbst und gebt auf, wenn ihr nicht mehr könnt. Dieses Training ist nicht nur dafür da, um euch zu verbessern, sondern auch, um eure Grenzen kennenzulernen. Wer seine Grenzen nicht kennt, bringt in einem Einsatz nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch seine Partner in Gefahr. Ist das klar?“  
  
Draco sah einige der älteren Auszubildenden mit den Augen rollen, als hätten sie diese Ansprache einmal zu oft gehört, während die jüngeren ängstliche Blicke miteinander wechselten, ehe sie brav nickten.  
  
„Gut. Jeder von euch hat fünf Minuten, danach ist der Nächste dran. Die Anderen können in dieser Zeit zugucken, üben oder von mir aus auch schlafen. Macht das Beste draus.“   
  
Und dann war Harry so plötzlich verschwunden, dass nicht nur die Auszubildenden, sondern auch Draco verdutzt auf den Punkt sah, an dem Harry gerade eben noch gestanden hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den Schülern jedoch begann Draco amüsiert zu kichern, nachdem er sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte. Das war ein äußerst dramatischer Abgang von Harry gewesen, den er ihm sicherlich noch tagelang unter die Nase reiben konnte. Schnell jedoch richtete Draco seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das von Harry präparierte Trainingsfeld, als der Erste mit entschlossenen Schritten darauf zu ging. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab so fest umklammert, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und die angespannte Linie seines Kiefers verriet, dass er die Zähne fest zusammen biss. Mit klopfendem Herzen starrte Draco hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Was würde nun geschehen? Würde einer von ihnen Harry besiegen? Oder ihn gar verletzten?  
  
Zu Dracos großer Erleichterung geschah nichts dergleichen. Harry feuerte seine Zauber schneller ab, als Draco gucken konnte. Er wirbelte von einer Seite zur anderen, rollte sich über den Boden und wich den Zaubern und Flüchen mit einer Geschmeidigkeit aus, bei der Dracos Mund ganz trocken wurde. Er wollte diesen Mann!  
  
Am Ende war es nur zwei der Auszubildenden gelungen, Harry unter aller Kraftaufwendung zu Fall zu bringen. Doch bevor sie ihn hatten fesseln oder mit einer Ganzkörperklammer hatten belegen können, war er bereits wieder aus ihrer Reichweite verschwunden. Es war beeindruckend.  
  
„Gute Arbeit“, lobte Harry seine Schützlinge zum Schluss, unbeeindruckt davon, dass die meisten von ihnen atemlos und mit zahlreichen Schürfwunden und kleinen Schnittverletzungen auf dem Boden saßen. „Geht nach Hause und ruht euch aus. Das nächste Mal werdet ihr wieder mit Adams trainieren.“ Dann schickte er alle mit einer Handbewegung davon.   
  
Kaum war der Letzte von ihnen verschwunden, löste Draco die Zauber, die ihn bisher versteckt gehalten hatten, und ging zu Harry hinüber. So sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten, und trat hinter Harry, um die Arme von dort aus um ihn schlingen zu können.   
„Das war sexy“, murmelte er und presste seine Lippen auf die weiche Haut hinter Harrys Ohr.  
„Wirklich?“ Harry lachte atemlos und drehte sich in Dracos Armen herum. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig und auf seiner Stirn und seiner Nasenspitze lag ein feiner Schweißfilm. Doch anstatt dass es Draco abstieß, wie er es von sich selbst erwartet hätte, sorgte dieser Anblick dafür, dass er Harry nur noch mehr wollte. Überfordert von dieser Intensität seiner Gefühle krallte Draco seine Hände in Harrys Umhang, so dass er selbst durch den festen Stoff seiner Uniform hindurch Harrys beschleunigten Herzschlag spüren konnte.  
  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte Draco dann und drückte seine Lippen dieses Mal auf Harrys Mund.   
Waren alle Küsse, die sie bisher geteilt hatten, zurückhaltend und tastend gewesen, war dieser hier unüberlegt, bestimmend und unglaublich aufregend. Nach mehr gierend presste Draco sich noch näher an Harrys festen Körper, während er mit seiner Zunge an Harrys entlang strich. Das hier war so neu und so gut. Viel besser als alles, was er je mit einem anderen Menschen erlebt hatte, und er wollte, dass es nie wieder aufhörte. Er wollte Harry küssen, ihn anfassen, seinen Körper erkunden. So sehr, wie er es vorher noch nie gewollt hatte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**  
  
„Haben Sie alles gefunden, Auror Potter?“  
„Ja, alles gefunden.“ Zum Beweis hob Harry die Akte in seiner Hand und schenkte Adriana Artwood ein dankbares Lächeln, ehe er sich herumdrehte und dazu ansetzte, das Archiv in den tiefen Kellergewölben des Ministeriums zu verlassen.  
„Denken Sie daran“, rief Adriana ihm nach, ehe er die Tür erreichen konnte, „eine Woche. Eine Woche, Auror Potter!“  
Harry hielt im Türrahmen inne und grinste die Archivarin verschmitzt an. „Wann habe ich jemals eine Akte zu spät zurück gebracht?“   
Dann schlüpfte er eilig aus dem Raum, ehe die Frau etwas darauf erwidern konnte.   
  
Im Flur schob er die Akte unter seinen Umhang, ehe er mit ausholenden Schritten in sein Büro zurückkehrte. Dort erst zog er die braune Mappe wieder hervor und legte sie vor sich auf den Schreibtisch. ALASTAIR CUNNINGHAM stand in Großbuchstaben auf dem Deckel 1989– Nachdenklich fuhr Harry mit den Fingerspitzen am Rand des Deckels entlang. Eigentlich könnte er nach Hause gehen. Alle Aufgaben des Tages waren erledigt und schon seit beinahe zwei Stunden war niemand mehr zu ihm ins Büro gekommen. Er könnte gehen und sich endlich um eine eigene Bleibe kümmern – er nahm Dracos Gastfreundschaft schon viel zu lange in Anspruch.   
  
Nicht, dass dieser sich beschwert oder Harry es nicht versucht hätte. Er hatte bereits mehr als einen Makler engagiert und sich mehrere Häuser angesehen. Doch sobald die Menschen merkten, dass es Harry Potter war, der sich für ihre Häuser interessierte, schlugen sie ihm entweder die Tür vor der Nase zu oder überschlugen sich derart mit ihrem Eifer, dass Harry nicht schnell genug von dort verschwinden konnte. Hinzu kam, dass jeder einzelne Makler, den er bisher beauftragt hatte, der Meinung zu sein schien, besser zu wissen, was Harry suchte als Harry selbst. Er wollte nichts weiter als ein einfaches Haus, gerade groß genug, dass seine Kinder Platz darin fanden, wenn sie zu Besuch kamen. Und Scorpius.  
  
In einem Anflug von Verzweiflung hatte Harry bereits daran gedacht, seine Suche auf die Muggelwelt auszuweiten, doch so groß sein Bedürfnis nach Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit auch war, so schnell hatte er den Gedanken wieder verworfen. In der Welt der Zauberer hatte er das Zuhause gefunden, das er als Kind nie gehabt hatte – er würde sie nicht verlassen, nur weil es ein wenig schwierig wurde. Natürlich hatte er auch schon daran gedacht, in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. Aber er hatte dieses Haus seit bald vierzehn Jahren nicht mehr betreten und nur deswegen nicht verkauft, weil er es nicht übers Herz gebracht hatte, auch das letzte Andenken an Sirius wegzugeben.  
  
Seufzend rieb Harry sich über die Schläfen und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, ehe er endlich die Akte aufschlug. Er würde eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Bald.  
  
Er hatte nicht einmal mehr die erste Seite überflogen, welche lediglich Aufschluss gab über Cunninghams Geburtsort und seine Schulbildung, als es an seine Tür klopfte. Stöhnend stützte Harry den Kopf in die Hände. Er hatte gewusst, dass er nach Hause hätte gehen sollen. Solange er noch gekonnt hatte.  
  
Harry gönnte sich einen kurzen Moment des Selbstmitleids, ehe er den Besucher zu sich herein bat.  
  
„Draco!“ Überrascht sprang Harry auf und eilte um seinen Schreibtisch herum, nachdem er Cunninghams Akte unter einem Stapel Papier versteckt hatte, um Draco zur Begrüßung an sich ziehen und küssen zu können.   
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
  
„Ich wollte sichergehen, dass mein Lieblingsauror noch am Leben und nicht unter seiner Arbeitslast zusammengebrochen ist.“   
Draco grinste ihn spitzbübisch an und lehnte sich so schwer gegen Harry, dass dieser einen Schritt nach hinten taumelte und sich auf die Tischkante setzen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.   
„Außerdem hab ich dich vermisst.“  
  
„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Harry lächelnd, während er neckend an Dracos Haaren zupfte. Als Draco ihm daraufhin noch näher kam und mit seiner Nase an Harrys entlang strich, schlug sein Herz augenblicklich aufgeregt schneller.  
  
„Also“, murmelte Draco leise gegen Harrys Lippen, „bist du vom Dienst befreit und bereit, dich entführen zu lassen?“  
  
Schaudernd verstärkte Harry seinen Griff an Dracos Hüfte und zog ihn auf diese Weise noch ein wenig näher.  
„Entführen wohin?“  
„Hm, ich dachte, wir könnten-“  
  
Wieder klopfte es an der Tür und dieses Mal ließ Harry seine Stirn mit einem frustrierten Laut auf Dracos Schultern sinken.   
„Es gibt Momente, in denen ich meine Arbeit aus tiefstem Herzen hasse!“  
Er könnte so tun, als sei er nicht da. Einfach die Augen schließen und in Dracos Armen stehen bleiben. Aber das Klopfen wiederholte sich, so dass Harry sich schweren Herzens von Draco löst und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, ehe er ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick beiseite schob und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.   
  
„Herein!“  
  
Zu Harrys Überraschung waren es keine Kollegen, sondern zwei Auszubildende aus dem zweiten Jahr, die schüchtern zu ihm ins Büro traten.  
„Miss Greenblatt, Mister Wilder“, nickte Harry ihnen zu. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
Anstatt ihm zu antworten, sahen beide unruhig zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, so dass Harry sich nur mühsam davon abhalten konnte, mit den Augen zu rollen.  
„Sofern es sich nicht um eine laufende Ermittlung handelt, können Sie ruhig vor Mister Malfoy sprechen.“  
  
„Ähm, ja.“ Greenblatt sah zu Harry, dann auf ihre Hände, zu Wilder und wieder zu Harry. „Wir wollten Sie fragen, ob Sie- Also stellvertretend für den zweiten Jahrgang der Auszubildenden, ob Sie-“ Für einen Moment presste sie die Lippen fest zusammen und schluckte sichtbar, ehe sie hinausplatzte: „Wir wollten Sie fragen, ob Sie in Zukunft öfter mit uns trainieren könnten. Wir alle haben an einem Abend mit Ihnen mehr gelernt als sonst in einem ganzen Monat!“  
  
Überrascht sah Harry zwischen den Beiden hin und her, während seine Augenbrauen wie von selbst nach oben wanderten.   
„Und was ist mit Adams?“  
„Naja.“ Betreten sah Greenblatt auf ihre Füße, ehe sie hilfesuchend zu Wilder sah, der aber noch immer kein Wort hervorbrachte.   
„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren, oder?“  
Draco neben ihm hustete leise und Harry musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass er damit mehr schlecht als recht ein Lachen zu kaschieren versuchte.  
  
„Ich kann mich nicht einfach über meine Kollegen hinwegsetzen“, erklärte Harry schließlich. „Ich müsste einen Antrag bei Robards einreichen, der dann über ihren Wunsch entscheiden würde.“  
„Aber er wird nie zustimmen!“ Greenblatt ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und Harry vermutete, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und sie würde wie ein bockiges Kind mit den Füßen aufstampfen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber wenn er nicht zustimmt, sind mir die Hände gebunden.“ Harry zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Glauben Sie mir, ich würde auch lieber mit Ihnen trainieren, als den ganzen Papierkram hier zu erledigen.“ Er deutet auf die Mappen und Berichte, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch türmten. Dann blickte er in Greenblatts und Wilders enttäuschte Gesichter und seufzte geschlagen auf. „Ich sehe, was ich tun kann, in Ordnung?“  
  
Die Beiden zögerten, dann nickten sie geschlagen und verließen kurz darauf Harrys Büro. Augenblicklich trat Draco wieder zu ihm und schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn.   
„Mein sexy Lehrer“, flüsterte er lachend gegen Harrys Hals. „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das gut gemacht hast?“ Er nahm ein Stück Haut zwischen seine Zähne und zog sanft daran, so dass Harrys Atem sich beschleunigte und er nicht anders konnte, als sich mit einem leisen Keuchen in Dracos Berührung zu lehnen.  
  
*  
  
„Meinst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee?“   
Nervös lief Draco im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und sah zweifelnd zu Harry, der äußerlich völlig ruhig auf dem Sofa saß und Draco mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Nur seine Hände, die er so fest ineinander verschränkt hatte, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, verrieten, dass er ebenso nervös war wie Draco.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine gute Idee ist“, seufzte Harry und zog Draco zu sich auf das Sofa. „Aber ich möchte meinen Kindern endlich sagen können, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe. Und ich möchte mit dir Essen gehen können und ins Theater und zu Quidditchspielen, ohne so tun zu müssen, als wären wir nur Freunde.“  
  
Trotz aller Nervosität musste Draco bei diesen Worten lächeln und gab Harry einen dankbaren Kuss auf die Wange. Er hatte ja Recht. Die vergangenen Wochen waren wie ein Traum gewesen. Wann immer sie die Zeit dazu gehabt hatten, hatten sie ihre Abende und Wochenenden miteinander verbracht. Sie waren stundenlang spazieren gegangen, waren im Kino gewesen oder essen gegangen. Doch was auch immer sie unternommen hatten, immer hatten sie sich unter Muggel mischen müssen, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Aber damit würde bald Schluss sein. Bald würden alle wichtigen Menschen Bescheid wissen und sie müssten sich nicht länger verstecken.   
Aufgeregt sprang Draco auf, als es an seiner Bürotür klopfte und ließ sich auch nicht durch Harrys festen Händedruck beruhigen.   
  
Er glaubte nicht, dass Scorpius ein Problem mit Harry hätte. Zumindest nicht lange. Harry aber hatte nicht nur ein, sondern gleich drei Kinder. Und sie hatten gerade erst die Trennung ihrer Eltern verarbeiten müssen. Wie würden sie jetzt auf eine weitere Nachricht reagieren, die ihr Leben erneut auf den Kopf stellen würde?  
  
„Mister Malfoy!“   
Es war Lily, die vor der Tür stand und Draco aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah, die genauso aussahen wie die von Harry, und unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere sprang.  
„Lily.“  
Draco lächelte Harrys Tochter beruhigend an und augenblicklich breitete sich ein glückliches Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht aus.   
„Hat Papa erzählt, dass ich komme? Ist er hier? Mama hat gesagt, er muss uns was wichtiges erzählen, aber sie wollte nicht mitkommen. Sie hat gesagt-“   
  
Dann brach sie plötzlich ab und rannte wortlos an Draco vorbei. Missbilligend hob dieser die Augenbrauen und drehte sich langsam herum, konnte dann ein Lächeln aber nicht zurückhalten, als er sah, wie überschwänglich Lily ihrem Vater in die Arme fiel. Viel Zeit den Anblick zu genießen, blieb Draco allerdings nicht, denn nur wenige Sekunden später kamen Scorpius und Albus angerannt und kurz darauf betrat auch James als letzter lustlos das Zimmer.   
  
Mit so vielen Menschen wurde es plötzlich eng in Dracos Räumen und je länger er in die gespannten Gesichter der Kinder sah, desto schneller schlug sein Herz. Er wollte daran glauben, dass Scorpius einen neuen Menschen im Leben seines Vaters akzeptieren würde, dass er mittlerweile alt genug war, um zu verstehen, dass Draco nicht den Rest seines Lebens alleine verbringen wollte. Er wollte daran glauben, dass es Harry zwar wichtig war, ehrlich zu seinen Kindern zu sein, ihre Meinung seine Entscheidung aber nicht beeinflussen würde. Er wollte an so viel glauben, aber wann verlief im Leben schon alles so, wie man es sich wünschte?  
  
Zu Dracos Erleichterung war es dann Harry, der das Sprechen übernahm. Ruhig und ohne sich von den ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern beeinflussen zu lassen, sah er jedem Kind nacheinander in die Augen. Ohne die Stimme zu heben, erklärte er ihnen, dass sich für sie nichts ändern würde. Seine Kindern würden ihn nach wie vor sehen können, wann immer sie wollten und weder würden sie Draco als zweiten Vater akzeptieren noch denken müssen, dass Harry versuchen würde, Astoria zu ersetzen.  
  
Stolz beobachtete Draco, wie Harry Lily und Albus in die Arme schloss und fest an sich drückte, nachdem sie zu ihm auf den Schoß gekrabbelt waren und sich nun den Platz dort teilten. Scorpius war ein wenig zögerlicher und sah unsicher zwischen Draco und Harry hin und her, ehe er sich neben Draco auf das Sofa drängte.   
  
„Das ist irgendwie komisch“, murmelte er so leise, dass nur Draco ihn hören konnte und sah auf seine Hände. „Aber Mister Potter ist cool. Ich glaube, ich kann mich an ihn gewöhnen.“  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Kleiner“, gab Draco ebenso leise zurück, während seine Brust vor Stolz zu platzen schien, und drückte Scorpius fest an sich.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Wirklich. Ich-“  
  
„Bin ich etwa der einzige, der das nicht cool findet?“, unterbrach James sie und sah mit verschränkten Armen von einem zum anderen. „Dad! Das ist mein Lehrer! Und du hast dich gerade erst von Mama getrennt, findest du das wirklich gut?“  
  
Unwillkürlich zog Draco Scorpius noch fester an sich, während er zu James sah. „Ich kann dir versprechen, dass sich nichts ändern wird“, wiederholte er dann Harrys Worte. „Wenn du das so möchtest, bin ich weiterhin einfach nur dein Lehrer und darüber hinaus können wir so tun, als würden wir uns nicht kennen.“  
  
„Aber das bringt doch nichts! Alle anderen werden es wissen! Und du“, er dreht sich in Harrys Richtung, „du wirst wieder in der Zeitung stehen. Jeden Tag! Kannst du nicht einmal normal sein? Wieso muss es gerade der da sein?“ Er zeigte mit zitternder Hand auf Draco. „Er ist ein To-“  
„Wenn du dieses Wort jetzt aussprichst James“, unterbrach Harry ihn gefährlich leise, „haben wir beide ein ganz gewaltiges Problem. Das weißt du, oder?“  
  
James holte tief Luft und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch Harry brachte ihn mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen.   
„Ich verstehe, dass das für dich schwierig ist und wünschte, ich könnte dir mehr helfen. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Draco in meiner Gegenwart beleidigst, ist das klar?“  
Trotzig funkelte James seinen Vater an, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und die Lippen fest aufeinander presste.  
„Gut.“   
  
Harry nickte, als sei damit alles geklärt, aber Draco wollte das nicht so stehen lassen.  
„Vielleicht solltet ihr zwei euch mal in Ruhe alleine unterhalten“, schlug er daher vor. „Ihr könntet hier bleiben und ich geh mit Lily, Albus und Scorpius Quidditch spielen oder wir zeigen Lily schon einmal ihre zukünftige Schule.“  
  
Harry atmete tief durch und sah Draco einige Sekunden lang ausdruckslos an. Draco sah, dass er kämpfte. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass das hier funktionierte. Aber er liebte auch seine Kinder. So etwas von James zu hören, musste weh tun. Dabei wollte Draco doch nichts anderes, als Harry endlich frei und glücklich lachen zu sehen. Ohne die eingefallenen Wangen oder diesem gejagten Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
„Ja. Ja, das ist vielleicht eine gute Idee“, nickte Harry zustimmend, ehe er wieder zu James sah. „Bleib bitte hier, damit wir uns unterhalten können, ja?“  
  
James schnaubte leise und sah trotzig an Harry vorbei aus dem Fenster. Aber er blieb. Also erhob Draco sich und bedeutete den anderen Dreien, mit ihm zu kommen. Ehe sie die Räume verließen, nahm er Harrys Hand in seine und drückte sie aufmunternd.   
„Viel Erfolg“, flüsterte er leise, dann ließen sie Harry und James alleine.  
  
Obwohl sowohl Lily als auch Albus und Scorpius ihre betretenen Mienen bald vergaßen, während sie Draco begeistert hinaus aufs Quidditchfeld folgten und aufgeregt durcheinander redeten, dass sie nun ja alle irgendwie Geschwister wären, musste Draco pausenlos an Harry denken. Er hoffte so sehr für ihn, dass James seine neue Beziehung akzeptieren konnte. Dass er erkannte, dass sein Vater ihn nicht ärgern, sondern selbst einfach nur in Ruhe sein Leben genießen wollte.  
Er hoffte es so sehr.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**  
  
„Meinst du, James beruhigt sich wieder?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
Nachdenklich drehte Draco sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf einem Unterarm ab, um Harry ansehen zu können. Dieser lag noch immer auf dem Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und sah hinauf in den klaren Sternenhimmel. Er hatte die Augen kaum merklich zusammengekniffen und die Stirn leicht in Falten gelegt, so als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.  
  
„Ich hoffe es.“  
  
Draco lächelte aufmunternd und strich Harry wortlos die Haare aus der Stirn. Er wünschte, er könnte mehr für ihn tun. Aber James war Harrys Sohn und nicht seiner, und im Moment gab es nichts, das er tun konnte, um zwischen den Beiden zu vermitteln.  
  
„Er ist genauso wie ich damals“, flüsterte Harry und fing Dracos Hand mit seiner eigenen ein, ehe er sich ebenfalls auf die Seite drehte und Draco aus riesigen, dunklen Augen ansah. „Er ist so voller Wut auf die Welt und fühlt sich unverstanden und-“ Er schloss kurz die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist überfordert und weiß nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll.“  
  
„Aber du hattest Grund dazu, dich so zu fühlen.“ Draco rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Harry heran, so dass er einen Arm um ihn legen konnte. „Du musstest ohne deine Eltern bei Menschen aufwachsen, die alles getan haben, um dir das Leben schwerzumachen. Du bist von der Person, die dir ein Mentor hätte sein sollen, manipuliert und in einen Krieg geschickt worden, für den du niemals hättest verantwortlich sein sollen. Aber James hat solche Dinge nie erlebt. Er hat zwei Eltern, die ihn lieben und bei allem unterstützen. Er hat zwei Geschwister, die ihn auf ihre Weise genauso lieben und das Schlimmste, womit er sich bisher beschäftigen musste, ist die einvernehmliche Trennung seiner Eltern.“  
  
Draco atmete tief durch, ehe er sich ein Stück aufrichtete, um Harry wieder auf den Rücken zu drehen und ihre Gesichter ganz nah aneinanderzubringen. So nah, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten und er Harrys Atem auf seiner Wange spüren konnte.  
  
„Er ist dir ähnlich, Harry. Vielleicht sogar sehr ähnlich. Und wahrscheinlich wird er einmal ein genauso toller Mann wie sein Vater. Aber er ist nicht du. Vergiss das bitte nicht.“  
  
Nach unendlich langen Sekunden des Schweigens breitete sich ein träges Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht aus, während er seine Arme um Dracos Nacken schlang und ihn bestimmt auf sich zog.  
„Du bist ein weiser Mann, Draco Malfoy.“  
  
Lachend gab Draco dem Druck von Harrys Armen nach und ließ sich vorsichtig auf ihn sinken. Er fühlte den kräftigen Brustkorb an seinem, den warmen Atem auf seinem Hals, und das war alles, was er in diesem Moment wollte. Er wollte hier mit Harry auf dem nächtlichen Quidditchfeld liegen und spüren, wie sich ihr Atem mischte und eins wurde.  
„Bleib heute Abend hier“, bat Draco leise und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Harrys Nasenrücken. Er war so schmal, so schwach. Ein einziger Fußtritt hatte gereicht, ihn zu brechen. Damals, vor so, so vielen Jahren.  
„Denk nicht darüber nach, Draco. Das ist alles so lange her. Und wir sind beide nicht mehr, die wir einmal waren.“  
  
Mühsam schluckte Draco den Kloß hinunter, der sich bei diesen Worten in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, und ließ seine Stirn auf Harrys sinken.  
„Du bist selbst gar nicht so dumm, wie du manchmal vorgibst zu sein, Mister Potter“, flüsterte er rau und küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze, ehe er den Kopf ein kleines Stück anhob. „Also, was ist? Erweist du mir die Ehre und bleibst heute Nacht hier? Ich schlafe auch auf dem Sofa, wenn dir das lieber ist.“  
  
Als Antwort darauf schlang Harry seine Arme noch fester um Draco und drehte sie beide in einer einzigen Bewegung so herum, dass Draco sich binnen weniger Sekunden unter Harry wiederfand.   
„Du bist vielleicht der erste Mann, mit dem ich zusammen bin“, lachte er und biss spielerisch in Dracos Kinn, „aber deswegen bin ich keine schüchterne Jungfrau, deren Ehre um jeden Preis bewahrt werden muss.“  
  
„Dann lass uns gehen. Los, alter Mann, steh auf und lass uns gehen!“  
Mit einem Mal konnte Draco es kaum noch erwarten, das Quidditchfeld zu verlassen. Atemlos beobachtete er, wie Harry sich aufrichtete und die Tarn- und Wärmezauber über ihnen löste, ehe er ihm eine Hand hin hielt.  
„Komm her.“  
Widerstandslos griff Draco nach Harrys Hand und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen.  
  
Schulter an Schulter, Hand in Hand überquerten sie das verlassene Gelände und erreichten ungesehen Dracos Räume im Kerker. Zu seiner Erleichterung lag Snapes Porträt in seinem Büro ruhig und verlassen da, so dass sie für den Moment von jeglichen spöttischen Bemerkungen verschont blieben.  
  
„Komm her.“  
Dieses Mal war es Draco, der die Hand nach Harry ausstreckte und ihn mit sich durch die Tür zog, nachdem er die Schutzzauber gelöst hatte. Eine knappe Handbewegung und die Hälfte der Fackeln erwachte lautlos zum Leben. Völlig unbeweglich erhellten sie den Raum, malten Harrys weichen Schatten an die Wand, während er sich langsam von Schuhen und Mantel befreite, ließ seine Augen tiefer und dunkler erscheinen, seine Haut weicher.  
  
„Komm her.“  
Tastend schob Draco seine Hände unter Harrys Pullover, strich neugierig über die warme Haut, zog ihm das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf, ehe er zuließ, dass Harry diese Handlung nachahmte.  
Kleidungsstück um Kleidungsstück landete auf dem Fußboden, enthüllte jedes Mal etwas mehr Haut.   
  
Gebannt ließ Draco seinen Blick über Harrys bald nackten Körper wandern. Er war so schmal. Viel schmaler als seine Kleidung und Körperhaltung sonst verrieten. Und doch war er voller Kraft. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung dehnten und spannten sich die Muskeln unter seiner Haut. Unter der Haut, die übersät war von alten Narben. Da war eine ovalförmige, schon so verblasst, dass sie kaum noch zu erkennen war, mittig auf Harrys Brustbein. Eine andere, lang und schmal, wie von einem Messer oder einem Fluch zog sich von Harrys rechter Schulter über seinen Brustkorb bis hinunter zu seinem Bauch. Es war der Körper eines Menschen, den das Leben gezeichnet hatte, der Körper eines Kämpfers. Und eines Tages würde Draco Harry bitten, ihm all die Geschichten zu erzählen, die zu seinen alten Verletzungen gehörten. Denn Draco liebte diesen Körper ebenso wie den Menschen, zu dem er gehörte und er wollte alles über ihn wissen.   
  
Er wollte ihn halten, ihn berühren, ihn in Ekstase versetzen. Das alles hier war noch so neu, so ungewohnt, so aufregend. Sie hatten leidenschaftliche Küsse geteilt, hatten ihre Körper eilig und atemlos erkundet, hatten sich mit ihren Händen in gegenseitige Höhenflüge versetzt. Doch weiter waren sie noch nicht gegangen. Dafür waren sie zu unerfahren. Zu aufgeregt, zu unsicher. Heute Abend aber hatten sie Zeit. Zeit, die Unsicherheit zu überwinden und ihre Körper mit allen Sinnen zu erforschen, Zeit, sicher näher zu sein als je zuvor.  
  
Sie waren noch immer unerfahren und so ungeschickt. Knie und Nasen stießen aneinander, es gab zu viele Zähne und Fingernägel. Doch all das machte nichts, denn als ihre Körper eins wurden, ihren Herzen im gleichen Takt schlugen und ihr keuchender Atem sich vermischte, da konnte Draco sich keinen Ort auf der Welt vorstellen, an dem er lieber wäre, als in Harrys Armen.  
  
*  
  
„Denkst du wirklich, das ist eine gute Idee?“  
„Nein. Deswegen will ich ja, dass du dabei bist.“ Harry grinste schief und schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos. „Außerdem gehen mir so langsam die Alternativen aus.“  
„Hhm“, machte Draco und strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken „Du könntest einfach bei mir wohnen bleiben.“  
„Du willst mich also aushalten und zu deiner Mätresse machen?“, neckte Harry und hob die Augenbrauen.  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Vorschlag. Ich sperre dich einfach im Schlafzimmer ein und der einzige, der dich jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommt, bin ich.“ Er knurrte leise, ehe er den Kopf schief legte und ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte. „Vielleicht mache ich auch eine Ausnahme für deine Kinder. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du bist ein guter Junge.“  
  
„Natürlich“, wiederholte Harry trocken, ehe er leise lachte und Draco mit einem Ruck näher an sich zog. „Also was ist, kommst du jetzt mit oder nicht?“  
„Natürlich. Wie könnte ich so ein Angebot ablehnen? Immerhin ist es ja auch irgendwie mein Haus, denkst du nicht?“  
„Arsch.“  
„Immer.“   
  
Draco drückte Harrys Hand und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, so dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als breit zu lächeln. Trotz James’ fortwährender Ablehnung ihrer Beziehung war es so viel leichter zwischen ihnen geworden, seit sie mit den Kindern gesprochen hatten. Es war, als hätte jemand ein Tonnengewicht von seinen Schultern genommen.  
  
„Dann lass uns gehen“, lächelte Harry und verfestige seinen Griff um Dracos Hand, bevor er sie beide ohne Vorwarnung apparierte.  
  
„Das ist es?“  
„Ja.“  
  
Zu viele widersprüchliche Gefühle wallten in Harry auf und kämpften darum, an die Oberfläche zu gelangen. Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, sie alle wieder in die Kiste zurückzudrängen, in der er sie die vergangenen Jahrzehnte eingesperrt hatte, und seinen Blick von der schmutzigen Fassade abzuwenden. Das Haus sah noch immer so aus wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal von seiner Existenz erfahren hatte. Als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Dieses Mal aber war Draco an seiner Seite. Dieser musterte das Haus stumm von oben bis unten, und dabei war sein Gesicht so völlig unbeweglich, dass es nichts von seinen Gedanken verriet.  
  
„Das ist es also“, murmelte er schließlich und sah wieder zu Harry. „Irgendwie hatte ich es mir anders vorgestellt.“  
„Ach ja? Wie denn?“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie größer und eindrucksvoller. Dunkler.“  
„Wenn du wüsstest.“ Harry hob die Augenbrauen und zog Draco mit sich, so dass er die Tür öffnen konnte. „Erinnere mich daran, dir meine Erinnerung zu geben, damit du sehen kannst, wie das Haus früher aussah.“  
  
Dracos zufriedenes Brummen begleitete ihn, als er zum ersten Mal seit beinahe fünfzehn Jahren seinen Fuß in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz setzte. Es roch staubig und nach abgestandener Luft. Der ehemals dunkle und furchteinflößende Flur war von Harry und Ginny in hellen Farben gestrichen worden. Jetzt lag er stumm und verwaist da. Kein schreiendes Porträt an der Wand, kein Jackenchaos an der Garderobe, keine Elfenköpfe an der Wand, keine Stolperfallen bestehend aus Schuhen und Besen. Stattdessen war es so leer, als hätte hier nie jemand gelebt.  
Eine zaghafte Berührung an seiner Hand holte Harry aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Gegenwart.  
  
„Zeigst du mir das Haus?“, bat Draco leise und lächelte Harry so ehrlich an, dass er gar nicht anders konnte als zurückzulächeln.  
„Dafür sind wir ja schließlich hier, oder?“  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog Harry Draco weiter in das Haus hinein. Er zeigte ihm die Küche, das Wohnzimmer und die Bibliothek, die zusammen beinahe das gesamte Erdgeschoss einnahmen. Er nahm ihn mit in den ersten Stock, wo er sich damals in einem anderen Leben das Zimmer mit Ron geteilt hatte. Höher in den zweiten Stock, in dem er und Ginny sich damals ihr Schlafzimmer eingerichtet hatten, und noch höher bis in das Turmzimmer, in dem Hagrid vor so vielen Jahren Seidenschnabel versteckt hatte.   
  
In diesem Zimmer schwang Draco sich auf das Fensterbrett und sah lange nach draußen. Stumm und unbeweglich saß er da, so dass Harry bewundern konnte, wie seine Haare das blasse Licht der Frühlingssonne einfingen und darin glänzten. Er betrachtete Dracos scharfes Profil, und obwohl er heute einen Bart und die Haare länger trug als damals, konnte Harry in ihm immer noch den Jungen sehen, mit dem er zur Schule gegangen war.  
  
„Komm her“, bat Draco irgendwann, nachdem er sich wieder zu Harry gedreht hatte, und zog Harry zwischen seine Beine, kaum dass er nah genug war.  
Zufrieden schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Mitte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen seine Brust. Dumpf drang Draocs Herzschlag an seine Ohren und dämpfte all die Erinnerungen, die in seinem Kopf durcheinander wirbelten.  
  
„Das ist ein schönes Haus.“  
Draco hatte so leise gesprochen, dass Harry ihn selbst von seinem Platz aus kaum verstand. Anstatt einer Antwort nickte er einfach und schloss die Augen. Ja, es war ein schönes Haus, aber wieder hier zu sein weckte so viele vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen und Gefühle, und Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich mit ihnen auseinandersetzen wollte. Es war so viel und er wollte doch nur-  
  
„Ich glaube, das Haus würde dir gut tun.“  
Verwundert hob Harry den Blick, ohne sich dabei von Draco zu lösen. „Wieso?“  
„Weil das Haus ein Teil von dir ist. Weil du eine Aufgabe hättest, wenn du es renovieren würdest. Und weil Wegrennen nicht funktioniert.“  
„Aber-“  
„Ich renne seit zwanzig Jahren vor meiner Vergangenheit weg, Harry.“   
Obwohl Draco lächelte, konnte Harry den bitteren Zug um seinen Mund deutlich erkennen und hob eine Hand, um mit den Fingern darüber zu streichen.  
  
„Guck dir an, wohin es mich gebracht hat.“  
„Es hat dich zu mir gebracht“, protestierte Harry schwach und sah Draco mit klopfendem Herzen an. Was taten sie hier nur? Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten und was sollten sie jetzt tun?  
„Das hat es“, bestätigte Draco und küsste Harry auf die Haare. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du die gleichen Fehler machen musst, wie ich.“  
„Keine Sorge“, murmelte Harry undeutlich, „ich bin in der Lage, genug eigene Fehler zu machen.“  
  
Auf diese Antwort hin zog Draco Harry noch fester an sich und lachte so frei, dass Harrys Nackenhaare sich unter einem warmen Schaudern aufstellten. Mit so einem Lachen in seinem Leben würde er auch in dieses Haus zurückkehren können, oder?


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**  
  
„Nein, Auror Potter. Das ist meine letzte Antwort.“  
„Aber-“, setzte Harry wider besseren Wissens erneut zum Widerspruch an. Er hatte versprochen, sein Bestes zu geben.  
„Nein. Sie werden Adams seine Arbeit tun lassen und sich stattdessen um Ihre kümmern, ohne sich in Dinge einzumischen, die nicht in Ihren Kompetenzbereich fallen.“  
Harry ballte seine Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten, während sein Herz so stark schlug, dass rote Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten.  
  
„Das ist eine Anweisung.“  
Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und löste den festen Griff seiner Hände ein wenig, als er spürte, dass einer seiner Nägel die Haut durchbrochen hatte, so dass nun winzige Bluttropfen über seine Handfläche liefen.  
„Haben Sie das verstanden?“  
Mühsam lockerte Harry seinen verkrampften Kiefer und nickte steif. „Ja, Sir.“  
„Gut. Dann gehen Sie und machen Sie das, wofür Sie bezahlt werden. Und nur das.“  
  
Dieses Mal konnte Harry ein Schnauben nicht länger zurückhalten. „Natürlich, Sir“, murmelte er zynisch, während er das Büro so schnell wie möglich verließ, ehe Robards auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihn aufzuhalten. Das Blut in seinen Adern knurrte und zischte, pulsierte hinter seinen Schläfen und trübte seine Sicht. Natürlich fielen die Auszubildenden nicht in seinen Aufgaben- Nein, nicht in seinen Kompetenzbereich. Natürlich nicht. Er war nur dazu gut, Berichte zu unterschreiben, in langweiligen Besprechungen zu sitzen und auf Ministeriumsfeiern zu lächeln, bis ihm der Kiefer weh tat, weil es den Menschen ein gutes Gefühl gab, zu wissen, dass es Der-Junge-der-lebt war, der die Aurorenzentrale leistete. Wen interessierte es schon, dass er faktisch gar nichts zu sagen hatte und nichts weiter war als ein teures Schmuckstück? Teuer und schön anzusehen, dabei aber völlig nutzlos.  
  
Mit einem Knall warf Harry seine Bürotür hinter sich zu und ließ sich an den Schreibtisch fallen, wo er den Kopf in die Hände stützte und die Augen schloss. Die Konfrontation mit Robards war genauso gelaufen, wie er es befürchtet hatte. Fast genauso. Er hatte mit weniger bösen Worten und mehr neuen Aufgaben gerechnet. Stattdessen hatte Robards ihn weggeschickt wie einen räudigen Hund. Und das war noch viel schlimmer.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verging für Harry unter einem drückenden Gefühl dumpfer Wut und zunehmender Resignation. Die enttäuschten Mienen der Anfänger, die penetranten Stimmen seiner jüngeren Kollegen und die misstrauischen Blicke der Älteren – mit einem Mal wurde Harry sich ihrer schmerzhaft bewusst und konnte es kaum noch abwarten, das Ministerium zu verlassen. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal so fehl am Platz gefühlt? War es das, was Draco die ganzen Jahre über empfunden hatte? War es das, weswegen er gegangen war?  
  
Harrys einziger Lichtblick, der ihn durchhalten und die unaufhörlich pochenden Kopfschmerzen vergessen ließ, war sein späteres Treffen mit Lily. Wie auf einen Leuchtturm auf stürmischer See fokussierte Harry seine Gedanken ganz auf den Moment, in dem er seine Kleine endlich wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Als es schließlich so weit war, drückte er Lily so lange und so fest an sich, dass sie ungeduldig in seinen Armen zu zappeln begann und ihren Vater mit beiden Händen von sich schob.  
  
„Dahaad!“  
„Entschuldigung“, grinste Harry verlegen und küsste Lily noch einmal auf die Haare, ehe er zuließ, dass sie wieder Abstand zwischen sie beide brachte. „Dein alter Vater vermisst halt seine wunderschöne Prinzessin, da wird er schon mal ein bisschen komisch.“ Er zwinkerte und strahlte regelrecht, als Lily daraufhin kichernd nach seiner Hand griff.  
„Ich vermiss dich auch, Daddy“, flüsterte sie dann und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf. „Kann ich bald länger bei dir bleiben?“  
„Versprochen.“ Harry drückte Lilys Hand und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Im Moment wohne ich noch in Dracos Haus, aber bald habe ich ein eigenes und dann kannst du so oft und so lange zu mir kommen, wie du möchtest.“  
  
Und so lange, wie Ginny einverstanden war. Das aber behielt Harry für sich. Ginny hatte nicht einen Versuch gemacht, ihn von seinen Kindern fernzuhalten, und er würde vor ihnen nicht ein schlechtes Wort über sie verlieren.  
  
„Bekomme ich dann auch ein eigenes Zimmer?“  
„Natürlich. Genau wie James und Al.“  
„Bekommt Scorpius auch ein Zimmer bei dir?“  
Überrascht hob Harry die Augenbrauen. „Möchtest du das gerne?“  
Lily knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist doch jetzt so etwas wie unser Bruder und gehört zur Familie, dann braucht er doch genauso ein Zimmer wie wir auch.“  
Lachend nahm Harry Lily in die Arme und wirbelte sie übermütig im Kreis herum. „Da hast du Recht“, grinste er und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich hab dich so lieb, meine Kleine“, murmelte er dann glücklich in ihre Haare, ehe er sie wieder absetzte. Wieder am Boden strich sie ausgiebig ihr Kleid zurecht, ehe sie ihren Vater mit einem Kopfschütteln bedachte und nach seiner Hand griff.  
„Komm, sonst kommen wir zu spät!“  
  
Grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf, während er mit Lily die belebte Straße hinab lief und glücklich ihrem fröhlichen Geplapper lauschte, das auch dann nicht abbrach, als sie das Kino längst erreicht hatten und Schlange standen, um die größte Portion Popcorn zu kaufen, die Harry jemals gesehen hatte.   
  
In Momenten wie diesen fürchtete er, seine Kinder zu sehr zu verwöhnen und sie zu verzogenen Menschen heranzuziehen, die nicht erkannten, in welchem Wohlstand sie aufwuchsen und ihr behütetes Leben nicht zu schätzen wissen würden. Dann aber sah er sie an und spürte die unbändige Liebe für sie in seiner Brust pulsieren, und dann wollte er ihnen alles geben und sie vor jedem noch so kleinen Schmerz bewahren.   
  
Und so kam es, dass Harry mit einem Eimer Popcorn, der beinahe so groß war wie Lily selbst, und zwei Flaschen fürchterlich süßer Limonade hinter seiner Tochter her lief, um sich mit ihr einen Film über Mädchen- und Pferdefreundschaften anzusehen. Wie hätte er ihr auch diesen Wunsch abschlagen können, wenn es doch viel zu lange her war, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, und er sich in seiner Kindheit so verzweifelt nach jemandem gesehnt hatte, der ihn aus dem grauen Alltag entführte? Und obwohl der Film zu laut und zu bunt war und Harry seine Kopfschmerzen zurückkehren spürte, schien sein ganzer Körper jedes Mal vor Glück zu vibrieren, wenn Lily völlig frei und unbeschwert auflachte. Genau so sollte es sein.  
  
Als der Film geendet hatte, hüpfte Lily ungebrochen aufgeweckt neben Harry die Stufen hinunter, während sie ausführlich erklärte, was ihr am besten gefallen hatte. Harry war so darin versunken, ihr zuzuhören und ihren Ausführungen zu folgen, dass die Hände, die sich plötzlich von hinten über seine Augen legten, völlig unerwartet kamen. Nur Lilys überdrehtem Kichern war es zu verdanken, dass Harry nicht auf der Stelle mit gezücktem Zauberstab herumfuhr. Stattdessen legte er lediglich eine Hand auf die Tasche, in welcher er seinen Zauberstab versteckt hielt, und stabilisierte seinen Stand.  
  
„Dahaad, du musst raten, wer das ist!“, forderte Lily ungeduldig und zog an seiner Hand, als er offensichtlich lange genug geschwiegen hatte.  
„Ähm, okay.“ Angespannt leckte Harry sich über die Lippen und versuchte, nicht nur sein hämmerndes Herz, sondern auch seine Kampfinstinkte zu ignorieren. Er atmete tief durch und legte seine Hände auf diejenigen, die seine Augen bedeckten, und lachte beinahe im gleichen Moment laut auf.  
„Draco!“  
  
Natürlich. Wer hätte es auch sonst sein sollen? Lachend und kopfschüttelnd drehte Harry sich in Dracos Armen herum und gab ihm einen Begrüßungskuss, der Lily erneut zum Kichern brachte.  
„Was machst du hier?“  
„Ich dachte, ich überrasche meinen Lieblingsmann – und natürlich mein Lieblingsmädchen.“  
Draco löste sich von Harry und zwinkerte Lily verschwörerisch zu, ehe er auch sie umarmte. Verwundert blickte Harry zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
„Woher-“  
Lilys Lachen, das daraufhin aus ihr hervorbrach, beantwortete Harrys Frage, noch ehe er sie gestellt hatte.   
„Ihr Zwei habt euch gegen mich verschworen!“  
„Verschworen würde ich es nicht nennen“, grinste Draco und küsste Harry sanft auf ein Ohr. „Aber ja, es hat Absprachen ohne dein Wissen gegeben.“  
  
Sprachlos schüttelte Harry den Kopf und schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll.“  
„Dann lass es“, murmelte Draco und strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken.  
„Du musst nichts sagen“, krähte Lily fröhlich und griff nach Harrys anderer Hand, „Du musst nur mit mir zu McDonald’s gehen.“  
„Daher weht also der Wind.“   
Lily hob die Schultern und sah Harry mit ihrem besten Unschuldsblick an, dass er nicht anders konnte als zu lachen und die Verschlagenheit seiner Tochter zu bewundern, während Draco neben ihm ein ersticktes Geräusch machte.  
„Na gut“, gab Harry nach, sah Lily aber gleichzeitig streng an. „Denk aber bloß nicht, dass das jetzt zur Gewohnheit wird!“ Dann drehte er sich zu Draco und strich mit der Nase über seine Wange. „Da siehst du jetzt, was für eine Familie du dir ausgesucht hast.“  
„Ich glaube, damit kann ich ganz gut leben. Sehr gut sogar.“  
  
*  
  
Summend stieg Draco die Treppen zur Eulerei hinauf, wo er die zahlreichen Briefe, die er in den vergangenen Tagen geschrieben hatte, an die Eulen zu verteilen, die zu dieser Tageszeit bereits wach waren. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte er seine Arbeit an experimentellen Zaubertränken wieder aufgenommen, und je mehr Zeit er zwischen dampfenden Kesseln, Zaubertrankzutaten und voll geschriebenem Pergament verbracht hatte, desto mehr Spaß hatte er wieder an seiner Arbeit gefunden. Er hatte ihn irgendwann auf dem Weg hier her verloren, ohne zu merken, wie grau sein Leben dadurch geworden war. Jetzt aber hatte er ihn wieder und er würde ihn mit aller Kraft festhalten.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen stützte Draco sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Fensterbank ab, nachdem auch die letzte Eule hinter den Wolken verschwunden war, und ließ seinen Blick über die endlos scheinenden Ländereien schweifen. Von hier oben sah alles so klein aus. Selbst die Hausdächer Hogsmeades schienen zwischen den sanften Hügeln und dem Waldrand zu verschwinden. Ein leichter Wind fuhr über das Gras und ließ Dracos Haare flattern. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und hielt die Nase in die kühle Luft. Sie roch nach nasser Erde, Regen und frischen Blättern, nach Frühling. Bald würde die Sonne die letzten Erinnerungen an den Winter vertreiben und anstatt des traurigen Brauns würde es rings um Hogwarts wieder grün werden. Draco konnte es kaum erwarten.   
  
Es gab so viele Dinge, die er mit Harry unternehmen und ihm zeigen wollte. So viele Dinge, die Harry nie gesehen hatte, weil er das Wohl anderer immer vor sein eigenes gestellt hatte. Doch von nun an würden Draco das ändern, würden sie es gemeinsam ändern. Bei dem Gedanken breitete sich ein glückseliges Lächeln auf Dracos Gesicht aus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet Harry Potter sein würde, der ihn zurück ins Leben holte und ihm das Gefühl gab, wieder ein verliebter Teenager zu sein?  
  
Noch immer lächelnd stieß Draco sich schließlich von seinem Platz ab, um sich wieder auf den Weg in sein Büro zu machen. Zwischen Schulstunden, Unterrichtsvorbereitung, Quidditchtraining und Harry blieb ihm plötzlich erstaunlich wenig Zeit, sich weiter mit seiner Forschung zu beschäftigen. Heute aber hatte er zwischen all seinen Verpflichtungen ein wenig Zeit gefunden, die er nun nutzen wollte.   
Doch noch ehe er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, versperrte ihm plötzlich eine große Gestalt den Weg. Überrumpelt hielt Draco inne und griff nach dem Treppengeländer, um nicht die letzten Stufen hinunterzufallen.  
  
„Cunningham.“  
„Malfoy.“ Cunningham deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. „Jetzt treffe ich dich endlich mal ganz alleine ohne deinen Wachhund.“  
Dracos Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust und alles in ihm schrie danach, sich einfach an Cunningham vorbeizudrängen und wegzulaufen. Aber er war ein erwachsener Mann. Genauso wie Cunningham auch. Es gab keinen Grund, wegzurennen.  
„Was willst du?“  
„Ich will, dass du aus dieser Schule verschwindest und deine Finger von Potter lässt.“  
Das löste bei Draco ein ungläubiges Kopfschütteln aus. „Und du glaubst wirklich, du bekommst alles, was du willst, nur weil du mich in einer dunklen Ecke abfängst und mich bedrohst?“ Er schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Du bist ein Todesser und du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Und Potter hat etwas besseres verdient als dich!“  
  
Draco sah in Cunninghams brennende Augen und wollte laut auflachen. All der Hass, den er dort sah, musste sich so lange in ihm aufgestaut haben. Hass auf etwas, das er nicht einmal verstand, weil er damals noch viel zu jung gewesen war.  
„Das mag sein“, erwiderte Draco ruhig und straffte die Schultern. „Aber Potter ist ein erwachsener Mensch, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen trifft. Und jetzt lass mich durch.“  
„Du hast kein Recht dazu, hier herumzustolzieren und so zu tun, als hätten alle vergessen, was du getan hast! Niemand hat es vergessen und es ist eine Schande, dass du hier bist!“  
  
Draco schluckte, ließ aber nicht zu, dass diese Worte ihn trafen und lähmten. Er hatte sie schon so oft gehört, und er hatte gewusst, dass er sie wieder hören würde. Doch es war so einfach zu vergessen gewesen, behandelten die anderen Lehrer ihn doch freundlich oder zumindest mit abwesender Höflichkeit. Aber er hatte bereits schlimmeres gehört und würde sich nun nicht von Cunningham einschüchtern zu lassen.  
  
„Schade, dass dein Gehirn offensichtlich zu klein ist, um Fakten von Vorurteilen zu unterscheiden“, murmelte Draco abfällig und drängte sich an Cunningham vorbei. Er würde einfach gehen und Cunningham in Zukunft noch weiter aus dem Weg gehen. Vielleicht kannte Harry einen Zauber, der ihm dabei helfen würde. Auch wenn er noch nicht wusste, wie er ihn danach fragen sollte, ohne ihm zu gestehen, dass Cunningham ihn abgefangen und bedroht hatte. Harry würde ausrasten und-  
  
Draco kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu beenden. Etwas kaltes traf ihn in den Rücken, ließ ihn stolpern und fallen. Nur im letzten Moment gelang es ihm, sich mit den Händen abzufangen, dann konnte er sich nicht mehr rühren. Alles war so kalt. Sein Rücken, seine Hände, seine Füße. So kalt.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**  
  
Tief durchatmend schloss Harry seine Bürotür hinter sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, um sie nicht nur abzuschließen, sondern auch für jeden völlig uninteressant wirken zu lassen, der in den kommenden Stunden hier vorbeikommen würde. Es war Mittagszeit, und während ein Großteil der Ministeriumsangestellten nun in die Winkelgasse ausströmte, auf der Suche nach einer warmen Mahlzeit, brauchte Harry nun Ruhe und Zeit. Zeit, endlich einen Blick in Cunninghams Akte zu werfen. Seit Tagen schon lag sie versteckt unter einem großen Haufen Papierarbeit auf seinem Schreibtisch, und jedes Mal, wenn er sie hatte öffnen wollen, war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Nun aber hatte er sich so sehr abgeschottet, wie er es verantworten konnte, und pustete sich die Haare aus der Stirn, während er die erste Seite aufschlug.   
  
Bald schon vergrub Harry stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen und zog frustriert an seinen Haaren. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Aber er kam einfach nicht darauf, was es war! Irgendetwas nagte an ihm, und die Erkenntnis war zum Greifen nahe. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren. Er atmete tief durch, blätterte zurück auf die erste Seite und begann zum wiederholten Mal Cunninghams Akte zu lesen. Das hatte er mittlerweile so oft getan, dass er jedes einzelne Wort auswendig konnte. Und doch gab es etwas, das er nicht verstand. Nur was? Was war es? Schneller und schneller blätterte er die Akte durch. Noch mal und noch mal, bis es ihm endlich ins Auge sprang.  
  
„Da fehlt eine Seite!“  
Wie hatte ihm das entgehen können?   
  
Seit dem Sieg über Voldemort hatte das Ministerium begonnen, Akten zu jedem einzelnen Zauberer in Großbritannien anzulegen. Unabhängig davon, ob sie Hogwarts besuchten, eine andere Zaubererschule oder sich entschieden, in der Muggel-Welt zu bleiben, enthielten diese Akten standardmäßig Informationen zu Geburtsdatum und -ort, zur Familie  und zur Ausbildung. Zusätzlich enthielt die Akte eines jeden Zauberers, der sich längere Zeit unter Muggeln aufgehalten hatte, eine Extraseite, die seine Aktivitäten außerhalb der Zaubererwelt auflistete. Laut der ersten Seite hatte Cunningham eine Muggelschule besucht – und doch fehlte diese Extraseite. Wohin war sie verschwunden? Was hatte Cunningham in den Jahren zwischen seinem Abschluss und seiner Anstellung als Lehrer getan? Was war es wert, diese Seite aus seiner Akte zu entfernen? Was hatte Cunningham zu verheimlichen?   
  
Entschlossen sprang Harry von seinem Platz auf und griff nach seinem Mantel. Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.   
  
Es war lange her, dass er mit den Muggel-Behörden zu tun gehabt hatte, aber Harry war sich sicher, noch alles wichtige zu wissen. In der Telefonzelle auf dem Weg nach oben strich er einmal mit dem Zauberstab über seine Kleidung, und als er nur wenige Momente später auf die Straße trat, war er in einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug gekleidet. Ordentlich, aber ebenso billig und schlecht sitzend wie seine Auroren-Uniform. Genau so, wie es sein sollte. Dazu kamen ein gefälschter Ausweis und ein ebenso falscher Gerichtsbeschluss, von dem Harry inständig hoffte, dass er einer Inspektion standhalten würde. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal solche Dokumente hatte anfertigen müssen, und wusste nicht, ob noch immer die gleichen Standards und Anforderungen galten wie damals, als er diesen speziellen Zweig der Verwandlung während seiner Ausbildung erlernt hatte.   
  
Harry hatte Glück und niemand zweifelte sein Recht auf Information an. Dennoch brauchte es viele und langwierige Diskussionen, bis Harry endlich die gesuchten Informationen in der Hand hielt und sich damit in einem Café an einen Tisch fallen ließ. Seufzend strich er sich die Haare aus der Stirn und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, ehe er begann die zu klein geschriebenen Zeilen mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu überfliegen.  
  
„Scheiße!“  
  
Da war er, der Grund, weswegen diese eine Seite aus Cunninghams Akte verschwunden war. Vor acht Jahren hatte er einen Mann auf offener Straße angegriffen, so dass er von Rettungskräften ins Krankenhaus hatte gebracht werden müssen. Was Harry jedoch stutzen ließ, war nicht die Gewaltbereitschaft Cunninghams, sondern der Name des Opfers: Gregory Goyle. Er war spurlos aus der Notaufnahme verschwunden, ehe er hatte behandelt werden können, weswegen es nie zu einer Verurteilung gekommen war. Nur drei Jahre später war Thorfinn Rowle durch eine Schusswaffe mit Cunninghams Fingerabdrücken darauf lebensgefährlich verletzt worden. Dieses war nicht nur das Opfer, sondern auch Cunningham spurlos von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Bis heute wurde Cunningham per Haftbefehl gesucht, doch natürlich hatte ihn seither kein Muggel mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.    
  
Und es war nicht schwer, das Muster hinter diesen Angriffen zu erkennen. Cunningham befand sich auf einem persönlichen Feldzug gegen freigesprochene Todesser. Gegen solche, die sich nach dem Krieg zurückgezogen und sich nichts mehr zu schulden hatten kommen lassen. Gegen solche wie Draco.  
  
Einen Moment lang setzte Harry Herz aus, dann riss er die Zettel an sich und sprintete aus dem Café. Draußen auf der Straße sah er sich hektisch nach allen Seiten um. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Zurück in die Winkelgasse und dort einen Kamin suchen oder von einem ungesehenen Fleck aus apparieren und den langen Weg über die Hogwarts-Ländereien zu Fuß zurücklegen? Harry entschied sich für die erste Variante und begann, die Straße hinunter zu rennen. Rücksichtslos bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmassen und ignorierte die empörten Rufe, die ihm daraufhin folgten. Er konnte nur noch an Draco denken. Befand er sich in ernsthafter Gefahr? Hatte jemand davon gewusst? Reagierte er über? Er konnte nicht mehr geradeaus denken, und genau deswegen musste er so schnell wie möglich zu Draco. Er musste ihm in die Augen sehen, ihn anfassen und spüren können. Und was war mit Scorpius? Und Albus? Waren sie auch in Gefahr?  
  
Harrys Herz jagte in seiner Brust, seine Lungen schienen nicht genug Luft aufnehmen zu können und sein Puls hämmerte warnend hinter seinen Schläfen. Er musste zu Draco. So schnell er nur konnte.  
  
*  
  
Ihm war so kalt. Alles um ihn herum war kalt. Seine Füße, seine Hände. Sein Herz. Er konnte kaum atmen. Seine Augenlider waren schwer. Es kostete so viel Kraft sie zu öffnen. Er blinzelte. Einmal. Zweimal. Vor ihm war nichts als der nackte Steinboden. Wie war er hier her gekommen? Er wollte- Er hatte- Er war auf dem Weg in die Eulerei gewesen, um die Briefe für seine Forschung abzuschicken. Und dann? Was war dann passiert? War er gestürzt?   
Hoffentlich hatte ihn niemand dabei gesehen.  
  
Mühsam zog Draco seine Arme unter den Körper, um sich hochzustemmen. Doch anstatt sein Gewicht zu tragen, gaben sie mit einem Knacken unter ihm nach und ein stechender Schmerz schoss von Dracos Handgelenk hinauf bis zu seiner Schulter.  
„Scheiße!“ Schmerztränen schossen Draco in die Augen, während er stöhnend zurück auf den Boden sank. Er hob eine Hand vor das Gesicht und versuchte, die Finger zu bewegen. Nichts. Ein panisches Wimmern entkam Dracos Kehle. Eilig presste er den Mund auf einen Arm, um den Laut zu ersticken. Wo war sein Zauberstab? Er brauchte seinen Zauberstab, um-  
  
„Hallo? Hallo, ist da jemand?“  
  
Draco atmete tief durch und zählte mit geschlossenen Augen stumm bis zehn. Dann nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Etwas in seinen Schultern brach und glühender Schmerz explodierte in seinem Körper. In seinem Rücken, seiner Brust, seinem Kopf. Er hallte in seinen Ohren wider und nahm ihm alle Sinne.  
  
„Malfoy. Hey, du musst atmen.“  
  
Jemand griff nach seiner Hand, und der Schmerz wurde noch einmal schlimmer. Er war überall. Sein ganzer Körper stand in Flammen. Oder war er kalt? Draco wusste es nicht. All seine Sinne waren vernebelt. Er musste nur- Atmen. Ein und aus. Er musste-  
  
„- so etwas noch nie gesehen. Wo haben Sie ihn gefunden?“  
„An der Treppe zur Eulerei. Ich dachte, er wäre gestürzt, aber-“  
„Ein Sturz löst keine solchen Verletzungen aus.“  
„Glauben Sie-“  
„Sscht. Er ist wach.“  
  
Draco wollte nicken, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. War da überhaupt noch ein Körper? Er konnte ihn nicht spüren. Da war- Nichts. Panisch schlug Draco die Augen auf und nahm einen brennenden Atemzug.  
  
„Draco. Draco, hörst du mich?“  
Catherine Greenbergs Gesicht schwebte über seinem. Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt und ihre Augen sahen so besorgt aus.   
„Ich- Ja, ich hör dich.“ Seine Stimme war rau und jedes Wort schmerzte im Hals.  
„Keine Sorge, alles wird gut.“   
Catherine strich kaum spürbar über Dracos Schulter. Sie schien Angst zu haben. Wovor hatte sie Angst?  
„Was-“ Draco fuhr mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Wir wissen es nicht. Professor Longbottom hat dich gefunden. Deine Handgelenke, deine Schultern, eine Hand und ein Arm waren gebrochen. Es ist-“ Sie zögerte und atmete tief durch, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Jede festere Berührung lässt deine Knochen brechen. Eine Händedruck, ein Schulterklopfen. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Deswegen habe dich dich stabilisiert. Du kannst dich nicht bewegen, um dir keine weiteren Verletzungen zuzufügen.“  
„In Ordnung.“   
  
Draco atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen, um nicht länger in Catherines besorgtes Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Gleichzeitig begannen die Gedanken sich in seinem Kopf zu überschlagen. Catherine hatte Recht, solche Verletzungen konnten nicht von einem Sturz kommen. Es musste ein Fluch sein. Aber von solch einem Fluch hatte Draco noch nie gehört. Er kannte welche, die jeden einzelnen Knochen im Körper brechen konnten. Langsam und präzise oder schnell und chaotisch. Aber noch nie hatte er von einem gehört, der das opfer dazu brachte, sich selbst die Knochen zu brechen. Und wer war es gewesen? Wer hatte ihn so überrumpeln können?  
  
Seufzend schlug Draco die Augen wieder auf. Catherine stand noch immer direkt neben seinem Bett, die Hände nur Milimeter von seinem Körper entfernt.  
„Kannst du- Kannst du Po-“  
  
In dem Moment stieß jemand die Tür so kraftvoll auf, dass sie mit einem Knall gegen die Wand flog, und eilte durch den Krankenflügel. Harry. Es konnte nur Harry sein. Die Schritte waren unverkennbar. Nur kurz darauf kam sein Gesicht in Dracos Sichtfeld. Gleichzeitig riefen Catherine und Neville wie aus einem Mund: „Nicht anfassen!“  
  
Harry machte einen Satz zurück, während Catherine und Longbottom beide gleichzeitig auf Harry einzureden begannen. Draco verstand kaum ein Wort, aber das war auch egal. Er musste nichts verstehen. Harry war hier. Er würde wissen, was zu tun war, oder? Das hier war sein Fachgebiet. Er hatte so etwas bestimmt schon einmal gesehen. Oder nicht? Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er würde sich gerne herumdrehen, etwas anderes sehen als die Decke über ihm, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben.  
  
„Draco?“  
Er brummte leise, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Er war so müde. Und ihm war immer noch kalt.  
„Das könnte jetzt ein wenig unangenehm werden.“  
„Ist schon okay.“   
  
Harry wusste, was er tat. Er würde ihm helfen. Seine Stimme war ruhig und tief. Als wäre das alles hier nicht der Rede wert. Er murmelte einen Beschwörung, von der Draco nur Bruchstücke verstand, und gleich darauf spürte er Harrys Magie. Wie ein Mantel umschloss sie Dracos Körper, sank in seine Haut und begann an jeder einzelnen Faser seines Körpers zu ziehen. Kraftvoll und unbarmherzig, als wollte sie sein Inneres nach außen kehren. Draco wollte sich zur Seite rollen, das Gesicht mit den Händen bedecken, sich die Haut vom Körper kratzen.   
  
„Alles wird gut, Draco. Gleich ist es vorbei. Halt nur noch ein bisschen durch. Du schaffst das.“   
  
Harrys Worte wuschen über ihn hinweg, beruhigten den Schmerz. Harry war bei ihm. Er würde nicht gehen. Er würde bei ihm bleiben und ihn davor bewahren, vor Schmerzen wahnsinnig zu werden. Harry hielt seine Hand. Ganz leicht, ohne ihn zu verletzen.   
  
Dann, ganz plötzlich, war es vorbei. Die Magie zog sich zurück und die Schmerzen verschwanden.  
„Schlaf.“  
  
Draco wollte widersprechen. Er wollte nicht schlafen. Er wollte Antworten. Er wollte Harry in die Arme nehmen und ihm danken. Er wollte wissen, was passiert war. Aber er konnte nicht. Seine Augen waren zu schwer, die Decke über ihm zu warm, das Kissen zu weich.   
  
  
Als Draco das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, war es dunkel um ihn herum. Nur einige wenige Kerzen tauchten den Krankenflügel in ein ein schummriges Licht. Atemlos lauschte Draco in sich hinein. Die Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Zögerlich drehte er den Kopf zur Seite und hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Er konnte sich wieder bewegen! Nur Harry, der zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß und den Kopf auf der Matratze abgelegt hatte, hielt ihn davon ab, seiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sein Harry. Mit klopfendem Herzen hob Draco eine Hand und strich vorsichtig durch Harrys Haare. Er wusste noch immer nicht, was geschehen war, aber das konnte bis morgen warten. Harry war zu ihm gekommen. Er hatte ihm geholfen und ihn nicht alleine gelassen.   
  
Wer hätte das gedacht? Dass er einmal unter Harry Potters Schutz stehen würde? In weniger als einem Jahr hatte sein Leben sich so sehr verändert, dass er es manchmal selbst nicht glauben konnte. Zaghaft ließ Draco seine Hand von Harrys Haaren über sein Ohr zu seinem Gesicht gleiten. Ganz leicht zeichnete er seine Augenbrauen, seine Nase und die Konturen seiner Lippen nach. Wie konnte es sein, dass dieser Mann nun zu ihm gehörte?  
  
„Du bist wieder wach.“  
Erschrocken zog Draco seine Hand zurück. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“  
„Macht nichts.“ Harrys Stimme war rau vom Schlaf, und er blinzelte müde, als er den Kopf hob und eine Hand nach Draco ausstreckte. „Geht’s dir besser?“  
„Ja, Dank dir.“ Lächelnd umfasste Draco Harrys Hand mit seiner, ehe er ein wenig zur Seite rutschte und leicht an Harrys Arm zog. „Komm zu mir.“  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Harry sah unsicher über seine Schulter, dann wieder zu Draco. „Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Völlig. Mach die Vorhänge zu und leg einen Warnzauber um das Bett. Dann sitzt du wieder wach und brav auf deinem Stuhl, bevor dich jemand sehen kann.“  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Harry ihn fassungslos an, dann schüttelte er lachend den Kopf und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen, ehe er zu Draco ins Bett kroch.  
„Du spinnst, weißt du das?“  
„Das ist es doch, was dir an mir gefällt, oder nicht?“  
„Wahrscheinlich.“ Harry rutschte ein wenig hin und her und ließ zu, dass Draco seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust ablegte. „Und jetzt schlaf wieder. Du brauchst Ruhe.“  
„Ja, Mama.“  
  
Harrys tiefes Lachen und sein beruhigender Herzschlag strichen über Draco hinweg wie eine warme Brise und folgten ihm bis in den Schlaf.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**  
  
„Und Scorpius ist in Sicherheit?“ Fahrig strich Draco die Bettdecke über seinen Beinen glatt. Obwohl er beinahe zwölf Stunden lang geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich immer noch matt und abgekämpft.  
„Ja.“ Mit einem Lächeln nahm Harry Dracos Hand in seine und hinderte ihn so daran, weiter an der Decke herumzuzupfen. „Ich habe mich gestern Abend noch mit ihm, Minerva und Al getroffen. Sie wissen Bescheid und haben beide einen Notfallportschlüssel, der sie in Minervas Büro bringt, sollte Cunningham ihnen zu nahe kommen.“   
„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass er es war?“  
  
Unsicher beobachtete Draco, wie Harry die Lippen zusammenpresste und den Blick abwendete.  
„Harry?“  
„Ich-“ Harry atmete tief durch und griff nach seinem Mantel, der hinter ihm über der Stuhllehne hing. „Hier.“  
„Was ist das?“ Verwirrt griff Draco nach den Zetteln, die Harry ihm hin hielt.  
„Lies selbst.“  
  
Noch einmal warf Draco einen vergewissernden Blick in Harrys Gesicht, dann faltete er die Zettel auseinander und überflog sie so schnell er konnte.  
„Woher hast du das?“  
Einen Moment lang glaubte Draco, so etwas wie Schuld in Harrys Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Dann aber straffte er seine Schultern und sah Draco trotzig an.   
„Polizei.“  
„Und wieso warst du da?“ Was war hier los? „Was hast du getan?“  
„Nichts. Es ist nur-“ Harry schluckte sichtbar und hob die Schultern, ehe er sie mit einem lauten Ausatmen wieder fallen ließ. „Ich hab seine Akte gelesen. Nach dem letzten Quidditchspiel, da hab ich sie aus dem Archiv geholt und-“  
  
Langsam ließ Draco die Hände auf die Bettdecke sinken und starrte Harry ungläubig an. „Das hast du nicht getan.“  
„Und ich habe gesehen, dass eine Seite fehlt“, fuhr Harry fort, als habe er Dracos Einwand nicht gehört. „Die Seite, auf der diese Informationen stehen sollten.“ Harry tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Zettel vor Draco. „Ich bin misstrauisch geworden und bin zur Polizei gegangen. Und dann direkt hier her gekommen.“ Er biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und griff nach Dracos Hand. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich zu spät war. Ich hätte früher-“  
  
„Halt. Stopp.“ Draco hob eine Hand und brachte Harry mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry“, fuhr er dann ruhiger fort und strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken. „Woher hättest du wissen sollen, dass er gerade an dem Tag beschließt, dass er lange genug gewartet hat?“  
„Die Akte liegt seit fast einer Woche auf meinem Tisch! Aber immer war irgendetwas anderes wichtiger. Wenn ich mir früher Zeit genommen hätte, dann-“  
„Hör auf, Harry!“ Draco wollte ruhig bleiben. Er wollte es wirklich. Aber Harry machte es ihm verdammt schwer. „Du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Retter brauche und dass ich deswegen nicht gewollt hätte, dass du Cunninghams Akte liest. Es ist nicht deine Aufgabe, immer alle zu beschützen.“  
„Aber ist meine Aufgabe, dich zu beschützen.“  
  
Trotz all der widersprüchlichen Gefühle, die in Draco durcheinander wirbelten und ihm kaum Luft ließen, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, konnte er nicht anders, als Harry Gesicht zwischen seine Hände zu nehmen und ihn aufrichtig anzulächeln. „Hör mir zu, Harry. Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe. Du sollst dein Bestes geben, das, was du geben kannst und willst. Nicht mehr. Du bist nicht für alles verantwortlich, was den Menschen um dich herum passiert. Einiges kannst du verhindern, einiges nicht. So wie wir alle.“ Er küsste Harry auf die Nasenspitze und strich mit den Daumen unter seinen Augen entlang. „Und mir geht es wieder gut. Deinetwegen. Also hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen und erklär mir lieber, was das für ein Fluch war und wie du ihn aufheben konntest.“  
  
Während all dieser Worte war Harry ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Jetzt blinzelte er Draco aus verdächtig glänzenden Augen an, ehe er sein Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbarg. Lächelnd schlang Draco seine Arme um ihn und strich mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über Harrys Nacken. Viel zu lange hatte er sich alles aufgeladen, bis er beinahe unter dem Gewicht all der Verantwortung zusammengebrochen war. Es wurde Zeit, dass er etwas davon abgab. Doch das brauchte Zeit. Und es tat weh. Und Draco würde alles tun, um Harry dabei zu unterstützen.  
  
„Also“, flüsterte er schließlich, nachdem er Harry seicht aufs Ohr geküsst hatte, „was war das für ein Fluch?“  
„Der Glasknochenfluch.“ Harrys Stimme war leise und dumpf, da er sein Gesicht immer noch an Dracos Schulter verborgen hatte und sich nur langsam wieder aufrichtete. „Seine Auswirkungen ähneln einer Muggelkrankheit, bei der die Knochen empfindlich werden und schneller brechen. Bei dem Fluch werden sie wirklich zu Glas und sobald das Opfer sie belastet, brechen sie. Deswegen-“   
„Deswegen hab ich mir selbst die Arme gebrochen, als ich aufstehen wollte“, beendete Draco den Satz für Harry.  
„Ja.“  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte abfällig. „So ein-“ Er brach ab und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Wenn er sich aufregte, würde auch Harry sich aufregen und sich vermutlich Hals über Kopf in eine unüberlegte Racheaktion stürzen. „Woher wusstest du, was es ist und wie man es heilt?“  
  
„Wir hatten schon einmal damit zu tun“, erklärte Harry leise. „Vor ein paar Jahren. Damals-“ Er griff nach Dracos Händen und begann jeden einzelnen Finger entlangzustreichen, als gäbe es nichts interessanteres auf der Welt. „Wir konnten sie nicht retten. Aber wir haben gelernt, wie man den Fluch aufhebt.“ Er hob den Blick wieder und lächelte Draco bitter an. „Das war der Preis für unser Wissen. Und ohne Miss Greenberg hätte ich dich auch nicht retten können.“  
„Aber du hast mich gerettet.“  
„Ja.“  
  
„Harry, ich meine das ernst. Sieh mich bitte an.“ Draco lächelte aufmunternd, als Harry zaghaft den Blick hob. „Danke. Danke, dass du so aufmerksam warst und her gekommen bist und die ganze Nacht bei mir geblieben bist. Und jetzt hör auf, dir Gedanken zu machen. Bitte.“  
„Ich werde niemals aufhören, mir Gedanken zu machen.“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“ Vorsichtig strich Draco über Harrys Augenbrauen, über die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, die er kaum unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte, über die Falten, die Kummer und zu viel Verantwortung auf Harrys Gesicht hinterlassen hatten. „Aber wenn es zu viel wird, dann komm zu mir. Erzähl mir, was dir Sorgen macht, und ich werde dir zuhören. Du musst nicht immer alles alleine machen.“  
„Egal, worum es geht?“  
„Egal, worum es geht.“  
  
*  
  
„Draco! Was machst du hier? Bist du sicher, dass du schon wieder auf den Beinen sein solltest?“  
Eilig räumte Harry einen der Küchenstühle frei und deutete darauf. „Setz dich.“  
Anstatt das Angebot anzunehmen, rollte Draco mit den Augen und trat zu Harry. „Zuerst will ich einen Begrüßungskuss. Auch wenn ich mir gerade nicht sicher bin, ob ich dich in diesem Zustand berühren möchte.“  
  
Harry öffnete den Mund und holte tief Luft, doch noch ehe er auch nur ein Wort hervorbringen konnte, fühlte er Dracos Reiningungszauber über sich hinweg waschen. Er befreite seine Haare von Staub und Spinnenweben, kribbelte auf seiner Haut und entfernte sogar den Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln.  
  
„Jetzt will ich einen Begrüßungskuss.“  
Lachend griff Harry nach Dracos Hemd und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich. „Dann komm her.“ Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter Dracos Rücken und brachte sie beide noch näher zusammen, ehe er seinem Wunsch nachkam und ihn küsste. Lang und tief und mit dem Versprechen, ihn nie wider gehen zu lassen.   
  
Draco war der erste Mensch, den er seit über zwanzig Jahren auf diese Weise küsste. Beinahe ein Vierteljahrhundert. Und jedes Mal, wenn er Dracos Lippen auf seinen spürte, wenn ihre Zungen sich berührten und sein Atem sich beschleunigte, dann fragte er sich, wieso er so lange damit gewartet hatte. Wie lange hatte seine Beziehung mit Ginny schon im Sterben gelegen, bevor er es erkannt hatte? Was wäre geschehen, wenn er und Draco sich nicht in dieser Bar begegnet wären? Wenn er Draco nicht als Dank zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hätte? Wäre er dann noch immer mit Ginny zusammen? Würden sie weiterhin in einem Haus leben, wo sie sich aus dem Weg gingen, sich anschwiegen und in verschiedenen Zimmern schliefen, als lägen Welten zwischen ihnen?   
  
Allein bei dem Gedanken daran konnte Harry fühlen, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog und eine beißende Kälte ihm den Atem nahm. Sie hatten schöne Zeiten gehabt, Ginny und er. Zeiten, die er unter keinen Umständen missen wollte. Sie hatten Kinder zusammen und er konnte sich keine Welt mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Aber er liebte auch Draco und all die Farben, die er in sein Leben gebracht hatte. Plötzlich schien es wieder voller Möglichkeiten, als könne er alles tun, wonach ihm der Sinn stand.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Hm, was? Ja, wieso?“  
„Du hast so abwesend geguckt.“   
Dracos Lächeln, als er durch seine Haare strich und scheinbar wahllos an einigen Haarsträhnen zupfte, vertrieb augenblicklich die Kälte aus Harrys Innerem. „Ich-“ Er drückte sich noch ein wenig näher an Draco, fuhr mit der Nase über seinen Hals und atmete tief ein. „Ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie froh ich  bin, dass alles so passiert ist, wie es passiert ist.“  
  
„Ach ja?“  
„Hm“, machte Harry, während er seine Wange an Dracos Schulter schmiegte und träge seinen Rücken hoch und runter strich. „Weil mich alles zu dir gebracht hat. Oder dich zu mir. Wie du willst.“  
„In dir steckt ja ein richtiger Romantiker.“  
Dracos Lachen ließ seine Schultern und seinen Brustkorb vibrieren, so dass Harry ihn noch fester an sich zog und die Augen schloss. „Natürlich“, grinste er dann gegen Dracos Hals und schnappte nach seinem Ohrläppchen. „Und ich wünsche mir von dir hundert rote Rosen und unendlich lange Strandspaziergänge bei Sonnnenuntergang. Und natürlich teuren Schmuck. Aber davon verstehst du als Malfoy bestimmt mehr als ich.“  
„Sollst du bekommen, meine Teuerste. Ebenso wie ein voll ausgestattete Küche, damit du mich jeden Abend mit einem selbst gekochten Essen erwarten kannst.“  
  
„Arsch.“ Noch immer grinsend versetzte Harry Draco einen leichten Stoß vor die Brust, fing ihn aber auf, ehe er stolpern oder fallen konnte. „Und jetzt setz dich hin. Ich wette, du solltest eigentlich noch im Bett liegen.“  
„Nein, Catherine hat gesagt, ich kann aufstehen.“  
Skeptisch hob Harry eine Augenbraue, während er Draco auf den freien Stuhl drückte. „Hat sie auch gesagt, dass du den Krankenflügel verlassen und das Schloss durch den Kamin verlassen kannst?“  
„Ich habe ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen.“  
„Großartig.“ Kopfschüttelnd rollte Harry die Augen und drehte sich zur Arbeitsfläche, um einen Tee für sich und Draco zuzubereiten.  
  
„Mir geht es gut, Harry. Aber mir ist so furchtbar langweilig. Also, erzähl mir was. Was passiert jetzt mit Cunningham? Wie geht es dir hier im Haus? Bist du glücklich, dass du wieder hier eingezogen bist?“  
„Das sind aber ganz schön viele Fragen auf einmal“, neckte Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern, während er einen zweiten Stuhl von Papieren befreite. Dann setzte er sich zu Draco an den Tisch, griff nach seiner freien Hand und begann zu erzählen.   
  
Davon, wie er direkt am Tag nach Dracos Rettung in die Aurorenzentrale zurückgekehrt war und Alastair Cunninghams Verhaftung angeordnet hatte. Jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, saß er im Ministerium in Haft und wartete auf seine Gerichtsverhandlung, die in wenigen Tagen beginnen würde. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass er verurteilt werden würde. Die Beweise waren erdrückend, und die Frage war nur noch, wie lange er für seine Verbrechen nach Azkaban würde gehen müssen. Harry hoffte, es wäre eine lange, lange Zeit. Cunningham hatte Draco nicht nur hinterrücks mit einem potenziell tödlichen Fluch angegriffen, er hatte auch noch versucht, Dracos Erinnerungen an diesen Vorfall zu löschen. Nur Catherines geduldiger und langwieriger Arbeit war es zu verdanken, dass er damit erfolglos geblieben war.   
  
Dennoch musste Harry sich jeden Tag aufs Neue davon abhalten, einfach zu Cunningham in die Zelle zu stürmen und ihn selbst für sein feiges Verhalten zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Aus diesem Grund hatte er nicht nur die Leitung des Falls abgegeben, sondern sich auch in die Renovierungsarbeiten am Grimmauldplatz gestürzt. Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Das hier war sein Haus und es war nur richtig, dass er hier wieder einzog.   
  
Ja, in jedem Zimmer und an jeder Ecke klebten Erinnerungen an Sirius und den Krieg und an eine Zeit mit Ginny, die so lange her war, dass sie Harry beinahe wie ein Traum erschien. Aber das hier war ein neues Leben. Eines, das er nun mit Draco teilte. Und mit Scorpius und seinen Kindern. Gemeinsam würden sie neue Erinnerungen sammeln. Gute und schlechte. Und bald schon würde sich dieses Haus wieder wie ein Zuhause anfühlen.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**  
  
Tief ausatmend strich Harry seine Roben zurecht und pustete sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du mitkommen möchtest?“  
„Ich muss.“  
Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. „Nein, musst du nicht. Du hast deine Aussage gemacht und das Gericht hat deine Erinnerungen. Du kannst einfach hier bleiben und so tun als würde dich das Ganze nichts angehen.“  
  
Es war zwei Wochen her, dass Cunningham Draco angegriffen und dass Harry ihn hatte verhaften lassen. So lange hatte es gedauert, bis er nicht nur Robards sondern auch den Zaubereiminister von der Rechtmäßigkeit seines Handelns überzeugt und einen Gerichtstermin bekommen hatte. Cunningham hatte sich in den Augen der Zauberergesellschaft nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, und selbst diejenigen die Harrys Entdeckungen Beachtung geschenkt hatten, hatten nach nur kurzer Zeit abgewinkt. Alle drei Opfer waren Todesser gewesen, und das war selbst jetzt, nach all den Jahren, noch Grund genug, bei solchen Verbrechen beide Augen zu verschließen.   
  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist, Harry. Wenn ich hier bleibe, wird es aussehen, als würdest du deine Position missbrauchen, um mir Vorteile zu verschaffen. Einem Todesser. Was würden die Leute dann denken?“  
„Es ist mir egal, was die Leute denken!“ Aufgebracht fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare, so dass seine vorherigen Bemühungen wieder zunichte gemacht wurden. „Du bist kein Todesser, sondern mein Freund, mein Partner.“ Er atmete tief durch und griff nach Dracos Händen. „Und deswegen habe ich jedes Recht, dich zu beschützen und meinen guten Ruf für dich aufs Spiel zu setzen.“ Er grinste schief und strich mit den Daumen über Dracos Handrücken. „Also. Bleib hier, wenn du willst.“  
  
„Ach Harry.“ Draco überwand mit nur einem Schritt die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, und ehe Harry sich versah, fand er sich in Dracos fester Umarmung wieder. „Ich bin schon lange erwachsen und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich komme mit. Und heute Abend ist alles vorbei.“  
Lächelnd fuhr Harry durch Dracos Haare. Kühl und weich glitten sie durch seine Finger. „Ich weiß.“ Er wollte Draco an seiner Seite wissen, ihn beschützen, ihn glücklich sehen. Die Intensität dieser Gefühle ließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment erzittern, ehe er zu Draco aufsah und ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und schenkte Draco das aufmunterndste Lächeln, das er in diesem Moment zustande bekam.   
„Dann lass uns gehen.“  
  
Danach ging alles viel zu schnell. Die Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk, der Gang durch das Ministerium, der Moment, in dem Harry sich von Draco trennen musste. Denn während er selbst seinen vertrauten Platz auf der Anklagebank einnahm, wurde Draco von zwei Kollegen auf den für die Zeugen vorgesehenen Platz geführt. Harry konnte ihn noch immer sehen, ihm zulächeln, aber er konnte nicht seine Hand halten, nicht an seiner Seite sein. Ja, Draco war erwachsen und hatte schon so viele andere, schlimmere Dinge erlebt. Doch dieses Wissen half nichts, wenn es um Harrys Gefühle ging. Er sah die vielen Schaulustigen, die gekommen waren, sah, wie sie Draco musterten und ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen ließen. Ihre Ablehnung war ihnen so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Harry aufspringen und sie anschreien wollte. Draco war das Opfer, nicht der Täter! Er war noch ein Kind gewesen, als er das getan hatte, wofür sie ihn immer noch so sehr verachteten! Wieso konnten sie ihm nicht vergeben? Wieso ließen sie ihm nicht seinen Frieden?   
  
Die ganze Zeit über ließ Harry Draco nicht aus den Augen. Nicht, als er seine Aussage machte, nicht als Cunningham hinein geführt wurde und nicht, als sein Urteil verkündet wurde. Nach diesem Tag würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Wenn sie endlich den Saal verlassen konnten und Harry nach Dracos Hand greifen würde, dann würden sie alle Bescheid wissen. Sie würden zur Schlagzeile werden und all das, was sie so lange versteckt gehalten hatten, würde der Öffentlichkeit wie auf einem Silbertablett präsentiert werden. Harry wollte das nicht. Er wollte Draco für sich alleine haben, ihn mit niemandem teilen, ihn nicht den gierigen Mäulern der Presse zum Fraß vorwerfen. Aber er wollte sich auch nicht von ihm fernhalten, ihn nicht verleugnen. Es war ein Dilemma, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gab und über das sie noch nicht gesprochen hatten. Was dachte Draco darüber? Was würde er wollen?  
  
Mit einem lautlosen Seufzen strich Harry seine Roben glatt und straffte seine Haltung, als es ihm endlich gelang, seinen Blick von Draco abzuwenden und zu Cunningham zu sehen, der in Handschellen wieder aus dem Raum geführt wurde. Er würde die nächsten sieben Jahre in Askaban verbringen für das, was er getan hatte. Es war ein mildes Urteil, das zeigte, wie sehr die Rechtsprechung noch immer vom öffentlichen Ansehen der Täter und Opfer abhing. Harry hatte so sehr dafür gekämpft, das zu ändern. Er wollte ein Recht, das für jeden gleich war, in dem nicht länger Geld und Einfluss die entscheidenden Faktoren waren, aber so wie es aussah, hatte er versagt.   
  
„Hey, wieso guckst du so traurig?“  
Benommen schüttelte Harry den Kopf und lächelte Draco an. Er hatte draußen auf dem Flur gewartet, um zu sehen, ob Draco zu ihm kommen oder lieber alleine gehen wollte. „Nichts, es ist nur-“ Er hob die Schultern und ließ sie nach einem kurzen Moment wieder fallen. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Du wolltest, dass er mehr bekommt. Cunningham, meine ich.“  
„Natürlich wollte ich das. Er hat versucht, drei Menschen umzubringen!“  
„Drei Todesser.“  
„Draco-“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Du bist so viel mehr als deine Vergangenheit. Das ist doch alles so lange her.“  
„Aber ich habe-“  
„Nein“, unterbrach Harry ihn entschieden und griff nach Dracos Hand. „Ich will das nicht hören. Du bist ein guter Mensch. Und selbst, wenn du es nicht wärst- Jeder verdient Gerechtigkeit. Das Gesetz sollte für alle gleich sein.“  
  
„Du bist ein Idealist, Harry.“  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Und ich würde es nicht anders wollen.“  
Ehe Harry es sich versah, stand Draco so dicht vor ihm, dass ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. „Ich finde es toll, dass du immer an das Gute glaubst.“ Er umschloss Harrys Gesicht mit den Händen und strich mit den Daumen kaum spürbar über seine Augenbrauen. „Aber nicht alle sind wie du. Sei nicht traurig, dass es dieses Mal nicht geklappt hat. Du wirst neue Chancen bekommen für das Gute zu kämpfen.“  
  
Gegen seinen Willen lachte Harry leise auf und schlang seine Arme um Dracos Mitte, während er seine Stirn gegen Dracos lehnte. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er ganz leise, so dass er sicher war, dass nur Draco ihn hören konnte. „Und jetzt“, forderte er dann, ohne Draco die Chance einer Antwort zu geben, „lass uns gehen. Wir haben allen hier schon genug Redestoff geliefert.“  
  
*  
  
„Oh Gott, das tut so gut.“ Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen ließ Harry den Kopf nach vorne fallen und schickte damit einen Schauer durch Dracos Körper, bei dem sich die Haare auf seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken aufstellten und bei dem er Harry am liebsten hoch ziehen und mit sich ins Schlafzimmer zerren wollte.  
„Was muss ich dir zahlen, damit du das regelmäßig machst?“  
  
„Hhm“, machte Draco, während er seine Finger weiterhin mit festem Druck über Harrys Kopfhaut kreisen ließ. „Fürs Erste könntest du aufhören, dir so viele Gedanken zu machen.“ Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys Hals hinunter und weitete seine Massage auf seinen Nacken und seine Schultern aus. „Und ansonsten kannst du dich bei Gelegenheit sicherlich revanchieren.“ Er beugte sich vor und gab Harry einen langen Kuss auf die Haare.   
  
Es war Freitagabend und nach einer langen und ereignisreichen Woche hatten sie sich in Harrys Haus am Grimmauldplatz zurückgezogen. Bis auf einige unausgepackte Umzugskartons und einen riesigen geblümten Sessel, der laut Harry auf Lilys Wunsch hin seinen Weg in das Haus gefunden hatte, und auf dem Draco es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, war das Wohnzimmer noch völlig kahl. Dennoch konnte Draco sich in diesem Moment keinen anderen Ort vorstellen, an dem er lieber wäre. Harry saß zwischen seinen Beinen auf dem nackten Boden und lehnte nun seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Oberschenkel.  
  
„Meinst du, sie kommen darüber hinweg?“, fragte er leise.  
„Wen meinst du?“  
„Die Kinder.“   
Draco spürte, wie sich Harrys Muskeln unter seinen Händen verhärteten und nahm seine beruhigenden Bewegungen wieder auf.  
„Natürlich kommen sie darüber hinweg.“ Er schlüpfte mit den Fingern unter den Saum von Harrys Shirt und strich mit langen Bewegungen über die nackte Haut darunter. „Kinder sind hart im Nehmen. Viel härter als wir. Außerdem geht es um uns, nicht um sie.“   
  
Die ganze Woche über hatte es immer neue Schlagzeilen über ihn und Harry gegeben. Jeder schien etwas zu ihrer nun bekannten Beziehung zu sagen zu haben. Reporter stellten Vermutungen an, wühlten in ihrer Vergangenheit herum und lauerten ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit auf, um sie zu einer Stellungnahme oder einem Interview zu bewegen. Während Draco jedoch auf den Schutz von Hogwarts hatte vertrauen können, der weder unerwünschte Eulen noch Reporter durch die dichten Schutzzauber hindurch ließ, hatte Harry sich auf keinen solchen Schutz verlassen können. Er hatte den Menschen ins Gesicht sehen müssen, die sein Privatleben von innen nach außen kehrten, die ihn beschimpften, und die versuchten, ihn von dem Fluch zu befreien, mit dem Draco ihn zweifelsohne belegt haben musste. Wieso sonst sollte Harry Potter sich mit einem Todesser einlassen?  
  
„Es tut mir Leid, Harry.“  
Für einen Moment lang wurde Harry ganz starr, dann strich er mit der Nase über Dracos Bein und drehte sich ein wenig herum, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten.   
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Also muss dir nichts Leid tun.“ Er griff nach Dracos Armen und zog sie nach vorne vor seine Brust. „Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre es das erste Mal, dass es die Presse auf mich abgesehen hat. Glaub mir, seit ich alt und langweilig geworden bin, verlieren sie schon viel schneller das Interesse. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um die Kinder.“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Draco seufzte schwer auf und vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Haaren, während er mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch strich. „Vielleicht sollten wir etwas mit ihnen unternehmen. Um sie abzulenken.“  
„Und ihnen ein paar fiese Flüche beibringen.“  
„Hhm, aber nicht in meiner Gegenwart“, flüsterte Draco und schnappte spielerisch nach Harrys Ohrläppchen. „Ich bin jetzt eine Vorbild- und Autoritätsperson.“  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
  
Lange Minuten blieben sie auf diese Weise sitzen. Draco auf dem Sessel, Harry auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Beinen und in seinen Armen. Ruhig und beständig schlug Harrys Herz unter seinen Händen. Als könne ihm nichts und niemand etwas anhaben.   
  
„Ich will, dass du dich hier zu Hause fühlst“, murmelte Harry irgendwann ganz ohne Zusammenhang und strich Dracos Schienbein auf und ab.  
„Das tue ich“, versicherte Draco lächelnd und pustete Harry neckend in die Haare. Es stimmte. Obwohl das Haus noch leer war und jeder Schritt und jedes Wort viel zu laut von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde, fühlte sich Draco hier jetzt schon wohler, als im Manor oder in seinen Räumen in Hogwarts.  
  
„Nein, ich meine so richtig zu Hause.“ Harry drehte den Kopf herum und musterte Draco mit unerwartet ernstem Blick.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich meine, dass ich möchte, dass du mitbestimmen sollst, was aus diesem Haus wird. Dass es auch dein Zuhause ist. Hier ist genug Platz für dich und deine Sachen. Und für Scorpius. Er könnte ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Und du könntest-“  
  
Ganz plötzlich brach Harry ab und senkte den Blick auf den Boden vor sich. Draco wartete einige Minuten, ob Harry den abgebrochenen Satz wiederaufnehmen würde, doch es schien, als glaubte er, bereits zu viel gesagt zu haben, denn er schwieg beharrlich und sah Draco weiterhin nicht an. Dieser seufzte lautlos und strich Harry sanft die Haare aus der Stirn. Die meiste Zeit über strahlte Harry so viel Ruhe und natürlich Autorität aus, dass auch Draco immer wieder vergaß, welche Last Harry jeden Tag mit sich herum trug. Ein übermächtiges Verantwortungsgefühl, dass ihn beinahe in die Knie gezwungen hatte, die Sorge um seine Kinder, nie verheilte Wunden aus seiner Kindheit und Jugend. Und doch wollte er gerade Draco in seinem Leben haben. Wenn er bewusst darüber nachdachte, dann erschien es ihm immer noch so unwirklich, dass er es kaum glauben konnte. Und jetzt, jetzt hatte Harry-  
  
„Hast du mich gerade gefragt, ob ich bei dir einziehen möchte?“  
„Ja. Nein. Ich-“ Unruhig rutschte Harry hin und her und versuchte, sich aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, doch dieser hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle, bis Harry seinen Widerstand aufgab. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte doch damit nicht so überfallen und wenn dir das zu schnell geht, dann musst du das einfach nur sagen. Ich wollte wirklich nicht-“  
  
„Sscht“, unterbrach Draco ihn und strich mit den Lippen über seine Ohrmuschel. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich habe dir gesagt, du kannst mir alles sagen, und das meine ich immer noch so.“ Er spürte Harry unter seinen Händen erzittern und strich beruhigend über seine Brust, während ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Harry wollte ihm einen festen Platz geben. Ein Zuhause. Langsam drehte Draco diesen Gedanken hin und her. Er fühlt sich neu an und ungewohnt, als würde er ihm jeden Moment wieder entgleiten. Doch Draco hielt ihn mit aller Macht fest. Er wollte bei Harry sein. Bei ihm bleiben. So lange wie möglich. Am besten für immer.  
  
„Du musst dich nicht jetzt entscheiden.“ Endlich hob Harry den Kopf wieder und drehte sich ein wenig, so dass er Draco wieder ansehen konnte. „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass hier immer ein Platz für dich ist. Auch wenn dir das jetzt vielleicht noch zu viel ist.“  
  
Draco sah Harry sprachlos an. Er hörte seine Worte, aber er selbst konnte nichts sagen. Ein warmes Glühen begann in seiner Brust zu pulsieren und strahlte bis in seine Fußspitzen.  
„Danke, Harry.“  
„Für dich immer.“


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**  
  
„Ist das wirklich dein Ernst, Draco?“  
„Was meinst du?“ Ohne aufzusehen rührte Draco gleichmäßig die dampfende Flüssigkeit, ehe er abwesend nach einer Feder griff, um seinen Aufzeichnungen weitere Notizen hinzuzufügen.  
„Diese Sache mit Potter. Potter! Dein Vater-“  
„Ah!“, unterbrach Draco Severus, bevor er den Kessel umsichtig vom Feuer nahm. „Immer schön daran denken: Nicht meinen Vater erwähnen.“ Er hörte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer abfällig schnauben, sagte aber nichts dazu. Der Mann war seit zwanzig Jahren tot, und Draco wusste nicht, ob Gemälde noch in der Lage waren, Dinge zu lernen, die ihre lebende Persönlichkeit nicht gekonnt oder gewusst hatte.   
  
„Und was ist mit deiner Mutter? Sie-“  
„-kann froh sein, wenn sie weiß, welcher Tag gerade ist. Wäre sie noch bei Sinnen, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich wünschen, dass ich glücklich bin. Auf ihre eigene Art.“ Zumindest hoffte er das. Die wenigen Briefe, die er mit ihr austauschte, waren kurz und oberflächlich und handelten meistens von Scorpius. Etwas anderes schien sie nicht zu interessieren und Draco hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, ihr mehr aus seinem Leben zu erzählen. Früher einmal hatte er seine Mutter innig geliebt und hätte alles getan, um sie glücklich zu sehen. Nach Ende des Krieges war ihm das aber immer schwerer gefallen und der Kontakt zwischen ihnen war immer weniger geworden. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er sich nicht mehr Mühe geben sollte, aber jeder Versuch von seiner Seite, ihr Verhältnis wieder zu verbessern, war von seiner Mutter abgeschmettert worden.    
  
„Du solltest deiner Mutter gegenüber mehr Respekt zeigen.“  
„Und du solltest deine Nase nicht in Dinge stecken, die dich nichts angehen.“  
  
Darauf folgte eine schwere, beleidigte Stille, die Draco die Zeit gab, alles aufzuschreiben, was er in den vergangenen Stunden ausprobiert und entdeckt hatte. Als Severus jedoch auch nach mehreren Minuten noch immer nichts gesagt hatte, hielt Draco in seinem Tun inne und drehte sich irritiert zu ihm herum. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte Severus sich in seinem Bild so weit es nur ging nach vorne gelehnt, so dass es wirkte, als versuche er, aus seinem Porträt hinaus zu klettern. Dabei schielte er an seiner Nase entlang in den Kessel, der an Dracos Seite stand.  
  
„Möchtest du etwas wissen?“ Amüsiert zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch und verschränkte Arme vor der Brust.  
„Was tust du da?“  
„Brauen. Lässt dein Sehvermögen etwa nach?“  
„Sehr witzig, kleiner Malfoy, das sehe ich“, winkte Severus unwirsch ab. „Aber was?“  
Einen Moment lang zögerte Draco, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wieso nicht? Er hatte schließlich keine große Auswahl an Menschen, mit denen er seine Arbeit diskutieren konnte, da durfte er nicht wählerisch sein. „Ich möchte Zaubertränkte für Muggel-Kinderkrankheiten entwickeln. Das hier ist mein erster Versuch und soll Windpocken heilen.“  
  
„Aber wieso?“ Severus sah ihn so verständnislos an, dass Draco ein unfreiwilliges Lachen entkam.  
„Weil wir unzählige Heiltränke gegen Zaubererkrankheiten haben. Zum Beispiel gegen Fieber, Halsschmerzen oder Drachenpocken. Aber kaum etwas gegen Muggel-Krankheiten. Aber ein großer Teil unserer Schüler stammt aus Muggel-Familien, und ihre Krankheiten können wir nicht behandeln. Dann bleibt ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als eine lange Genesungszeit in Kauf zu nehmen oder die Schule zu verlassen und sich zu Hause behandeln zu lassen.“  
  
„Hm. Sehr vorbildlich.“ Mit verschränkten Armen richtete Severus sich wieder auf und lehnte sich gegen das Regal im Hintergrund. „Tust du das aus reiner Herzensgüte? Hat Potter dich schon so weit mit seiner heldenhaften Gryffindor-Persönlichkeit angesteckt?  
„Natürlich nicht“, schnaubte Draco kopfschüttelnd, während er begann, den abkühlenden Trank in mehrere Flaschen zu füllen. Erst eine Vielzahl von Tests würde zeigen, ob er Erfolg gehabt hatte oder nicht.  
„Wieso dann?“  
„Prestige.“ Und Neugier. „Niemand forscht bisher in diesem Bereich. Zu neu, zu wenig Wissen. Aber was glaubst du, wie viel Aufmerksamkeit ich bekommen werde, wenn ich tatsächlich Erfolg habe?“ Nicht nur Aufmerksamkeit. Er würde Krankheiten heilen. Oder zumindest dazu beitragen. Er würde Gutes tun, und alle Welt würde sehen, dass er gut war in dem, was er tat.  
  
„Ich bin erstaunt“, spottete Severus von seinem Porträt aus. „Du scheinst ja doch so etwas wie Verstand zu besitzen. Ich hätte gedacht, Potters Gesellschaft hätte mittlerweile auch den letzten Rest davon zerstört.“  
„Lass Harry da raus. Du bist immer noch besessen von ihm. Das ist nicht gesund.“  
„Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, ja?“  
„Er ist mein fester Freund“, grinste Draco, „ich darf das.“ Er lachte noch immer schadenfroh, als die Tür zu seinen Wohnräumen lautstark hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und Severus’ empörtes Schimpfen abrupt abschnitt.  
  
Wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, gab es kaum einen besseren Gesprächspartner als seinen ehemaligen Lehrer – niemand in Dracos kleinem Bekanntenkreis verfügte über ein solches Wissen und einen solchen Erfahrungshorizont. Bei allen anderen Themen jedoch war er mehr wie ein spitzer Stein im Schuh, der bei jedem Schritt drückte und piekste. So sehr man es auch wollte, man konnte ihn nicht länger als für ein paar Minuten ignorieren, ehe die Schmerzen durch diesen Stein zu groß wurden und man ihn unter allen Umständen entfernen musste. Und genau das würde Draco jetzt tun, indem er Harry aufsuchte.   
  
Sie beide hatten die ganze Woche über so viel zu tun gehabt, dass sie sich seit dem Wochenende nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Draco wusste, dass es im Moment nicht anders ging. Er war Lehrer hier in Hogwarts, Hauslehrer noch dazu, und er konnte nicht ständig abwesend sein. Irgendwann würde es auffallen und Schüler und Kollegen würden anfangen, Fragen zu stellen. Gleichzeitig war es aber auch unmöglich, dass Harry einen zu großen Teil seiner freien Zeit hier verbrachte. Damit würde er nicht nur die Geduld seiner Söhne strapazieren, sondern auch zu große Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Und Aufmerksamkeit war das Letzte, was er und Draco jetzt gebrauchen konnten.   
  
In den vergangenen Wochen hatten sie sich so gut wie nur irgend möglich von allen öffentlichen Orten ferngehalten und sich nicht zusammen sehen lassen, so dass die Presse nun langsam begann, ihr Interesse zu verlieren. Niemand wartete gerne stundenlang im Regen, nur um dann unverrichteter Dinge wieder gehen zu müssen. Doch bereits ein kurzer Blick auf sie beide oder auch nur auf einen von ihnen würde genügen, um ihr abflauendes Interesse wieder aufkochen zu lassen. Irgendwann würden sie sich überlegen müssen, wie sie damit umgingen – sie konnten sich schließlich nicht für immer verstecken. Für den Moment aber war es wichtiger, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, ihre Beziehung zu stärken und den Kindern Sicherheit zu geben. Alles andere war zweitrangig.  
  
Mit dem guten Gefühl, seine Prioritäten in die richtige Ordnung gebracht zu haben, griff Draco nach seinem Mantel, bevor er eine handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen warf. Nach einigen rasanten Drehungen um sich selbst stieg er in seiner Wohnung wieder aus dem Kamin. Anstatt aber dort zu bleiben, apparierte er direkt weiter zu Harrys Haus. Diese Reise mit Zwischenstopp hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen als am effektivsten erwiesen, wenn er nicht wusste, ob Harry zu Hause und sein Kamin offen sein würde. Auf diese Weise musste er nicht erst zu Fuß bis nach Hogsmeade laufen, um den Apparierschutz zu umgehen und er zog sich keine schmerzhaften Verletzungen zu, wenn sich Harrys Kamin in dessen Abwesenheit als verschlossen erwies.  
  
Der Gehsteig vor Harrys Haus war beinahe ebenso dunkel, wie das Haus am Grimmauld Platz. Die Fenster sahen leer und verlassen in die kalte Dunkelheit hinaus, und Draco wickelte seinen Mantel unwillkürlich fester um sich. Er könnte zurück nach Hogwarts, es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich machen und früh ins Bett gehen. Oder er könnte zum Ministerium apparieren und Harry in seinem Büro besuchen. Auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie dort jemand zusammen entdeckte und sie es wieder in die Zeitung schaffen würden.   
  
Letztendlich siegte Dracos Sehnsucht nach Harry, so dass er sich rasch auf der Stelle drehte und mit einem leisen Ploppen verschwand.  
  
*  
  
„-noch schlafen? Du wirst später kein Auge zu kriegen.“  
„Was? Ich schlafe gar nicht!“ Hastig setzte Harry sich auf und fasste sich augenblicklich an den Kopf, als daraufhin schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen tanzten.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
War alles in Ordnung? Langsam ließ Harry die Hände wieder sinken und schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. „Draco. Wo kommst du denn her?“  
„Aus der Schule.“ Ein amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck zeichnete viele zarte Falten rund um Dracos Augen, wärmte Harrys Herz und dämpfte augenblicklich seine Kopf- und Rückenschmerzen.  
„Bist du schon lange hier?“  
„So ungefähr eine halbe Stunde.“ Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte Draco sich auf Harry Schreibtischstuhl zurück und faltete die Hände über seinem Bauch.  
„Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?“  
Nachlässig deutete Draco auf die Weinflasche und das dazugehörige Glas auf dem Tisch neben sich. „Wein getrunken und dir beim Schlafen zugesehen,“  
„Das ist schon ein bisschen gruselig, findest du nicht?“  
„Ja, vielleicht. Aber du bist ein großer, starker Auror, du kannst damit umgehen.“  
„Ich bin geschmeichelt von deinem Vertrauen in mich“, lachte Harry und beugte sich vor, um das von Draco angebotene Weinglas entgegenzunehmen.   
  
Dabei streiften Dracos Finger über Harrys Hand, und in diesem Moment wäre Harry am liebsten aufgestanden, um sich auf Dracos Schoß zu setzen und sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Es war ein langer Tage gewesen. Und eine noch viel längere Woche, in der kein Tag vergangen war, an dem Harry nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, ob das hier wirklich das war, was er tun wollte. Wollte er noch Auror sein? Oder wollte er all das hier, den ganzen Stress und die Erschöpfung, nicht lieber hinter sich lassen und irgendwo anders noch einmal ganz von vorne beginnen. Nur wo? Seit seiner Schulzeit hatte er Auror werden wollen. Oder zumindest hatte er gedacht, er würde es wollen. Es hatte nie eine Alternative gegeben. Wie sollte er jetzt eine finden?  
  
„Woran denkst du?“  
„Hm?“ Den Kopf schüttelnd sah Harry auf und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck von seinem Wein.  
„Du hast so abwesend geguckt“, erklärte Draco mit einem milden Lächeln, „als wärst du gar nicht richtig bei mir.“  
„War ich auch nicht“, gab Harry leise zu und bedeutete Draco, sich zu ihm auf das Sofa zu setzen, so dass er ihre Hände ineinander verschränken konnte. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter“, seufzte er dann leise und strich mit der Nase über Dracos Wange.  
  
„Weswegen?“ Draco vergrub seine freie Hand in Harrys Haaren und strich seinen Hinterkopf entlang und seinen Nacken hinunter.  
„Das hier.“ Harry machte eine ausladende Handbewegung, wobei er beinahe seinen Wein verschüttete. „Es macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
„Du weißt?“ Überrascht setzte Harry sich auf und drehte sich so, dass er Draco ansehen konnte. „Was weißt du? Wieso? Woher?“  
„Harry.“ Draco strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken, so dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als tief durchzuatmen und seine Schultern nach unten sinken zu lassen. „Seit wir uns-“ Er zögerte kurz. „Seit wir uns am Bahnhof wiedergesehen und uns angefreundet haben, warst du unglücklich. Mit deiner Ehe, mit deiner Arbeit.“  
„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“  
„Hättest du auf mich gehört?“  
  
Im ersten Moment wollte Harry ihm versichern, dass er das auf jeden Fall getan hätte. Dass er Draco immer zuhören und seinen Worten Beachtung schenken würde. Doch wenn er ein wenig länger über diese Frage nachdachte und ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass Draco Recht hatte. Er hätte ihm nicht zugehört. Er hätte alle Bedenken beiseite geschoben und sich noch verbissener in seine Arbeit oder die vermeintliche Rettung seiner Ehe gestürzt als zuvor.   
  
„Nein, hätte ich nicht“, antwortete er so auch leise und strich seinerseits mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos Hände.  
„Ich weiß“, lächelte Draco wieder und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Du bist ein Sturrkopf und hasst es, dir von anderen sagen zu lassen, was du tun sollst. Deswegen musste ich warten, bis du von alleine auf die Erkenntnis kommst.“  
  
Erstaunt nickte Harry und ließ seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken. Wie konnte es sein, dass Draco ihn nach so kurzer Zeit bereits besser kannte, als Ginny es nach über zwanzig Jahren Beziehung getan hatte? Oder hatte es einmal eine Zeit gegeben, in der sie ihn auch so gut gekannte hatte? Harry wusste es nicht mehr.  
  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er leise, ohne seinen Kopf zu heben. „Ich meine, jetzt wo ich die Erkenntnis hatte?“ Er grinste schief und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Draco von der Seite her mustern zu können.   
„Jetzt“, lächelte Draco und zog Harry noch ein wenig fester an sich, „gehen wir zu dir nach Hause und genießen den restlichen Abend.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann zeigst du mir, wie weit du in dem Haus gekommen bist und erzählst mir, was du noch alles machen willst.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann“, wieder strich Draco langsam durch Harrys Haare, „erzählst du mir, was dich bedrückt, und wir suchen zusammen nach einer Lösung.“  
„Das gefällt mir“, lächelte Harry müde und erhob keinerlei Einwände, als Draco ihn hoch zog und sie ungesehen durch die unendlichen Flure des Ministeriums hinaus auf die Straße manövrierte, von wo aus Harry sie zum Grimmauld Platz apparierte.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohes neues Jahr, ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut rein gekommen und freut euch auf ein neues Jahr voller Möglichkeiten :)

**Kapitel 30**  
  
„Was ist das alles?“ Verwundert betrachtete Harry die zahlreichen Boxen, die Draco vor sich her durch den Flur schweben ließ.  
„Du hast gesagt, dieses Haus ist auch mein Haus und dass ich mich hier wohlfühlen soll, richtig?“  
„Ja, das habe ich gesagt“, bestätigte Harry, sah Draco jedoch weiterhin fragend an. „Aber du hast gesagt, du kannst hier nicht einziehen, weil-“  
„Kann ich auch nicht“, fiel Draco ihm ins Wort. „Aber ich kann so viel Zeit wie möglich hier verbringen. Zum Beispiel meine freien Wochenenden und die Ferien.“  
„Ja, schon“, nickte Harry, „aber-“  
„Und das hast du ernst gemeint, oder?“  
„Natürlich!“ Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Gut. Um mich wohlzufühlen, brauche ich ein Labor. Zum Brauen und experimentieren. Und meine Bücher. Zumindest einige davon.“ Draco deutete mit der freien Hand auf die Boxen. „Und die habe ich dabei. Es sei denn-“ Zum ersten Mal flackerte Dracos Blick, während er zwischen Harry und den Kartons hin- und hersah.   
„Es gibt kein ‚Es sei denn‘“, unterbrach Harry ihn, ehe weiterreden konnte. „Deine Bücher und Zutaten und was du noch alles brauchst, sind hier genauso willkommen wie du.“ Er überbrückte mit nur einem großen Schritt den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Draco spielerisch auf die Nase, ehe er innehielt und den Kopf schief legte. „Zumindest fast genauso willkommen“, schränkte er seine vorherige Aussage dann ein. „Dich will ich immer und überall bei mir haben, auf das da“, er gestikulierte in Richtung der schwebenden Boxen, „könnte ich auch verzichten.“  
  
Erleichterung ersetzte die Unsicherheit in Dracos Augen, als er kurz auflachte und Harrys Kuss erwiderte. „Wo darf ich die Sachen denn unterbringen?“  
„Wo du willst.“ Harry machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Im Keller ist ein altes Labor, das wir nie benutzt haben. Und sonst-“, er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Such dir die Plätze aus, die dir am besten gefallen.“   
  
Das Haus war groß genug und ganz zu Ginnys Leidwesen hatte Harry nie großen Wert auf Ordnung gelegt. Ganz im Gegenteil: Zu viel Ordnung und Sauberkeit machten ihn nervös, während ihm ein vertrautes Chaos immer das warme Gefühl von Zuhause und Geborgenheit gab.  
  
„Auch das Turmzimmer mit den großen Fenstern?“  
„Auch das Turmzimmer mit den großen Fenstern“, nickte Harry und lächelte, als sich daraufhin ein glückliches Strahlen auf Dracos Gesicht ausbreitete. Zuerst hatte Lily eben dieses Zimmer haben wollen. „Wie eine richtige Prinzessin!“, hatte sie gerufen und war mit ausgebreiteten Armen durch den Raum gehüpft. Als sie jedoch erfahren hatte, dass ihre Brüder und Scorpius, sollte er denn auch irgendwann einziehen, die Zimmer zwei Stockwerke weiter unten beziehen würden, hatte sie die Unterlippe nach vorne geschoben und war dann polternd die Treppen hinunter gestapft, um sich weiter unten das schönste Zimmer herauszusuchen. Das bedeutete, dass der Platz oben im Turm noch immer ungenutzt war. Ein perfekter Ort also, um Dracos Sachen zu beherbergen und ihn glücklich zu machen.   
  
„Soll ich dir helfen?“ Harry deutete zum Wiederholten Mal auf die Boxen. Draco aber schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Nein, Danke. Ich würde lieber allein- Wenn dir das Recht ist.“  
„Natürlich. Das hier ist auch dein Zuhause. Du kannst tun und lassen, was du willst.“  
„Danke.“ Ein unsicheres, aber dankbares Lächeln umspielte Dracos Mundwinkel, eher er sich abwendete und mit seinen Kisten in den Turm hinauf verschwand.   
  
Eine Weile noch blieb Harry im Flur stehen und lauschte, aber kein Laut drang zu ihm hinunter, so dass er schließlich leise seufzte und ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte. Obwohl er nun bereits seit mehreren Wochen wieder im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 wohnte, gab es hier außer dem geblümten Sessel noch immer keine Möbel, und in der Ecke neben der Tür stapelten sich die Kisten mit Harrys wenigen Habseligkeiten. Beinahe alles in dem gemeinsamen Haus mit Ginny hatte ihnen beiden gehört, so dass Harry außer seiner Kleidung nur ein paar Bücher und Dinge von persönlichem Wert mitgenommen hatte. Viel zu wenig, um dieses große Haus zu füllen. Vielleicht sollte er Draco weiter dazu ermutigen, noch mehr Dinge hier her zu bringen. Oder ihn dazu bewegen, mit ihm Möbel zu kaufen. Er hatte einen guten Geschmack, einen viel besseren als Harry, und wüsste bestimmt, was am besten in dieses Haus passte.   
  
Nachdenklich lief Harry in dem leeren Zimmer auf und ab und dachte gerade daran, Draco doch oben im Turm Gesellschaft zu leisten, als die Flammen im Kamin grün aufloderten. Hinaus stolperte Hermine, deren Gesicht vor Aufregung rot angelaufen war und deren Haare wild von ihrem Kopf abstanden.   
  
„Harry!“, rief sie, kaum dass ihre Füße den Boden berührten. „Wieso hast du das zugelassen? Wieso hast du mich nicht aufgehalten?“ Aufgeregt lief sie in Harrys Wohnzimmer auf und ab und warf bei jeder Frage die Arme in die Luft. „Du bist mein bester Freund, du hättest es verhindern müssen!“  
„Ähm-“ Ratlos drehte Harry sich hin und her, um Hermine nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Ich weiß ganz ehrlich nicht, wovon du sprichst.“  
„Von Ron natürlich!“ Ganz plötzlich blieb Hermine stehen und fixierte Harry mit blitzenden Augen. „Denk doch einmal mit! Wie konntest du zulassen, dass ich ihn heirate? Du hättest es besser wissen müssen!“  
  
„Achso. Hätte ich das.“ Unbewegt hob Harry eine Augenbraue und beobachtete, wie Hermine wieder begann, ruhelos auf- und abzulaufen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie nach einem Streit mit Ron in einer solchen Laune bei ihm ins Haus gestürmt kam und schimpfte, bis ihr die Luft ausging. Vor allem in den ersten Jahren nach ihrem Schulabschluss war dies so häufig vorgekommen, dass Harry und Ginny ein Gästezimmer eingerichtet hatten, in dem Ron und Hermine abwechselnd ihre wütenden Nächte verbracht hatten. Mit der Geburt der Kinder waren diese Besuche allerdings weniger und weniger geworden, bis sie schließlich ganz versiegt waren. Dass Hermine nun doch wieder hier war, konnte nur bedeuten, dass Ron wirklich Mist gebaut hatte. Zumindest in Hermines Augen.   
  
„Jetzt sag doch auch mal was dazu!“  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, worum es geht. Wie soll ich da etwas sagen können?“  
„Du bist mein bester Freund, Harry!“  
„Und du bist meine beste Freundin. Und Ron mein bester Freund.“  
Schnaubend blieb Hermine stehen und band ihre Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen, ehe sie sich auf den Sessel fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. „Ron hat sich ein Auto gekauft“, erklärte sie leise. „Nur zum Basteln, hat er gesagt.“ Sie lachte freudlos und rieb sich müde über die geschlossenen Augenlider. „Geflogen ist er mit dem verdammten Teil! Und dann hat er Hugo fliegen lassen! Alleine! Wenn er seinen eigenen dummen Hals riskieren will, ist das seine Sache, aber Hugo!“ Sie richtete sich wieder auf und fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare, so dass sich die meisten wieder aus dem Zopf lösten. „Weißt du, was da alles hätte passieren können?“  
  
„Mit Sicherheit eine ganze Menge, Granger. Aber da du hier bist und nicht bei deinem Sohn, nehme ich an, dass ihm nichts von all diesen Möglichkeiten zugestoßen ist.“  
  
Überrascht drehte Harry sich so schnell herum, dass er beinahe über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. „Draco!“  
  
*  
  
„Eben der.“ Sich zu einem Lächeln durchringend stieß Draco sich vom Türrahmen ab und trat zu Harry. „Sag bloß, du hast mich vergessen?“ Ungesehen von Granger legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Rücken und strich in langen Bewegungen über die angespannten Muskeln. Angelockt von Grangers aufgebrachter Stimme hatte Draco das Turmzimmer verlassen und ihren Ausbruch von der Tür aus beobachtet. Er hatte gesehen, wie Harry die Schultern nach oben gezogen und die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte. Zwar hatte er keine Miene verzogen und war auf den ersten Blick die Ruhe selbst gewesen, Draco aber hatte sie gesehen, all die kleinen Zeichen, die Harrys Anspannung verrieten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Harry selbst nicht einmal gemerkt, was Grangers unangekündigtes Auftauchen mit ihm machte. Sie war seit fast dreißig Jahren seine beste Freundin und er sah es als seine selbstverständliche Pflicht an, für sie da zu sein, wann immer sie ihn brauchte. Oder wenn sie dachte, ihn zu brauchen.   
  
„Natürlich hab ich dich nicht vergessen“, lächelte Harry und drückte sich kaum merklich Dracos Berührungen entgegen. „Auch wenn du so ruhig warst, dass man hätte denken können, du wärst nicht da.“  
„Ich war nur konzentriert“, erklärte Draco und legte seine Lippen für einen Moment auf Harrys Schläfe, woraufhin Granger scharf die Luft einzog.   
„Ja?“ Übertrieben freundlich lächelte Draco sie an und ignorierte den Stoß, den Harry ihm mit dem Ellenbogen versetzte.  
„Nichts. Ich war nur überrascht.“ Sie erhob sich aus dem Sessel und sah langsam zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her.  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort nickte Draco schlicht. Er war nicht hier, um sich mit Granger zu streiten, und wenn seine Nähe zu Harry sie zum Schweigen brachte, dann war ihm das nur mehr als recht.   
  
„Also“, Harry zog seinen Ellenbogen wieder zurück und griff stattdessen nach Dracos Hand, „wie geht es Hugo? Es ist doch nichts passiert, oder?“  
„Nein, ihm ist nichts passiert. Aber darum geht es nicht!“  
  
Granger erhob ihre Stimme wieder und augenblicklich spürte Draco, wie sich Harrys Muskeln unter seiner Hand verhärteten. Mit leichtem Druck strich er darüber, während er Granger über Harrys Schulter hinweg fixierte. „Worum geht es dann?“  
„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“ Die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst verschränkte Granger die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte Draco wütend an, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ruckartig wieder auf Harry richtete. „Kann ich alleine mit dir reden?“  
  
„Ich-“   
Unruhig trat Harry von einem Fuß auf den anderen und Draco konnte seine Unentschlossenheit förmlich greifen. Er wollte ihn schütteln und ihn überreden, Granger fortzuschicken. Er wollte ihm regelrecht befehlen, sich nur auf sich zu konzentrieren und aufzuhören, die Bedürfnisse anderer über seine eigenen zu stellen. Aber diese Entscheidung musste Harry selbst treffen. Draco hingegen konnte nichts anderes machen, als ihm zur Seite zustehen und ihn immer wieder sanft in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen.   
  
„Harry.“  
„Ich-“  
  
Draco fing Harrys hektischen Blick auf und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken bis hoch zum Nacken. Wenn er dachte, Granger brauchte ihn wirklich, sollte er sich die Zeit nehmen. Wenn sie aber – und das war es, was Draco vermutete – nur überreagierte und sie so ihrer viel zu kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit beraubte, dann wünschte er sich, Harry würde sie fortschicken.   
  
„Vielleicht-“ Harry schluckte sichtbar. „Hast du denn schon mit Ron gesprochen?“  
„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich will nicht mit Ron sprechen, sondern mit dir!“  
„Aber ich bin nicht das Problem, Hermine“, erklärte Harry leise. „Du kannst ein wenig hier bleiben, wenn du Abstand brauchst, aber du solltest das wirklich mit Ron klären.“  
  
Draco lächelte stolz und drückte kurz Harrys Schulter, ehe er seine Hand wieder hinabgleiten ließ.  
  
„Er ist dir also wichtiger als ich.“ Granger machte eine Kopfbewegung in Dracos Richtung und selbst Draco hörte, wie tonlos ihre Stimme mit einem Mal war.   
„Das stimmt nicht, Hermine. Er ist mein Partner. Und ich möchte mich nicht zwischen dir und ihm entscheiden müssen.“  
  
Draco nickte stumm und drückte Harrys Hand, während Harry und Granger sich wort- und reglos ansahen. Ganze Sätze schienen zwischen ihnen hin- und herzufliegen, ohne dass Draco auch nur einen davon hätte verstehen können. Aber das war unwichtig. Alles was zählte, war dass es Harry gelungen war, für sich einzustehen und einem der Menschen zu widersprechen, die ihnen am nächsten standen.   
  
„Ich-“ Fahrig strich Granger sich die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatten. „Ich glaube, ich sollte gehen.“  
Harry schluckte sichtbar, nickte aber zustimmend, ehe er einen Schritt nach vorne trat und nach Grangers Händen griff. „Melde dich, wenn ihr euch ausgesprochen habt. Und wenn ihr Zeit für euch braucht, sagt einfach Bescheid, dann kann Hugo für eine Weile hier her kommen.“  
  
Innerlich stöhnte Draco auf, sagte aber nichts, sondern wartete stumm, bis Hermine in den grünen Flammen verschwunden war, ehe er seine Arme um Harry schlang und die Nase in seinen Nacken drückte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich“, murmelte er leise. „Auch wenn du zu gut für diese Welt bist.“  
  
Harry drehte sich in seinen Armen herum und verbarg sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter, ehe er leise antwortete: „Ich hab das noch nie gemacht. Ich hab sie noch nie weggeschickt. Das ist nicht richtig.“  
„Du hast sie nicht weggeschickt“, erklärte Draco ebenso leise, während er seine Finger durch Harrys Haare gleiten ließ. „Du hast ihr nur klargemacht, dass du ihr Problem nicht lösen kannst. Du bist nicht für diesen Streit verantwortlich oder dafür, wie die beiden sich wieder versöhnen. Wenn sie mit dir reden möchte, ist das in Ordnung, aber es gibt keinen Grund, dich anzuschreien und verantwortlich zu machen.“  
  
Harrys Brust hob und senkte sich unter einem tiefen Seufzen, bevor er zu Draco aufsah. „Wieso bist du so anders als alle anderen?“  
„Inwiefern anders?“  
Ratlos zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und strich mit seiner Nase über Dracos Wange. „Niemand vorher hat mir gesagt, ich soll mir mehr Zeit für mich nehmen oder meine Freunde wegschicken oder-“ Er brach ab und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.  
„Du sollst niemanden wegschicken“, korrigierte Draco erneut. „Aber du kannst nicht immer alle Probleme lösen. Es ist dein Recht, müde zu sein oder keine Zeit zu haben oder etwas anderes als wichtiger zu erachten. Das bedeutet nicht, dass du nicht mehr für deine Freunde oder deine Familie da bist.“   
  
Wieso hatte ihm das nie jemand erklärt? Wieso war Harry so davon überzeugt, immer als letztes kommen zu müssen? Wieso ließen seine Freunde das zu? „Vielleicht“, antwortete Draco schließlich langsam auf Harrys Frage, „sehen die Anderen nicht, wie viel du immer für sie da bist. Sie kennen es nur so. Aber ich habe dich gerade erst wirklich kennengelernt und deswegen sehe ich alles ein wenig anders.“  
  
Eine Weile schien Harry über diese Worte nachzudenken, dann nickte er schließlich zustimmend und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Dracos. „Danke.“


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für die vielen neuen Kudos, die in den letzten Tagen dazu gekommen sind! :) :)

**Kapitel 31**  
  
„Das sieht ja noch aus, als würdest du gar nicht hier wohnen!“ Die Nase rümpfend verschränkte James die Arme vor der Brust und ließ seinen Blick durch das kahle Wohnzimmer gleiten.   
„Ja, da hast du Recht“, gab Harry zu und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Ich dachte, es würde euch gefallen, wenn wir das Haus zusammen einrichten.“  
„Au ja!“, rief Lily aus und hüpfte an Harrys Seite auf und ab. „Ich will ein Himmelbett! Wie eine Prinzessin!“  
James hingegen zog erneut die Nase kraus. „Und was machen wir so lange?“  
  
Es war der erste Tag der Osterferien, und da Ginny ihre neue Freiheit zum Reisen nutzen wollte, würden die Kinder den größten Teil ihrer freien Zeit bei Harry verbringen. Schon seit Wochen hatte er auf diesen Tag hin gefiebert und hatte es kaum abwarten können, dass das Haus sich endlich mit Leben füllte.   
  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten Matratzen in das Wohnzimmer legen und alle zusammen hier unten schlafen. So wie früher.“  
„Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr“, schnaubte James. „Ich teile mir das ganze Jahr über das Zimmer mit anderen. Ich will meine Ruhe!“  
„Dann pack deine blöde Matratze halt in dein blödes Zimmer, du-“  
„Lily“, griff Harry ruhig aber bestimmt ein.  
„Ist doch wahr!“ Lily kniff die Augen zusammen und verschränkte nun ihrerseits die Arme vor der Brust. „Nicht jeder ist so cool wie du, James. Und nicht jeder von uns geht schon nach Hogwarts.“  
„Nur weil du ein Baby bist,-“  
  
„Ich schlafe gerne mit dir hier unten“, unterbrach Al seinen älteren Bruder und legte einen Arm um Lilys Schulter.  
„Ich auch.“ Schüchtern trat Scorpius, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, auf Lilys andere Seite und legte ebenfalls einen Arm um sie, woraufhin sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und Harry sich nur im letzten Moment davon abhalten konnte, sie alle fest an sich zu drücken. Zum ersten Mal würden sie sechs ihre Zeit als Familie verbringen, und Harry konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Er hatte sich die gesamten zwei Wochen freigenommen, um so viel Zeit wie möglich mit Draco und den Kindern verbringen zu können.   
  
„Perfekt“, lächelte Harry, ehe er vorschlug: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr schon mal nach oben geht und euch jeder ein Zimmer aussucht und morgen, wenn Draco zu Hause ist und wir alle ausgeruht sind, gehen wir einkaufen?“  
  
Al und Scorpius sahen sich über Lilys Kopf hinweg an, ehe sie wie auf Kommando los sprinteten und lachend die Treppe hinauf stürmten, dicht gefolgt von einer schimpfenden Lily. James hingegen sah sich noch einige Male unentschlossen um, ehe er seinen Geschwistern langsam in das obere Stockwerk folgte, so dass Harry alleine im Wohnzimmer zurückblieb. Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Überall verteilt lagen Koffer, Umhänge, Schuhe und leere Eulenkäfige. Vertrautes Chaos voller Leben. Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf, hielt kurz im Flur inne, um der erhitzten Diskussion um die Zimmer zu lauschen, und ging dann weiter in die Küche, um das Abendessen für alle vorzubereiten. Draco hatte noch länger in der Schule bleiben müssen, um noch zu arbeiten, ehe auch er für die kommenden zwei Wochen in den Grimmauld Platz ziehen würde. Harry hatte zuerst gefürchtet, er würde in Hogwarts bleiben müssen, um die Kinder, die die Ferien über dort blieben, zu beaufsichtigen.   
  
Schnell aber hatte sich herausgestellt, dass heute noch viel weniger Kinder ihre Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachten als zu der Zeit, als Harry und Draco noch zur Schule gegangen waren. Die meisten von ihnen gingen bereits in die oberen Klassen und wollten die Zeit zum Lernen nutzen, während die jüngeren zu ihren Familien zurückkehrten, so dass Draco sich die Zeit unbesorgt freinehmen konnte.  
  
„Dad?“  
Harry hatte gerade begonnen, die Kartoffeln zu schälen, als James in der Tür erschien und ihn ungewohnt ruhig ansah.  
„Kann ich dich was fragen?“  
„Na klar.“ Harry deutete auf die Stühle, die rund um den großen Küchentisch standen. „Was gibt es?“  
„Ich-“ James zog einen Stuhl heraus und strich mit den Fingern über die Lehne, ohne sich zu setzen.  „Wirst du mit Professor Malfoy zusammen bleiben?“  
  
Überrascht zog Harry die Augenbrauen hoch und setzte sich zu James an den Tisch. „Ich hoffe es zumindest“, erklärte Harry ernst und musterte James unauffällig. In Momenten wie diesen, in denen er seine ewig unzufriedene Teenager-Maske fallen ließ, erkannte Harry verwundert, wie erwachsen sein ältester Sohn geworden war. In nur wenigen Wochen würde er sein zweites Schuljahr beenden. Er würde an den Wochenenden nach Hogsmeade gehen dürfen und würde sich den Bauch mit ungesundem Süßkram und Butterbier vollschlagen.   
  
„Ist er jetzt mein zweiter Dad?“  
Harry zögerte einen Moment, ehe er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Nicht, wenn du es nicht möchtest.“ Er hielt wieder inne, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich erwarte, dass du ihn höflich und mit Respekt behandelst und auf ihn hörst, wenn er dir etwas sagt. Aber er wird niemals deine Mutter ersetzen.“  
  
Einen Moment lang sah James ihn unbewegt an, dann senkte er den Blick und nickte kaum merkbar. „Warst du- Hast du schon mal einen anderen Mann gemocht?“ Die Frage fiel ihm sichtbar schwer und seine rot angelaufenen Ohren waren selbst durch die dichten Haare hindurch zu erkennen.   
  
„Nein“, antwortete Harry ehrlich und fragte sich, woher James’ plötzliches Interesse für seine Beziehung zu Draco kommen mochte. „Vor deiner Mutter hatte ich noch eine andere Freundin, aber ansonsten gab es nur sie.“  
„Wirklich?“ James sah seinen Vater so ungläubig an, dass Harry unwillkürlich auflachte.  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte er. „Ist das so schwer zu glauben?“  
„Naja, du warst ein Held, oder? Und ich dachte, Helden haben-“ Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Du weißt, dass ich das alles nicht wollte.“ Lächelnd zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur ein ruhiges Leben. Eine Freundin, heiraten, Kinder. Letztendlich habe ich all das bekommen.“ All das und noch viel mehr. Wenn auch irgendwie ganz anders. Trotzdem waren seine Kinder so viel mehr als er sich jemals erträumt hatte, und er wollte ihnen niemals das Gefühl geben, weniger als eben das zu sein.  
  
„Aber so ruhig und langweilig, wie du dir das vorgestellt hast, ist dein Leben nicht“, stellte James trocken fest, ehe sich ein Grinsen auf seine Lippen stahl.   
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, grinste Harry zurück. „Aber das ist auch ganz gut so.“ Wann hatte er sich James das letzte Mal so nahe gefühlt? Wann war sein Herz das letzte Mal so zum Bersten voll gewesen vor Liebe und Zufriedenheit?  
  
Gefangen in ihrer kleinen Blase des Glücks saßen Harry und James sich gegenüber, bis ihr Beisammensein jäh von einem lauten Poltern, gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Fluchen, unterbrochen wurde.  
  
„Ich glaube“, lachte Harry, „Draco ist zu Hause.“  
  
*  
  
Noch im Halbschlaf blinzelte Draco in das blasse Licht der Frühlingssonne, das durch die nur halb zu gezogenen Gardinen in das Schlafzimmer fiel. Er gähnte einmal, ehe er sich träge auf die Seite drehte und blind nach dem warmen Körper neben sich tastete. Zufrieden drückte er seine Nase an Harrys Schulter und wäre beinahe wieder eingeschlafen, wäre Harrys Körper nicht unter lautlosem Lachen erbebt.  
  
„Muss das sein?“, murrte Draco, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, und versuchte blind, eine Hand über Harrys Mund zu legen und ihn so am Lachen zu hindern. Harry aber umschloss Dracos Hand fest mit seiner und lachte nur noch mehr.   
„Wenn deine Schüler wüssten, wie anhänglich du eigentlich bist.“  
„Hm“, machte Draco und blinzelte vorsichtig. „Wie gut, dass es Dinge gibt, die nur du weißt.“  
„Finde ich auch“, grinste Harry selbstzufrieden, und Draco ließ zu, dass Harry sich über ihn rollte und seine Hände neben seinem Kopf auf die Matratze pinnte.  
  
Die vergangenen Tage waren wie ein Traum gewesen. Draco und Harry hatten Tag und Nacht miteinander und mit den Kindern verbracht. Sie waren auf dem Flohmarkt und bei Ikea gewesen, um Möbel für das Haus zu kaufen. Sie hatten zusammen Quidditch gespielt, gekocht und Filme gesehen. Sie waren eine laute und chaotische Gruppe, und obwohl Scorpius sich öfter für einige Zeit zurückzog als Harrys Kinder es taten, fühlte er sich hier sichtlich wohl. Und obwohl so viele Kinder auf einmal außerhalb der Schule auch für Draco etwas Neues waren, genoss er diese Erfahrung in vollen Zügen. Ebenso wie Harry. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurden die Ringe unter seinen Augen blasser, der Zug um seinen Mund weicher und die Dunkelheit in seinen Augen weniger, so dass Draco sich still und heimlich wünschte, Harry würde niemals zu seiner Arbeit bei den Auroren zurückkehren.  
  
Ein hartes Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe riss Draco und Harry auseinander. Unzufrieden ließ Draco zu, dass Harry das Bett verließ und die hektisch flatternde Eule ins Zimmer ließ. Viel lieber wäre er noch eine Weile mit Harry liegen geblieben, aber ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass die Kinder eh nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen und das Haus bald mit Lärm und Chaos füllen würden. Umso mehr jedoch genoss er diese letzten Minuten, in denen er Harry ganz ungeniert betrachten konnte. Bei jeder Bewegung spannten sich die Muskeln unter seiner nackten Haut, und Draco widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung, die Hand auszustrecken und Harry noch einmal zu sich ins Bett zu ziehen. Je länger Harry jedoch unbeweglich am Fenster stand, desto unruhiger wurde Draco.   
  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er schließlich und ahnte nichts Gutes, als Harry ihm wortlos den Brief übergab.  
„Das Ministerium“, erklärte er und ließ sich schwer neben Draco auf das Bett fallen.  
„Oh, oh.“ Eine böse Vorahnung überfiel Draco, während er eilig die wenigen Zeilen überflog und Harry schließlich fassungslos anstarrte. „Das ist nicht sein Ernst, oder? Harry, du hast zwei Wochen Urlaub und bist gerade einmal vier Tage weg! Du kannst dich nicht einfach her zitieren lassen! Du hast ein Recht auf deine freie Zeit!“  
„Beruhig dich, es ist doch-“  
  
„Den Teufel werde ich tun!“, fuhr Draco auf und versetzte Harry einen Stoß vor die Brust, so dass er rückwärts auf das Bett fiel und Draco sich auf seine Beine setzten konnte, wo er tief durchatmete. „Harry“, fuhr er dann ein wenig ruhiger fort, „du machst dich kaputt damit. Du siehst nicht, was ich sehe. Du brauchst die freie Zeit. Und deine Kinder sind hier und sie brauchen ihren Vater.“  
  
Harry versuchte nicht einmal, sich zu befreien. Stattdessen schwieg er und wandte den Blick ab, so dass Draco ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte und einen frustrierten Laut ausstieß. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte Harry sonst immer so stark und unnachgiebig sein, aber nicht für sein eigenes Wohlergehen einstehen? Wie konnte es sein, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn offenbar ohne Scham aus seinem Urlaub holte? Das war nicht richtig. Doch egal wie sehr Draco versuchte, Harry zu überzeugen, alles Argumentieren, Schreien und schließlich Betteln brachte nichts, und Harry machte sich noch vor dem Frühstück auf ins Ministerium, so dass Draco die Aufgabe zufiel, den Kindern zu erklären, weswegen sie an diesem Tag mit ihm Vorlieb nehmen mussten.   
  
Acht enttäuschte Augen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, während er Frühstück machte und sahen ihn jedes Mal vorwurfsvoll an, sobald er sein Arbeitszimmer verließ. Vor allem Albus litt unter der Abwesenheit seines Vaters und steckte nicht nur seine Geschwister, sondern auch Scorpius mit seiner schlechten Laune an, so dass Draco am späten Nachmittag alle paar Minuten auf die Uhr sah und sich vornahm, Harry ordentlich den Kopf zu waschen, sobald er nach Hause käme.   
  
Als es am Abend aber endlich so weit war, blieb Draco jedes Wort im Hals stecken. Offensichtlich bemüht, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, hatte Harry das Haus durch die Tür betreten, anstatt wie sonst den Kamin zu benutzen. Mit hängenden Schultern und blassem Gesicht ließ er sich gegen Draco fallen, kaum dass er nahe genug war.  
  
„Hey, was ist denn los? Ist etwas passiert?“ Besorgt strich Draco durch Harrys Haare, während er gleichzeitig einen Arm um ihn schlang, um ihn fest an sich zu drücken.   
„Nein, es ist nichts passiert“, murmelte Harry so leise, dass Draco unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt, und seufzte dann so tief, dass Draco dachte, er müsse in sich zusammenfallen wie ein Luftballon, aus dem die Luft entwichen war.  
„Was ist denn dann?“  
„Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr.“ Endlich erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und bettete seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. „Ich will nicht dorthin zurück.“  



	32. Chapter 32

**Kapitel 32**  
  
„Was ist mit den Kindern?“  
„Die sitzen vor dem Fernseher und sehen _Findet Dory_.“  
„Und sie haben mich ganz sicher nicht gehört?“  
„Ganz sicher nicht.“  
„Und-“  
„Harry.“ Ruhig legte Draco eine Hand auf Harrys Arm und drückte ihn sanft. „Es geht ihnen gut. Und der Film dauert noch mindestens eine Stunde. Ganz ruhig.“  
  
„Ich- Ich-“  
„Sscht.“ Draco schlang seine Arm um Harry und schob ihn vorsichtig in Richtung Badezimmer „Lass mich einfach machen, ja?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Lächelnd rieb Draco seine Wange an Harrys, während er gleichzeitig mit den Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr.  
„Ich bin es, der für andere da ist. Nicht umgekehrt.“  
„Wie gut, dass du jetzt mich hast. Jetzt kann ich den Held spielen und dich retten.“  
„Ich muss nicht gerettet werden.“   
  
Harrys tonlose Stimme jedoch sagte etwas anderes, so dass Draco ihm leise aber bestimmt widersprach: „Doch, Harry. Manchmal musst auch du gerettet werden. Und ich mache das gerne. Du bist genauso meine Verantwortung wie ich deine. Und heute Abend lässt du dich retten.“  
Harry schluckte sichtbar und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, ehe er zögerlich nickte und seine Stirn auf Dracos Schulter sinken ließ.   
  
Lange Minuten lang standen sie auf diese Weise beisammen. Draco hielt Harry fest an sich gedrückt, während er langsam mit den Fingern seine Haare durchkämmte, bis auch der letzte Knoten daraus verschwunden war. Dann erst schob Draco Harry gerade so weit von sich, dass er Wasser in die Badewanne lassen konnte, bevor er begann, ihn zu entkleiden. Er nahm sich Zeit und strich über jeden Zentimeter freigelegter Haut, während sich der Raum nach und nach mit heißem Wasserdampf füllte. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut an Harrys Hals und rieb mit den Handflächen über seine verspannten Schultern. Er ertastete Muskeln, Knochen und Haut, bis die Badewanne mit duftendem Schaum gefüllt war.   
  
„Rein mit dir.“ Draco stupste Harry gegen die Schulter, um ihn aus seiner Trance zu holen. Er stellte keine Fragen. Alles, was er tat, war Harry aufzufangen und ihm die Wärme und Sicherheit zu geben, auf die er so lange hatte verzichten müssen. Später, wenn die steile Falte von Harrys Stirn verschwunden war, die Anspannung in seinen Schultern sich gelegt hatte und die Kinder alle im Bett waren, dann würden sie reden. Sie würden so lange reden, bis Harry einsah, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Die freie Zeit, die sie gemeinsam mit den Kindern verbracht hatten, hatte ihm so gut getan, und dann hat nur ein einziger Tag all die positiven Effekte wieder zunichte gemacht und Harry um Längen zurückgeworfen. So etwas durfte nicht noch einmal vorkommen. Es würde nicht noch einmal vorkommen, denn Draco würde es mit aller Macht verhindern. Wenn nötig, würde er Harry fest ketten und verhindern, dass er jemals wieder das Haus verließ.   
  
„Draco? Kommst du zu mir?“  
„Natürlich.“ Draco schob die dunklen Gedanken beiseite und lächelte Harry an, während er sich beeilte, seinerseits in die Badewanne zu kommen. Sie war ein wenig zu eng für sie beide und ein großer Schwall Wasser platschte auf den Boden, als sie versuchten, ihre Beine zu ordnen. Schließlich jedoch hatten sie eine bequeme Position gefunden und Draco rutschte sich hinter Harry zurecht, ehe er begann, seine Schultern zu massieren. Das Wasser plätscherte sanft gegen den Rand der Wanne und von unten drang leise das Lachen der Kinder zu ihnen hinauf. Es war warm und behaglich und idyllisch. Es war all das, was Draco gedacht hatte, nie wieder zu bekommen.   
  
Wäre da nicht Harrys Sturrkopf gewesen, den er mit größtem Vergnügen geschüttelt hätte, bis all seine heroischen und selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken hinausfielen, hätte die Situation nicht schöner sein können. Doch auch so genoss er jede einzelne Sekunde. Das Leben war niemals perfekt und es gab immer etwas, das im Hintergrund nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie und nur darauf wartete, jede Freude in sich aufzusaugen. Aber Draco würde das nicht zulassen. Nicht mehr.  
  
Als das Wasser abkühlte und ihre Hände und Füße aufgeweicht und faltig waren, trug Draco Harry auf, sich warm anzuziehen und sich zu den Kindern zu gesellen, während er selbst das Abendessen für alle vorbereitete.   
  
„Aber ich wollte heute kochen“, protestierte Harry schwach, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge, so dass Harry den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog und ohne weiteren Protest ins Wohnzimmer schlich. Zufrieden mit dieser Reaktion lauschte Draco auf Lilys fröhliches Quietschen, als sie Harry ohne Zweifel stürmisch um den Hals fiel, bevor er sich in die Küche zurückzog. Leise summend, in einer Kombination aus Haushalts-Zaubern und Handarbeit, machte Draco sich an die Arbeit. Hier in der Küche zu stehen, Kartoffeln zu schälen und Gemüse zu schneiden, erfüllte ihn mit ungeahntem Frieden.   
  
Je mehr Zeit er in Harrys Haus verbrachte, desto wohler fühlte er sich hier und desto mehr wünschte er sich, er könnte es zu seinem permanenten Zuhause machen. Er wollte jeden Tag neben Harry aufwachen, jeden Abend in seinen Armen und seiner schützenden Wärme einschlafen.   
  
Es wurde ein später und lauter Abend. Obwohl sie den ganzen Tag durch den Garten getobt waren und beim Fliegen die Grenzen von Harrys Schutzzaubern ausgetestet hatten, waren die Kinder nach dem Essen wieder so voller Energie, dass es einen erneuten Ausflug nach draußen und mehrere Runden Zauberschnippschnapp brauchte, bis sie alle in ihren Zimmern waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Harry seine Müdigkeit kaum noch verbergen. Immer wieder blinzelte er müde, während er mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückte, so dass er und Draco nur kurze Zeit nach den Kindern im Bett lagen.   
  
Das vertraute Gewicht von Harrys Kopf auf seiner Brust blinzelte Draco in das Dämmerlicht und strich immer wieder träge über Harrys warmen Rücken.  
„Was wirst du jetzt machen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“  
„Aber du wirst nicht zurückgehen, oder?“ In ängstlicher Erwartung, wie Harrys Antwort ausfallen würde, bis Draco sich fest auf die Lippe und atmete bewusst ein und aus, indem er die Sekunden zwischen seinen Atemzügen zählte.  
„Nein, ich-“ Harry atmete tief durch und Draco spürte, wie sein Körper sich hob und wieder senkte. „Nein, ich denke nicht.“  
  
Bei dieser Antwort fiel eine bisher unbemerkte Anspannung von Draco ab und er drückte Harry fest an sich. „Gut.“ Er presste seine Lippen auf Haarys Haar und schloss einige Sekunden lang die Augen, bevor er wiederholte: „Gut.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Hinterkopf, während er die andere zwischen seinen Schulterblättern ruhen ließ. Er hatte so viel mehr sagen wollen. Er hatte mit Harry diskutieren, nach einer Lösung suchen und nicht eher ruhen wollen, bis er Harry das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, gleich am kommenden Tag etwas zu ändern. Aber jetzt, im warmen Halbdunkel, mit Harrys nacktem und vor Müdigkeit schwerem Körper auf seinem eigenen, jetzt wollte er nur atmen und fühlen. Einfach nur sein.  
  
*  
  
Ungeschickt stolperte Harry aus dem Kamin und schüttelte sich, kaum dass er sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hatte. Vielleicht würde er eines Tages in der Lage sein, auch nur annähernd elegant aus einem Kamin zu steigen. Wahrscheinlich aber eher nicht.  
  
„Draco?“, rief er laut, nachdem ein Blick ins Schlafzimmer ihm verraten hatte, dass Draco nicht dort war. Nichts als Stille antwortete ihm. Jetzt, wo das Schuljahr weiterging und nicht nur die Kinder, sondern auch Draco nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich der Grimmauld Platz so leer angefühlt, dass Harry ohne weiter nachzudenken nach dem Flohpulver gegriffen hatte. Erst jetzt, als er in Dracos verlassenem Wohnzimmer stand, ging ihm auf, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, Draco hier anzutreffen. Immerhin war er nicht zum Spaß hier, sondern um zu arbeiten.  
  
Einen Moment lang dachte Harry darüber nach, wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Doch dort wartete nichts auf ihn als Stille und Einsamkeit. Hier hingegen war Draco trotz seiner Abwesenheit allgegenwärtig. Sein Mantel lag eilig hingeworfen über der Sofalehne, auf der Kommode neben dem Durchgang zu seinem Labor lag ein Stapel handschriftlicher Aufzeichnungen und auf dem Küchentisch stand noch ein benutzter Teller von Dracos letzter Mahlzeit. Ein wenig ratlos, was er nun tun sollte, drehte Harry sich hin und her. Sich im Schloss auf die Suche nach Draco zu machen, kam nicht in Frage. Er würde auf zu viele Menschen treffen und zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Zudem bestand die Chance, dass Draco und er einander immer und immer wieder verpassen würden. Hier hingegen auf ihn zu warten, würde unter Umständen unendliche Stunden des Wartens bedeuten. Und dennoch.   
  
Zögerlich streifte Harry die Schuhe von den Füßen und vergrub die Zehen in dem dicken Teppich, bevor er ein weites Mal durch Dracos Räume lief und schließlich der Versuchung nachgab und sich auf Dracos Bett zusammenrollte. Es war warm und weich und roch nach Zuhause und Geborgenheit.  
  
  
„Harry?“  
„Hm?“  
„Hey.“  
  
Auf einmal war da so viel Wärme. Hinter ihm, um ihn. Und Dracos Geruch hüllte ihn ein wie eine weiche Decke.  
  
„Wie lange bist du schon hier?“  
„Hm, ich weiß nicht.“ Unkoordiniert griff Harry nach Dracos Arm, um ihn vor seine Brust zu ziehen und ihre Finger ineinander zu verschränken. „Wie spät ist es denn?“  
„Kurz vor sechs. Gleich gib’s Abendessen.“  
„Oh.“ Wohlig drückte Harry sich Dracos mittlerweile so vertrautem Körper entgegen, während er gleichzeitig Dracos schlanke Finger entlang strich. „Dann bin ich wohl schon ein paar Stunden hier. Tut mir Leid, ich-“ Er drehte sich in Dracos Armen herum und schloss die Augen wieder, sobald sich ihre Lippen berührten. „Ich wollte hier nicht einfach so rein platzen“, vervollständigte er dann leise.  
„Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen.“   
Bei Dracos leisem Lachen stellten sich Harrys Nackenhaare in angespannter Erwartung auf und er schob ein Bein zwischen Dracos, um ihm noch näher zu sein.  
  
„Du weißt doch, dass du immer herkommen kannst, oder?“  
„Hm.“ Harry nickte unbestimmt und strich mit der Nase über Dracos Schulter. Obwohl er gerade mehrere Stunden lang geschlafen hatte, fühlte sein Kopf sich schwer und träge an. Hatte er immer noch zu wenig geschlafen? Oder vielleicht zu viel? Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal nachmittags einfach so hingelegt? Ohne Grund?  
  
„Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du hier bist oder hattest du einfach nur Sehnsucht nach mir?“  
„Hm, beides.“ Grinsend streckte Harry sich, um sich einen weiteren Kuss von Draco zu stehlen.   
„Verrätst du mir den Grund?“  
„Ich-“ Augenblicklich wurde Harry ernst und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe gekündigt“, fiel er dann mit der Tür ins Haus. „Ich hab’s einfach gemacht.“ Auch jetzt, Stunden später, konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben.   
„Wirklich?“ Draco setzte sich so ruckartig auf, dass Harrys Arm auf die Decke fiel und er ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich gab.  
„Ja, wirklich.“ Langsam richtete auch Harry sich auf und lehnte sich neben Draco an das Kopfteil des Bettes. „Ich kann’s immer noch nicht glauben.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht.“ Draco nahm Harrys Hand in seine und strahlte ihn so glücklich an, dass Harry nicht anders konnte, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.  
„Es fühlt sich komisch an“, gestand er dann. „Die Auroren, das Ministerium, sie sind, waren, mein Leben und ich-“  
„Dein Leben ist so viel mehr, Harry. Nicht nur die Arbeit.“  
„Wirklich?“ Harry lachte freudlos auf und sah Draco entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß, ich hab die Kinder. Und ich hab dich“, er gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, „aber das- Das sollte nicht alles sein, oder?“  
„Nein, das sollte nicht alles sein“, bestätigte Draco und strich mit einem Finger über die blau hervortretenden Adern auf Harrys Handrücken. „Aber du bist auf einem guten Weg und hast keinen Grund irgendetwas zu überstürzen. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
„Danke.“ Harry lächelte ehrlich und ließ seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken. „Wieso bist du so ruhig?“, fragte er dann. „Wieso kann dich nichts aus der Ruhe bringen?“  
  
Draco grinste und zeichnete nun mit dem Finger, der gerade noch auf Harrys Hand gelegen hatte, die Narbe auf der Stirn nach. „Weil ich dir ausnahmsweise einmal voraus bin, Harry Potter.“  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Harry verblüfft, dann lachte er kurz auf und schnappte nach Dracos Finger. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wer hätte gedacht, dass einmal der Tag kommt, an dem ich ausgerechnet von Draco Malfoy Lebensweisheiten entgegennehme?“  
„Ich glaube, es ist so einiges passiert, was wir uns niemals vorgestellt hätten.“  
„Hm“, machte Harry und strich mit den Lippen über Dracos Wange. „Du hast schon wieder Recht.“  
  
„Irgendetwas stimmt mit dir heute nicht“, schüttelte Draco den Kopf, aber Harry konnte die Belustigung in seiner Stimme hören.  
„Ich habe heute meinen Job als einer der wichtigsten Männer dieses Landes gekündigt“, erwiderte Harry und musste nun selbst grinsen. „Da darf ich wohl ein bisschen komisch sein.“  
„Gutes Argument.“  
  
Harry nickte wortlos und rutschte noch ein wenig näher an Draco heran. Es war ein seltsamer Tag gewesen. Seit er ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, hatte er Auror werden wollen. Er hatte in einem Krieg gekämpft und doch hatte er sich nie etwas anderes tun wollen. Er war gut gewesen. Er hatte es nach ganz oben geschafft. Vielleicht hätte er in ein paar Jahren sogar die Leitung der gesamten Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung übernehmen können. Nicht einmal fünf Minuten hatte es gedauert, all diese Träume und Möglichkeiten zu begraben. Und alles, was blieb, war eine große Leere. So groß, dass Harry nicht wusste, wie er sie jemals wieder füllen sollte. Aber er musste es auch nicht wissen, oder? Draco hatte Recht: Er hatte den Rest seines Lebens, um es herauszufinden.


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33**  
  
„Es wäre bestimmt eine Bereicherung für alle, dich wieder hier zu wissen.“  
„Ich-“ Harry drehte die Teetasse in seinen Händen hin und her. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe noch nie unterrichtet.“  
„Damals als du selbst noch ein Schüler warst, warst du ein sehr guter Lehrer.“  
Ungläubig lachte Harry auf und hob zum ersten Mal seit vielen Minuten den Blick. Minerva auf der anderen Seite des Tisches hatte ihr Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände gebettet und sah Harry aus amüsiert funkelnden Augen an.   
„Wieso siehst du mich so fassungslos an? Ich mag mittlerweile alt sein, aber mein Gedächtnis funktioniert noch tadellos.“  
„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet!“  
  
„Ich weiß.“ Minerva lächelte besänftigend und verschränkte ihre Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte. „Ich denke nur wirklich, dass wir alle von deinen Erfahrungen profitieren würden. Es wird Zeit, dass jemand frischen Wind in dieses Fach bringt und ich kann mir niemand besseren vorstellen als dich.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie an ihrem eigenen Tee nippte. „Aber das weißt du ja eigentlich alles schon. Das ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass ich dir das alles erzähle.“  
  
„Nein, ist es nicht.“ Harry versteckte sein Grinsen in der Tasse. Mit Minerva in diesem Büro zu sitzen, in dem er vor so vielen Jahren so viel Zeit verbracht hatte, und ihren Argumenten zu lauschen, weshalb eine Anstellung in Hogwarts das Beste war, was ihm passieren konnte, fühlte sich richtig und vertraut an. Nur, dass er es dieses Mal wirklich in Betracht zog. Er hatte keine andere Arbeit mehr, die ihn dafür anhalten würde, und auch Lily würde ihn ab kommendem Herbst nur noch während der Ferien brauchen. Sobald sie erst einmal hier war, würde sie so in dieser neuen Welt aufgehen, dass sie gar keine Zeit für Heimweh haben würde, dem war Harry sich sicher. Der Gedanke daran versetzte ihm einen Stich, so dass er ihn eilig von sich schob.   
  
„Ich-“, setzte Harry an, wurde aber von einer aufgebrachten Stimme unterbrochen: „Nein, nein, nein! Professor McGonagall, was denken Sie sich dabei! Sie können diesen- diesen- diesen Potterjungen nicht einstellen!“  
  
Harry war bei diesen lauten Worten heftig zusammengezuckt und hatte einen Schwall Tee über sein Bein gekippt. Jetzt nahm er seinen Zauberstab, um seine Hose zu trocknen, während er es Minerva überließ, mit Snape zu diskutieren. Auch das geschah nicht zum ersten Mal und Harry war es Leid, sich wieder und wieder rechtfertigen zu müssen. Selbst wenn es nur vor einem Porträt war. So lauschte er der aufgeregten Diskussion auch nur mit halbem Ohr, während er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten ließ. Dumbledore hatte den Kopf gegen den Rahmen seines Porträts gelehnt und seine lila Zipfelmütze bewegte sich im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge.   
  
Viele Jahre lang hatte Harry seinem alten Schulleiter gegenüber nichts als Wut empfunden. Er hatte ihn gehasst für alles, was damals geschehen war. Dafür, dass er ihn nicht vor Vernon und Petunia gerettet hatte. Dafür, dass er ihm all diese Verantwortung auferlegt und das Schicksal der Welt auf seine Schultern geladen hatte. Mit der Zeit aber war diese Wut zu einem dumpfen Groll abgeklungen, der nur hin und wieder noch in Harrys Hinterkopf pochte.  
  
„So, das wäre erledigt.“ Mit einem selbtzufriedenen Lächeln schob Minerva ihren Zauberstab zurück in den Ärmel ihrer Robe, ehe sie die Hände wieder auf dem Tisch faltete und Harry erwartungsvoll ansah. „Also, was sagst du?“  
  
„Ich-“ Harry drehte die Teetasse in den Händen hin und her und hob unentschlossen die Schultern. Er konnte nicht einmal benennen, was es war, das ihn zögern ließ. Hogwarts war immer sein Zuhause gewesen. Nur selten hatte er sich woanders ebenso sicher und aufgehoben gefühlt, wie hier. Wieso also überschlug er sich nicht vor Begeisterung, bei dem Gedanken, den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen zu können? Er hätte völlig freie Hand, hatte Minerva ihm versichert. Er alleine würde über die Auswahl der Themen und die Gestaltung des Unterrichts entscheiden.   
  
„Wieso gerade ich?“  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Ich denke nur-“ Harry hob erneut die Schultern und ließ sie beim Ausatmen wieder fallen. „Es gibt so viele andere, die mindestens genauso gut geeignet wären und sicherlich leichter zu überzeugen wären als ich.“  
Wortlos hob Minerva eine Augenbraue und sah Harry zweifelnd an. „Nenn mir einen.“  
„Robards.“  
  
Verwundert beobachtete Harry, wie Minerva daraufhin lachend den Kopf schüttelte. „Gawain ist einmal ein sehr guter Auror gewesen und er war ein sehr guter Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Mittlerweile aber ist er bequem geworden und hat zu großen gefallen daran gefunden, herumzuschreien und andere Menschen herumzukommandieren.“  
Verblüfft sah Harry seine ehemalige Lehrerin an. „Woher-“  
„Ich habe zwar mein nahezu mein ganzes Leben hier im Schloss verbracht, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass mir entgeht, was im Rest der Welt vor sich geht.“  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich bin nur verwundert, wie weit deine Augen und Ohren reichen. Robards wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er davon wüsste.“  
„Robards würde es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn ich nackt durch sein Büro liefe.“  
  
Harry erstarrte, ehe er eilig seinen Stuhl zurück schob und aufstand. „Ich glaube, das ist der Punkt, an dem ich gehen muss. Draco wartet bestimmt schon auf mich.“  
Ein amüsiertes Lächeln umspielte Minervas Mundwinkel, als sie zustimmend nickte und erklärte: „Er wartet unten auf dich.“  
  
Harry wollte fragen, woher sie das wusste, schüttelte dann aber nur wortlos den Kopf. Es gab Dinge in dieser Welt, die er auch nach so langer Zeit nicht verstand und vermutlich nie verstehen würde.   
  
„Gibst du mir morgen Bescheid, wie du dich entschieden hast? Auch wenn ich es sehr begrüßen würde, keine Gespräche mit anderen Bewerbern führen zu müssen.“  
„Ich melde mich“, versprach Harry und hielt in der Tür noch einmal inne: „Du wirst immer mehr wie er, wusstest du das?“ Er machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung des Porträts, in dem Dumbledore weiterhin unberührt schlief, ehe er das Büro verließ, ohne Minervas Antwort abzuwarten.   
  
„Da bist du ja endlich“, begrüßte Draco ihn, kaum dass er das Ende der sich drehenden Treppe erreicht hatte, und zog ihm nach einen raschen Blick über die Schulter an sich.   
„Hm“, machte Harry und gab Draco einen kurzen Kuss, ehe er sich wieder von ihm löste. „Wartest du schon lange?“  
„So lange, dass ich beinahe verhungert wäre“, erklärte Draco ernsthaft und sah Harry an, als wäre das allein seine Schuld.  
„Kann ich das jemals wieder gutmachen?“  
„Du könntest mich zum Essen einladen. In ein richtiges Restaurant, das einem Malfoy gerecht wird, versteht sich.“  
  
„Bedeutet ein richtiges Restaurant, dass ich mir auch etwas richtiges anziehen muss?“ Harry deutete nachlässig an seiner Kleidung hinunter, die aus Hemd und Jeans bestand.  
„Genau das bedeutet es.“  
„Du weißt, wie sehr ich formale Kleidung hasse.“  
„Oh ja, das weiß ich.“ Draco grinste und schob seine Finger zwischen Harrys. „Aber es wäre kein richtiges Gutmachen, wenn du nicht wenigstens ein bisschen leiden würdest.“  
„In Ordnung“, seufzte Harry ergeben und ließ zu, dass Draco ihn ein wenig näher an sich zog, „an welches Restaurant hattest du gedacht?“  
  
*  
  
Das Tanzende Einhorn war ein Restaurant, das erst vor wenigen Wochen in Hogsmeade eröffnet hatte. Bereits im Vorfeld hatten sich die Gerüchte überschlagen, was die Besucher dort erwarten würde. Von Wein, gereift im Inneren des Horns eines Einhorns, war die Rede gewesen. Von Gold, das die Luft durchtränkte und von Gerichten so berauschend, dass die Gäste bereits nach wenigen Bissen vergaßen, wo sie sich befanden.  
  
„Aber das ist natürlich alles Schwachsinn“, erklärte Draco kopfschüttelnd, während er neben Harry den Weg vom Schloss ins Dorf hinunter ging. „Die Leute haben einfach nur Angst vor allem, was neu und unbekannt ist.“  
„Ach, wirklich?“ Harry warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, dass Dracos Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzen ließ, ehe es seine Arbeit schneller als zuvor wieder aufnahm.  
„Wirklich.“ Er löste seine Hand aus Harrys, um den Arm um seine Mitte legen und ihn an sich ziehen zu können. „Aber ich glaube, es lohnt sich wirklich.“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“  
„Ich höre den Leuten zu. Außerdem waren Neville und Luna letzte Woche da.“  
„Wieso weißt du davon und ich nicht?“  
  
Lachend drückte Draco Harry einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er ihm die Tür aufhielt. „Weil ich Neville im Gegensatz zu dir jeden Tag sehe. Ich soll dir übrigens sagen, dass du ruhig mal wieder bei ihm vorbeikommen kannst.“  
  
Ein rötlicher Schimmer breitete sich auf Harrys Wangen aus, als er sich daraufhin mit dem Rücken zu Draco drehte und beinahe augenblicklich einen Satz zurück machte, als ein Geist lautlos durch die Wand in den Eingangsbereich geschwebt kam.  
  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
  
„Wir hätten gerne einen Tisch für zwei“, bat Draco, nachdem er mühsam ein Lachen hinuntergeschluckt und Harry entschuldigend über den Rücken gestrichen hatte.  
„Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, dass die es hier tatsächlich geschafft haben, Geister zum Arbeiten zu überreden?“, kräuselte Harry die Nase, nachdem sie an ihren Tisch geführt worden waren.  
„Stimmt, damit war wirklich nicht zu rechnen“, stimmte Draco ihm breit grinsend zu und schob Harry seine Menükarte über den Tisch, wobei er ihm besänftigend über den Handrücken strich.  
  
Im Inneren des Restaurants war es hell und warm und gekonnte Illusionen vermittelten das Gefühl von Weite, während doch jeder Gast völlige Privatsphäre genoss. Bald schon hatte Harry vergessen, beleidigt zu sein und blätterte mit großen Augen die Karte durch, ehe er sich mit Dracos Hilfe für ein Gericht entscheiden konnte. Draco hingegen konnte seine Augen nicht von Harry lassen. Die formalen Roben und die ordentlich frisierten Haare verliehen ihm eine Aura der Seriosität und Autorität, die Draco deutlich vor Augen führte, dass es noch einen anderen Harry gab, als den, den er täglich erlebte. Einen, der mächtig war und stark und voller Dunkelheit. Einen, der in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren mehr Verbrechen aufgeklärt hatte, als je ein anderer Auror vor ihm, und der sich niemals einfach so zur Ruhe setzen würde.  
  
„Wie hast du dich entschieden?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Das Angebot“, erklärte Draco und beobachtete glücklich, wie sehr Harry das Essen genoss, anstatt es tief in Gedanken auf dem Teller hin und her zu schieben.  
„Achso, ja.“ Harry lächelte entschuldigend, wie er er es so oft tat, wenn er etwas nicht sofort verstand. „Ich hab gesagt, dass ich mich morgen entscheide.“  
„Aber wieso?“ Verständnislos ließ Draco sein Besteck sinken. „Ich dachte, das wäre es, was du willst. Nach Hogwarts zurückkommen und bei deinen Kindern sein.“  
„Ich- Ja- Nein.“ Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und Draco musste das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, seine Hände beruhigend in seine zu nehmen. „Ich weiß nicht“, erklärte Harry. „Ich glaube schon, dass es mir Spaß machen würde. Aber wäre das nicht ein Rückschritt? Wieder hierher zurückzukommen? Sollte ich nicht lieber irgendwo neu anfangen?“  
  
„Ist es wirklich das, was dir am meisten Sorgen macht?“ Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Wie konnte so etwas Kleines so große Sorgen verursachen?  
„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein“, murmelte Harry so leise, dass Draco ihn kaum verstand, und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. „Ich möchte, dass wir eine Familie sind und zusammen wohnen und-“ Er brach ab und verschränkte seine Finger so fest ineinander, dass selbst Draco sehen konnte, wie die Knochen weiß hervortraten.  
  
„Hey.“ Er legte seine eigene Hand auf den Tisch und bewegte sie auffordernd, bis Harry seine hinein legte. „Wenn das wirklich das Einzige ist, was dir Sorgen macht, dann finden wir eine Lösung.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken. „Ich möchte doch auch mit dir zusammen sein. Du bist das beste, was mir seit langem passiert ist.“   
  
Es war viel schwieriger als gedacht, diese Worte laut auszusprechen. Wie gelang es Harry nur, immer so ehrlich zu all seinen Mitmenschen zu sein? Als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren, hatte er gedacht, es wäre eine Schwäche, die Unfähigkeit seine Gefühle zu verstecken und seinen Mitmenschen eine überzeugende Lüge vorzusetzen. Spätestens in diesem Moment aber erkannte Draco, welche Stärke es benötigte, sich anderen Menschen gegenüber zu öffnen und sich verletzbar zu machen.   
  
„Aber was soll die Lösung sein?“ Harry drückte seine Hand. „Wir ziehen zusammen zu dir in den Kerker? Oder in den Gryffindorturm?“  
„Das gäbe uns auf jeden Fall die Möglichkeit, einige alte Schulfantasien auszuleben“, scherzte Draco und lachte, als sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend ein Rotschimmer auf Harrys Wangen legte. „Aber nein, das meinte ich nicht“, schüttelte Draco dann den Kopf und hob Harrys Hand an seinen Mund. „Wir sind schließlich Zauberer, auch wenn du das nach fast dreißig Jahren immer noch zu vergessen scheinst.“ Er strich mit den Lippen über Harrys raue Knöchel. „Wenn wir wollen, finden wir eine Möglichkeit, eine Verbindung zwischen zwei Orten zu schaffen. Entscheide dich, was du willst, und ich gebe mein Bestes für dich.“ Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippe, ehe er noch anfügte: „Für uns.“  
  
Quälend lange Minuten sah Harry regungslos auf die Tischplatte vor sich, dass Draco bereits zu fürchten begann, etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben. Als Harry aber den Blick wieder hob, brannte darin ein Feuer, das mühelos bis in Dracos Innerstes durchzudringen schien. Draco schluckte, Mund plötzlich ganz trocken, und konnte es mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr abwarten, das Essen zu beenden.


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**  
  
„Und du bist sicher, dass das funktioniert?“ Unruhig trat Harry von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Was passiert, wenn es nicht funktioniert? Bricht dann das Haus zusammen? Oder verschwindet die Wand oder-“  
„Harry!“ Genervt fuhr Hermine herum und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. „Könntest du mich mal eine Minute lang in Ruhe arbeiten lassen?“  
„Ja, natürlich.“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Es ist nur-“  
„Harry.“ Hermines Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an, ehe ihr Gesicht plötzlich weich wurde und sie ihn beruhigend anlächelte. „Wieso gehst du nicht zu Draco in die Küche und lässt dir von ihm einen Tee machen? Du machst es wirklich nicht besser, wenn du mir die ganze Zeit so über die Schulter guckst.“  
„Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir Leid.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber wenn du willst, dass das hier funktioniert, dann gehst du jetzt und lässt mich meine Arbeit machen.“  
„Ja. Ja, ich geh schon.“ Schuldbewusst zog Harry den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und trottete die Treppe hinunter, um Draco in der Küche Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
  
„Hat sie dich endlich rausgeworfen?“, empfing Draco ihn und auf seinem Gesicht lag ein wissendes Grinsen.  
„Hm“, machte Harry und ließ sich an den Tisch fallen. „Sie hat gesagt, du sollst mir einen Tee machen.“  
„Ich habe gewusst, es war ein Fehler, sie in mein Leben zu lassen.“  
„Nein, wusstest du nicht“, widersprach Harry und lächelte Draco dankbar an, als er ihm eine dampfende Tasse schwarzen Tee reichte. „Du liebst sie. Wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als mich.“  
„Nur ihren Verstand“, grinste Draco und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Du vertraust ihr doch, oder?“, fragte er dann, während er sich neben Harry setzte.   
  
„Natürlich vertraue ich ihr.“ Harry pustete in seinen Tee. „Es ist nur- So eine große Sache, verstehst du? Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich meine Privatsphäre aufgeben und mein Haus jedem zugänglich machen.“  
„Das wird nicht passieren. Gra- Hermine weiß, was sie tut.“  
  
Harry nickte und seufzte schwer auf. Natürlich wusste Hermine, was sie tat. Und dennoch. Tagelang hatten Draco und er hin und her überlegt. Sie hatten nach Möglichkeiten gesucht, die es Harry ermöglichen würden, eine Stelle in Hogwarts anzutreten und gleichzeitig die Abende und Nächte mit Draco zu verbringen. Sogar Minerva hatte sich ihrer Recherche angeschlossen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was sie planten. Letztendlich war es aber Hermine gewesen, die eine mögliche Lösung gefunden hatte. Begeistert hatte sie sich in ausführlichen Erläuterungen verloren, doch alles, was Harry verstanden hatte, war, dass sie eine Art Portal erschaffen wollte. Eines, das direkt von dem Büro, das Harry in Zukunft mit Draco teilen würde, direkt in das kleine unbenutzte Zimmer im Erdgeschoss führen würde. Eine Reihe komplizierter Zauber würde nicht nur verhindern, dass jemand, der durch diese Verbindung ins Haus kam, sich ohne Erlaubnis aus dem Zimmer herausbewegen konnte, sondern auch noch dafür sorgen, dass Harry und Draco sofort über Besucher informiert wurden.   
  
Draco war augenblicklich Feuer und Flamme gewesen und hatte sich Hals über Kopf mit Hermine in eine angeregte Diskussion gestürzt, während Harry stumm und verständnislos neben ihnen gesessen hatte. Auch heute drehte sich ihm noch immer der Kopf, wenn er versuchte zu verstehen, was genau Hermine plante. Vielleicht war es das, was ihn so nervös machte. Er vertraute Hermine, aber er verstand nicht, was sie dort tat.   
  
„Hey“, Draco griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie fest, „alles wird gut. Entspann dich. Was hältst du davon, wenn du deinen Tee austrinkst und wir dann eine Runde fliegen gehen?“  
„Ich- Ja, das ist eine gute Idee.“ Dankbar ließ Harry seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter sinken und strich mit der Nase über seinen Hals. In Momenten wie diesen fragte er sich oft, womit er Draco verdient hatte und weswegen es mit ihm so anders war als mit Ginny. Wo sie ungeduldig und aufbrausend gewesen war, war Draco nachsichtig und verständnisvoll. Selbst wenn sie sich stritten, wurde er nie ausfallend oder hielt Harry längst vergangene Fehltritte vor.  
  
„Ich bin so froh, dass es dich gibt“, murmelte er leise, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und seinen Tee in kleinen Schlucken leerte. „Sag mal“, fragte er dann, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, „wirst du Snape eigentlich in Hogwarts lassen oder wird er hier auch einziehen?“  
Verwunderung machte sich auf Dracos Gesicht breit, während er Harry wortlos ansah. „Ich- Da habe ich noch nicht drüber nachgedacht“, gestand er dann und lachte leise. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so eine gute Idee wäre, euch beide in einem Haushalt leben zu lassen.“  
„Ich auch nicht“, gestand Harry trocken. „Aber wenn du ihn aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen gerne um dich hättest, werde ich dich nicht zwingen, ihn zurückzulassen.“  
Dracos warmes Lachen schickte einen angenehmen Schauer über Harrys Rücken. „Von zurücklassen kann hier sicher nicht die Rede sein. Aber danke für das Angebot. Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“ Er grinste und drückte Harry einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, ehe er aufsprang und ihm die Hände entgegen hielt. „Komm, lass uns raus gehen, solange es noch hell ist.“  
  
Kurze Zeit später kreisten sie hoch oben in der Luft über dem Grimmauld Platz. Der Wind, der Harry ins Gesicht wehte und seine Haare und Kleidung flattern ließ, roch nach Wald und feuchter Erde. Nach Frühling und nach Neuanfang. Mit einem übermütigen Lachen ließ Harry sich im Sturzflug Richtung Erde fallen und bremste erst im letzten Moment ab, als seine Füße nur noch wenige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt waren.   
  
„Draco!“, schrie er gegen den Wind an, als er wieder steil nach oben stieg. „Draco, das ist so toll! Danke!“ Er drehte den Besen mit einer scharfen Bewegung, so dass er danach ruhig neben Draco in der Luft schwebte. „Danke“, wiederholte er leiser und streckte die Hand aus, um damit nach Dracos zu greifen.  
  
„Irgendwann wirst du dir den Hals brechen“, erwiderte Draco schwach und zog Harry vorsichtig näher zu sich. „Warn’ mich das nächste Mal vor, sonst bekomme ich deinetwegen noch einen Herzinfarkt.“  
„Tut mir Leid“, lächelte Harry reumütig und lehnte sich zu Draco, um ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“  
„Doch, wird es.“  
Harry seufzte übertrieben schwer auf, ehe er Draco beipflichtete. „Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Es tut mir trotzdem Leid.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Dracos Augen hatten die blassblaue Farbe des Himmels, als er Harry gutmütig anfunkelte. „Aber das ist in Ordnung. Sonst wärst du wahrscheinlich nicht du.“ Er drückte Harrys Hand, ehe er ohne Vorwarnung höher in die Luft stieg und Manöver flog, die Harry sprachlos zurückließen.   
  
„So ein Heuchler“, knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch, ehe er zur Verfolgung ansetzte. „Na warte nur!“  
  
Sie flogen, bis Haare und Kleidung völlig durcheinander und Hände und Nasen von der Kälte gerötet waren. Erst dann ließen sie sich in großen Kreisen zu Boden gleiten, wo Harry ihre Besen mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabs zurück in die kleine Gartenhütte fliegen ließ.   
Hand in Hand schritten Harry und Draco über den Rasen, auf dessen Halmen im Schatten noch vereinzelte Eiskristalle hingen. Genau hier, in diesem Moment mit Draco an seiner Seite fühlte es sich an, als sei alles endlich genau so, wie es sein sollte. Egal, was geschehen würde, ob Hermine Erfolg hatte oder nicht, von hier an würde es nur noch bergauf gehen und der Rest ihres Leben lag vor ihnen wie ein warmer Frühlingsmorgen.   
  
*  
  
„Papa? Papa!“  
  
Murrend zog Draco sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf, während die Bewegungen neben ihm ahnen ließen, dass Harry sich ein Stück aufrichtete.   
  
„Lily, wie spät ist es?“   
  
Verzweifelt hielt Draco die Augen geschlossen und legte die Hände über dem Kissen auf die Ohren. Früh war es. Viel zu früh!  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Aber Fridolin ist verschwunden!“  
Stöhnend ließ Harry den Kopf auf die Matratze fallen.  
„Er ist bestimmt nicht verschwunden“, rief Draco unter seinem Kissen hervor. „Er ist nur noch schnell ein paar Vogelbabys jagen, bevor du ihn in einen Käfig sperrst.“  
„Draco!“   
Harrys Ellenbogen landete in seiner Seite, so dass Draco auch noch nach der Decke griff und sie über sich zog. Darunter war es warm und dunkel und sicherlich keine Zeit zum Aufstehen, weil ein kleines Mädchen seine Katze nicht mehr finden konnte.  
  
„Du bist doof, Draco!“  
„Ich bin nicht doof, ich bin müde“, entgegnete Draco mürrisch. Gleichzeitig mahnte Harry: „Lily! Sei nicht so frech zu Draco!“   
  
Draco schnaubte unter seinem Kissen, während er lauschte, wie Harry Lily gut zuredete und sie schließlich mit der Versicherung, dass Fridolin rechtzeitig wieder auftauchen würde, aus dem Zimmer scheuchte. Als die Tür daraufhin leise ins Schloss fiel, zog Draco Kissen und Decke mit einem leisen Stöhnen von seinem Kopf und rollte sich ohne die Augen zu öffnen zu Harry hinüber. „Manchmal ist sie eine richtige Plage“, murmelte er gegen Harrys Hals, während er Arme und Beine um seinen Körper schlang.  
  
„Du wirst sie noch vermissen“, lachte Harry leise und vergrub seine Nase in Dracos Haaren.  
„Wir werden sie jeden Tag sehen, Harry.“  
„Aber das ist nicht das Gleiche, wie jeden Tag von ihr und Fridolin aus dem Bett geworfen zu werden.“  
„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Blind tastete Draco nach Harrys Hinterkopf und fuhr mit den Fingern durch die weichen Haare. „Deine Kleine wird erwachsen“, flüsterte er und öffnete nun doch die Augen, um Harry ansehen zu können. „Aber das ist gut so.“ Vorsichtig malte er mit einem Finger Harrys Augenbrauen nach, strich über seinen Nasenrücken und fuhr die Konturen seiner Oberlippe nach. „Du wirst für sie trotzdem immer der beste Vater der Welt bleiben.“  
  
„Danke.“ Harry küsste Dracos Fingerspitzen und ließ die Zunge neckend über seine Handfläche schnellen, so dass Draco sich beinahe dazu hätte überreden lassen, seinen Schlaf zu opfern. Aber nur beinahe.   
„Später“, murmelte er träge und zog Harrys Arm bestimmend um sich. „Wir können noch mindestens eine Stunde schlafen.“  
  
Das sanfte Lachen, das daraufhin Harrys Körper vibrieren ließ, wiegte Draco innerhalb weniger Minuten zurück in den Schlaf.  
  
  
„Habt ihr jetzt alles?“  
„Fridolin hat mich gekratzt!“  
„Hat er gar nicht!“  
„Ist es nicht egal, wenn wir was vergessen? Ihr könnt es uns doch einfach mitbringen.“  
„Hat er wohl!“  
  
Stöhnend ließ Draco sich gegen die Wand sinken und rieb sich resigniert über die Augen. In den letzten Monaten und ganz besonders in den vergangenen Ferienwochen hatte er diese chaotische Bande lieben gelernt, und für nichts in der Welt würde er seine neue Familie eintauschen wollen. Aber in Momenten wie diesen wünschte er sich wirklich, einfach verschwinden und die Kinder sich selbst überlassen zu können.  
  
„Wer seine Sachen vergisst, bekommt sie persönlich von mir überbracht“, rief Harry vom Treppenabsatz über die Köpfe der Kinder hinweg. „Und zwar während des Essens, wenn alle dabei zusehen können.“  
  
Während Lily bei diesen Worten nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ihrem Kater weitere Leckerlis durch die Stäbe des Käfigs reichte, wechselten Scorpius und Al entsetzte Blicke.   
„Ich glaube, ich guck noch mal schnell nach.“  
„Ich auch!“  
  
Wie vom Teufel gejagt rannten sie hintereinander die Treppe hinauf, wobei sie Harry beinahe zu Boden warfen. James hingegen schnaubte nur leise und zupfte seine Haare zurecht, ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen. „Wenn ich etwas vergessen habe, frage ich einfach Mama“, verkündete er triumphierend. „Sie wird kaum extra vorbeikommen.“  
„Nein“, bestätigte Harry, „das wird sie nicht. Aber sie wird dir einen Heuler schicken, der sich sehen lassen kann. Denk an deine Großmutter – sie war eine gute Lehrerin.“  
  
James rümpfte nur die Nase, aber das kurze Zucken seiner Hände verriet, dass ihm die Vorstellung, vor der versammelten Schülerschaft von seiner Mutter angeschrien zu werden, gar nicht behagte. Eilig versteckte Draco ein Grinsen. Wann war Harry zu einem richtigen Slytherin geworden? Oder waren die Anlagen schon immer da gewesen, tief verborgen und ungenutzt? Gerne hätte Draco diese Frage mit Harry diskutiert, doch nur Sekunden später kamen Al und Scorpius bereits wieder die Treppe hinunter gerannt.  
  
„Alles da“, verkündete Al mit einem Strahlen. Scorpius hingegen ließ hastig etwas in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden, ehe er zustimmend nickte.  
„Gut, dann ab mit euch!“, befahl Harry, während er gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab schwang, um die Koffer leichter zu zaubern und die Tierkäfige mit einem Illusionszauber zu verschleiern. Das war wirklich der Nachteil einer Muggel-Nachbarschaft, dachte Draco. Eine Katze in einem Käfig mochte ihnen noch normal erscheinen, bei einer Eule oder schwebenden Koffern hörte ihr Verständnis jedoch schnell auf.  
  
Doch trotz des ganzen Chaos gelang es ihnen überraschend schnell, vier Kinder, vier Koffer, drei Eulen und einen Kater in dem Auto zu verstauen, das seit gestern Abend vor ihrer Haustür stand. Als Draco Harry gefragt hatte, wo es her sei, hatte er nur etwas von „Leihgabe“ gemurmelt und eilig das Thema gewechselt. Nach kurzem Nachdenken hatte Draco daraufhin beschlossen, dass er nicht mehr wissen wollte, und schlicht die Tatsache akzeptiert, dass sie die Kinder in diesem Jahr in einem magisch vergrößerten Auto zum Bahnhof bringen würden.  
  
Trotz des dichten Verkehrs lenkte Harry den Wagen sicher durch die Stadt und sicherte ihnen mit etwas magischer Nachhilfe einen Parkplatz nur wenige Meter vom King’s Cross entfernt. So gelang es ihnen mit vereinten Kräften, Kinder, Koffer und Tiere sicher zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu bringen, wo bereits das übliche aufgeregte Treiben herrschte. Kinder, die sich den ganzen Sommer über nicht gesehen hatten, begrüßten sich aufgekratzt. Eltern hielten inne, um einander zu begrüßen und die letzten Neuigkeiten und den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch auszutauschen. Jüngere Geschwister zerrten ungeduldig an der Hand ihrer Eltern, wütend und traurig zugleich, dass sie den Zug noch nicht besteigen durften. In diesem lauten Durcheinander drückte Draco jedes der Kinder an sich, ehe er sie aus seinen Armen entließ und ihnen so lange nach sah, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren.   
  
Ein neues Schuljahr hatte begonnen und wer wusste, welche Überraschungen und Abenteuer ihnen in den kommenden Monaten bevorstanden?   
  
Mit einem lauten Pfeifen setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung und schon bald begann sich der Bahnsteig zu leeren. Alles, was zurückblieb, war der Geruch von Dampf und Magie und Karamell. Tief durchatmend griff Draco nach Harrys Hand und verschlang ihre Finger ineinander, ehe er sie einmal fest drückte.  
  
„Komm“, lächelte er dann. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen.“  
  
  


**Ende**

  
  
  


__Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
(Coldplay – [Fix You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4V3Mo61fJM))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit ist es vollbracht. "Guide You Home" ist zu Ende. Ich hoffe, euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und danke allen, die im Laufe der Zeit Kudos da gelassen haben! Über einen Abschlusskommentar von euch würde ich mich riesig freuen :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
> Tiger


End file.
